


The Scoop

by Caroaimezoe



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Journalism, Bullying, F/M, First Love, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Scandal, Sexual Harassment, Turtlecest, more tages to come, turtlecest barely since they are not brother and even not turtle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 156,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroaimezoe/pseuds/Caroaimezoe
Summary: Leo is the only son of a wealthy media mogul. His father belongs to the highest spheres of power and influence, in Virginia. For many reasons, despite a golden future, Leo resigns to become a journalist on his own merits and unveil the ugly face of power to New-York citizen. When applying for a new job at Channel 6, to work with his best friend and ex, April, Leo crosses path with the person he'd least expected to meet.!!~~Winner in the Universal TMNT Fanfiction Competition 2018: (Mature Ballot) Most Compelling AU - Alternate Depictions of Canon Characters 1st Place; ~~!!!!~~Winner in the Universal TMNT Fanfiction Competition 2018: (Mature Ballot) Most Compelling Fan-Made AU 1st Place; ~~!!!!~~Winner in the Universal TMNT Fanfiction Competition 2018: (Mature Ballot) Most Addictive Multi-Chapter 3rd Place;~~!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Neat Tea suggested me some anime/manga and this is the results. I can't help myself writing human Au.  
> Howdoyoudo art to come

 

**First impression**

* * *

 

 

“Fuck!”  
  
Being late for his job interview would be bad. In a hurry, Leo, his blue tie still crooked, hastily grabbed his cappuccino. How could he have guessed this Starbucks would be so crowded with customers, while the baristas were so few and so slow? His appointment for the interview was at 10:00 a.m., which was ten minutes from now. He could not have guessed that the trip in the subway from Brooklyn to central Manhattan would take that long. He should have checked this before or asked April. Damn. The panel of bosses waiting for him would be indulgent because he had only been in the city for 48 hours.  
  
He could not afford to fuck this up, not after going all the way from Washington to New York and having an epic fight with his father. He was on his own now, and the only comfort he could hope for was from April. But there were limits to what you could ask from an ex-girlfriend. She had already managed to direct her boss’s attention to Leo’s resume. For a guy having left his job to avoid favored by nepotism, it was already too much.  
  
April was not only his ex, but she was also still his best friend. In fact, she was the only friend he had. She had a habit of putting him back together that began when her friendly face greeted him at his new prep school in Boston. At the time, he was a mess.  He had left Arlington for the first time with a shattered heart and a body bruised by beatings and humiliation. He was a newcomer, with a half-healed burst lip and a black eye, and she had befriended him immediately. Knowing her now, after 14 years, including a romantic relationship of almost eight years, she probably did it out of pity. But still, Leo did not want to shame her by being late to this job interview.  
  
And if he didn’t get the job, what would he do in an unknown city? He could not bear a petty ‘ _I told you so’_ from his father. Anyway, it was not the time to get nervous. He knew he had what the position needed. He remembered the requirements. A Bachelor’s Degree in Journalism, a proven track record of persuasive writing, and experience doing investigative reporting. He had all of that and more. He had a Masters in Journalism and a Bachelors in Political Science. He also had a great deal of experience in writing in the newspaper. Plus, he was willing to work any of a 24/7 shift. Long hours, and weekends with short notice didn’t bother him.  
  
It was not like Leo had a partner to care for.  
  
The studio of Channel 6 was there, two blocks from the Starbucks in front of the subway station. He did not have time to daydream or gape like a tourist at the skyscrapers. After a quick sip to strike his tired-out body with a little caffeine, he started to run, trying not to splash milky coffee on his new gray suit or bump into all the people on the boardwalk. He had always been a good runner, thanks to his long legs. All of New York was so choked with people. He hoped that the long metro ride, piled in with the others, and the run, had not made him smell bad from sweat. He should have put on some cologne, even if he hated heavy perfume.  
  
A quick glance at his Rolex watch showed that he had made it.  
  
9:55 a.m.

While coming into the building through the carousel door, he thought about removing his watch. He had put it on absentmindedly, having worn it daily for almost four years. However, walking around with a $35,000 watch would not make him any friends among the crew of reporters and camera operators.

He looked around him with appreciation. The building had been built in New York’s golden age, to boost the economy after the Great Depression. Admiringly, he stared at the glass artwork and the gorgeous Tamara Lempicka painting. Even if it was now old-fashioned, it was still a masterwork, in Leo’s opinion. Art was one of his passions, but he did not have the time to daydream in front of beautiful architecture. That would wait for the next time.  
  
Just below the painting was the front desk. The cute redhead receptionist reminded Leo of April, but younger. She flashed him a toothy smile. Leo deciphered it as a repressed laugh, and he guessed that the running must have messed his hair up even worse. With a nervous hand, he tried to brush it smooth, but it had always seemed like his dark brown hair had a mind of its own, always undisciplined.  
  
“I am Leo Chanler. I have an appointment for a job interview at ten,” he explained, trying to look calm and composed but failing miserably, shaking so hard that he put down his coffee to prevent it from spilling.  
  
She consulted a notebook briefly in front of her and nodded, still smiling.  
  
“You are expected in meeting room B on the 28th floor. You can take this elevator,” she said, pointing to the golden elevator doors. “Good luck,” she added, still with a teasing smile, and anxious, Leo tried to fix his tie again. Why, after all those times in a formal suit, did he still suck at this?  
  
She called him back because he forgot his cappuccino, but he dismissed her call, on pins and needles as he pressed the button for the elevator, and got in with a few people. He was almost late.

9:58 a.m.

Why the hell he had bothered to get a coffee? He would now probably have bad breath, and he couldn’t brush his teeth. He was already nervous, and it was not like he had the time. He had not slept the night before. He was anxious and horny as always, tossing in his bed, and it was not like coffee could fix him.

Leo was a mess who could not be fixed so easily.

Anyway, he wondered why the fuck he was thinking about a $5.00 coffee, when the number 28 flashed and the elevator door opened.  
  
With long strides he hurried out of the elevator, heading left, when he bumped into a hard chest.  
  
“Look where you’re going, you bastard!” a man spat angrily, looking defiantly at his now coffee-stained white shirt, red tie, and crushed cardboard Starbucks cup.  
  
Leo opened his blue eyes wide, desolate.  
  
“I'm sorry! I was late, and…” he stammered.  
  
“To hell with your apologies!” the tall stranger bellowed. “I have to lead a fucking annoying interview and now I have a dirty shirt, thank you!”  
  
“I will pay for the cleaning,” Leo promised, very apologetic, ”I just have an interview to do and…”  
  
He left his sentence unfinished, as the stranger’s comment sank in and he swallowed a curse. His bad luck had struck again. This man was probably the guy doing his interview. Maybe not, he still hoped, and in a shaken voice he asked where meeting room B was.  
  
“Are you fucking kidding me? Are you the guy applying for a job? My 10:00 a.m. appointment?”  
  
Rigid, Leo nodded and awkwardly stretched out a hand.  
  
“I'm Leo Chanler,” he said quietly, despite the feeling of doom invading him. “I'm applying as an investigative reporter.”  
  
The man did not shake his head, seeming puzzled.  
  
“Are you one of the Virginia Chanlers?” he asked slowly, now all business and serious.  
  
Leo flushed, ashamed. He had kind of hoped nobody would be able to link him to his father. Maybe in a media business, it was foolish to believe that a press magnate like his father, the golf buddy of the president, was unknown, even in another state.  
  
“I'm nothing like my father,” Leo said while the man was still staring at him, making him feel self-conscious. The guy had a piercing green glare and Leo felt uneasy under the close observation. Obviously, the interviewer had something on his mind.  
  
“Move your ass,” the man with the coffee-stained shirt commanded, suddenly, like he had been kicked out from his train of thought. “We are already late because of your clumsiness. She’s gonna be pissed.”  
  
He turned his back and walked away. Leo told himself that even if he had bumped into the man and made him spill his coffee, this was unnecessarily rude. And who was ‘she’?  
  
He followed the man, who had still not introduced himself, to a door with a plate engraved with _‘Meeting Room B’._

It was a small room, probably especially used for private interviews or informal meetings. A long, walnut desk faced the door, just in front of a large window. The sunlight could not filter into the room, as a heavy curtain covered much of the surface. Artificial light filled the room, the cold glow turning the walls a sickly green.

Two other people were sitting behind the desk, another man in his late 50's, bald and jaded looking, and an Asian woman in her early 40's, with a severe expression on her narrow features. Next to them was an empty spot, probably meant for the man Leo had bumped into.  
  
“Here’s the guy for ten o’clock,” the man said carelessly. “The little fucker was in such a hurry, he made me spill my coffee. We have to move forward quickly, I need to change!” he barked, looking at himself with disgust.  
  
Ashamed, Leo stayed standing, his cheeks burning. What an introduction the guy had just made for him. Now he could just take the next flight to Arlington, tail between his legs. There no way he had made a good first impression.  
  
The man sat down and took some sheets of paper from the desk, giving them a critical glance. Leo supposed it was his resume. His face was damn serious, and Leo felt his insides churning from the stress.  
  
The woman gestured, inviting Leo to sit down on the little chair facing them. Leo felt like he was on trial, and in some ways he was. His hands clenched his grey pants, helpless to make him feel better.  
  
“I’m Miss Oroku. I'm the executive director,” the woman said, her voice clipped. “I will lead this interview with Mr. Wilson, the news director,” she explained, gesturing toward the older man, “and Mr. Payne, the investigative producer, who will be your immediate superior in case of hiring,” she said, pointing with her chin to the man with the stained shirt.

So, this was the name of the rude man. Mr. Payne. And to take the damn cake, he would be his superior. How this day could be greater, Leo mused with sarcasm.

“In case,” Mr. Payne repeated behind his clenched teeth, his whole body stiff. Leo cursed his bad luck even more, sinking his nails into his thighs.

There was no way he would get the job now. This ‘Mr. Payne’ already hated him, like every bulky guy did. It was not only because of the coffee incident. It was personal.

Leo looked down, distraught. Why did these kinds of men, like Payne, despise Leo so much at first glance? Was it because of his spoiled-son watch, he wondered, hiding it nervously by pulling on his shirtsleeve. The palms of his hands were moist with sweat from the stress. Did he have an aura of a victim, easy to intimidate? What was wrong with him? Since birth, people could not be neutral to him. Leo did not know what was wrong with him. He was polite and tried to be kind to everyone. He had always performed at school, but not so much as to be a nerd. Even in sports, he had been the star of the judo team and the best sprinter. Physically, he was okay, and he knew he was a more than a competent journalist. He was a loyal, hard-working person, too. Why did men like Mr. Payne have such contempt for him before knowing him?

There was one time he had lowered his guard with a guy like that, and it had ended pretty badly for Leo. He was used to avoiding that types of man. At least, women had always liked him, God knows why, he told himself, looking expectantly at the woman behind the desk. She was his only hope. If he was hired, he would have to work under the rule of this rude man, anyway. Even if he was competent and capable, Leo instinctively knew he would have a hard time with his superior. So, he could just stand up and walk away from this office. There were other newspapers and TV stations in New York, some not controlled by his father, thank God. No, despite April's insistence, this place was bad news.

Payne had finished flipping through his resume, and with a sharp move, he slapped the wooden table.  
  
“So, you can see this guy’s resume just as well as me,” he declared to the directors. “He has the education. He has the background, he has all the damn qualifications. Can we hire him already so I can change my shirt?”  
  
Leo looked up, surprised, as the woman uttered a “tsss” of disapproval. Why was this man suddenly for him? What did he see on Leo’s resume that made him change his mind about him?  
  
“Can’t you act like a professional for once?” she pestered Payne, “Don’t make me regret promoting you two years ago.”  
  
While the man in the middle, the News Director, stayed silent, Payne talked back.  
  
“I’m fucking busy, and you are too. Stop pretending that he is not the perfect candidate, and hand him the hiring papers, Karai!”  
  
Miss Oroku did not seem to appreciate to be called by her first name.

“I’m the one in charge. Just sit and watch,” she hissed, narrowing her eyes, and Mr. Payne snorted derisively.

Leo frowned in front of all this lack of professionalism. It was not the way the directors had talked in front of the employees in any previous job, even less a future employee. Maybe Leo, being the only heir of the Chanler media empire even if he was a mere journalist, did not get to see their real faces.  
  
He was so used to people faking polite caring for him.

The fist hitting the table startled him.

“He is the friggin’ heir of Chanler! You know them? The largest newspaper and magazine business in the damn world since World War One!” Payne roared, like he was reading Leo’s mind. “When they built this fucking building we are in now, his great-great father was already fucking rich and buddy-buddy with Roosevelt! He could sit his ass at a director’s desk like you in his father’s station! So don’t indulge in a power trip!”  
  
Ashamed, Leo bit his lips. All of this was indeed true. If he wanted to be the man his father wanted, he could lead a golden life with a director's title and spend his days on a golf course or sipping martinis on his yacht at Fort Lauderdale. Leo could not do that. His conscience and his pride forbade him. Leo needed a job where he could be useful, and where he could show his real self. Channel 6, very well known for their fearless reporters, sharp enough to see the government’s flaws and the secret scandals in powerful men’s lives, was right up Leo’s alley.

April had told him how she felt like she worked with family, each person of the staff very dedicated to their job, glad to tell the truth to people watching the news. It was not the most lucrative job, but denouncing the shameful secrets of the rich and powerful was very gratifying, according to April. It made people put passion into their work. This had attracted Leo's interest, and he had always had full confidence in April's judgment.

And now, he was sure not to get the job because of what the producer just said about Leo’s origins. Channel 6 belonged to a rival company with democratic sympathies, while his father’s chain was more Republican-friendly, making Leo's presence unusual. How in the world did this Payne do the math so quickly only with his name? There were other Chanlers in the damn country! He could have been just a distant relative. It was not because he looked like his father. His father had a tanned golfer's complexion and brown eyes. His hair had been gray for about twenty years, but as a young man, he was ginger. Nothing like Leo's pale skin, blue eyes and dark hair. He looked more like his late mother. So, how did Mr. Payne land a bullseye on his identity?  
  
The executive director did not seem to be impressed a bit by Payne’s ruckus, and after a sip from the cup next to her, she looked intensely at Leo, diving into his soul.  
  
“Did you tell Mr. Payne about your family as the first introduction?” she asked Leo, and he shook his head. Of course, he would never have boasted about it. He had fled his family. He wouldn't show them off.

“No, I didn’t.” 

“He doesn't look at all like that kind of guy,” she said, looking now at Payne. “I remember your family is from Virginia.” She looked at the sheet of paper in front of her. “Arlington, like where you came from. Do you know him, perhaps?” she asked the producer, her voice heavy with intent.  
  
Leo stared anxiously at Payne, who now seemed embarrassed. He did not have good memories of Virginia, at all, even if it was where he came from. The guy did not remind him of anybody and Payne was a very common family name around Arlington. He was tall, taller than Leo’s 6 feet, and bulky. The producer had brown hair, maybe four shades lighter than Leo’s himself, with a beard covering his square jaw. He was older by at least three years, so it was unlikely they had known each other. Virginia was wide and Leo had never been very chummy with this kind of guys.

Except once.

The producer shrugged.

“No. I wasn’t a rich enough son of a bitch to meddle with the elite. I just guessed it. Must be the journalist instinct kicking in,” he denied.  
  
Miss Oroku threw him a look heavy with suspicion before giving her attention back to Leo.  
  
“If it is true, tell me,” she said seriously, and Leo knew what would come next. “Why are you not standing behind a desk at whatever station or newspaper office your family owns? The Chanler mass media and business information conglomerate run almost 50% of the newspapers, magazines, television channels and television stations of the country. You have the choice. Why Channel 6?”  
  
It was a relevant question, and Leo knew he could not dodge it. Anyway, he had always been too honest and straightforward for his own good.

“My father and I have our differences. We don't share common points of view,” he explained matter-of-factly, not wanting to linger for too long on this matter. “I don't want to owe him anything.”

“This a shame, since your father is such a successful businessman,” the woman replied and Leo could not tell if he was hearing admiration or contempt in her voice. “So tell us about your qualifications and experiences.”

Leo explained his studies briefly. He had a Bachelor and Master’s degree in Journalism from Emerson College, and had worked for the Boston Post for six months as a journalist, before being summoned by his father. He had then pursued his studies to get a degree in political science, too, while working as a journalist for the Washington Today part-time.

“You really completed all these studies? You look barely 25 years old,” she asked.

It was a dumb question, but Leo replied politely, anyway. It was not the first time he had heard this comment. April told him often that he had a baby face. He hated that, even if he knew April didn’t mean it in a bad way.

“Maybe, but I assure you that I’m thirty,” he said, composed. “My birthday is on my resume. I was born in 1987.”

She did not comment and scrupulously examined his resume.

“I see you worked for several other newspapers,” she noted. “Mainly in Massachusetts.”

“I worked freelance for other newspapers, but used a pen name,” he confessed, and Karai nodded, getting what Leo meant. To be taken seriously, he had hidden his real name.

“Why orienting yourself toward television if all your experience is with writing press?” she asked, while the old man in the middle was attempting to hide a yawn over how bored he was.

“The challenge,” Leo answered, and Karai snorted derisively at this cliché answer. Leo admitted it sounded simple, but it was true.

“I guess with all the daddy issues you have, it is only a childish way to provoke him and get some attention,” she said.

Leo felt his cheeks burning. Yes, he wanted to show his father how he was able to succeed without him and show that he had nothing in common with him. But Miss Oroku was wrong about the attention craving. It was quite the other way around. If his father could forget about him, he would be rather glad.

“I also have a friend working here,” he replied calmly, not wanting to show how hurt he was by the executive director’s comment. “She is a reporter too, and she told me she likes the Channel 6 crew. April O’Neil.”

“Is she your girlfriend?” Mr. Payne asked bluntly and Leo, startled, looked at him, feeling dazed. He had almost forgotten about the producer, with Karai’s sharp eyes on him. Why this out of the blue question?

“She was,” he answered honestly, while Karai was offended by the intimacy of the question, expressing her displeasure to the producer, “but we broke up like five years ago. We are still friends.”

“Are you in a relationship with someone?” Payne asked again, insisting, but Karai cut Leo off before he could answer, her voice dripping with venom.

“What is all this questioning about? If I did not know you to be a famous womanizer, I would think you played for the other team,” she sneered. “I can admit he is good-looking but knowing your taste, he lacks enough boobs,” she dropped with disdain and Leo, flushed, looked down. He could not believe what he had just heard from an executive director leading an interview.

“That has nothing to do with it!” Payne growled.”You know our schedules are crazy. A single man, with no whining girlfriend or kids waiting for him at home, would be better suited for us!” he denied fiercely. “I’m done with lovey-dovey guys not wanting to work on Valentine’s Day!”

The executive director was mad-dogging the producer, and Leo shifted in his chair uncomfortably. Payne did not seem to be bothered by her hard glance at all, looking at her boldly, and she shifted her attention to Leo, yielding to the staring contest.

“What about the salary?” she asked aggressively.

Leo frowned. It was the inverse of what usually happened to him. This woman seemed to be fiercely against him all of sudden when the macho man wanted him on his team. When he was a teenager, despite his ancestors and money, he was always picked the last in sports. Leo had always been slender, with just a little muscle thanks to judo and jogging, and he lacked competitive spirit in team sports. He had always preferred individual sports, or two-person sports like judo or tennis, for the fun of physical activity, that’s it. In high school, he was the best student in English, art and history classes. He was on the school journalism team and in the drama club, and very involved in the school life. Since judo was not as manly as football or basketball, jocks had always mocked him for his feminine interests, like there were only female actresses, female artists or female reporters. And what about all the teasing he had to bear in his teenage years about having a ‘cock sucking mouth’? He felt acid filling his stomach, remembering the bullying he had suffered at the time, all the stress he endured until the climax, that traumatic night.

“Money is not important to me,” he explained, without any passion. He just wanted to be dismissed, now. He had failed anyway, so why extend the interview?

Karai snorted and she flipped through the resume again, but Leo could tell she was not looking at it, only nervously pretending. This woman was about to cry, he realized, dumbfounded.

The bald man who had remained silent so far cleared his throat, and Leo’s eyes snapped back to him.

“Thank you. We will let you know of our decision,” he said idly and Leo felt relief. He had not been in a lot of interviews so far in his life, but he could tell this one was unusual. Thinking of his past had made him gloomy and edgy, and he only wanted to go home and drown his sorrows with ice cream.

Another feminine trait, he supposed.

Once dismissed, Leo stood up to shake hands.

The executive director Karai Oroku’s hand was cold but firm. She was still managing to hold back her tears, and looked Leo straight in the eyes, her lips in a thin, trembling line.

The news director Wilson’s hand was slack and clammy, his mind miles away and his look jaded and empty.

The producer Payne’s handshake was the more reluctant of them all, hesitant as if he was disgusted to touch Leo, but when their hands came together, he felt very warm. As for his eyes, Leo could not tell, unable to look at him.

“We will call you,” Miss Oroku said and Leo murmured thanks, even if he was sure as fuck to not get the job.

The door behind him was still closing when he heard Payne snap.

“I need a reporter NOW. Why the fuck are we delaying? This guy will do! I need another reporter!”

“Why do you want him so badly?” Karai wondered in a harsh tone, so loud that even with the door now closed Leo could hear her distinctly. “And since when do we hire people on impulse without looking at their references? We still have three other interviews to conduct! I’m sure as fuck not hiring him because he has a nice ass and cute eyes!”

He did not hear the reply from the elevator, twelve feet away. Flushed with anger, he pressed hard on the button. How in the world did a woman in Miss Oroku’s position dare make such comments on the physical appearance of a job applicant so bluntly? At first, she had been all business, but at some point, her mood had shifted. Leo didn't understand it

He couldn’t wait to tell April and make her share his indignation, but before the elevator door opened, the meeting room door did.

“I’m taking a fucking smoke break!” Payne roared before slamming the door of the meeting room.

Polite and still feeling uneasy, Leo pretended to not notice the raging producer, not wanting to antagonize him further, and waited by the elevator. Leo stared fixedly at the door, but Payne jerked him around to face him.

“Don’t you dare go applying anywhere else! You are mine! Go home and wait for our call!” he hissed, green eyes blazing, his hand like a vice grip on Leo’s upper arm.

Leo looked at him, stunned by the outburst. All the Channel 6 people were a bunch of weirdos, and this man was taking the cake. How April could recommend this place was beyond him. But the fact that the man was squeezing his arm annoyed him. Leo hated to be touched and he had the feeling that this man had ruined his job interview. Did he do it on purpose because Leo had spilled his coffee? He had no idea, but now he was pissed.

“I think it is not just your call,” he replied coldly, snapping out of the man’s grip. He wanted nothing to do with his father’s bootlickers and yes men, but Leo could not bear someone acting so rudely to him. And what about that ‘you are mine’ part? This guy was a nutcase. Why was the damn elevator stopping at all the damn floors before reaching the 28th? Leo just wanted to take back his cappuccino from the receptionist and get as away as possible from there.

“Don’t think this is over, Raphael!” the executive director bellowed, poking her head out of the meeting room. “I will teach you to respect me!” she added, snarling, pointing to him with a long, painted nail.

Raphael Payne pulled a cigarette holder out of his shirt pocket, and with less than a care in the world, he lit one.

“Fuck you, Karai. You're just pissed because I’m not warming your bed sheets anymore. Find another boy toy, would you?” he replied, taking a drag on the cigarette.

Leo gaped. These two bosses were lovers and this man had just admitted it so casually in front of him, a job applicant? The woman was probably older than the producer by ten years, but that was not that part that shocked Leo the most. How could you bed your superior? Was it the means Payne used to get this promotion Miss Oroku was referring to? And now that he had what he wanted, why did he not bother to be at least respectful to her? Also, the way he dared to smoke next to a _‘no smoking’_ sign. Who did this man think he was?

Leo decided it was not his business, anyway, since he would not be working there.

Finally, the ‘ding’ of the elevator rang and the door opened. The bulky man forced Leo into the elevator with him.

“Get in!”

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” Leo asked, mad about being forced this way, disengaging himself after the producer Payne pressed the entry-level button. He took three steps away, the elevator being spacious enough to prevent him from being close to this man. He could now back talk as he wished, knowing he would not have the job.

“Did silver spoon boy just curse in front of his future boss?” Mr. Payne said, still smoking. “It sounds dirty from those pillow lips,” he said with a smirk.

Leo narrowed his eyes. He particularly hated comments about his mouth. April had complimented him about it many times, telling him how soft and inviting they were, but he could not stand another person doing it, let alone a man like Payne. The producer dared to make fun of him after spoiling his job interview.

“I don’t think so. Your superior seems to doubt my competencies. She has a say in this,” Leo retorted, with his most formal voice, without even looking at the man. He could not stand that smug grin of his.

“She'll come around. She always does,” Mr. Payne added, mocking. “Give her some time to convince herself it is her decision, not mine,” he said, blowing smoke in Leo’s face.

That was another thing Leo hated. The smoke. His face twisted with displeasure.

“Even if I guess I should be flattered by you wanting me to work with you, I’m afraid that even if Miss Oroku ‘came around’ I will, regretfully, refuse the job,” Leo replied icily. He was honest. After witnessing the ill-mannered behavior of the bosses from Channel 6, he did not want to work for such crude, unprofessional people. Too bad about not getting to work with April.

Suddenly, Raphael Payne invaded his space, pressing him to the wall of the elevator.

“Either Channel 6, with me, or with your papa,” he hissed. “Everybody knows me in New York. A single call and nobody would hire you, not television or the papers.” Smoke wafted out of Raphael’s mouth with the threat, his lips close, and Leo almost gagged with indignation.

“You are flattering yourself,” Leo spat, trying to hide his discomfort while the man pressed him hard into the elevator’s wall. He had lived through this many times in high school. He wouldn’t bear it again.

“You’re cute like an angry kitten when you are riled up, with your flashing blue eyes, but don't push your luck, kitty,” the producer whispered, almost nuzzling him, and Leo felt the man’s hand in his hair, pulling it lightly.

Leo’s heart pounded in his chest. He was not by any means afraid, but this flirtatious aggression was troubling him. This nickname ’kitty’ was making him feel something cold in the pit of his stomach, though he did not know why. He felt a warmness creeping into his body and his limbs felt numb. To hide how he was affected and to show he was a grown-up man, not easy to bully like he might have been before, Leo raised his chin in a daring manner.

“I’m about to think Director Oroku is right,” he sneered. “You want me working with you to flirt with me and stare at my ass all day long.”

Leo knew it was provocative nonsense. There no way a man like this Raphael Payne, all bulk and bark, could be attracted to a man like him. He was only touching him to make fun of him, and to call him a fag after, if Leo showed his unease. Maybe after seeing how Leo was unimpressed by this ridiculous hazing, the producer would leave him alone.

The elevator door opened at the entry level, and the producer stepped aside to let Leo go. The young man got out quickly, in a hurry to get away, glad the man seemed to have dropped the teasing.

“Yes. Maybe I do,” Payne retorted softly, leaning back on the elevator wall, the cigarette pinched between his lips. Leo turned his head, shock obvious on his features. He had probably not heard right.

Raphael Payne winked at him, and the door closed before Leo could ask what it meant.

**********

“Are you kidding me? You can’t refuse this job!” April exclaimed, putting her spoon down. ”Mr.Payne might have acted in a peculiar way with you, but he is the best at what he does! Don’t let your pride make you miss this opportunity!”

Leo was bewildered. He has been impatient to tell her about this messed-up interview and had asked April to meet with him for lunch. She had agreed, excited to know how Leo’s interview had gone. She has been eager to work again with him. Their last collaboration dated from just after their Masters, in a Boston newspaper. Then, they had broken up, by mutual agreeing and Leo’s father had summoned him back to Virginia. But Leo had good memories from working with his friend, and he knew April had as well. They got along so well. That was the reason they’d stayed friends.  
  
She had proposed meeting in a trendy kind of sushi place, which she had promised would not be too crowded, near the studio. She had arrived, ten minutes after him, so cheerful and smiling, kissing him on the cheek and begging him to tell her all his interview. It was the reason he had fallen for her. She had this joy, this optimism he was so lacking.  
  
Leo had expected April would agree with him about how he could not accept this job and now, she was telling him he was wrong! It’s had nothing to do with pride. He leaned toward her, over the table, repeating with more insistence.  
  
“Were you listening?” he asked in a low voice, to not bother the other clients. ”This man and his boss had a lover’s argument while I was in an interview. I have never seen such a lack of professionalism! And this Payne was so rude! I don’t care if he's good or not. When he threatened to block my career, he was clearly exaggerating,” Leo stated.  
  
April took her spoon, turning it thoughtfully in her miso soup.  
  
“Well, I don’t think he was boasting that much. It’s true he is well-considered. You know he won the national investigative Emmy award two years in a row? Working for him would be a boost to your career.”  
  
Leo sank into his chair, looking sullen. Sometimes, he felt like April was acting like his mom. It was one of the reasons their relationship had not worked out.  
  
“Don’t pout!” she said, serious. ”You seem to forget, I’ve worked for Channel 6 for more than three years. I know Producer Payne. He is my boss, too. He has a reputation as a player, and there’s a lot of gossip about him, but he is all business. He could be flirtatious, but a coworker of mine was interested and he turned her down, not wanting to muddle sex and work. He might flirt, but he never touches, like some other producers have the reputation to do. I don’t ever remember one time he shocked me by his behavior. He is a heavy smoker, has a potty mouth and he is slightly a hothead, but besides that, he is a very professional man. And if you refuse, and no other media hire you, what you will do as a living?”  
  
Leo looked gloomily to his ceviche salad, suddenly not hungry, anymore. It was indeed true, apart from Journalism, there was not so much potential career for him. He had come all the way from Washington to New York to work with April, and he was living with her to help her pay her bills. April didn’t have a wealthy family to have paid for her University studies. She had debt and she did not want to live with a stranger as a roommate. Leo was her best option since they got along very well. If he turns down Channel 6 job offer and Payne prevented him from working anywhere else, what he would do to help April with her bills? He had some savings and he could sell his watch at any pawn shop, but there would be no a long-term solution.  
  
April was trustworthy and she was the only being who genuinely cared for him, so maybe he should trust her judgment. After all, she had worked for years with this man and she seemed to find him a competent boss. That was what was crucial, right? But, despite all this reasoning, he still felt unease.

He had not told April how the producer had touched him, when she had just told him the man never did that, and he had not pointed out that for a man not meddling sex with work, Mr. Payne was seeming pretty intimate with Miss Oroku. Anyway, he wouldn’t get the job, so it was not worth having an argument with his best friend over.

“Well, all this discussion is irrelevant, Ape, since the executive director was very cold toward me. Mr. Payne might seem interested, but he is not the only one to decide.”  
  
April looked at him straight in the eyes, determined. Leo had always liked how April, so cute and frail could have such energy. She had always been his strength.  
  
“Maybe you are right, but often you don’t give yourself enough credit, Leo. You have serious self-esteem issues and so, have a wrong vision of the reality.”

“Yeah, I’ve got a pretty screwed-up personality. I’m aware of that! It’s not like I wanted to turn out this way, though!”

“What I mean,” April explained with her gentler voice, to calm him down, “is if Mr. Payne had bothered to start a fight with Miss Oroku over you, it’s mean he is very eager to have you. I don’t think she would dare contradict him. The station is the number one in the city since he’s been there.  Besides, you must admit that to be barely older than us and have this job, he has competencies. If I was you, I would be flattered of his interest.”

Leo sighed. He was done with this discussion about how this jerk was great.  
  
“Let’s make a deal, April. If I get the job, I will accept it and try it at least a few weeks. If not, never mention this station or this man, to me again.”  
  
She gave him a lovely smile and took his hand, squeezing it gently  
  
“It’s a deal,” she said. “Now we have maybe a week or two to wait.”  
  
There were still holding hand, when Leo’s phone, on the table, vibrated lowly.  
  
Leo frowned while grabbing it. It was a private number. He answered the call anyway.  
  
“Hello.”  
  
_“Leo? It’s me_ ,” a male voice said, huskily. _“It’s settled. Have your ass at my office tomorrow at 9:00.”_  
  
Leo opened his eyes, shocked and April’s eyes locked with his, questioning.  
  
“Who is this?” Leo asked, not sure he understood. And who was this person who was so familiar with him? “Which office?”  
  
April took a pen from her purse and, with excitation, she wrote on the napkin, _‘You’d promised.’_ __  
  
_“It’s Raphael Payne, big dummy! We met like two hours ago! Don’t pretend to not remember me,”_ the man on the phone snapped loudly. _“I’m not a man you can so easily forget!”_ he growled. _“So, don’t fuck with me!”_ __  
  
Leo had pulled the phone away from his ear and April, having heard and probably guessed who he was talking to, was beaming. Having a positive answer, so shortly after a catastrophic interview was very unusual. But it did not change the fact that the man was an arrogant prick.  
  
“Mr. Payne,” Leo sighed, caught with his promise to April and not wanting to disappointed her when she seemed so happy for him, ”Are you serious? Miss Oroku had said she wanted to have an interview with other applicants as well,” he said, dispassionate.  
  
“ _You are the one I want,_ ” Payne said with a hoarse voice, the reply making Leo quiver. _”Mr. Payne is my father. Now that we work together, you can call me Raphael or even, Raph. Channel six is like a family,”_ the producer explained, to validate this fancy of him.  
  
Raph. The sound of this name made him almost puke from anxiety. It was a name he had not heard in almost fifteen years, and one he would never say again. Not after having his heart broken and being humiliated that way when he was so naive and pure-hearted. This hateful name suited this awful man, he decided.  
  
“I will be there on time, Mr. Payne,” Leo said, with a formal, cold tone. ”Thanks for your quick call back.”  
  
Without waiting for an answer, he hung off, now pale. He had promised April to accept, but knew he wouldn’t keep the job long, so being impolite too was not a big deal.  
  
“What did he say?”April questioned. “Didn’t you get the job? Why do you look like you just saw a ghost?”  
  
“I got it,” Leo said, taking a sip of Long-Island iced tea, to clear his head. “He wants me in his office tomorrow morning. He summoned me in his rude way of his,” he spat angrily.  
  
“But that’s great, Leo!” April exclaimed, grinning. “Why do you seem upset?”  
  
His look lost in his tea, he did not answer right away.  
  
“What do you and the other presenters or reporters call Mr. Payne?” he asked, his throat tight.  
  
“What you mean? You want to know if he has a nickname or something?” April replied, not understanding.  
  
Leo looked up, his blue eyes gleaming,  
  
“Do you call him by his first name?”  
  
April frowned.  
  
“I call him Mr.Payne, like everybody, since he got promoted. Why?”  
  
Leo did not answer her question. Instead, he chose to sit back and silently drink his tea while contemplating the events of his day. However, he could not enjoy his tea for it tasted as sour as the dread that consumed him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget the Reader's Choice Awards: All the about TMNT fan events and me are on the website: our-secret-lair.com


	2. The Assistant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> picture by AlessandraDC

 

* * *

  
He had barely slept. He had tossed in his bed, for hours, replaying the interview and what happened after, trying to find a sense in it and convincing himself that he was making some dreadful scenario for nothing.

A name was not a reason to panic. He could not be the same Raph as before, if he was, Payne would not have hired him. The Raphael of before would have changed sidewalk if he had crossed Leo’s path. So, Leo was worrying about nothing, as usual.

He had tried to picture the face of the boy he had so fiercely decided to forget. He had done a good job about it because he could not remember even his appearance. He was tall and brown-haired, but that was all he could recall and even then he was not quite sure.

He tried to remember the name on the football shirt of that ‘Raph’. But it was like all these images of the past were too clouded. Maybe the hypnotist guy his aunt had forced him to meet with had been helpful and not a phony. How could he forget about the guy who had been his first love, if not? But he remembered how hard he had been on himself at the time, to put himself together with April and his aunt’s help. Leo had been stubborn to forbid his mind from even picturing the one who had broken his heart is such an ugly way. He had been so persistent, because this Raph had been his first love.

It just proved how traumatic a shock it must have been for him. Their ‘break up’ had permanently warped him into a pessimistic cynic, putting passion only into his work. It was another reason him and April had not worked out.

But still, how could Leo have watched him play football twice a week, for almost two years straight, kissed the guy and done a lot of more intimate things, knowing only his nickname?

He had lost his virginity in the bastard’s bed and he hadn’t even asked his full name once?

While obviously inclined to be attracted to bulky men, like it was not already bad enough, he was apparently a slut too.

With shame, he had clutched his pillow, refusing to investigate more into his past, it bringing on too painful memories.

No, it was unlikely it was the same Raph.

Too upset, he had gone to the bathroom, taking two sleeping pills from the cabinet very quietly, to not wake April, who was sleeping peacefully in the room next door. He had turned on the tap and swallowed the pills. It was already 1:00 am and he needed to have at least six hours of sleep to be emotionally strong enough to face Payne’s teasing.

He had returned to bed, hoping the sleeping pills would kick in quickly.

He had woke up after that, covered in cold sweat, emerging from a nightmare he had not had for a long time. He did not remember it, but he remembered being held down, choking, surrounded by guys laughing and how he had felt his chest about to burst, from the pain of betrayal.

Prep school nightmare.

He had so hoped to get rid of those for good, but a step into Channel 6 and a meeting with a jerk had brought them back at full power.

He could not sleep after that and he settled for a jogging. It was 5:00 am, and so, maybe the city would be less crowded.

Brooklyn was not Manhattan and so he was able to jog four miles into the beautiful Prospect Park in peace. It was the reason April struggled with rent. This neighborhood was lovely and the fanciest of the boroughs. A great place to raise children, April had decided, and indeed, she had the place, only a father was still missing.

After running, he went back to shower and get changed. He wondered what to wear. It was not like Leo lacked pieces of clothing, but how formal should he be for his first day at this new workplace?

He settled for a very pale blue shirt, proper and tidy. It was not the kind of clothes he would wear at home, preferring to be more casual, but he had brought two full suitcases of formal clothes with him. April had laughed at him, calling him worse than a woman and her remark had stung Leo a little.

What was wrong with the idea of looking his best at work? he told himself, putting on a black tie. He looked at his image in the mirror, unsatisfied, trying to smooth his dark brown hair.

He knew he did not look bad, but still, he supposed his features were too delicates for a man. April told him often he was wrong and that he looked like a Calvin Klein model, just slightly more slender. But April was only kindness, all the time, and besides, there nothing more shameful to his mind than looking like a model. Maybe he should let his beard grow, as Mr. Payne did, to look more manly?

He remembered the comment his mother friends were making about him.  
_“Laura, your son is too cute to be a boy! If you let his hair grow longer he would be mistaken for a girl!”_

No need to say his father was pissed off about all these comments, not wanting his only son and heir being girlish. As such, his hair was always cut short before. Now, it was longer but messy, so Leo was not sure it was an improvement.

With a finger, he brushed his lips, leaning closer of the mirror.

_“It sounds dirty from those pillow lips.”_

These so-called pillow lips had not been kissed in an age. He had almost forgotten the feeling of it. Last time, it had been by April, and in the last two years of their relationship, her kisses had already a taste of friendship. Mr. Payne had just commented about it to make Leo uncomfortable, and so, he should not think about it again.

Did Mr.Payne have other things in mind to tease him? Maybe it was the reason for his insistence to have Leo. He wanted a plaything to bully?

Here he was, thirty and still single and anxious. Of course, no one would want him as a partner, when Leo was just a puddle of issues, one after another. Only his money could have attracted some gold-digger, but now he had broken with his father, no one would consider him, pillow lips or not.

Leo knew it ended badly when he was starting to have a mental monologue, usually with him in a full attack panic, so he took a deep breath.

_“Mr. Payne is just a man and besides, he doesn’t know how capable you are. Maybe if you do your job right, he will drop it. April told you he was a very professional man. You trust her, don’t you?”_

It was now past 7:30, and April had already left. She worked as a reporter for the morning show at the station and so left at 4:00 am. She said often it was the reason she couldn’t get a steady boyfriend. Nobody wanted a thirty-year-old woman who had to go to bed at 8:00 pm.

He realized that Mr. Payne did not tell him what his assignment or his schedule would be, only to ‘have his ass in his office at 9:00’. Leo hoped to work with April and have the same schedule, but he knew maybe that would not be the case.

With a last disgusted look to his image, he left.

****

After a half-an-hour subway, Leo stopped at Starbucks again, now aware of the average time it took a jaded 19 year-old barista to make a vanilla latte.

He remembered he had not eaten breakfast and bought two vegan energy bars too. Should he take a coffee for Mr.Payne, he wondered, only for one moment. The day before, he had spilled his new boss cappuccino on his white shirt and so, it could be relevant to offer one as apologies. But then, he remembered the teasing, the look, the grabbing, and the smoke blown in his face and decided against it. He wouldn't try to be appreciated by his superior. Mr. Payne admitting he was a competent reporter would suffice.

The same redhead from the day before was at the desk and she greeted him eagerly.

“Mr. Chanler, Mr. Payne told me to tell you he is sorry, but he is busy, and so, will see you later today. But you need to go to the Human Resource to fill in some forms.”

Leo frowned slightly but he must admit it was indeed normal. Forms should be filled before he started working and it was very likely that a man with responsibilities like Mr.Payne could be busy.

Human Resources was on the 3th floor and after having walked through, what seemed to him, a labyrinth, he arrived in front of the open door of a wide office.

An old woman, her grey hair tied in a old-fashioned bun, told him to get in and sit, without taking her eyes from the laptop screen in front of her. Her long fingers were quickly typing on the keyboard and without a glance, she greeted him.  
  
“Mr. Chanler, here the forms. When you are done, Mr. Payne wants you to wait for him in his office,” she explained, and she tapped the files already on her desk in front of him with a impatient finger. “You have only to read it, write down your name, date of birth, address, phone number, and driver’s license. Then, you sign it.”

Leo frowned. All of this was too quick. He did not even know the single thing about this job.

“Before working as a reporter, you have to be on probation for a month. You will work as Mr. Payne personal assistant, meanwhile,” she continued, like reading his thoughts.

Blood rushed to his head at the ‘ personal assistant’.

“What you mean by this? I would be his secretary, bringing him his coffee?” he asked, indignant.

The fingers stopped typing and she looked at Leo as though he was an alien bug.

“I started as a secretary. It is nothing to be ashamed of,” she said dryly and Leo wanted to melt on the floor in a puddle of shame. “Mr. Payne is a very independent and proud man, never asking for help and managing to do all his job himself. If he wants you as an assistant, it is because he must have seen some value in you. You should take this as a favor. There is a lot to learn from a man like him. If he is satisfied with you, your career here is assured. He is the best at what he does,” she concluded, using the same words as April.

The woman was so positive that Leo suddenly doubted himself. Maybe he had misjudged this Payne. He seemed peculiar but if he was so competent that the staff was respectful, he could not be harder to please.

He read the form, filled it in and asked where to find Mr. Payne’s office.

“The 5th floor. This is the news center floor,” she said, back to her typing. “You take the elevator, you go right, then you take a hall. You will pass the ‘Video shading room’, the ‘Edit room’, and the ‘Transmission Control room’. Between the ‘Transmission’ and the ‘Media control room’, there’s a restroom, if you need to go. If not, you turn left again, and past the ‘Audio control room’. Just after, you will see a door, with ‘Production office’ written on it. It’s just before the ‘Production Control room’ and in front of the Storage one,”she said in one-shot, without looking at him.

How many rooms were there in this place, wondered Leo. At the ‘Washington Today’, where he had been working, they did not need that much space. Of course, he knew the basics of a tv station, but this place was huge! He was well aware that there were other studios in the Channel 6 building, and so these thirty floors were needed, but still, he felt like a rodent running in a labyrinth.

He left the Human Resource office, after having glanced at the clock. It was not 9:00 am yet and still with his heart pounding, but calmer than the day before.

He took the elevator, pressing the ‘5’ button.

At the next floor, a bunch of people entered the elevator, all of them busing chatting loudly, not even noticing the newcomer they were pressing into the wall. Leo though ironically that it was his karma to be crushed in the elevator of Channel 6 and he wondered if it was worst to be pressed by being ignored , or being pressed on purpose?

The door opened and the people got out at the same time, still discussing heatedly about how ‘scandalous’ was something and Leo heard the name of a some supposed famous people from the entertainment world. Leo paid a little mind to tv stars. He had always wrote about government, politics and social issues. Until now, he had always been interested only in serious stuff, but he guessed while working in Channel 6, he would have to lower his standards.

While he was following the people, trying to remember the directions the woman had given him, he realized he would not need them. He had only to follow the shouts of Mr. Payne.

“What the fuck is confidential? I’ve been trying to catch this scumbag for almost five years! I need to know where Riviera is! Tell me the fucking police station where he is! The fuck he is in jail! He just jerked off in a park! I need to be in contact with his lawyer!”

Leo bit his lips, now turning in the hall and seeing his future boss pacing and yelling with his cellphone. Behind him, two men were moving a desk, from a room to the one facing it.

So, from the storage room to Mr. Payne’s office.

Raphael Payne was turning at the same moment, and his flashing eyes took another expression for a second when he acknowledge Leo, standing in front of him. It was too quick for Leo to decipher which emotion it was. Payne’s mood sifted again and, covering his cell with his hand, he barked some order to him, gesturing to the newly moved desk.

“It’s about time. Go sit there! We have a ton of work to do!”

Leo did not point out that it was not 9:00 am yet, and so he was not yet late. Anyway, it would have been pointless. Payne was not in a mood to listen to any body

Stiffly, Leo passed by him to enter in the office, through the already open door. At the exact moment he was inside, Payne closed the door very quietly for a man so pissed off, like he hadn’t wanted Leo to hear what all those screams were about.

Now alone, he looked at his new surroundings, slightly surprised.

The walls were paint in a lovely buttercup color, lightened by the sunbeam coming in a narrow window. There was a burgundy rug on the wooden floor, and burgundy cushions on the grey sofa. There was a plant by the window and a bonsai on the desk. The room was warmer than he thought the office of a man like Payne could be. On the walls, except one covered in neon-green post-its, were many framed pictures from famous photographs around the world, copies of some exposed in the Press World photos, and suddenly, Leo’s knees buckled.

It was probably only coincidence, he told himself, his eyes lost in a picture of Mount Fuji. But still a little shocked, he dropped himself on the grey couch. In front of him was a mahogany table, with some magazines. Stressed out and upset, he put down his latte and he took the first magazine he saw; picking it up, he stared at it,, even if he was unable to read a single word.

This Raph from Arlington, loved photography, too. He could not remember the face of the guy, but he could not forget their first date.

Well, it was not that much of a date, they only met there by chance, but still they had spent the evening together and they had decided to meet again, and again, until that fateful day in May.

Swallowing heavily, he refused to let his mind linger on that day, and he lowered the magazine to have a look again around him.

Then he noticed Payne’s desk, made from the same mahogany as the coffee table. Next to it, in a perpendicular line, was the desk that the men had moved. A heavy walnut desk, which made an L with that of Payne’s. This desk was not there originally and so Raphael Payne had asked for it, for Leo's use. Was it necessary for them to be so close?

Miss Oroku had said Mr. Payne was from Virginia. Yes, he was older, but this Raph too had been older than him. Leo had been a junior and Raph a senior. Of this fact, Leo was certain, since they had talked about Raph’s prom, the only night they had sex.

Was it indeed possible? Did Leo have that much a bad karma? Memories flowed through him and he felt like he was hyperventilating.

If he was the same Raph, had this asshole recognized him? But then why hire him? To make him suffer even more? To be as naive to believe this Raph loved him?

His stomach grunted and he realized he had forgotten the energy bars and the latte in the Human Resources office earlier. But it was too late to go back and get them now.

Lost in his thoughts, he did not hear the door opening.

“Why are you reading that magazine upside down?”

Startled, Leo looked up, to see Raphael Payne, arms folded and that cocky grin of his on his face.

“Thank God, you didn’t put a jacket on today! It was hiding your hotness yesterday. If you are to be my assistant, might as well be sexier.”

Seeing him so smug was making Leo’s blood boil. He was already edgy from his own dark reflections and this teasing was too much to bear.

“I won’t make your coffee!” he spat angrily, without thinking, and he saw that Mr. Payne was dazed at least one moment. It was an irrelevant protest, but Leo was too angry to think clearly.

“Well, I hope you won’t. You seems clumsy as fuck,” Payne said, walking to the far end of his office where a Nespresso was plugged in. The producer chose a capsule and pressed the button, having set his mug under it. ”I don’t even know why that paranoid mind of yours decided I’d need you to make this. Of course, you are cute, but as secretary I can have all the bimbos I want,” he said as smoothly as the hot beverage filled his cup and the sweet bitter aroma perfumed the room. “Some average chick is easier to tame than you. And more grateful besides. Not to mention glad to make me coffee instead of spill it on me,” he concluded, taking a sip.

“Well, maybe you should do that,” Leo said dryly, tightening his lips. This guy was such a jerk. But before he could move, the producer was next to him, brushing his thumb on Leo’s bottom lip.

“How dare you grimace when you have such a bedroom mouth. These lips are means to be kissed, not scolding,” he said, his voice low and husky, but Leo was quick to back slap the hand away.

“My mouth is mine to do all I want to do, so you can keep your comments for yourself,” he growled.

Never in his life, Leo had imagined one day he would back talk so aggressively to a superior but this man had been driving him crazy since the day before.

But Payne seemed to pay not mind to Leo’s rudeness, and laughed.

“So fierce. l always liked that about you…”

A sudden coldness hit Leo to the core. His muscles tightened, and he drew back his head stiffly, to brace himself against the huge shock. He did not listen, not wanting to hear further confirmation that himself and the producer were acquaintances. He felt his mind spinning and the warm colors of the room were now dulled, like the light was dimming, but a warm hand stroked his cheeks and forehead.

“Shit! Are you about to faint? Do you want water? I have a mini-fridge under my desk.”

The touch was enough to kick him out of it, and Leo slapped the hand away again.

“I'm fine! I don't know what you are talking about!” Leo hissed defensively. “I just forgot to have my breakfast!”

Mr. Payne straightened himself, his face stern.

“Bullshit me all you wish, you seemed to have morning sickness!” he sneered, walking to his desk. “Anyway, I have no time to play cat and mouse with you. We have work to do!”

Leo stood up to sit at his own desk, and Raphael Payne turned toward his office chair, dropping a file of documents in front of Leo. Leo decided to pay no mind to the closeness of the producer’s head, deciding to keep his attention on the files in front of him.

It was his way of coping. Work.

“You probably know of Roger R. Wolfe. He is a famous movie producer and a womanizer,” Payne started to explain, showing him a paper sheet where obviously all the sexual partner of the man had been inventoried.

Leo did not reply that then Wolfe and Payne must get along, because, obviously, it was not the case.

“What people know less, is that he had male lovers as well,” the producer added, showing him four men’s names. “He is in the business since 1976 and I inventoried 309 sexual partners, willing or forced in the last 42 years. I know there some I did not get the name’s of. He keep his male lovers longer, but treated them as shit as he does with women.”

Leo frowned, taken aback about how angry his boss seemed. He took the document, skimming it, then looked up.

“Forced? What you mean?”

The producer had a sour smile.

“What is mean. He harass them, by disrespectful remarks or by grabbing them. If they didn’t come around, he threatened to block their career! I’ve wanted this fucker down off his high horse and in jail for so long!”

Mr. Payne was looking as though he was burning with indignation and Leo wondered if it was a trial or a trap. What Payne was accusing Wolfe of was his own behavior toward Leo!

Mistaking Leo's silence, the producer explained the new development.

“Riviera is an animator at a kid show to another Channel. He just got caught in a park, showing off his little dick. He was a lover of Wolfe and I want to extract info from him, since he is in a bad place and I knew they broke up only a few weeks ago. He would be eager to taint his ex-lover’s reputation, to look less bad in comparison.”

“If he really loved him, maybe not,” Leo replied softly and immediately, he chastised himself. He was done believing in love.

“Do you believe in eternal love, despite all events?” Payne asked, suddenly interested, and flushing, Leo denied it.

“It was a moronic idea of mine. Of course, he will sacrifice his lover’s reputation for his. Just continue,” Leo suggested.

Payne sighed and continued, explaining Riviera was in jail, but would probably be out in a few days.

“You will come with me to meet him. Maybe with that fine ass of yours, he will be even more talkative.”

Cheeks burning, Leo drew his head back.

“I'm your bait? Why? Do I look gay? You want me to have sex with an informant?” he exploded.

The producer moved his chair backward, his face serious.

“Yes, you are a kind of bait, but you are also there to learn, and you will then investigate this case. It's a good one for your career. You have to break some eggs to make pancakes, you know, and about the gay part….”

Payne took his time to reply, as though it was a very important issue.

“I just think you are gorgeous. Whatever rocks your boat won't change your handsome face and your alluring body. You even smell nice. Beauty is an asset in any situation. Can I borrow it for this investigation I’ve been working on for years, please? I swear to God I won’t allow him to lay a hand on you,” he pleaded.

Leo dazed, did not answer. Payne seemed dead serious and never he remembered a praise that had tingled him like that.

No, he wouldn't be sucked in again by illusions.

“Why are you so eager to put this guy in jail? You act exactly like him with me with all your comments and invading my space! Yesterday you grabbed me, threatened me and fifteen minutes ago, you were talking about my so-called fine ass!” Leo snarled.

Raphael paled and his face twisted in displeasure.

“Don't dare compare me to him. I've been working at Channel 6 for ten years. I never acted this way with anyone. You are the first and only one,” he denied with force.

How he could admit it straightly was beyond Leo's understanding.

“What I did to deserve this favor?” he sneered.

Payne did not answer immediately, looking away.

“Wolfe only wants to have sex, to know he ‘has won’ you know? He fucks them ruthlessly and in the most humiliating way he can imagine. He is a kinky son of a bitch. After a few times, sometimes even once, he leaves them in the dust. So, after the sex, he forgets them, because he was only running for that. You and I are not the same.”

“Are we there for work? I was thinking you did not want play cat and mouse” Leo said matter-of-factly, not wanting to let his troubles show, just looking at the files on the desk.

From the other side of the desk, Payne took him by the chin to make him look up.

“I already had your ass, and so, I'm not aiming for that,” he said, each word very clear. “Yes, I recognized you when you told me your name,” he continued, seeming pleased by Leo’s probably obvious shock,” but I didn’t want to hang onto false hope. When I saw your resume, I was positive of your identity, but you were so stiff and cold. Now, I'm spelling it out, since you seem to be not understanding or playing frigid. I hired you because you are valuable to Channel 6, for your skills. My job is damn important to me. But my main reason was selfish,” he bent his head, whispering. “I will seduce you to make you say you love me all over again. I miss these words from your mouth,” he whispered, licking his lips, staring at Leo’s.

“It's a bad joke?” Leo asked, his heart pounding like mad. Had he heard it right? It could not be! “You are delusional!” he exclaimed, hoping to be the one imagining things. “If you just need to scratch an itch, I’m not…”

The kiss took him by surprise, so fierce, burning him and leaving him breathless, his head spinning. The producer was trying to force Leo’s mouth open, but he managed to disengage himself, shoving Raphael away.

“How dare you?” he yelled, shocked, a hand on his chest, clenching his blue shirt. What was gotten into him? His heart should not be racing like that. “Quit messing around already! If you don't need me for work, I will leave.”

“Do you remember now?” Raphael asked, his voice hoarse, brushing aside Leo's protest. “How can you forget me? I was your first lover! You told me you loved me and I believed you! No matter what other relationship I had after, I never forgot you! How can you forget my black bed sheets! You made me crazy since yesterday, wondering if you are pretending or really having forgot about me! I dropped some comments to make you react and quit your ice queen act,” he exclaimed, looking exasperated. “But your kisses still taste sweet,” he concluded, now all seductive again, his eyes gleaming, full of erotic promises.

Leo stayed rigid, his face expressionless, or attempting to did so. Now, the mystery was solved.

Raph, the Asshole from Virginia, was Raphael Payne, his boss. There no place for any doubt anymore. Probably the beard prevented Leo to recognize him before. How was this jerk daring to remind him of his bedsheets, which caused Leo’s public humiliation?

Leo stood up, walking in nervous strides toward the door

“Talking of forgotten things, I forgot my breakfast at the Human Resources office. If you excuse me, I’m gonna get it back, and then, we can talk about WORK,” he declared coldly, emphasizing the word.

Whoever this man was, it was no excuse for his behavior.  Payne pretended to have never forgotten him, while he was bedding the executive director Oroku! And after all these years, when Leo had just been forced to move from another state, the first thing Raphael dared to tell him? He want to make Leo fall for him?

It’s wasn’t gonna happen.

Leo was not the same pure-hearted, idealist and romantic lover than he was back then. How this Payne was overconfident about it was pissing Leo off.

This guy had taken advantage of him and dumped him to save his reputation. Leo was a flight of fancy, probably only because Raph had been curious to try gay sex, and he had got away quickly before he get burned. Or maybe Leo was even only a ‘dare’ between Raph and his football buddies.

Just thinking about that made him want to scream and pull out his hair in rage and shame. He must get away quickly and get a grip, before losing it in front of this man.

Payne tried to prevent him from leaving.

“I have snack and a coffee machine here,” he said, looking perplexed and vaguely disappointed, “Stay, and we will talk to clear this misunderstanding. My girlfriend at the time, you know, Lisa? She sneaked into my bedroom and took your artistic pictures in my bedside table… When I try to break up with her, she blackmailed me with them, pretending she would show them to your father,” he explained. ”I didn’t know she had made copy of them and would pin them on a board at school! I came to your home the next day, to explain myself, but the butler told me you were not ‘available,’” the producer insisted.

Leo was so shocked since the words ‘artistic pictures’, that he had not even realized the produced had walked the gap between them, now grabbing his arm. “We are adults now, the mentally here is not the same and we are in 2017. Nothing forbidding our love, Leo. We can start over!” he declared with passion.

The producer was so close. Leo felt his warmth creeping from the arm squeezed by Raphael almost reach his dead heart. He would not ever fall in love again, even less for this bastard, trying to make amends fourteen years too late. How he had dared to mention these photo so casually, like it was not a big deal was taking the damn cake. And what about that Lisa was in his bedroom, anyway, Leo though, with a sneer.

“Don’t touch me,” Leo hissed, disengaging himself. ”If you can’t work with me properly, I will quit this job to find a place with real professionals,” he threatened, meaning each word of it. He knew since the beginning this place was bad news.

He saw his words had reached the producer in his pride.

“There’s no news or investigation producer better than me on the East Coast!” Raphael grunted in a menacing voice.”If you quit, it would be too bad for you, and only show me I’m right and you have still feelings for me and are afraid of them.”

This one was a sucker punch to Leo’s ego as well. It was a bait, Leo was far aware of it. It did not prevent him from biting though. Hard.

“I’m not afraid of you. Bring all you got, I won’t fall for you again. I’m not so stupid as to fall into the same trap. I’m just interested by work. Journalism is my only passion.”

Raphael narrowed his eyes like a sneaky cat.

“We will see,” he replied, obviously having something in mind, much to Leo’s dismay. “I’ll give you a twenty-minute break to have your breakfast,” Payne declared looking at his cell phone. “Then, we will work on Riviera case to catch Wolfe. I hope you are as good a reporter as you are at faking indifference. You will be happy. I will give you a damn heavy workload to fulfill your passion for work!”

After a quick nod, Leo walked away with a calm demeanor. It was only in the elevator, he allowed himself to tremble. The place Raphael had touched him were still warm and aching.


	3. Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go see Alessandra new gorgeous pic in chapter 2!  
> This chapter is not beta. Mine is still on vacation.

For one moment, Leo was tempted to flee the building, return home and resign by phone. But, he had just signed and filled the hiring form and then, he could not resign without leaving a two-week delay warning. If he did so, it would taint his reputation in New York, and, also April’s. He did not know how he could explain so a harsh behavior to his friend. April had put on stake her own reputation for him and needed a roommate able to pay his share of the rent. And besides, Leo though, his hands balled in a fist, he won’t let Raphael Payne thinks he had won.

Leo had fled the fucking state last time, putting 610 miles between them, to not face Raph. He would not act like a coward again, he decided, biting hard on his energy bar.

And so, exactly fifteen minutes later, he was back at the fifth floor.

In his office, the producer Payne was talking loudly on the phone, again, but when he saw Leo, he quickly hangs off.

“Let’s make a visit of the place.”

It was a normal procedure and so, Leo followed. The producer showed him the Production Control room, where he was usually watching what happened in the studio and Leo listened to the explanations of his superior very carefully. Mr. Payne could be a jerk, it was still a capable producer and his way to tell about all worked in the studio was interesting.

Quickly, they passed the dressing room. There were two of them, since women and men were separated and then, the makeup room. It was the only moment during the visit where Mr. Payne told something out of place, according to Leo.

“Even if it’s a waste of time considering your baby face, they would probably want to powder your face.”

Even if the comment was made with a careless tone, Leo could not prevent to look down, his cheeks burning. Do this man have to made aloud remark all the time about Leo’s so-called ‘hotness’.

An immense relief flooded him when he saw April leaving the staff coffee room.

She greeted Leo with a happy high five and smiled politely to the producer.

“Hi, Leo! I’m happy to see you. I hope you will appreciate the work of my friend, Mr.Payne. Leo is very passionate about his work,” she explained eagerly.

“Yes, he told me something around these lines. I’m looking forward to seeing this passion ignite,” the producer replied, in a neutral voice, but a slight blush covered Leo’s cheek, finding there an innuendo.

“Will you have lunch with me?” April asked and suddenly, Leo felt uncomfortable. Payne’s demeanor looked stiffer hearing the reporter’s question.

“Maybe my assistant would not be free when you will be, Miss O’Neil,” he retorted, almost coldly and Leo’s uneasiness grew. Was Raphael jealous? It was the cherry on top!

It was probably an unusual behavior from the producer looking at how April seemed troubled. She must have felt the same cold anger emanating of the bearded man than Leo had.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make an assumption! Alright, Leo, text me when you are free, then,” she stammered.

Despite his combativeness, Leo did not comment. It was indeed true that if Payne needed his assistant he had the priority. He just hoped the man would not abuse his position of authority.

They visited some new technic room, the conference room, the lounge and the VIP Room, adjacent to Mr.Payne own office.

“Now, that’s settled, let’s work! I have calls to do, and I need you to read all these files,” the producer said, handing him a dozen of news files, each being more than one inch thick. “It’s all you need to know about the victims willing to testify against Wolfe. But, until now nothing could get out by lack of evidence and because this asshole had hired a private intelligence agency to prevent the publication of harassment cases by collecting personal information and drawing psychological profiles of former victims to discredit them. There a lawyer on this case, we will meet with him tomorrow, if all went as I hope so.”

Leo nodded, impressed despite himself by how the producer was riled up when talking about this case. Indeed, if it was true, this Wolfe deserved jail.

He was reading in silence, taking some notes to himself on the side, while his boss was making calls and typing on his laptop, files covering his desk. Payne had put on some eyeglasses and Leo must admit his ex-lover’s producer position suited him. Leo looked at the producer now pacing in front of him, half-hidden by paper sheet. Raphael seemed fulfilled by his life. Despite some gray hairs that Leo could see by the beam of the mid-day sun from the window behind him, Mr.Payne did not seem old. His bear and his glasses were giving him a mature and intellectual look, and Leo told himself there was no wonder Leo did not recognize the ex-quarterback of his high school. But, the producer body’s was still bulky showing the man was attending a gym probably daily. He must be in shape, despite his bad habit of smoking, Leo though seeing Payne lit a new one. Raphael was not smoking as a teen.

“I swear to you, Don. This is it! This scumbag is done!” Payne roared on the phone. “Let me negotiate with Riviera and I gave you the picture or video evidence we need to take him down! Don’t call your client now, but I tell you. We are closer than we never had!”, he was yelling in enthusiasm to the lawyer, Leo supposed.

Still buried under files, Leo had lost track of the time when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He stayed still on his chair, not daring to pull it out, while Payne looked at him over his the frame of his eyeglasses with reprobation. Leo looked at the time on the wall clock. it was 1:00 pm and it was probably April asking him to go out with her for lunch. The true was Leo was not really hungry, having eaten two energy bars barely three hours ago and these files about this case of sexual abuse allegations were really compelling. Leo understood Raph to be stubborn about it.

But then, the cell vibrated again and seeing how the producer was about to snap something, Leo turned it off. Anyway, it was already late and he did not want to spoil April’s lunch break making her waiting for him.

“I’m sorry, only my friend wanting to know if I would have lunch with her. I will explain to her to stop doing it later at home,” he muttered.

Mr. Payne frowned.

“You mean she lives with you? But you had declared being single.”

Even if Leo considered his marital status was not of Raphael’s business, he knew better than expressed it.

“April is my roommate and my closest friend, nothing more,” he stated calmly, looking at his superior straight in the eyes.

The produced stayed silent a moment, his gaze impossible to read, and then, he gestured to Leo.

“Well, go have lunch with her, but be right back in one hour,” Raphael said in a grumpy voice.

Pleasantly surprised, Leo stood up. Even if he was not hungry, it was an offer he could not refuse.

“Thank you, Mr.Payne, I will be right back in time.”

Leo saw his boss rolling his eyes to the formal ‘Mr. Payne,’ but he did not comment and motioned Leo to go and leave.

It was only outside the office that Leo saw it was not April who had called him, but his father.

Dismissing a new incoming call from him, he texted his friend.

 _‘I’m free’_ and took the elevator, waiting for her reply.

  
*****

  
Leo returned at 2 pm. April lunch was over when he had been free. He had his lunch alone, but it did him some good. Without being in high spirit, who was happening to him rarely, he was not that bad.

Despite the huge shock he had received this morning, he was not that pessimistic anymore. Payne’s interest in this sexual abuse case had reached Leo and he had spent all his break thinking about it.

Thinking about it was keeping out his mind to think about Raphael. He could not deny that the man has been professional a part of the day, but do it would stay this way? Hadn’t he declared to make Leo loves him again? Maybe it was only a joke because the producer was feeling embarrassed by his own past behavior?

When he came back to the producer office, his boss was not there. Without waiting for his return, Leo returned to study the files. He was almost done when Payne returned two hours later.

“I hope you didn’t eat too much with this chick of yours, because we are going out for an early- dinner!”

Leo’s lips pursed hearing April called a ‘chick’.

“I’m here for work only, I told you that. I won’t go with you on a date!” he hissed. He did not even know why, but he was now defensive again.

The producer snorted.

“Don’t flatter yourself. We are going out for our work!” he explained. “The man I told you about is already out of jail. We need to catch him before someone else does!”

Leo frowned.

“How it could be possible? It’s just happened today! How many hours did he stay in jail? Six hours? It’s a joke!”

With a dark expression, Raphael grabbed his coat from the peg.

“Yeah. A $ 2000 fine joke for a wealthy man like this little fucker,” he muttered, ”Anyway, move your ass and I warn you. Don’t speak if you are not directly talked at and says the minimum. I will steer the convo. You are there to learn from a pro and be a cute distraction,” the producer explained seriously.

Leo bit his lips in frustration. Now he was reduced to the role of a bimbo bait and he hated it. But, seeing the producer searching his drawers, taking a recording device and a notepad comforted him at least for one point. Mr.Payne had his mind turned toward business only even if he had just called him ‘cute’ again. After having put the recorder in his jacket pocket and put on his coat, the producer left the office and walked to the elevator with long strides.

“Don’t you have to watch over some production? Can you leave like that in the middle of the day?” Leo wondered, following him. It was only 4:00. April had probably left but she had been already working before Leo leave his home. Can they take off like that, without a warning?

“You know nothing about a TV station, do you?” Payne sneered. “I’m responsible for overseeing all aspects of production, but I trust my team and my boss trusts me as well. I have a flexible schedule and besides, being there since 7:00 am I could call it a day. I can’t be there all day! But I have to find some compelling story to work on with my team. This one would be juicy and give us an advance on other studios. If we can put down Wolfe, a lot of assholes like him would be down, too and I want this being done by Channel 6!”

Running almost behind him, Leo must admit Payne seemed very fond of his job and dedicated to Channel 6. At this, he could relate. When he was saying Journalism was his only passion, it was barely an exaggeration.

In the elevator, Payne continued his explanation.

“Some women who confessed being sexually abused to me had named Riviera like a witness and they told me about some pictures taken by him without their consent while they were groped or forced. We need these pictures!”

Again, at the mention of pictures, Leo was flustered by shame and anger. Memories flooded his mind and Leo bits the inside of his cheeks to not howl.

_“You are so beautiful...Can I take some pictures of you lying on my bed?”_

Hiding the attraction Leo felt for Raph was hard. It was indeed true, Leo had been very eager to comply with Raph's idea. After they had kissed, Leo’s blood had flared up. The booze they had consumed helping.

_“You don't have to be naked...just remove your shirt. Yes, just in boxer”_

The temperature had climbed pretty quickly…

_“You're hard, don't be shy...I'm too. Remove it and to be fair, I will be naked, too”_

Raphael had never forced him into it. Leo was the one to blame, going at night at his place, knowing he won’t leave this house the same. One way or another.

_“Look at me and touch yourself on this one”_

And then, they could not hold back anymore. Again, Raph had asked before.

_“Can I touch you?”_

In the afterglow, he had been tender for such a bulky man and a jock.

_“I’m glad for these pictures. I will have something to cherish and remember by your sweetness, Kitty…”_

And two days later...After having seen these intimate pictures taken out of love pinned at the board, he has got a beating from Raph's friends. The latter was nowhere to be seen.

Do it was a misunderstanding as Raphael claimed? Impossible, Leo though, his expression hard. But now he just remembered why when Mr.Payne had called him ‘Kitty’ he had got a bad feeling. It was a provocation from the producer to make him react. The old Raph from Virginia was calling him by this pet name. When they met for the first time out of school, at this Press World Photo exhibit, it was by chance. Raph had been the one talking to him first.

_“You’re the guy coming with the chick to see me play? My teammate told me you are the one coming from me, but I don’t think is true. I’m not that lucky.”_

Leo had dodged the question, not sure if Raph only meant to mess with him. They had talked all the night, finding themselves sharing a lot in common. An alley cat had jumped on Leo’s lap at one moment, and Raph had laughed.

_“This cat likes you because you look like him, with these gorgeous cat eyes of yours. I should call you Kitty.”_

Leo had not liked this pet name, finding it too feminine, but his mind was too blown by the statement about his eyes to protest.

They had hanged out a few evenings and kissed in Raph’s car, and three weeks after the exhibit, Raph had asked him to go at his place.

_“My room is a dark room and I have a lot of materials to develop films. I want to show you.”_

The anxious gleam in Raph’s eyes had told Leo that the photographic material was an excuse. Raphael hoped they would have sex and if Leo must admit he wished the same. If not, he would not have gone there.

A night discussing art and politics, where Raph had shown his material and talked about his futures ambitions, admitting he was not feeling to be a football player and hated his father was a military. When he was young, he had collected war pictures from the Iraq war to give an album to his father at Christmas.

_“I never told this to anybody, but you’re different and I trust you.”_

Leo had been stirred. Maybe it was the alcohol talking. He had only drunk a can of Sapporo but it was the first time he had drank, being only fifteen years old. Fourteen years later, Leo still remembered the bitter taste of the beer and how sweet it tasted on Raph's tongue when he had kissed him.

But, after this kiss, it was Leo's turn to talk and so, Leo had confessed his hate for his father’s ideal and his dream to be a journalist. And then, Leo had confessed the love who grew in him for already two years, not giving a damn about the girlfriend he knew Raph had even if he never talked about her.

Raph had kissed him again and then, probably turned by the kisses growing hotter, he had suggested the photos shot.

And they finished having sex and Leo not returning home before the morning.

He could have told Raphael had planned this. Condoms, lube, all was on the nightstand, ready to be used. But it’s did not prevent a great deal of suffering. Leo suddenly remembers how he had bear the intrusion, with clenched teeth and how Raphael  had apologized profusely.

_“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I don’t mean to hurt you!’_

The nerve had taken the better of him, and Leo had snapped.

_“Shut up already and go all the way!”_

The first time had been awkward at first, but the sting had turned to a pleasurable burn, and at their third time, toward 5:00 am, Leo had ridden him with eagerness. But Leo would take tenfold the pain of the breaching rather than the heartache who had followed.

How many years of agony for a night of passion like this?

The voice of the actual Raphael Payne startled him.

“I know what you're thinking about with your sour face. It's not the same. Riviera hates and jealous women. He took pleasure to see them violated and was laughing when Wolfe was forcing himself on them. I took pictures of you because you were beautiful and I loved you,” he said with a straight face.”I still have them, you know?”

Leo turned livid to this revelation but Payne asked him out of the blue, searching for his cigarette pack, while the elevator door opened.

“How much can you hold your liquor?”

“What this it has to do with anything?” Leo asked, dazed. “You said we are going out to work! I won't go on a date with you!” he pestered.

Raphael did not answer right away. There were at the entry level and the receptionist was there, greeting them with her big smile and Leo wondered if it was giving her a sore jaw to smile that much.

“Katherine, I'm out until the end of the day with my assistant. I may come back later, but probably not before a few hours. Tell to other receptionist.”

She nodded, writing it down on a pink colored post-it.

“Of course, Mr. Payne. Have a great day with Mr. Chanler.”

Leo's feature grimaced. Having his name mixed in the same sentence than the one having messing-up his life felt like a nightmare or a bad joke. He knew for sure it won't be a great day and he mused over again about quitting, but Raphael called him.

“Chanler, come on!”

Moody, Leo followed him outside of the building, where the producer lit his cigarette. Taking a drag, he looked at Leo through his narrowed eyelids, his green irises hard to read.

“This is not a date, don't worry,” he said, blowing the smoke. “Riviera had a drinking addiction and so, after having showered at home and change of clothes, I can easily guess the first place he would go, it's a bar. But, Manhattan is full of bars. I know some of his favorites, but it's a hard guess to make to find which one. Most of them are not too far from here. When a contact calls me, we must go there. But until then, we just have to wait and walk around Times Squares. You didn't see all the city, yet. Am I wrong?”

“I don't plan to visit it with you, if is what you are implying, Mr.Payne.” Leo hissed coldly.” If it was your concern, we could have as well waited in your office.”

Raphael stayed quietly to smoke, walking idly among the people in a hurry and the tourists taking some picture shot.

“You’re stubborn as fuck. Useless to play harder to get! It's not a date, I already told you,” the producer muttered, toying with his cigarette. “I only wanted to show you some places where the fucker goes, around here. If it was a date with you, I'm sure as hell I won't take you out drinking a weekday afternoon,” he pointed out. “It’s lacking in romanticism, don't you think so?”

Leo shrugged, looking away, faking to be lost while staring at the flashy ad of some shop.

Raphael Payne took a step closer, his voice in a low, suggestive pitch.

“Do you want to know where I would take you as the first date?”

Leo was about to sneer some witty reply when the producer phone rang.

“Yeah? He is there? Offer him a Vanilla Jim Beam on rocks. Yep, on my tab!”

He hung off and turned toward Leo, now all business.

“No time playing around! He is at the perfect place for my plan. A speakeasy in a hotel, on the 39th. It's’ only five blocks from here! Let's move!”

The mention of ‘plan’ and ‘hotel’ rang an alarm bell in Leo's tormented mind.

“Care to explain to me this plan of yours?” he asked sharply, trying to keep up with the longs strides of the producer. Raphael was three inches taller than him and it's seemed to be all in his legs. “Why we don't take a cab?”, Leo protested again, trying to not bump in the flow of people coming from the other way.

“You're really not a New-Yorker to suggest such foolish things! When you are in a hurry, subway or walk are better. We can't talk about that in a subway wagon. Besides, it's only five blocks to the North, and then, we turn right to the next avenue. By the way, it's the place you were? Massachusetts? You can have told me before disappearing of my life!”

Payne’s voice was spiteful and Leo stayed a full twenty seconds too shocked to reply. How dare Raphael reproach him to have left without telling?

“I guess the fact you shared these pictures in front of all the school and asked your buddies to beat me in a pulp was making pretty clear you didn’t care,” he answered, his tone clipped.

The producer stopped dead on his track. He dropped his cigarette and he took Leo's arm so fiercely that Leo feared to have the shoulder dislocated

“What the fuck? Which beating? Who friends of mine? What the hell happened to you, after you leave my home?”

Leo narrowed his eyes, meeting the serious green glare without fleeching. Mr.Payne was standing on the sidewalk, with a look of deep concern having forgotten about this witness he wanted to trap. Maybe Raphael was honest and he did not know what happened to him and got the pictures stolen. But that Raph was genuine or not, did not change a damn thing, it was far too late. Leo was broken beyond any reparation. If April with her gentleness and patience did not manage to fix him, nobody could.

“You forget Riviera and the reason we are there,” he retorted sternly, not wanting to show his feelings. Anyway, he was now used to hide them.

The producer continued to stare at him, serious, probably analyzing if Leo's disinterest about their past was real. In a way, Leo was. He did not want to bring up these painful memories and he did not want to know that he had been wrong to left Raph behind. All the years following this traumatic event where Leo has been strictly celibate would lose all sense. Raph was an asshole and love, a pointless, dangerous feeling.

Leo saw how torn Payne was between extracting confessions from Leo or Riviera by his expressive face.

Then, he sighed, yielding, reaching his pack to take another cigarette.

“Yeah, let's go.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm open to request. Go see my Tumblr: https://caroaimezoe.tumblr.com/


	4. Blue-balled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, when I went to New-York, I found this lovely hotel and speakeasy. All the photo are from the hotel site and Instagram account. I'm not an English speaker and I have no beta at the moment, so I lacked the vocabulary to describe this great place like it deserves. I suggest you highly this stay in NYC.
> 
> Chapter not beta. I hope it would enjoyable, anyway. Picture by Alessandra DC

 

 

 

 

They were in a little kind of coffee shop, called ‘Pret a manger’ across the street where was the William hotel. It was a more convenient place than a sidewalk to discuss a plan and Raph had confessed he did not have lunch, yet.

“Take something too, Leo” the producer insisted. “We don’t know for sure how long it would take to get out of this place and is not healthy to drink with an empty stomach.”

“I’m not hungry,” Leo muttered. All these memories brought back had put his stomach in knots and besides, it was not that long he had lunch.

“Take a Pret Pot. It’s a mix of fresh fruits and Greek yogurt. It’s small but would give you a nutritious punch. It’s full of proteins,” Raphael suggested.

“Are you my mother?” Leo asked, bitter. A kind Raph was rubbing him in the wrong way. Why this asshole was acting like he actually cared? It was disturbing, filling Leo with uneasiness. Eating with Raph would look too much as a date, even if it was a small yogurt. Leo could not eat in front of a man whose friends had kicked him until he vomited because Raph had made public that he had sex. Just thinking about it was making him felt sick. He could do this mission because it was his job, but nothing more.

“Have your way, then!” Raph sighed exasperated, ”Don’t complain later, because I would tell you I told you so. How in the world could you be so pig-headed!”

“Whatever,” Leo shrugged, while Raph was paying his turkey chili.

They went to sit in a lonely spot and after having taken a few bites and two sips of his sparkling water, Raphael seemed to be calmer. He must have been really hungry.

“So, here the plan,” Raphael explained, “but first, even if is not that important, I guess you play for both teams?”

Leo frowned, not sure to understand.

“I mean, boys or girls, they are the same for you, right?” Payne explained, ”Both can get you off.”

Leo struggled to keep his face expressionless.

“Yes, there are the same,” Leo replied disdainfully, ”Both are indifferent to me.”

The producer choked on his glass in front of a self-satisfied Leo.

“Are you trying to make me believe you’re an ace?” he squeaked, in disbelief, “I still jerk off remembering your moans! You were reactive as fuck! And what about this ginger girl-friend of yours?”

“Not of your business,” Leo hissed, displeased about the comment on his moans and how ‘reactive’ he had been to Raph. There was no way he told him that he never had sex with April, because Raph had traumatized him too much. “and, anyway, what it’s got to do with these pictures we must get? You told me this man won’t lay a land of me.”

“He won’t”, Payne sworn seriously, his eyes almost threatening, like the idea of it made it angry already.”You are a bait, yes, because if I go alone, he would be suspicious. You are cute and me being with you would making sense, and you are unknown to him. The plan is simple. See this?” he asked, showing a cellphone. “According to my source, it’s the same phone Riviera has. I need you to swap the phone, while I’m distracting him. In Riviera’s, there probably the picture we need. But to get the phone, we have to make him strip.”

All sounded like a good plan until the word ‘strip’.

“How we will manage that?” Leo asked, trying to stay collected. ”Why he will strip for two men?”

“To have a threesome, dummy,” Raphael retorted, leaning closer to explain and before Leo could get up and leave, the producer caught his hand, squeezing it softly. “Hear me out…”The reporter pulled off his hand in a swift move but stayed sit. He could not show to his new boss he was now disgusted with sex.

“This man tries to seduce me for forever,” Raph continued. “With you in the deal, it would make it twice delicious and lowered his doubts about why I’m willing now when I refused him more time than he can count. So, he would be all over me when he would be turned on and convinced I’m really horny. You can wrinkle your nose on me, but I’m really popular with women and men, now.”

Proudly, he grinned, winking to Leo and something ugly twisted the reporter insides. It should have shown on his features because Raphael became serious.

“Listen. We go there, I make the introductions and I steer the convo. Just act as I say. The Law Raines room is in a lobby hotel. The goal is to make Riviera go in a room with us. So, I will pay both of you some drinks, and joke about how you are horny when you are drunk. When upstairs, act the same, and at one moment, I can ask you to take a shower. When you come out, have only a towel tied around your hips. I will pretend to want to have sex with you. You can keep your boxers under if you don’t trust me,” he added quickly, seeing Leo about to protest.” the goal is to entice him to strip. He is mostly a voyeur, some ex-partner told me, but turned on, he wants some action! So, you have to seduce him. You were on the drama club, right? You can play an act! Then, I will distract him and ask you to go search in my pocket for condoms. In fact, you will search his pocket, jacket or pants and swap the phone. When you have managed it, you press ‘Rec’ on the recording device I had in my jacket. You tell me you go downstairs to buy some condom and you dress and run. I will know all is good. I remember you for a fast runner. Run as fast as you could to an opposite direction of Channel 6, at least three blocks. Then, take a cab, call this man and go to the address he will give you.”

Leo looked at the business card, with an eggshell color and purple lettering, but the fact was his mind was spinning and his heart was pounding and he was not able to read at all even a simple lawyer name. What Raphael just say...Leo shook his head. He would not be impressed about Raph remembering he was a good runner and being on the drama club fourteen years later like he seemed to remember their first and only night. The producer Payne had only a good memory, that’s it. And no, he would not have butterflies in his stomach at the idea Raphael would probably touch him again. This man was horrible. He had probably chosen Leo for all this because he was a pervert and he knew the reporter as a naive guy with a nice ass. But both of them could argue after it was for their job.

Leo looked again at the name written on the card

_‘Don T. Smith, Attorney’_

The business card seemed legit, and without the sex part, it was exciting to go that far than swap a phone to write a TVreport, and Raphael seemed dead-serious when he was saying Riviera would not touch Leo.

“But, what about you? And how in the world do you will distract him?” Leo asked, frowning. The plan seemed risky but could be rewarding. It was a daring try. “And what about if we don’t find any picture in the phone? You will blow out our cover for nothing!”

“Yeah,” Raphael agreed slowly. “It could be. For the distraction, leave this to me. This guy wants a piece of me for age, as I told you, so I will manage to make him not paying attention to you for five minutes. This plan A go with the saying ‘Catch flies with honey,” you know? But, when I would be sure you are out and in a cab, I will use my way. The hard one,” he explained.”I will tell him I know for his little show in the park and ask for his collaboration. All would be recorded. If it’s turn out badly, you will be safe and far away,” he concluded with a soft tone, looking at Leo with tenderness and he caught his hand again. “When all would be done, I will call Don and meet with you. This guy is not only an attorney. He could hack in anything he wants. I’m sure he would make wonder with this phone. Then, we will prepare your first TV report and take down this asshole. Your first report will be to remember!”

It was seeming to make the producer genuinely happy, and he shoveled some chili in his mouth with an expression of high satisfaction.

One second Leo was stirred by this caring look but then, his pride took the better of him. He won’t let Raphael takes all the risk, and act if Leo was a fragile Princess, leaving him even the glory when Raphael was the one working for this case for years.

“Come on, stop wrinkling your eyebrow. It’s a shame with a cute face like yours. There nothing to worry about, ”Raphael explained, mistaking Leo’s dark mood.” You may hold a grudge against me, but trust me in this like I’m trusting you. I got your back.”

Leo looked at his superior straight in the eyes. Indeed, Mr.Payne was taking a huge risk to take as a partner a newbie like him in this case so important to him. Leo was a great reporter and he did not mind taking a risk at all if it was for a fair cause. But he did not know these bad guys at all and having read some files once was not enough to know it well. For this, he would be forced to follow Payne’s lead and he was not sure to trust the man. Just three minutes ago, he had even though Raphael had chosen him to mess around with him further.

But, on the other hand, all these case of sexual harassment and abuses were sickening and Leo would do all that he could to make them stop and the culprit in jails. The producer seemed to think the same. Raphael could be a jerk, he was probably a great producer and reporter and it was the only part that must interest Leo. What was rocking Raph’s boat now what any of his business if the producer let him out of it.

Yeah. What about drawing a line again on his past but this time for good? Whatever Raph had done to him was over now and if the producer behaves, Leo could maybe move on for good. If Raphael Payne was acting professional and was useful to Leo’s job, all their past was meaningless in comparison and maybe Leo could have faith in men again. And maybe, one day, Leo could fall in love, again.

“Let’s do this,” he agreed, when the producer was done with his meal.

“Wait,” Raphael said on the sidewalk. “I need a cigarette. This place is serious as fuck about this no-smoking deal.”

“Hell no. If you are for feeling me up, I don’t want you reeking of tobacco. Why have you such a despicable habit, anyway? You were not a smoker, before.”

“It’s your damn fault,” Raphael retorted.” You put me in such stress after you leave then I started it.”

Leo snorted in disbelief, still walking.

“Of course, You had such a hard time. Let’s go, now.”

They crossed the street and entered a charming European-style hotel, with a blue canopy above the entrance. An elegantly dressed man was standing on the left, and after a nod to the television producer, drew a heavy curtain of black velvet, unveiling another room.

 

Leo had never been in such a place. Behind the velvet curtain was a small room, with a cozy and old-fashioned atmosphere. Dotted with attractive high-backed chairs, the bar was intimate, and at this still early hour, almost empty, with a customer sitting by the bar and two employees wearing an elegant service suits. Payne chose a bench for two, face to another, hidden from view, in a curtained-off booth, and signaled Leo to sit by his side.

It was a good place for a first date, whatever his boss said, intimate and sexy, considering the wallpaper. At first glance, it seemed only a flower pattern, but after a closer look, the pattern was human silhouettes in several sexual positions, he noticed, blushing. Why this Riviera had chosen such a place to drink out the stress of his arrest?

  
Raphael brushed his lips on Leo’s hairs and the young reporter jumped almost out of the skin.

“Stop playing the virgin. I know you aren’t,” he sneered in a low voice, ”Riviera is over there,” he said, pointing a blond-haired man sitting by the bar. Leo could only see his back and so the man had probably not noticed them, yet. “You and I are sex buddies, so it’s normal I touch you. You can be shy, but don’t play too hard to get. It would ruin my plan. Show me you have what it got to work with me!”

Leo’s pride was baited again. Indeed, war journalist was doing a far more risky job than him to make a news report. Leo could play the tease to make Payne shut up. he would show him he was not the pure Leo that he has been once.

Without asking for a permission, Raphael took Leo’s hand, breaking his train of thought.”I know you’re nervous, but I’m too, so it’s even.”

These words brought some other memories, and before he could pull out his hands, Mr.Payne dropped it and went to the bar. The producer asked for a drink and looked surprised to see Riviera. They discussed some moment and Leo noticed like the other man seemed stiff and on the defensive looking at Payne. Leo wondered what was Raphael made-up story and regretted not having asked more question, ten minutes before, in the coffee shop. But then, with a big smile, Raphael turned toward Leo and the latter had a quiver, remembering this attractive smile. How in the world he had not recognized the producer? The beard, the cigarette, the new fashionable haircut had led him astray, but he could see now how it was...Raph.

When he kicked out his train of thought, the two men were there, Riviera stretching a hand with a shark smile. It was a man in his early thirties, like the producer himself. By his tanned skin and the dark color of his tick eyebrow, it was easy to tell the platinum blond of his hair was given by dye.

“May I join you?” he asked politely, but Leo shivered hard. The man had ‘predator’ written all over him, but Payne’s hand pet his tight gently.

“It’s an acquaintance of mine, Leo. It’s okay.”

Leo knew how Payne hated the man, but Raphael was there, acting all friendly. If Raph could make a show of it, Leo could probably do better, and suddenly, a petty idea took him. It could be a little revenge, playing all seductive and teasing, with both men, to give Raph the silent treatment when all of this is done.

Leo flashed a smile he hoped enticing.

“Well, your friends are mine, Raph,” he purred, shaking idly Riviera’s hand.

The man’s smile grew bigger.

“The pleasure is mine,” he whispered, brushing Leo's hand with his lips and Leo felt Payne’s agitation next to him.

“What about a drink?” he asked in a rush, ”Let's me threat you! What do you want?”

Riviera shrugged, clearly more interested by the younger man than by alcohol.

“A Rum and coke”, he replied absentmindedly, and Raphael just called the server over via a call button above their table. He ordered three drinks, and all along, Leo felt the eyes of the other man on him, staring at him like a piece of meat.

”So, how did you meet each other?”  
  
The question was aimed at Leo, but Raph was quick to retort.

“Leo is on an internship to being a makeup artist for Channel 6,” he said and Leo tried to hold back to not hit the producer under the table for such a big lie. "He was all week pouting because he just broke up with his boyfriend. You know how painful break up could be, right?”

Riviera's grin turned sour and Leo remembered the animator from the other channel had been dumped himself, not too long ago.

“Since he is pretty sensitive, I guessed being two to make him smile would not be too much. You know what they say? The more, the merrier!” Payne exclaimed.”It would be a shame such sweet lips pout."

“Of course,” the animator agreed with a wink. “I could see this mouth being busy doing other things, more fun.”

Leo was used to this kind of comment by now, and from this man, it was far less disturbing than from Raphael, even if he did not quite understand why.

“I'm looking forward to it, ”Leo said and smirking, he looked at the producer sitting next to him. Leo could tell Raphael was a little taken aback by his fake eagerness. Payne was probably expecting Leo would just play a mute twink part, but the reporter won't let Raphael do all the job.

The cocktails were brought and Leo looked at the one for him, with a suspicious look. He could not tell what it was, only that the color of the drink was red. He did not pay attention to Raphael’s order. Since the last time, he had not never drunk again. He tasted it, taking a careful sip. It was not that bad, sweet and light, and with more eagerness, he took another one.

They were talking for twenty minutes, the animator sliding innuendo each time he could and Leo welcomed them with his most seductive smile.

“He is not the kind hanging around you usually,” Riviera commented when another drink was put in front of him. “He had the skin as velvety as a peach and so gracious. A real Southern Belle,” he added, with a malicious smirk, his look appreciative. It was true that his own face was not that that smooth. The man was finally looking older with a close-up, and Leo judged it was the face of a man having abused of his young.

But it was not his main concern. Leo, blushing, took another sip of the ruby drink. Why this comment about the South? Virginia was not full South, but he wondered if it was a trap. Maybe this case did not even exist? Maybe Payne had made all up and brought him there to make fun of him in front of his friends, all over again. And what about the ‘He is not the kind hanging around you usually’ part meant? He was not jealous, hell no, but for a guy pretending how he missed Leo’s moans, Payne seemed to have found substitutes. No, he was not troubled by this fact at all and he will show it. Leo smiled back.

“Why we don't going upstair for you to see my velvety skin better?” Leo suggested even if Payne had told him to shut up, ”Raphael would command a fancy champagne and you could both console me.”

Under his tan, the other man was flushed. The time Raph and he got there, probably the guy had taken more than a drink. He was not dead drunk at all, just tipsy, and his awareness was so still there, even lowered, probably.

 “Yeah, ”Raphael agree lowly, taking a swing of his glasses.”Why don’t we get upstairs? You will see how gorgeous he is. He is the most sensual man I ever saw. He would blow your mind to the point you could never be satisfied again with another,” Raph declared firmly and a deep crimson invaded Leo’s face.

Did Raphael’s praise was genuine or only meant to trick Riviera to follow them?

Probably the latter. Anyway, Leo did not care, not anymore. Raph wanted to play naughty, teasing Leo by telling thing he did not mean at all? He would show him he could play too. And Raph had admitted he was a bait for Riviera, as well.

“Raphael is exaggerating,” Leo replied grinning. “If the sex is so great, it's because of him. When he breaches me with his big cock, I could come right then,” Leo explained, with a faked dreamy expression, like remembering this was not awful at all. “His thrusts are so powerful. The way he snaps his hips don't let me any break. He hits this spot in me dead-on, each time. I never know if I should ask him mercy or to plead for him to continue. He had the stamina of an athlete! He could make a living from sex if he wanted to!” he concluded with a pretended enthusiasm.

Leo was aware it was probably an exaggeration. The fact was he was talking about a thing he had no idea of, not having had other lovers since Raphael. Maybe the guy was pretty average, but even hating Raph’s guts for what I followed, he could admit the sexual part between them had felt amazing.

Talking so dirty was not a habit of Leo either, but this has made its effect. Both men were flushed following his declaration. Encouraged, Leo added a coat.

“Damn, just thinking about it right now gives me a boner. Let's go Raph, I need you!” he urged. “And the idea to be watched when you fuck me so hard excite me too much, I can't sit still!” he said, with a purposely heavy look on Riviera.

“Don’t be so eager, you may regret it later. I’m not in a mood to hold anything back,” Raph replied, meaning to be teasing, but Leo found his grin a little forced. The producer body was already close and he could felt how warm and tense Raphael was, like ready to bolt.

Messing with him was so a delightful payback. It was only child's play compared to how Leo had felt his soul crushed by the betrayal fourteenth years ago, but for once, he was feeling alive and glad to be.

“I can take anything you got for me,” he whispered in a lustful tone. “Just try to hold back enough to not come too soon and spoil my fun,” Leo teased.

“You sexy little shit!”Raphael grunted and before Leo could have foreseen it, the producer crashed his lips on his, opening his mouth forcefully to slide an inquisitive tongue.

The first second Leo was stiff and about to shove Raphael away but he caught a glimpse of Riviera from the corner of his eye and instead, deepened the kiss, moaning softly while the large hand of the producer were traveling on his body, pressing himself against him.

It was Payne who broke the kiss and he searched Leo’s eyes, but Leo looked away, flushed too and almost sweating.

“If we don’t rent a room right now, I will find my pleasure elsewhere’” Leo threatened and damn Raphael, Leo was almost serious. He was feeling restless and never he had been so close to breaking his oath of celibacy. He tried to convince himself he was rushing thing to be over with it sooner. Yes, he would go upstairs and play the cocktease for twenty minutes and then, he would swap the phone and go...all professional only and sleep alone in his bedroom.

All of this was for his job and to show Raphael Payne he was a grown-up man and a capable reporter.

Leo touched his swollen lips. The kiss has been passionate, more than necessary to convince Riviera, he thought, while the producer was paying the tab. Leo was left alone with the animator and it was probably the reason Raphael was still staring at them. Riviera was Raphael’s main concern and the reason they were there.

The desk office to rent a room was just next to the curtain separating the speakeasy from the hotel, but it was like Raphael was afraid to lose his prey.

“Come here, Leo,” he asked, motioning him to follow him at the reservation desk, probably knowing Riviera would follow, ”I need to know your favorite color.”

Leo stood up to comply and left the booth, and Riviera stood up too, taken advantage Leo was close and in front of him to grab his ass.

The gesture only lasted a moment, but it was enough for Leo to be on the verge of puking his guts out from anxiety, thanking the sky that being back, Riviera did not see his pale face. But Raphael could see him. The producer was livid and Leo presumed he had seen or guessed Riviera's gesture.

The clerk was not there and Raphael pressed hard on the bell, leaning on the counter glowing in green colors by the effect of the curtains, while Leo ashamed to be seen in such company for the obvious purpose to have a gay threesome was staring at the flower bouquet on the counter, his mind blank. Someone must change the bouquet, he told himself, needing to fill his mind with white noise to not die from stress with Riviera heavy look was piercing a hole in his back, probably staring at his ass and drooling. The flowers are losing their petals, and it’s a shame in such a nice place.

 

  
The clerk finally arrived after apologizing profusely.

"We take the blue full-room,” Raph barked almost to the clerk, who politely took Raph’s credit card being professional enough to not raise a questioning eyebrow to three men renting a room together. "Get us two bottles of champagne," he asked, and Leo considered that two were exaggerated, the goal was only to intoxicate Riviera and so a bottle was fairly enough.

Payne pulled Leo in front of him and lead him toward at magnificent and ancient staircase, recovered in a vibrant teal fabric.

 

“Your suffering will be over soon, I promise,” the producer whispered behind him. The comment could be taken in many ways, but Leo knew Raphael was meaning Leo would not have to pretend much longer, even if the next part would be the trickiest.

They arrived on a floor, with a glowing white corridor where large-scale paintings enliven colored niches and Leo was amazed by the dichotomy between the Victorian ground floor and its dimmed light and the sleek, modern style of the floors with its splashes of bright colors.

 

 

Raph passed his magnetic card quickly and shoved Leo inside as if he hoped to have time to slam the door before Riviera could get in. But the animator was there, sneering.

“Damn, Payne. Eager much? How long since your last tapped his ass? It seems like forever.”

Raphael chose to not reply to Riviera. It was indeed a long time ago Payne did not have sex, with Leo, at least, though the reporter, remembering Miss Oroku tears of anger.

“Go sit there,” he told Leo, pointing one of the two grey single chairs at the bottom of the room, separated from each other by a table.

 

Raphael took out his coat and jacket and untied his tie, probably in the expectation Riviera would do the same, throwing them on desk.

But the animator stayed dressed, watching Leo like a hawk.

“You didn’t seem that much impressed by luxury for a beginner makeup artist,” he pointed out and Leo bit his lips at his mistake.

Of course, Leo was not impressed that much. It was not even a penthouse suite, Raph did not bother to rent more than the average room for his pretended quickie. Leo did not travel a lot, but until his arrival at New York, Leo had lived in luxurious places. When he was a child, he was called the ‘little Prince of Press’ because people were telling he was living in a castle. But it was indeed odd for someone being an intern at Channel 6 to not gaping a the room.

“I had a few wealthy lovers,” he lied. Leo hated to sound like a fancy bitch but had no better ideas. “Some were engaged and so, I’m used to the hotel's rooms.”

The champagne arrived, deflecting the conversation, and Raphael filled the three flutes of champagne, offering one to Leo first, while Riviera slipped on the second chair, offering Raphael only the bed as a place to sit.

The room was tastefully decorated in beautiful blue tones, Leo's favorite color. The room was too clean to give off orgy vibes and Leo found the choice of this place odd. It was not Raphael's but Riviera, but the producer seemed to know the place well. Maybe he was a place where he was bringing his many lovers.

They drank a moment in silence, and Leo felt moody when suddenly, the producer broke it.

“This one is different like you noticed with our amazing observation skills,” he said, motioning at Leo with his already empty glass.”So, he got a different treatment, you know? You can watch, but you can’t touch,” he stated dead-serious and Leo frowned about how the tone of his boss was now dark and threatening, nothing to entice Riviera to stay.

“Well, it’s no a way to put me in the mood,” Riviera commented slowly. “If you want to be alone, I will leave, and let you in your lovebird duet.”

Stretching his glass for a refill, Leo decided to intervene. Raph was trying to protect him. It was kind to him, but Leo was not defenseless and the point was to have Riviera stripping. Leo would not have gone through all this trouble and stress to fail at the last moment. And what about this different treatment? How many notorious lovers Raph had? He was not jealous, hell no. Just curious.

“Raphael is messing with you,” he said, sipping his second glass, ”He just wants to be sure to have some. He doesn’t want I give you all my attention,” he concluded, his voice now in a low-pitch.”His mommy didn’t show him how to share. Be patient with him.”

Leo clinked his glasses to Riviera’s for a toast and finished his flute with a sip.

He handed again his empty glass, but Raphael protested.

“Slow down, damn it. It’s not grape juices.”

“Don’t be a party popper, Raphie,” Leo replied, with a cute, sexy pout, or at least he was attempting to made it look that way.”You know I put more heart in my blowjob after Champagne.”

Not sneering at Raph rather shocked face was quite a challenge.

The daze of victory rose to Leo's head and he could not tell if it was alcohol or the contentment of troubling Raphael so much whose was making him feel so light headed.

“I’m going to shower, to taste good,” Leo teased. “Make friends again the time I come back. I hope by then not to be the only one naked.”

In the privacy of the grey bathroom, Leo nervously finished again his Champagne in a gulp. He was now at his fifth drinks, two drinks more than when he had sex with Raph, in a shorter time. Raphael was right. Drinking so fast could not be good, and he did not even know how Leo was not used to alcohol.

But, his mission was almost over. Probably after the shower, Payne and Riviera would be busy in a hot make-out session, and Leo could move on the second level of the operation and swapping phone.

He tried to not let his mind linger on a mental picture of the two older men kissing, while he stepped in the shower. Absentmindedly, he washed his body conscientiously. When Leo took his cock to wash it, he looked at it like a foreign object having betrayed him. When Raphael had kissed him he had become hard. Hopefully, the producer did not notice. He could easily imagine how the producer would have taken pride in that and boasted about it, not leaving Leo live it down.

Raphael was a damn good kisser and Leo was too unexperimented to resist to such an intimate gesture.

When he was done with his shower, not being able to hide forever, unfortunately, he looked at the mirror, to give himself a little pep talk. Unsteady, he leaned on the counter, to look at his reflection, straight in the eyes.

_“The man in the bedroom is a dangerous sexual deviant, accomplice of a molester. Your duty as reporter is to denounce them. But to do so, you need evidence. Whatever it cost you, Leo, you have to get these. Anyway, your own father is sure you are gay and is ashamed of you. Everybody at school was calling you a cock-sucker. Payne already saw you naked and knew your real face. So, I have nothing to lose and everything to win. This will launch my career as a TV reporter and I will perhaps gain enough recognition from Payne for him to leave me alone. Not to mention that I will help hundreds of victims to take revenge from this two bastards, Riviera and Wolfe. When you will leave the bathroom, they will probably be busy in a foreplay. Don’t let it reach you and keep your eyes on the real objective.”_

A little more sure confident, he pulled on his gray boxers and wrapped himself with a white towel, even if he was sure the other men would not look at him.

But when he stepped outside of his sanctuary, a pair of muscular arms, grabbed him before pushing him to the bed. It took one moment to Leo to identify his aggressor.

“Your shower was long as fuck!” Payne complained. “Never heard of water conservation?”

Once again, he crushed his lip on his, taking advantage Leo was too dazed to oppose, pinning him on the bed.

The kiss was fierce and demanding and arousal and feeling rose in Leo so fast, leaving him breathless. Raphael broke the kiss and was looking at him with hungry eyes, like to watch how his touch was affecting Leo. He must be proud of him. One kiss and Leo was already a mess.

“Wait..stop…” he pleaded, shoved him weakly to sit up. “I’m thirsty.”

Anything to have a break and take a grip.

“You want Champagne? I give you Champagne,” Raph stated and before Leo understand what he was doing, Raph took his glass and take a long sip. Then, he drew Leo’s head back, pulling gently his hairs. Out of surprise, Leo opened his mouth to utter a protest when Raph kissed him again, letting the Champagne flow from his mouth to Leo's.

Leo could not refuse the wine, without choking, and so, he swallowed it, having never felt something so hot in all his life. Payne snapped his towel, and he lies Leo on the bed again, while covering his collarbone his hungry kisses and loves bites.

Leo’s mind was now so clouded by lust, all his surrounding disappeared from it. His only concern was this hots lips, running through his body. Raphael bits his left nipple and Leo cried out from the surprise, his hips bucking from their own.

A low chuckle responded to him.

“So eager for a frigid man. I know a little pain with your pleasure turn you on,” he whispered.”I’m not a kiddo anymore. I will make you melt. You would beg me to stay with you.”

The smug comment reached the hormone-soup brain of Leo. He opened his eyes to see where Riviera was and he saw the man talking on his phone near the door and so, too busy and far away to have heard Raph.

“Don’t be cocky. It’s only an act,” Leo assured, his unfocused eyes trying to look angry.

“How convincing is your acting. Do your obvious hard-on is a special-effect?” the producer mocked. “I hope Riviera will yield before you. If I make you cum, you will be too jello-boned to left and run.”

Leo was about to make a witty answer but Riviera came back and sit by the bed, watching at them, looking turned on, but still dressed. But the phone was on the table and not on his clothes anymore, so close.

“Stop kissing and start fucking,” he said but Raphael paid him no mind.

Raph lips were tracing its path down Leo lower belly. He tugged a little on the waistband of the boxer and continued to kiss the white skin and Leo shivered hard, noticing how his boxer had an obvious bulge and that even a little moist spot was visible. His eyes locked with Raph's lascivious ones. How this man was able to make Leo so a mess, even fourteen years later, after having hurt him so damn much was a frigging mystery.

Raph pulled down Leo’s underwear more than 2 inches’, revealing the light ebony pubic hair entirely. He kissed it, stroking his nose to it, sniffing his scent, while looking at his partner. Why Raph was watching him like this? It was unnerving, making Leo feel self-conscious.

The producer straightened up for a moment, pulling on his own belt, and Leo took advantage of the moment to catch his breath that he felt he had been holding back for an eternity. It was then that he noticed that Payne had only removed his shirt, still having his pants on. Leo detailed the muscular torso and arms likewise. His two arms were tattooed from his wrist to the shoulder blade, making him sleeves, but with too much detail so that Leo, drunk, could tell them apart.

With a languid eye, Leo stared at Raph while the producer was stripping. It was not a sexy strip-tease, Raphael seeming almost in a hurry, it was painful, keeping only red scarlet boxer on. Leo could imagine under the thin fabric a swollen and hard cock, matching his own. Raphael was turned on as well and the scent of his arousal was making Leo’s sense flaring up. The producer returned to his teasing around Leo’s groin and it was too much for a man not having had sex for more than a decade.

Leo grabbed the producer head, like to tell him what to do and he hear again Raphael chuckling, but he was far too horny to mind about it.

“Do it, do it now!” he urged.

“Damn, you are hot when you play power bottom!”

Raphael pulled down the boxer completely, revealing Leo’s hard cock. He licked the underside of the head and Leo moaned loudly, shaking from head to toes.

“Shut up,” his partner grunted. “You would get me off by your moans. We aren’t even started.”

Leo threw him a death glare, but he shut his eyes when Raph took his cock in his mouth sucking on it eagerly, while his other hand was playing with his balls.

“Stop, stop, ”Leo’s shouts were only nonsense because even at his own ears it’s sounded like supplication for Raph to continue. When the producer's finger brushed his entrance, Leo jerked and all was so fast he could not hold back, yelling the name of his ex-lover. His cum was rushing out of him and Leo groaned, flooding Raph’s mouth. He was half conscious that Raphael was swallowing his load, as Leo had swallowed the wine. But, too lost in his afterglow to feel shame, he became aware again by Raph’s smug comment.

“Damn, that was thick! And quick! How long since you last jerked off?”

Furious, Leo narrowed his eyes, when the mouth of someone he had totally forgotten about, kissed him forcefully.

He had totally forgotten Riviera and all of this was a duty-based act and this idea scared him.

He was not sure how to react, not wanting the kiss but too shocked, when a smacking sound made it stop.

Blinking, Leo realized Riviera was on his back because Payne had punched him.

“You had punched him. Hard” Leo stated, dazed, noticing the animator was out of the cold.

“Well, it wasn’t planned, but he was kissing you and I lose it! But now that he is out of it, I need to tell you…” Raphael started seriously.

Leo jumped out of the bed, pulling on his boxer and rushing in the bathroom to get his other clothes. He must not hear what the producer what about to say, Leo's instinct telling him so. 

“No need to rush, he will stay unconscious for a few minutes and..”Raphael tempered.

“You aren’t a damn doctor. You don’t know that,“ Leo shouted back while putting his pants on. “I guess you need to stay there for the part two of your plan. I will move at it, too. I’m out of here and when I’m in the taxi, I will call the attorney.”

“Wait. I need to tell you something about what just happened between us…”Payne tried to say again.

“No time!” Leo yelled, his cheeks burning, and he heard how his voice was shaking badly. “We won’t jeopardize this for some blabla _. W_ e did all of this to get this cellphone and now, I have it,” he stammered, showing the device.”This operation of yours is a success!”

Leo buttoned nervously, cursing at his trembling hands that prevented him from finishing quickly with it. He just wanted to be far away in the cab already to hide his shame.

“Yes, it was for the job, at first, but…”Payne protested.

Leo snapped his head to him, his eyes burning, filled with a mix of emotions.

“To me, it was for a TV report. Don’t think further, it’s pointless,” Leo hissed.

Raphael’s face darkened and he jumped out of the bed as well, walking on him with only his scarlet boxer on. For Leo, it was a red flag.

“Don’t fuck with me. You were more than willing for a duty-based fuck. You were moaning my name with such wanton, for a guy on a job. ”

Leo rolled his eyes but turned to the door to hide the crimson of his face.

“Don’t flatter yourself. I’m made of flesh. It’s not because you are good to give head and make me come that something changed between us. I’m your assistant, but I will be glad if I don’t have to assist you in this kind of situation, in the future.”

Without waiting for a reply he left the room, running, as he has been told too, even if it was not necessary. He heard his name called angrily but he did not stop, running away from Raphael and from himself.

He threw himself in the first cab he saw and he pulled out the business card with trembling fingers.

 _“Mr. Don Smith, attorney, speaking…”_ a kind voice said.

“Hello, Mr. Smith. I’m Mr.Payne’s assistant and I got the phone.”


	5. Dreamy Donnie

The cab pulled up in front of an old building, with a few broken windows. Next to the building, some 13-year-olds were practicing on a decayed basketball court. Leo could imagine that it was the kind of place that raised the crime levels of New York. But the driver confirmed it was the right address, and he seemed nervous about being in the neighborhood.

Having no choice, Leo got out of the cab, a little puzzled. A man with long dreadlock was smoking weed, sitting on the stairs and, intimidated, Leo asked if a lawyer lived there.

“If yer in trouble, man, maybe you'll be better with another lawman. Dreamy Donnie never won a case, and with yer cute face, I bet ya don’t want to be caught in jail,” the man mocked. “Don’t get me wrong, he is a good man, but such a dreamer. It’s a genius’ curse, ya know? Got the brain, but it turns ya wacko.”

Leo frowned, not because of the comment about his face, he was getting used to that, but because this attorney had such a loser reputation. If an apparently homeless weed-smoker was making fun of this Don and called him a ‘dreamer,’ maybe the poor victim had not chosen the right man to defend them. But Leo knew better than believing in rumors and reputation, and so climbed the stairs.

At the entrance, next to the doorbell, there were the same words as on the business card. _‘D. Smith, attorney.’_

He did not even have the time to ring the bell before the door opened, showing a tall brown-haired man, seemingly very agitated.

“I told you a thousand times,” the man yelled. ”Don’t smoke weed in front of this building, damn it! I run a damn law office for fuck sake!”

Eyes wide, Leo detailed the man who was screaming his lungs out and kicking the smoker. He was young, younger than himself, slender and pale, like someone who lived on frozen pizza, eating just once a day. He was disheveled and had skipped shaving for one day or two. Behind his crooked eyeglasses, he has big, expressive hazelnut eyes, which could be called beautiful if it were not for the dark circles under them. He was wearing a purple turtleneck shirt, which made his complexion look even paler. He seemed almost more like a hungover college student than an attorney, Leo decided.

“Take a chill pill, man. You got a client, there,” the pothead answered, pointing at Leo.

The young attorney turned his attention to Leo, and his eyes widened, looking surprised.

“Are you Raph’s assistant?” he asked, with disbelief.

Leo supposed the lawyer thought Leo did not look like a reporter, as he himself did not look like an attorney. And what about this casual use of the name ‘Raph’? It seemed pretty intimate for only working on the same case. Anyway, why he was thinking about that? He was not jealous.

“Yes,” Leo answered politely, stretching his hand. ”I’m Leo Chanler, newly hired as an investigative reporter at Channel 6 and currently… though only for a short time, Mr.Payne’s so-called assistant,” he added, feeling the word ‘assistant’ almost burning his lips but having no choice but to use it.

The attorney shook his hand, smiling.

“Hi, nice to meet you. I’m Don,” he said. ”Let’s go into my office, far from indiscreet ears,” he concluded, mad-dogging the Bob Marley emulator.

Nodding, Leo followed Don into the building.

On the first floor was the attorney office and apparently, his apartment. The hall, whose walls were covered with sick-green peeling paint, reeked of marijuana, and as the attorney was opening his office door, Leo wondered how someone could be desperate enough to do business with such a shabby lawyer.

Still unimpressed, Leo followed him into the room.

The floor was covered with books, which Leo had to step over to get to the old leather chair that Don pointed him to sit in.

"I'm sorry for the mess. When I'm stressed, I tend to read and jump from one book to another," the lawyer explained, contrite. "I was expecting Raph tomorrow. You have taken me by surprise,” he apologized, sitting behind a desk that probably dated from before WWII.

Leo made a gesture, indicating it did not matter, stretching out the phone.

“Here! We had enough of a hard time snatching his phone, I hope you will find something on it, Mr. Smith,” Leo said quickly, refusing to remember what happened during that ‘hard time.’

“Well, you are not the only one hoping that! And call me Donnie, or Don. Mr. Smith was my grandfather,” Don sighed, taking the phone with a dark expression. “I’ve been working on this case exclusively for almost two years and I’ve still not been paid yet. If I don’t pay my rent next week, I’m kicked out. If it were not for my marijuana sales, I would be homeless.”

The surprise made Leo jumping in his chair.

“You are a drug dealer?” he exclaimed, shocked. ”You mean that guy outside was one of your customers? Are you really the guy I’m supposed to meet?”

Still gaping, he looked at the lawyer, who was searching in the phone very seriously, not seeming to get why Leo was so troubled.

“Of course, it’s me, damn it! I told you. I have twelve clients, but no one paid me yet, even if I’m working my ass for them seven days a week,” he said flatly. “Wolfe is interfering their careers because he knew they wanted to report him. They don’t have money and nobody besides me was crazy enough to take their case. In this phone lies all my hope,” he said with emphasis.

Leo’s indignation decreased, and he looked around him. The man was poor and young, and if the law was not enough to make him a living because of his client’s situations, and he took on their cases anyway, Leo could not chastise him for this. His degree was pinned on the wall and curious, Leo looked at it. Then, he had a shock.

“You attended Yale law school?”

The attorney nodded, and Leo told himself there was no wonder Don Smith was living in such conditions. He must have a huge school debts.

“Yeah,” he said, absent-mindedly. “I finished fucking first and now look where I am.”

  
The diploma was real. Usually, the best students from the best University were snatched up by prestigious firms, but it seemed not Don’s case. But before Leo could ask what had happened for such a promising student to fall so deeply into misery, Don shouted a string of curses, hitting his wooden desk with a victorious fist.

“Oh my fucking God, this scumbag would so have his prick ass gang banged in jail!” Don exclaimed, the joy making his eyes gleam.”I hope this motherfucker chokes on other prisoners’ spunk and fucking dies from it.”

How could a lawyer from Yale have such a colorful vocabulary? Leo wondered briefly. But it was not significant. What mattered was that he had found what they needed.

Donnie stood up, and before Leo could stop him, he was hugging him fiercely.

“You are an Angel! You saved my damn life!” he claimed. “I won’t have to befriend all the potheads of the block anymore! I love you!”

The change of mood was so sudden, Leo was almost dizzy from it. The Champagne was still slowing him down and he felt like nausea could hit him at any moment.

This lawyer was a very lively character for a man seemingly so deprived of food and sleep, Leo thought, trying to disengage himself.

“Did you find something interesting?” he asked calmly, even if Donnie's answer was evident when the man was so ecstatic.

The attorney was sticking the phone under Leo’s nose, shaking with excitement.

“See? He had put them in a secret folder but there’s no secret from a genius like me,” he exclaimed, beaming.

Leo, horrified, saw a ginger woman, with tears in her eyes and a cock in her mouth.

“She is one of my clients,” Don explained, “and looks at this…”

Leo turned his eyes away as the attorney was about to show him more of these pictures. The woman reminded him of April, and it was beyond him to see intimate photos taken without consent. It was even worse since even the sex has been of dubious consent.

When he and Raph had sex, at least, Leo had been willing and he had agreed for Raph to take the photo, even if he was now ashamed. If Raph had kept the pictures for himself and kept his word to Leo, nothing would have happened. He should have known from day one Raphael was a cheater and an asshole. How many time his mind had replayed those haunting last moments spent together.

 _“Are you not feeling bad about cheating on your girlfriend?”_ Leo had asked with jealousy.

It was not the time to discuss Raph’s girlfriend, when they were both naked and sweaty, spread on Raph’s bed, but Leo hadn’t been able to help himself. He’d been so jealous.

 _“I don’t care about Lisa, I never did,”_ Raph had said with a serious face. _“I love you.”_

It had been the first time he had heard those words, and he had been so flushed and nervous, he had blurted the first thing that had popped into his mind.

 _“Pff, you say that, but in front of the rest of the school, you will hold her hand and kiss her,”_ he had snarled. _“She is pretty and a girl, so, of course, you will. And you will be named King and Queen of the prom in two weeks,”_ Leo had commented bitterly.

Raphael had kissed him fiercely, to make him shut up.

“ _If it bothers you that much, I will break-up with her and if you feel bold enough, I will take you as my partner to the prom. What do you say about that?”_

The proposition had shocked him. It was an unexpected twist. He had given himself to Raph, but never hoped for more than Raph agreeing to meet him in the shadows.

_“You don’t have to do that, you know. I’m okay being your sex buddy. It would be less troublesome for you to be discreet about me.”_

_“Don’t tell me what to do! We are boyfriends now, not sex buddies and I’m not ashamed of it! Are you?”_

Raph had pinned him on his back and had kissed him and they’d had sex again before Leo could answer. For the last time.

He still remembered the sweet words and kisses, the promises and the hard thrusts. All of these had poisoned his mind for more than a decade.

At his office at Channel 6, Raph had claimed to have tried to break-up with Lisa the next day and that she had blackmailed him with the pictures.

But what had Lisa been doing in his bedroom, to begin with? If Raph had wanted to break-up, he would not have brought her to his home. He would have done that at school or in a coffee shop. Maybe he had sex with her and took pictures with her too, and then she tried to look for them and found Leo’s. Of course, she must have been pissed. Who would not be to have been cheated on with a guy?

So, maybe she was the responsible for Leo’s misery, and not Raph.

But what about Raph not being at school, the exact day when Leo was beaten and humiliated? Raph was never sick. In the two years Leo had had a crush on him at high school, Raph had never missed a day. So...

“This fucker is so fucked! I’m fucked if I don’t fuck this huge asshole in fucking jail!” Don exclaimed.

Startled, Leo looked at him with wide eyes, hoping he had not been caught daydreaming about the last time he had sex.

Excited, Don started pacing, talking to himself.

“I need to call my clients. Which one do I call first? Wait, no. I need to speak to Raph first,” he decided, turning toward Leo. “Where is he?” he asked.

It was hard to sound casual about a man whose touch he just been remembering.

“Still at the hotel, I guess,” Leo said, hoping the attorney would not question why a hotel.

He had left Raph twenty minutes ago. Riviera was probably now conscious, and Raph was playing a bad cop routine on him.

“He is trying to get collaboration from this Riviera guy, and…”

Don nodded, apparently not listening anymore.

“Okay, so, I guess he will come here right after. The deal is to let him break the story before I send the formal notice. Are you the reporter he would give the story to?” he asked eagerly. “I can call one of my clients, and you can listen to her story to get a head start. You probably have the interview to think over.”

Leo thought a moment before answering. It was what Payne had offered him, but now Leo had rejected him and run away like a coward, maybe the producer had changed his mind.

“Maybe we should wait for Mr. Payne’s cue,” he replied carefully.

“I will call him,” the attorney decided, and before Leo could think of something to say to prevent him from doing so, it was too late. He tried to not picture Raph’s handsome male face, answering to the phone, nor hear his deep baritone voice.

“Hi Raph, this is Donnie, Yes, he’s here. Yes, he looks fine,” the attorney replied after a brief look to Leo.

Suddenly, the memory of what happened between him and his boss at the hotel rushed back into Leo’s mind, instead of what happened almost fifteen years ago. Raphael had sucked him off in a ridiculously short time, and Leo had moaned like a bitch the whole time. Of course, Leo could blame alcohol for how eager he had been and pretend it was an act to snatch the phone, but deep inside, he knew it was a lie. Yes, alcohol had made him lose inhibition, but his body had responded to Raphael’s touch because he had liked it and he knew that Payne was aware of that.

But it was not surprising. He had been so reactive because he’d had sex once in his life and hadn’t even touched himself since, to forget about sensuality. Maybe it had been an error, he thought. If he had pleasured himself, he would perhaps be less edgy in his daily life, and maybe he would have been better able to resist to the producer’s assault.

But why had Raphael asked the lawyer if he was fine?

As though just to make the Donnie lie, suddenly all the Champagne he’d drunk too fast rushed to his head, leaving him dizzy with a bad taste in his mouth, and his heart raced with anxiety at the moment Donnie asked when Raph would get there. Leo was not ready to face him so soon, even with another person there.

He needed to drink water, or to puke, and then lay down.

“Well, forget about what I just told you," Donnie said to the producer on the phone, "he seems to be about to puke his guts. Move your ass, pronto. I can’t wait to put this son of a bitch in jail. Being paid would be nice too, you know.”

He hung up and turned to Leo, concern on his face.

“Are you alright? Do you need something?” he asked in a soft voice.

“Yes… Can I have some water? I drink a lot tonight without eating, and I’m not used to it.”

Donnie looked deeply embarrassed.

“Damn, I would sure like to treat you, if you made yourself sick to get this phone and then bring me such great news so fast, but I’m afraid I have some pretzel only,” he said apologetically. "I’m not cheap, I assure you, but for my job, I need internet more than food, and I know my clients are not into a situation any better than me…”

“A cup of tap water would be fine,” Leo assured him with a hint of a smile.

This man was starving but still working for his clients, taking the case so heartfully. Leo could not help but be stirred by it. In his way, he was doing the same thing Leo tried to do with his job; helping defenseless people against bullying and unfairness.

Relieved that Leo was fine with so little as a cup of water, Don left the room to came back one minute later with a glass.

He looked at Leo, while he was drinking down his water silently.

“Are you his lover?” he asked. “Raphael, I mean,” he added to be sure to make himself clear.

Leo choked on the water. What the fuck was this question, he wondered, pale. How did this man know something had happened between him and his boss? Maybe it was obvious on his face, he had some erotic thought earlier.

“I’m asking because Raphael doesn’t let anybody in,” Donnie explained. ”So, to involve you in this case he cares so much about, he must trust you. Besides, he asked me if you were fine before he asked if I found any evidence in the phone. It's very telling, if you want my opinion, that he even cares more about you than anything else. It's weird from him because he is usually all business and today must be the day he should be more than ever. I can understand him. You are a very attractive guy.”

Raph asking about how he felt meant nothing, Leo thought. His boss probably wanted to know if Leo had complained to the lawyer about his unorthodox way of work.

“We are not lovers,” he assured firmly, answering in the most neutral voice he could manage and trying not to blush. “In fact, I barely know him,” he lied.

It was not even really a lie. Yes, Leo had stalked him in high school and had kind of secretly going out with him for a very short time. Yes, Raph had told him the thing he had sworn he had never told anybody before, but still, Raph had obviously betrayed him, showing that what was between them was a joke to him.

Don blinked before his face split in a mocking grin.

“I call bullshit, but if it’s true, I’m glad,” he declared. ”With my first fucking paycheck, I want to wine and dine you. I don’t want to get in Raph’s way and get a black-eye from my friend,” he concluded, like he was making any sense.

“What are you talking about?” Leo asked, dazed, forgetting even Raphael at the moment.

“It’s fate,” he replied, grinning. “I’ve been praying for so long to have the means to win this case or to have at least a cute boyfriend, not bothered by my poverty even if I’m always working. Today, I got a two for one. It was about time, life has been such a bitch for so long.”

“A two for one...” Leo repeated slowly, his brain refusing to give sense to the attorney’s reaction. This guy was probably too excited to see an end to the dead-end case or maybe the smell of weed, lingering faintly in his apartment, had got at his brain.

“Well, a gorgeous gay man brought me the reward of two years of intense damn work,” the lawyer answered, ”so understand how thrilled I am.”

The guy was obviously delighted and also serious, not even giving a damn about what Leo could think of such a declaration. And Leo was pissed about the assumption this Donnie was making about him being gay and be okay with going on a date with him.

“I’m not even gay, so I guess you should content yourself with the phone,” Leo deadpanned and he felt almost bad to see how the man’s smile turn.

The man seemed to have really considered Leo as a potential boyfriend for him. Why were people always assuming he liked men?

When he was with April, people were telling them how well they suited to each other. But, his relationship with April had never passed the sexual level. He had only had sex with a man in all his life and was still very reactive to him, Leo thought furiously. So, maybe people were right and Leo was the one in denial.

Anyway, why he was thinking about that? He had decided a long time ago relationships was not for him. A relationship was like giving a VIP pass to someone to have the power to destroy you. Leo would not be fooled a second time. Not even by someone as defenseless as the young attorney.

“Oh, well, too bad, I guess,” Donnie said, brushing his chestnut hair with a nervous hand. “You were so cute, forgive me to have hoped. I'm just working and having anxiety attacks lately, so I unleashed my joy to see the bad maybe behind me for good, on you.”

Leo raised his hand, to mean he was not mad and the lawyer did not need to apologize. Leo knew how bad anxiety attacks could be.

“So,” he asked, after clearing his throat. “What happened with Mr.Payne?”

“Oh, he told me to call two of my clients right now. He is on his way,” the attorney explained, his attention now back to the case. What he said to him just five minutes ago was probably a spur of the moment. ”I need to contact them right away to joins us at Channel 6. You can’t interview them there,” Donnie said looking at his shabby apartment. “Then, he will get you an interview with Riviera, the asshole. He is in a hurry, he wants your ass, mine and my clients in the studio before ten pm.”

While Don was calling his clients, Leo felt suddenly nervous.

His boss trusted him for the case of his career. He knew the files, and he knew he was good but still, it was a huge stress factor if he added at the mix what happened between them. How do you face the guy you were used to hating, if he was your boss and had swallowed your cum just a few hours ago?

“Okay, they will meet us in thirty minutes at your workplace,” Don shouted in a hurry and in the face of a stunned Leo, started to strip.

“What are you doing?” Leo asked, staring at the bare-chested man. The lawyer was so thin, he could count his ribs.

“I need to put on my lucky shirt. Anyway, this one has damn holes in it. Since my life just took a new turn, I need to be at my best,” he said before leaving the room. “Besides, people told me I curse less with a proper shirt and a tie. I don’t know why they told me that. I never curse,” he shouted from his bedroom probably.

This guy was definitely high, Leo concluded, and he was feeling almost eager to be with Payne soon and not alone with Donnie. The producer was a jerk, but at least he was not a nutcase. Never he would have hired this Mr.Smith as a lawyer. The unfortunate victims must have been desperate.

The attorney came back with a white and clean shirt, finishing to tie a plump colored with lilac stripes tie and he looked better.

“Come on, I’ll give you a ride,” he said grabbing his keys. “If we arrived after him, Raph will be pissed.”

Suddenly, Donnie seemed professional, and so, Leo did not question it. It wasn’t until they were in the car, an old white Cadillac reeking of something he could only describe as death, that he noticed it.

“You put in lenses instead of your glasses?” he asked, bucking his seat belt.

“Oh, I don’t need glasses. I only use them as an accessory sometimes,” the lawyer answered while putting in a cd.

Leo told himself that he could not wait to get away, gripping at the handle like a lifeline.

They were in the Bronx, and so, Leo guessed it could take maybe thirty minutes to get to his job. He had still a crucial interview to do, with only the files he had studied earlier as knowledge background. But even if he was anxious about that, somewhere in the back of his mind, scattered erotic images were still playing.

Raph had been hot while he was sucking him. It was like the producer was really eager to do it. With a shiver, he remembers the sharp teeth nibbling his nipples. It was like Raphael still remembered what turned on Leo, like if he’d not had many lovers afterward.

A smooth melody sounded in the car, and Leo recognized ‘Unchained Melody’, one of his favorite songs. Don hummed it, his features expressing pure bliss, before singing aloud in a crooner's voice with no self-restraint, looking at Leo from the corner of his eye.

Uncomfortable to be stuck in a car with a weird stranger singing a love song and not wanting to think further about what happened in the hotel bedroom, Leo tried to make some conversation. He got now what the guy outside Donnie’s building had meant. This guy was not a bad one, but a wacko for sure.

“So, tell me about you…” he almost yelled over the song.

Donnie’s grin grew, but Leo made himself clear before the lawyer could misunderstand, say something further, or think Leo could be interested on a deeper level.

“I mean, how did you get this case? What have your procedures been until now? What do your clients expect?” Leo questioned seriously.

“You mean how did a seedy lawyer like me get the case of the decade?” Donnie sneered. ”Well let me tell you first, that despite appearances I’m the best as what I do. It’s like yourself. You look like Raph’s bitch, but you are a good reporter, aren’t you?”

Leo face twisted in anger.

“I don’t look like…”

“I’m sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, but people tell me often I have no filter. It’s even worse when I haven’t eaten or slept for two days in a row,” Donnie apologized. ”It's because of the belief that gorgeous people have no brain. You are very handsome, and I can see you as a great match for Raph, so……”

“Anyway, let me tell you my story,” he continued seeing Leo frowning again. “My father died, and my mother left me behind so, I stayed at my grandparents' place. My grandmother was very kind to me, and well, I was raised mostly by her. My grandfather was a very successful attorney and rigid man. He paid for my studies, but when I came out as gay, the day of graduation, he disowned me, and by the way, I lost my place at the prestigious firm were I was supposed to work, thanks to my grandfather’s influence. I didn’t even try to go elsewhere, because I’m not very skilled in an interview. Well, in any social situation. I tend to snap under pressure, you know? It’s why I never got a boyfriend,” he concluded with sadness.

“So, I sell some weed to at least pay some bills like power and internet. I need that to continue to work on the case. These people believe in me, and other than my grandma, there are not that many who do.”

Leo had fallen silent, stirred by the story, which reminded him a little of his own. Leo had always shamed his father, who had ever tried to control him. Except it was not his father who disowned him, but the other way around. And though not as weird as Donnie, Leo knew he was socially awkward. No wonder he has been bullied, when Raph was so popular among the other students. And even if April had been his girlfriend, Leo knew it could not count as a real relationship.

Was he edgy and cautious around this man because he was so similar to him?

The attorney talked about the case, relaying some events Leo remembered having read about but discussed more the consequences of this harassment and abuse on his clients. He told Leo with great accuracy about the therapist, their broken relationship and also, the death of the career of all his clients.

Leo had to admit that the attorney, even if he was a nutcase, seemed to be a master of his case. And it was indeed true that with a tie, he cursed a lot less, looking almost proper.

“Wolfe is a powerful man, so some great attorney could fear him, but I don’t have any money or reputation or cabinet to lose. I have a lot to gain because we’re suing this asshole for a total of $165 million, and I asked for 10% of that when I win. Until then, they bring me a chocolate bar, because I don't have the cash to buy sweets, and I love that. I will buy myself real fancy ones when this bastard is in jail,” he explained.

Leo was touched by how humble this man was, working for justice and chocolate like a weird, modern version of Robin Hood.

“These women came to me because they know I wasn’t sexually interested in them and well, they didn’t have the money to pay. I was the only one who was enough of a dreamer to be content with the hope they would have cash when I would eventually win this. Wolfe blocked their careers, telling other tv or movie producers that they were divas, tainting their reputations as I told you. People didn't want to believe them, without evidence, but I did. I feel lies from far away. It's the reason I’m sure as fuck you had sex with Raph. You are a lucky boy. He is kind of hot. I offered myself to him, but he wasn't interested.”

Leo looked at him with wide eyes. Did he hear correctly?

"Why did you do that?" he asked, incredulous.

He tried to picture Raph, so male, confident and successful, receiving a sexual proposition from this frail and not very stable person. But Raph seemed to have to turned him down properly, since the lawyer didn’t seem to be holding any grudges and considering him as his closest friend.

“Well, I’m a virgin you know,” he exclaimed with no shame,” and I don’t want to die without knowing the feeling of being one with another. And well, Raph is a famous player, well-known to fuck everybody. So, I hoped he would be willing to give me a shot.”

Leo felt a pit in his stomach and a weird feeling creep in him. He was not jealous, he was not. Raphael Payne was his boss, nothing more. What Raph did with his cock did not concern him at all.

“Well, you tell me he didn't open up to other people that much,” Leo commented in a strangled voice. It was not getting to him, it was not! He had not a moment climbed to the hope that maybe, he still meant something special to Raph.

“Spreading open other people’s legs is not opening up,” Don countered, logical. ”Anyway, he didn't want me probably because I'm not as beautiful as you are, but to spare me he said it because I would probably turn out to be too emotionally invested and he didn’t want a steady boyfriend or girlfriend. It's a shame. He is nice to me, and we get along. I don’t have many friends,” Don said.

Leo could understand both parties in there. This Donnie was obviously a fragile being and so, not a match for the strong producer. If Don had slept with Raph, he would have suffered like Leo had, when he had been left in the dust.

“If I have a boyfriend as cute as you to stare at every morning, I would be so much happier,” he sighed, ”but maybe if I win, I will get some money and could move in a nicer apartment. I would have more of a chance to please someone.”

“Don, money doesn’t matter,” Leo said, but seeing the mood darkening, he continued, to cheer him up. “To be honest, I find you cuter than me. I like your mocha-colored eyes, and I think you are awesome to have believed these women, and you worked hard, without even being paid. You seem generous and loyal, and I guess you are pretty smart, too, so I’m sure you’ll find a nice boyfriend soon.”

The attorney looked at him with so much wonder in his eyes. Leo bit his lips. Had he just made it worse? He only wanted to be nice. They were now entering the indoor parking lot from the Channel 6 building.

“Can you hold my hand?”Donnie requested with such pure-hearted eyes.

Leo’s stomach flipped.

“I’m nervous because all my life depends on what would happen from now to the next days. I will feel better with someone as strong as you are to hold on it.”

Leo did not consider too long before stretching his hand. Donnie was endearing as a toddler, even if in height he was taller than the reporter.

They left the car to take the elevator. They passed in front of a snack machine just next to the elevator and, only one moment, Donnie stopped in front of it, pulling slightly despite himself on Leo’s arm.

Such a child, Leo thought. He searched his pocket, pulling out his wallet.

“Do you want something?”

Donnie face split in a big smile.

“Yes, can I have a chocolate bar?”

Leo tried to hold back his comment about how the granola one would be a healthier choice. Donnie was a twenty-five-year-old adult and he inserted the money, leaving Donnie to chose his treat.

Grateful and delighted, Donnie squeezed his hand even stronger, while eating the chocolate-coconut bar all the way up the elevator.

On the 5th level, people were still working, and Leo was surprised when the door opened.

But what surprised him even more, was that Producer Payne was already there, in a shirt and tie and in full work mode, bossing his people around, but he stopped barking order when he saw them.

“Why the fuck are you holding hands?” he shouted, snapping some rolled documents he was holding on their hands to break the hold. “And why the fuck did you feed him?” he shouted, seeing the treat. “He is like an alley cat! Now he will never let you live it down!”

Leo was pissed to be scolded in front of all the crew, who were looking at them with curious eyes. How dare Payne blame Leo for acting kindly toward such a burned-out man working with them? Besides, all of this could be interpreted like a jealousy tantrum by other people. And there was no reason for Raphael to be jealous when he was sleeping with half the city, according to Donnie.

“Well,” Leo started, trying to stay composed, “he was hungry and nervous, so…”

“You fell for his Aspergers routine, you big dummy!” Raph growled. “You are so damn naive! I should not have left you alone with him!”

“I don’t have Aspergers. I’m just a gifted individual with social difficulties,” Don retorted, chewing the last bit of his chocolate bar.

Leo was bewildered about why the producer seemed pissed for such a silly thing as giving a chocolate bar and was making a big deal about it in public.

“Mr. Chanler, I’m Bea, your make-up artist,” a woman said, appearing in front of him, smiling. “Don’t worry, I’m used to men. You will be beautiful for your first appearance on Channel 6.”

“He needs a new suit,” Payne decided. “He had worn this one all day, and it’s been a damn long day. Give him a grey-steel jacket, with a white shirt and a tie in blue tone.”

Leo was dragged off by an excited woman to the men’s dressing room.

“We have a collection of casual or formal clothes for any occasion and in many sizes,” she said, ”Your size is perfect to fit in most of them. Let’s me find the one Mr.Payne decided for you.”

The ‘decided for you’ sounded sour to Leo’s ears. He could choose his own damn suit by himself just fine. But, maybe it was usual that the producer decided the outfit, so he tried to calm himself down. He would ask April tomorrow. As a newspaper reporter, his look had never mattered, and so he had to be used to these new ways.

Leo received the suit she gave him, and he was almost afraid she would try to dress him like he was some kind of disabled person.

“You can dress behind this curtain,” she explained, ”I would only adjust the pleats it could have on you.”

Obedient, he went behind the curtain, but still feeling Payne's eyes burning holes on his lower back. He was sure that if he turned his head, he would catch his boss staring at his ass, in front of one of his employees. He dared to look at the producer before pulling the curtain. He had been right. Raphael was looking at him with eyes full of hunger.

What was Raphael thinking, Leo wondered, flushed, behind the curtain. Was Raphael doing like he was, helpless to seriously think without replaying the scene which occurred in the hotel room in his mind?

Was Raphael still thinking about it? What had he been about to say before Leo had fled in a blind panic, he wondered again, buttoning the white shirt. And why had he not been at school that day?

Why the fuck he was thinking about it again? Who cared what that jerk was about to say? Probably a witty comment about how Leo came fast? As for the school, it was because he had been a coward and not wanting to see Leo being beaten up, looking at him with the pain of betrayal.

Now, dressed but flushed in anger, being eaten up by these painful and shameful memories, he pulled back the curtain to walk to the center of the room. He had only the tie to do, but needed a mirror for doing so.

Payne gave him a critical look and taking three step forward, he raised Leo’s chin. Angrily, Leo jerked his head away.

“You should keep this suit. It would match with your cat like blue-steel eyes,” Raphael said thoughtfully, and before Leo could react, he took the tie from his hand, seeming decided to tie it himself.

“You tie is always crooked, let’ me do it,” he said before turning around. “Leave us,” he demanded to the woman.

Leo bit his lips to restrain himself to not yell to the woman to stay there.

She left the room, without giving off if it was usual to the producer to be the one in charge of the tie.

“Don’t be like that,” Payne whispered with a gentle voice.”We are at work. I know how to behave.”

Leo did not comment on this, steering the conversation away of these matters.

“What about Riviera?” he asked, trying to sound confident, despite the hand of the other man lingering on his neck and shoulder.

“Oh, you mean what happened after you left like you had the devil on your heel?” the producer sneered. ”Well, he woke up about five minutes later, so, I made a deal with him. The story of Wolfe or his, on all media by Monday. So, we agree that not tonight, but Sunday night, he will give you an interview,” he explained before taking a step back to look if the tie was okay.

“Me?” Leo asked, worried. He had no desire to find himself in front of this individual, again. Not when this man had smelled Leo’s arousal and heard his moans.

“Yeah, of course, you. This is your case, now,” Payne continued, grabbing Leo to pretend to fix some fold. ”But don’t worry, I explained to him you were only a fearless reporter, and all our making-out and foreplay were staged.”

“You did?” Leo repeated, relieved. Yes, it was staged, and he guessed that if Payne was thinking so, everything was alright.

The producer grabbed then Leo, to press the reporter against him.

“He had believed it and was even actually impressed about how convincing you were, so we’re clear,” he whispered, nuzzling him. "My angry Kitty, I…”

A knock on the door interrupted them before Leo could ask what that meant and demand that the producer never call him with such ridiculous pet name and Raph barked a ‘come in,’ obviously pissed off by the interruption while Leo could almost sob from relief.

“The first interviewee is ready and waiting in Studio C. The second one is about to be done with her make-up and hair,” she said. “Their... lawyer,” her hesitation was showing she had met Donnie, ”is there, explaining what they could say and not. We need Mr. Chanler, now in the makeup room.”

“I'm ready,” Leo stated, in a hurry to be far away of his boss.

Before he followed her, Payne gave him the rolls of paper he was holding before doing his tie.

“Here, I wrote all your question, read them while they doll-you up,” he said, “with this hair of yours, it could take quite a while, so you’ll have the time to learn it by heart,” the producer mocked, messing even more Leo’s hair with his large hand, before leaving the room, under the hard glance from a pissed off Leo.

Despite all the events of the day, Leo had thought about the questions he could ask if he could do the interview. He had spent hours reading the files and listen to Payne’s and Donnie’s rambling about that. Now what? Raph was doing the whole job, collecting information and bribing informants all over the city. He made the plan, dealt with the most tricky part alone, and then, he gave all his chewed job to Leo? Of course, Payne was the producer, not a reporter anymore and so could do the TV report by himself but he could have to give it to a more experienced reporter.

Why him?

He looked at the questions and admitted that anyway if he could have had the time today to write them down, they would be the ones he would have written.

“You have such a beautiful complexion,” the makeup artist commented,” and such smooth skin! And such long and black eyelashes!”

Leo did not comment on this. To him, all of these praises made him seem like a girl, and he hated it. It must be because of his father, looking down at him with contempt, for the exact same thing

In the room, next to him was another woman was there to get makeup done, and Leo recognized the redhead girl on the picture in Riviera phone’s

“I’m nervous,” she said, after a moment, without looking at him because the make-up artist was busy on her eyes. “I believe in denunciation to stop a bully, but I admit after having to fight so much, I’m a little afraid of what will happen next. My life won’t be the same, but I guess is for the better, right?” she asked, her voice shaking slightly. “After having reached the bottom, you stop falling.”

Without turning around, because of the hairdresser fussing over him, Leo caught her hand.

“I’m sure it’s true. All will be fine, from now,” the reporter said in a comforting manner.

“Thank you,” she said softly, and the silence stretched again for a few minutes before Payne arrived, smoking and looking pumped up.

“Ok, it’s enough! No need to make him cuter,” he yelled as if only Leo was there to be prepared, ”Everybody in the studio now, I’ve been waiting for this for fucking years!”

All of them ran like scared of mice and Leo, not wanting to look like he was afraid, was the last to leave. But before he could leave, the producer took his hand to hold him back.

“You know your questions? I trust you to not fuck this up!” he insisted, taking a drag on his cigarette. “You would mess our both futures!”

Stung to be belittled like this, Leo boldly raised his chin.

“I had no need to learn the text. I know my job. So, if you let me go now, I can actually go do it!”

Raphael smiled, seeming slightly amused, crushing his cigarette on the wall, and Leo scolded, disapproving of such disrespectful manner.

“Okay, then, but before you go, there something missing on you…”

He took a pause and Leo looked at him, expectantly.

“What you mean?”

“It's about your make-up. There something missing on your lips,” Raphael insisted, looking serious.

“I won’t wear lipstick!”Leo protested but the mouth crushing on his, choked his protest.

The kiss lasted only one moment, tasting of tobacco and Leo shoved him away, burning with indignation and anxiety, before Raphael could slide his tongue inside. The damn door was still open, and someone could have seen them kissing.

“You needed a good luck kiss,” the producer said with a mocking grin. "Now, no time to lose. Do this interview and make me proud.”


	6. The date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter, but not all beta!  
> Art: Alessandra DC

 

 

The interview went well. Despite all the awful details from the victims, Leo had kept a professional demeanor. Even though he was indignant about what had happened between this producer, Wolfe, and these women, a part of him was excited. This report would be a bomb on the news. His father would see it and would have to realize Leo did not need him at all.

They were in the editing room and after an hour working to make the edition, Raph was finally satisfied with it and it was ready to be on the morning news.

“It’s about fucking time!” he exclaimed, beaming with pride. “Thanks, everybody! It’s done now and you can go sleep with the satisfaction of having helped to put this scumbag in jail!”

All the employees were congratulating themselves, seeming happy to have done their duty and Leo could relate. He had participated in a fair action to stop sexual abuse and harassment. He looked to Raph, who was slapping everyone shoulder, with a genuine glad grin.

Maybe Raphael was not that bad, he thought, watching him shake Donnie’s hand. The producer must have felt him staring, because he turned toward him then.

“And you, Leo, you deserve an even more personal thanks. Come with me.”

The ‘personal thanks’ sounded bad to Leo’s ears. It was 1:00 am. He was tired and wanted to go home, but he essentially wanted to not be alone in a closed room with his boss again. Not after such a draining day with Payne toying with him non stop. But he did not want to seem scared of him. Being scared would only make Payne believe Leo felt something and was afraid of being unable to control himself.

Then, looking at the slender silhouette next to the producer, he got an idea.

“Of course,” Leo nodded. “Donnie, are you coming?”

The attorney looked up, his face splitting into a big toothy smile.

“Yes, of course, I’m coming,” he replied eagerly.

Leo noticed with a smirk, how Raphael was close to facepalming. But determined to stay in his good mood, the producer only walk to his office, followed by the two other men.

“I have something I’ve kept in my desk drawer for ages, for this special occasion,” he began, opening the drawer. “It’s precious, but I’m thrilled to share it with such a special person.”

The lustful, low-pitch could not be misunderstood and Leo also noticed the sentence was not plural. He looked discreetly, to see if Don was hurt by it, but the lawyer was busy, examining Raph’s hung photographs like they were evidence for a trial.

“I’ve had enough Champagne for a lifetime,” Leo said coldly, hearing the sound of glass.

“This is not Champagne. It’s Scotch. Besides, the surprise is these babies,” Raph explained, passing a cigar, which he had just pulled from a box of six, under his nose with an appreciative sniff. ”These Dominican cigars are really rare and $32 piece. So, I waited to have a real thing to celebrate to smoke them,” he concluded, handing Leo a glass, which the reporter mechanically accepted. “Today, I have two reasons to be happy.”

Without explaining his second reason further, he lit his cigar with his golden lighter and took a long drag with a delighted sigh, stretching out his hand to give one of the cigars to Leo, who did not pick it up.

“You can have one, too, Donnie,” Raphael said loudly, knowing that if Don would accept and smoke one, Leo would have less reason to refuse.

The attorney accepted the cigar with a lot of gratitude and Leo had no choice but to take one awkwardly. He had never smoked, except weed with April, twice, to please her and to keep from being called chicken by her friends. But that had given him nothing but a sore throat.

He put it to his mouth, unsure, not wanting it but not wanting to be too harsh for nothing.

“Let me light it for you, Leo,” the producer whispered tenderly, like he was talking to a helpless child or his pregnant wife.

Before the reporter could protest, Raphael held his head to immobilize him and lit the cigar with the lighted end of his own, like a simulated kiss. The contact lasted only one moment, but Leo was still dizzy with how hard the fingers had grabbed his hair in the passion of the gesture. A warmness crept in him and he put all his remaining energy into keeping a cool head.

“Woah! That was hot,” Donnie commented, nervously biting the end of his cigar.

Without realizing it, Leo took a drag on the cigar and choked on the smoke. Almost instantly, Raphael was fretting over him.

“Take a sip,” Raph insisted, taking the hand in which Leo was holding the Scotch glass and almost forcing him to drink, with a kind of weird lovey-dovey smile. ”And be careful with this cigar. You have to taste it, not swallowed it so greedily. This is not my cock,” the producer joked.

Leo threw him a death glare. What kind of bad joke was that?!

“I will give you some water too, to relieve your throat,” Raph told him. “My bad. This is not for beginner smokers, like you seem to be.”

“I don’t smoke. Actually, I hate the smell of tobacco,” Leo snapped, almost spitefully, as Raphael handed him a bottle of water he had taken from his mini-fridge. “Smoker’s breath is always awful,” he added boldly, looking Raphael straight in the eye to show him he was talking about Raphael himself.

Payne smirked like he was amused and Leo felt his anger grow. He was impolite to his superior on the job, but it was like Payne did not mind at all, and even found it funny.

“Well, I have never been so tempted to quit,” he declared, raising a cocky eyebrow. “Tell me you’ll accept my kisses from now, and I’ll throw the box out the window and never smoke again. Your lips are worth more than any fancy cigars,” he said tenderly, brushing Leo’s hair in an affectionate gesture. “I’m willing to make worst sacrifice.”

Leo felt his cheeks burn. How dare Payne make all these smartass comments in front of Don? He had told the attorney he barely knew the producer and would look like a liar. Then, he thought about Raph’s reputation as a player, and figured that Donnie must be not shocked at all.

“When is my day over?” Leo asked, crushing the expensive cigar in the ashtray Raph had put on his desk, noticing the producer’s cringe at the gesture.

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve been here since yesterday morning and for the first day at work, it has been long. I’m dead on my feet and I want to go home. You don't need me until late Sunday afternoon, right? So, may I go home now, Mr. Payne?”

The emphasis he put on the name of his boss had been on purpose and he was filled with satisfaction at seeing the displeasure on the producer’s features.

“Don’t talk like you were a damn prisoner, shit!” he cursed, seeming slightly upset, releasing a puff of smoke. ”I know the day’s been long and emotionally draining, and you must be tired. I’m sorry for that. Let’s go home then.”

“Yeah,” Don agreed.

Startled, Leo realised he had forgotten the presence of the lawyer.

“Before I go, can I have Leo’s cigar, too? He doesn’t smoke and it would be such a shame to waste such a great cigar,” Don asked with shining eyes.

Leo found the ask weird, since Donnie had not even smoked his own, but with an exasperated sigh, Raph gave him a new one.

“Don’t try to fool me, Donnie. It might work on Leo, but I’m a harder cookie. You just want to swap them with some homie for some chocolate or bubble gum.”

Flushed, Don denied it very weakly, before assuring Raph that when he did have money, he would buy him even better ones.

“Yeah, sure, Don,” Raph said pushing the lawyer toward the door gently.

Leo found the scene very cute. Raphael seemed to consider Donnie to be a friend, even if they were such different people. It was only when the attorney was out of the office that Leo realized Raph had gotten rid of Donnie to be alone with him and was leaning on the door, blocking the only exit with his impressive body, preventing Leo from using the only way to escape. But Leo would not let himself be intimidated.

“So, if my day is over, I’m going to leave,” he said sternly, taking a bold step toward the door.

“Of course, Leo. I’m sorry for this long first day,” Raph apologized, but his eyes were glowing too much for a desolate person. “I’ll give you a ride home.”

Leo bit his lip in annoyance. Would Raphael leave him alone, for god’s sake.

“Pointless. We don’t go in the same direction,” Leo protested.

Raphael folded his arms, unimpressed.

“Did you stalk on me and know where I live?” Raph challenged. “I remember the street you wrote on your application form. You live in Brooklyn, as I do, and actually, we live about two blocks from each other. You live on Garfield and me, on Second Street, so it’s only a few minutes ride. It’s fate.”

Leo remembered Donnie pretending the same and he sneered.

“I would rather call it bad karma, but anyway, it’s not the issue here,” the reporter insisted.”I can take the subway and get back home by myself just fine.”

Raph frowned.

“Are you crazy? You can’t return home alone at this hour. Not as cute as you are and with such pricey clothes. Your innocent ass would be jumped before you made it home!” Raph countered, looking dead-serious.

“I feel safer with whoever’s out there, than with you, ”Leo deadpanned. ”You are more likely to jump me.”

“Touché,” Raph shot back. ”You almost got me there. Usually, I would, but not tonight. We need to talk,” he insisted. “So, I want to ask if you would consider sleeping at my place tonight. Not for fooling around, but to talk, without being interrupted by the job, in a quiet environment.”

Leo paled, hearing the daring request. He still remembered when Raph had asked him to come over at his place for the first time, baiting him with photographic material. Leo had accepted at the time because he hadn’t been too in love and excited with the idea they would maybe have sex. But Leo had been lured, used and dumped in the most traumatic way. He wouldn’t be fooled twice.

“No. We have already talked enough for a while. You said my day was over and Saturday is my day off. We can discuss the Riviera case on Sunday afternoon. Just tell me the time…”

“I don’t want to talk about that and you know it,” Raph growled. “Don’t play dumb! I want to talk about us, on a private level.”

“There is no ‘us’” Leo hissed. “Besides, you’re my boss, since I’m an unlucky bastard.”

Raph threw his hand over his head in anger.

“Stop already with this kind of shit!” he shouted. ”You seem to had been mistaken about me and are holding a grudge about something I didn’t have a part in,” he kept insisting. “I want you to explain to me what happened to you, from the moment you left my house, fourteen years ago, to the moment you came here for an interview. I can’t apologize properly for something I don’t know about, nor can I help you to forget about it.”

It was forgotten, the reporter wanted to howl. Leo would never relive those traumatic events by telling Raph, he swore to himself. He was the one playing dumb. There was no way he did not know. When Raphael had come back to school the next day, all his friends must have told him about the beating they’d given Leo, the little rich faggot.

Because of course, Raph had been cautious enough to not appear in any pictures, putting only Leo to shame.

He could shove his proper apologies up his jerk ass.

“Then I can tell you about my feelings,” the producer said in the same kind of voice he used when Leo was his lover and he took a step closer, opening his arms like he wanted to hug him.

Leo took a step back, to keep a distance between them.

“Leo, I never stopped to…”

A knock on the door interrupted him and, pissed off Raphael opened the door.

“What the hell, again! I’ve fucking been here since 7 am, yesterday, and I’m off the clock here.”

“It’s miss Oroku on the phone, Mr.Payne.”

At the name, Leo’s heart skipped a beat. Why was she calling Raphael in the middle of the night?

”She said it was very important,” the employee told Raph, himself obviously tired out and almost nodding off to sleep, standing up.

“Damn,” Raph cursed, now concerned. He turned at Leo, serious. “I need to take this call because if Karai backs off on this, we are done. Just stay here and wait for me a little, would you?” Raph pleaded. “You can lie on the couch and get some sleep. I will be right back, and I’ll drive you back to your home if you want. I will not force you to talk if you don’t want too.”

Leo nodded and when he saw the producer turning the corridor to the right, he ran to the elevator.

****

“How in the world did you manage that?”

April’s shout startled him and he woke up, still sweaty and hard from an erotic dream he did not quite remember. Confused, he looked at her with wide eyes, from his bed.

“What do you mean?” Leo asked.

April grabbed his hand instead of replying, to drag him out of his bedroom.

In the living room, the television was turned on Channel 6 and Leo saw himself on the screen. It was the interview he had done the day before. With all that had happened, he hadn’t had the time to talk to April about it.

After a hellish day, he had managed to escape his boss and had come back home at 2 am. He had fallen into his bed like a ton of bricks, too tired to think, more falling unconscious from exhaustion than falling asleep. So, he had not had the time to tell April about the Wolfe case at all.

“How did you manage to work on that? And when did you find the time? The contacts?” she asked again, frantic. “I looked at the news on my phone. Every newspaper, every other station, is relaying the news. You will be nominated at the reporter awards for that!

Embarrassed, Leo understood the reason for April wonder. Leo had been in New-York for only a few days, having only worked at Channel 6 for just one day and he had already found a five-star case to work on. How could Leo be aware of what Wolfe was doing and have made contact with the victims, managing to get an interview from them, asking such relevant questions, like he’d been on the case for more than a year?

Even if it was shameful and he did not want to talk about him, Leo had no choice. April was his dearest friend and she deserved to know the truth.

“Well, Mr.Payne was already working on this and asked me to take over the case,” Leo explained as briefly as he could. ”I studied some files and he introduced me to these womens’ lawyer. They were already ready to be interviewed. I did nothing, except ask the questions.”

Leo did not say he had not even written down the questions. He was already ashamed enough to have taken this chewed-up case.

“But… why you? He did not even know you! You hated him forty-eight hours ago, and I convinced you to give him a shot!”

For one moment, Leo feared April was envious. It was indeed true that she had been working there for years and would have been delighted to have this opportunity. So, why Leo, the newbie?

“We… we do know each other actually,” Leo admitted. “I didn’t recognize him at first, but we are both from Arlington and attended the same school, though not the same year. He is older than me.”

April frowned, processing the new information.

“You never talked much about the school you were at before we meet, but I know you hated that place and got beaten by some bullies. You said you didn’t have any friends. was Mr.Payne a friend of yours?”

With a lump in his throat, Leo shook his head. It wasn’t a lie. Raphael had been his silly crush, that’s all, but it was not like he could tell that to April.

“Oh, I see. He knew your father, right?”

Before Leo could answer, his cell phone on the night table vibrated. There was almost nobody who knew his number and not wanting to talk either to his father or his boss, he left it to vibrate.

“You’re not going to answer? It’s could be the job,” April asked, frowning, and before Leo could react, she answered the call. Her bold attitude had always been a part of April Leo liked very much, but he cursed it at this moment.

“Hello? Yes, he is in bed, but awake. Who is it?” April asked.

Leo felt a shiver. Whoever it was, he would now be forced to answer and he was not feeling up for conversation before coffee, when he had barely slept six hours.

“Oh! Mr.Payne! I’m sorry to not have recognized your voice,” April exclaimed and the pit in Leo’s stomach grew colder. “Yes, of course, you can talk to him,” she said before handing him the phone.

Leo took it with a trembling hand. He noticed that April was now sitting on the blue duvet of his bed, to listen to his conversation more conveniently.

“Good morning, Mr. Payne, he managed to say in a neutral voice. ”What can I do for you this Saturday morning?”

He emphasized the part about the ‘Saturday morning’. It was his day off for god’s sake and he had deserved it after such a long day the day before.

_“Damn, she handed you the phone rather quickly. Was she in your bedroom?”_

Leo looked at the phone, bewildered. Payne sounded rather jealous but Leo decided to ignore it, to get it over with and hang up sooner.

“Did a new development happen with the report and you needed to notify me? Was the Riviera interview canceled?” he asked calmly.

_“It has nothing to do with that… I only wanted to know if you want to go out with me today. We could go take a walk in the Park, and then grab lunch, and…”_

“I’m afraid I’m unavailable if it is not for work, Mr. Payne,” Leo replied, his heart pounding. “I’m tired. I’ll see you tomorrow. Have a nice day.”

Leo hung up and he met April’s incredulous look.

“Is... is Mr.Payne hitting on you? And did you just turn him down?”

Flushing, Leo denied it.

“Well, not exactly. He only offered me to uum… show me the city because he knows I’m a newcomer. And yes, maybe talk about old times, when we were young. But you know, I don’t want him to waste his time. You can show me the city better than him, I’m sure,” he added, quickly realizing April seemed not as convinced as he wanted her to be.

“Well, Mr.Payne has been in the city for longer than me. And with his connections and his income, which is probably four times mine, I guess he knows more cool places than me. But is not the issue for today,” she explained, slightly desolate. “I forgot to tell you that I got invited to a bachelorette party today.”

April went all gloomy and Leo’s heart sank for her. In three months, April would turn thirty-one. Since her break-up with Leo, she had not had a steady boyfriend and Leo knew how badly she wanted to find one, and get married and have children. He knew because it was one of the reasons they broke up. Getting married and having children would mean sex, and Leo could not get himself to want it.

It was the reason he stayed so long with April.

At first, April had been clear about no sex before marriage, and she was all over Leo because he had not minded it at all, being content with holding hand and chaste kisses. April had explained to her friends how Leo was respectful. All of them were envious of her because Leo was good-looking, according to them, and a hard worker. So, she was satisfied and proud, until she had turned twenty-five and was the last virgin of her friends. She had started to hint toward marriage every now and then, and Leo had tried to look oblivious to it.

So, one night when she was drunk, she had dumped him, and Leo had felt overwhelmed by relief. Despite loving April, he knew accepting the break-up was the best proof of love he could give her. She deserved a better boyfriend than him. But still, she was single, when all her friends were married.

“It’s Irma, do you remember her? She was the last one not yet married and today, we’re going to a bakery to make penis-shaped cookies, and are having mimosas and brunch at 10:00. Then we’re going to the beauty salon all afternoon, before going to dinner and then, male strippers. I doubt I’ll be back before two in the morning. Of course, she would make a big deal of it!” April commented spitefully. “With the gift, today will cost me four working days! And I get it rubbed in my face that I’m still single!”

Feeling so sorry for his friend, Leo hugged her tightly.

“Why didn’t you and I work out, Leo?” she asked, sobbing. “We were a great match… Maybe, maybe we should give us another chance?”

April turned her head, which was in the crook of Leo’s neck, brushing her lips against his and Leo tried to not become stiff. April was already too upset. He breathed in her vanilla scented perfume, which was so comforting. He could not lose April. She was so precious to him.

“I already told you, April. I’m not a good boyfriend for you,” he explained softly, stroking her ginger hair gently. “You don’t remember, but in the last year, you were unhappy with me.”

She sniffed that she did not remember but stepped back from his embrace, with her blue eyes misted by tears.

“I woke you up because of this incredible interview you got and to tell you I would be out all day. We can’t visit the city as I promised to you, I’m sorry,” she said. “So, maybe you should accept Mr. Payne’s offer. You risk nothing at all. He is not gay. I wonder why I even thought he was hitting on you. Maybe he only wanted to be considerate.”

The phone vibrated again between them and Leo took it before April could. It was a text message, but from the producer again.

_'Can we have a coffee before the interview, tomorrow? I need to talk to you, out of our workplace. It won’t be for long, promise.'_

Leo erased the message and shaking in exasperation, he blocked the sender. Just before work, tomorrow, he would unblock him. If Payne found out about it, Leo would point out he was harassing him privately, on a non-job related topic, when he had made it clear he was not interested.

“Do you think you will be bored?” April asked with concern, having forgotten about her gloomy thoughts. “I’m so sorry to leave you alone, in a place you know nobody!”

“I will be fine,” Leo assured her, stretching his limbs. “I came in late from the job last night and it’s has been stressful, so maybe I will sleep for a few more hours and then jog around. And I still have some of my suitcase to empty,” he continued, glancing to some bags still on the floor. He’d only been there for four days, and so hadn’t had much time to settle into his new apartment.

“Ok, so, I’m off,” she replied, giving him a peck on the cheek. “Have a nice day!”

She left, leaving behind her sweet aroma and Leo stayed nostalgic one moment.

He lay down back on his bed, trying to fall asleep, but his mind was in too much turmoil for that, thinking about the past.

Being April’s boyfriend had been great at first. He’d liked to be able to let his guard down, and being intimate without fearing betrayal. Except for sex, they did everything other couples did and it has been nice. He missed it, but he could not be that selfish, taking from April what he wanted, without giving her what she wanted.

She needed to meet someone else and he regretted not knowing someone to introduce to her. The only people he knew were Payne and the nutcase, Donnie.

Don could have worked, Leo thought, because April was fond of people who were like lost pets, as Leo had been. But Donnie had said he was gay. And it was out of the question that he would do a thing like matching Payne and April. Just the idea made him want to gag. It was not because Leo was jealous of the producer, oh hell no. April was just too good for such a heartbreaker like him.

His mind returned to Payne again, and even though he was trying really hard to erase it from his memory, he still remembered Raphael’s lips on his, in the hotel room. The kiss was not the same as what he had got from April. Raph’s kisses left him hot, flushed and longing for more. And what about the blowjob the producer had given him after? Even if he had thought about it for only one moment, he was already hard, his cock throbbing, asking for attention at the memory of how greedily Raphael had sucked him off.

After having tossed in his bed for another twenty minutes, not wanting to give in and jerk off to the thought of his asshole of a boss, Leo decided to get up. It was now past nine o'clock and as he had told April, he had to finish settling into their home.

He made his bed and picked up the clothes from the station, and the ones he had been wearing before that he had brought back. off the floor. He’d have to take the suit from the station to the dry-cleaners, but he was overdue for laundry, he noticed, seeing the clothes already filling his laundry basket.

April had her own washing machine, and Leo picked up the basket, to make a start on doing his own laundry.

Such a loser way to spend his Saturday, he thought. It’s like he was not used to it by now.

While he was searching his pockets, to be sure to not leave a kleenex in it or a pen and mess up the laundry, he found a business card.

_‘Don T. Smith, attorney.’_

Leo was not the only one with no friend, doing laundry on his day off.

Without thinking too much, he called Don, almost missing his erratic behavior. Next to him, Leo felt almost sane and confident. It was a relaxing feeling. Donnie must have gone to bed before him, and so, was maybe awake, now.

 _“Mr. Don Smith,_ attorney _, speaking…”_

“Hey, Donnie, it’s Leo. I mean, you know the reporter from yesterday…” Leo was suddenly nervous, feeling dumb. Why was he calling Donnie? He did not even know the man really, except that he was a lawyer and a drug dealer, in addition to being wacky.

_“Hey, Leo! No need to explain to me who you are! How could I forget such a drop-dead gorgeous face!! What can I do for you? Did you get in some trouble and need an attorney? We will make pay these fuckers who messed with you!”_

Leo had a chuckle. Even being a screwball, Donnie was making him feel better.

“Not at all, I assure you. It’s just my roommate has a thing to do today, and I was feeling lonely. I’m new in town and so…”

 _“Did you change your mind about us because you know I will be frigging rich very soon?”_ Don asked eagerly.

Leo rolled his eyes. It was almost cute.

“No. I only needed a friend today and I remembered you said yourself you don’t have that many. So, I thought that maybe we could have lunch together, to celebrate your soon-to-be-victory...”

 _“Would Raphael be there?”_ Donnie wondered and Leo firmly denied it.

“I don’t know why you are asking such a thing. I told you I barely know him and he is my boss. Today is my day off and I want to do nothing job-related.”

 _“Well, it’s because when he is there, you have this look on your face, you know?”_ Don explained honestly and a nervous Leo feared what Don would say next. _“It’s like you are over-aware of his presence, forgetting even where you are. Yesterday, you invited me to follow you in the office, but once there, you forgot me. You got this conflicted expression, like you wanted something but knew better than to try to have it. You were too busy fighting yourself to think about anything else. I can already tell you are stubborn as hell.”_

There was no reproach in Don’s voice. He was only stating facts, like he would have discussed the weather and Leo hated to have such an expressive face despite himself.

“Well, he won’t be there,” was the only thing he found as an answer. “So, do you want to have lunch with me or not?” Remembering Don was flat-broke, he added, “I will treat you!”

 _“I’ll get myself dress and be on my way! Give me your address and I can pick you up!”_ Don replied in a hurry, as though scared Leo would change his mind and he would lose a free meal.

“No need. Let’s meet at midway. Let’s say in front of the library! I wanted to get a look in there and I know you like books,” the reporter suggested.

Overenthusiastic, Don promised to be there in an hour and Leo, in a good mood, hung up. He just got a new friend.

***

They met at the library. Don was sitting on the stairs, next to one of the stone lions, waiting for Leo. The moment he saw him, Donnie flashed a smile.

Leo could tell the lawyer had made an effort to look good. He was wearing the same shirt and pants from the night before, just having removed the tie and added a jacket, but Leo guessed it was because the poor attorney did not have other fancy clothes. He had brushed his messy brown hair, going so far as to put gel in it, and had even put on his useless eye-glasses as accessories.

Just by his face, even if he was still too far from him to talk, Leo could tell Donnie was making a big deal of Leo’s invitation to have lunch and meet at the library. But Leo himself had his heart racing with anxiety. He was not used to hanging out with people outside April, or coworkers on the job.

Awkwardly, Leo greeted him but all his stress melted when Don grabbed his hand, squeezing it hard in his enthusiasm.

“There’s a park nearby, with a food kiosk. Can we go there? I’m really hungry! Besides, it’s a beautiful park! A really elegant place to relax between shopping, on an Indian summer day like today! Raph often has lunch there since it’s barely a ten- minute walk from Channel 6!” Don added.

Leo startled, searched the lawyer’s eyes to see him giving the same glance.

“Why are you telling me that? It’s irrelevant since I’m with you,” Leo told him and very pleased by the reporter’s statement, Don nodded.

“Yes! You are with me!” he singsonged and he pulled on Leo’s hand to make him walk, dragging him toward the park, where there were the food kiosks.

Leo admitted it was really a nice place. Despite the fall, there were still flowers decorating the European- like park, nestled in its canyon of skyscrapers, looking like a refuge of peace and calm in the busy and crowded downtown.

They ate at one of them, Don eating two main courses, a salad, and a burger with french fries, in about ten minutes. He was eating in a hurry, like he was afraid to share and be robbed of a bite.

“Stop eating so fast,” Leo warned. “You will make yourself sick!”

“It’s a salad, this is healthy,” Don answered, his mouth full of green, raising a thumb to show how great he was feeling.

The moment, he was done with his plate, he threw himself to the next best thing, Leo himself. He took his hand, kissing it with the adoration of a believer in front of a Saint.

“Thank you! I swear to you, Leo. I will repay you a hundredfold with my first paycheck.”

Leo pulled a little on his hand, to disengage himself.

“Don’t mention it! Now, do you want to go to the library?”

“All libraries are the same!” Don stated, but I could take you to a really nice place. If you walk fast, we can be there in like fifty minutes. It would help our digestion!”

Leo did not protest. Indeed, it was an occasion to see the city by walking with a New-Yorker.

They talked while walking and Leo found that Donnie was an excellent guide and had an interesting detail or anecdote to tell about a lot of places. But, going where Donnie wanted to go did not take fifty-minutes.

The lawyer made him stop in many stores to have a look at all the things he would buy with his first paycheck. His nickname of ‘Dreamy Donnie’ suited him so well. He was exactly like the farmer who spilled her milk dreaming about what she would buy with the price of it. Don refused to take the subway or a cab, arguing it was wasted money and that walk was better for their health and cheaper than a gym.

Finally, after three hours, they arrived at a bowling alley and Leo raised an eye ridge. Had they walked through the whole city to bowl? It seemed so, but he got the real explanation before they entered.

“Last year, Raphael brought me here. Just once, because he was pissed I beat him. I’ve been dreaming of their tacos since then. Besides, it’s not four o clock yet. We have the time to do at least one game, but not more! We get a cheaper price before six!” he said, his eyes shining with excitement.

What was Raphael doing in the conversation again, Leo wondered. Probably because it was the only person they both know. So he did not comment about it and entered.

Of course, Donnie did not have the first penny to play bowling or even eat. Leo brushed aside Don promise to refund him one day. Maybe Raph was right and Leo had made a mistake buying him a chocolate bar the day before.

He regretted thinking about it when he saw how good Don was at this sport and how much he was enjoying himself. The lawyer explained to him how it was mathematics and tried to explain to him how to throw his bowling ball better. But before Leo could improve, the game was over and Don was exclaiming it was Taco time.

Indeed, the tacos were good. They took the three choices, beef, chicken and fish because Donnie could not choose one above the others. Beers were $3, and Leo decided to buy one for himself. He has to build some resistance to alcohol, to not let himself go like at the hotel, he thought, still flushing at the memory.

He offered one to Don, but the latter preferred a grape juice, arguing that alcohol affected him badly.

Donnie drank his juice with a straw, like a child, his features expressing pure bliss, while Leo was sipping the beer slowly. The taste was not bad, he was just not used to it. After Don thanked him profusely for the juice, the silence stretched and Leo felt awkward again.

“So,” he said, jumping on to any topic he could think of, ”how did you meet Raph?”

With a pout, Don hit down his glass.

“How dare you talk about another man at our first date! I knew it! I knew it! All along you only wanted information about your lover-to-be!” he exclaimed dramatically.

“Calm down! It’s not a date!” Leo protested.

Don gave him an unimpressed look.

“We are two unrelated men. You called me and asked me out for outside activity, like eating together on a Saturday. I already confessed to being deeply attracted to you! Knowing that, you still invited me! So it’s either a date or you are playing with my feelings.”

Don’s face was twisted in sadness and despite it being crazy, Leo felt bad. Maybe it was true that Donnie could have seen it this way or maybe the lawyer was messing with him. Raph had dropped a comment about Don being maybe manipulative.

“I was only looking for a friend. You seem to be looking for a Sugar Daddy,” Leo said bluntly.

He regretted his words when he saw Donnie’s lips trembling, his face paled and his eyes exactly like a kicked puppy.

“I’m really sincere when I say I’m attracted to you,” he started seriously. “First, because you are handsome, but also because you look very sensitive, and you didn’t judge me about my appearance, personality or living conditions like others did. But, now, understand why I told you I was in a hurry to have the money to buy a nice apartment and clothes and have money to take my boyfriend on a date. To not be accused of taking advantage. You said money was not important, but it was a lie. I was really happy to come here, yes to eat, but mostly to get to know you better. Did you not have a great time? Besides the money, did I act badly with you? I never hid that I was broke. You came to my place, so you were fully aware of this fact before inviting me. And did you notice I brought you to cool, but not expensive places? If I was a gold digger, like you’ve accused me of being, I would choose a richer man than a mere reporter or take you to the fanciest places.”

Leo raised his glass to have a beer refill, pondering. Damn Donnie was a lawyer from Yale and so, good at speech, and now Leo was sounding like the jerk in the story.

“I never hit on anyone since Raph, you are only the second. When I knew he was hopelessly in love with someone else, I abandoned the whole idea of a possible relationship and buried myself under work.”

Leo’s heart missed a beat, but he chastised himself. Raph’s love story did not concern him at all. But he remembered then that all of this was the result of Donnie’s accusation that Leo wanted only to know about Raph and was using Don. He wanted to show him he was wrong.

“I think you may be still in love with him. You are the one dropping his name every now and then, since this morning.”

“I have been attracted to Raph’s cursed lover aura, but now, I swear it is over,” Don stated seriously. “But if you want me to continue to talk, a need a piece of chocolate to eat my emotions.”

Leo prevented himself from rolling his eyes and commanded a waitress bringing him a new beer the dessert requested by Donnie.

“And milk! I need milk!” Don insisted

When the dessert place was put in front of him, he sighed.

“Chocolate cake always worked on me like a truth serum,” he said before taking three giant bites and a gulp of milk. ”Now, I feel better for talking,” he assured.

“I only talked about Raph to test your reaction, because I was jealous. Both of you are very interesting. He wants you, it’s obvious. Since he is my friend, I can court you only if you are really, really, not interested in him. I wasn’t sure, because he is a really good-looking and popular man. I needed to check if you were close to falling for him too, as many did before you. Anyway, all I said is true. Raph came to have lunch every sunny day in Bryant Park, and he brought me here once.”

Leo took a longer sip and put his beer bottle down harder than necessary.

“I told you. I barely know him and I’m not interested at all in knowing him outside from work,” he replied sternly. “He is my boss, so I’m forced to obey him, but to be honest, I wish I could work with someone else. I don’t like... his personality. And once again, I’m not gay.”

“Oh yes, you are. I observed you very closely and the eight queer men we walked by on the sidewalk to come here had thought the same because they were looking at you with insistence,” he stated with assurance like it was a real evidence. “And Raphael must feel it too because he was flirting with you with a rare persistence. He is not a man to do that if he is not sure of this fact. He has too many people wanting him, for him to lose time on you if he knew he didn’t stand a chance.”

Leo narrowed his eyes, trying to containing his annoyance.

“I was in a relationship with a girl for eight years. We broke-up because I’m asexual.”

Don blinked once, and finished drinking his milk loudly with his straw.

“You’ve had sex before, I’m sure. Was it with a guy or a girl?”

His cheeks burning, Leo finished his beer, motioning to the waitress that he wanted a third.

What did it have to do with anything! Anyway, he wouldn’t talk about his sex life to an almost stranger.

“None of your business,” he muttered.

Donnie’s smile grew as a shark.

“Let’s make a deal, Leo. I will bring you to a place that I know. If you don’t get a boner in there, I will admit you are not gay or even asexual, and I would write you papers giving you 10% of my earnings from the trial! It's more than a million for a simple bet,” he insisted, when he saw Leo’s sneer. ”If you refuse, its because you know I’m right!”

“And what if I lose?” Leo asked, smiling to the waitress giving him a third beer.

“If you lose, I want a kiss,” Donnie explained simply. “I’ve never been kissed and it seems nice.”

Leo pondered for a moment. Whatever happened, he did not want Donnie’s money at all. But the lawyer was ready to offer it for a mere kiss. Besides, if he didn’t go, it would look like he was afraid to lose. And Don’s request was kind of cute.

“What is this place? I need to know before answering,” he replied.

“Well, it’s a VIP gay club. It’s expensive as fuck, so I never get to go there. The membership card is $300 annually, but someone told me that really good-looking guys get a 50% discount. When you are a member you can bring with you a non-member with you once every three months. And you get two free drinks your first time!”

“Are you only trying to go there and make me pay for it?” Leo asked sternly. “I'm sure there gay clubs that aren’t asking for a $300 membership card!”

“I know but this place hires professional, well-known DJs, and they are really selective about people. Most of the members are really hot dudes! The decoration had been made by a German artist and the cocktails are famous!”

“You don’t drink, so what does it matter to you?” Leo countered.

“It is a free drink, I would taste it!” Don retorted like he was validating it. “And besides, sex is allowed there,” he whispered, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

With a long gulp, Leo finished his beer.

“So how do you know this place so well if you never went?”

“Raph is a member, but I never managed to get invited,” Don explained, pouting. “He told me he goes there to relax and make connections and not for babysitting. He said it’s not a good place to find a boyfriend. All the guys are just horny pieces of shit he told me, and he didn’t want to take responsibility for what could happen to me.”

Leo burst out laughing. It was maybe the alcohol reaching him, but the mental picture of Raphael caught in a gay bar with the excited, dysfunctional virgin that was Donnie was a funny one.

He stopped laughing when he saw the glimpse of a flash and then, Don typing on his phone.

“Did you just take a picture of me?” Leo asked.

“Yeah!” Don nodded like it was normal, still typing. ”While you were interviewing my clients, Raph made the comment to me about how he missed your smile. Because you know, for a man you barely know, he seems to know you a lot!” he told, with a sarcastic smirk. “He has been kind to me, so as a thank you, I sent him your smile.”

Leo paled. Not only because Don seemed aware that Leo was bullshitting him but about the fact that Don had sent a picture of him without his consent to Raphael. Of course, it was an innocent one, but still, Leo had refused to go out with his boss but was there with Donnie. Mr.Payne could get pissed about it, but Leo told himself that he was still the master of himself at weekend.

  
The buzz from Don’s phone kicked him out of his thought!

“What a coincidence! Raphael just promised me to bring me to Leonidas, the club I told you about, if I tell him where we are at the moment. Raph is observant and clever. He will zoom in on the picture and guess where we are! Let’s move! Unless you’d prefer him to join us,” Don asked and suddenly, Leo clearly saw Donnie’s game.

“You are really afraid I’m interested in him and so you’re trying to show him I chose you,” Leo stated. “So, you were in a hurry to boast about the fact that we were hanging out together and that you were the one making me smile.”

A deep crimson invaded Donnie's face, and wetting his finger, he tried to clean up his plate from the chocolate icing to suck it.

“Maybe, a little,” he confessed. ”I’m a very anxious person and, as I’m sure you are lying and you are gay, I’m not sure you are that indifferent to Raphael. I’m sorry, I can’t help this childish jealousy,” he concluded, looking down, and seeming deeply embarrassed. ”I’m not usually that bad when I’m not nervous. But it happens all the time with new people; even more so when people look the way you do. People that… I like,” he admitted hoarsely.

“Don, you are… precious,” Leo stated. “But let’s just enjoying the evening together, okay? We can go watch a movie and then… if you promise to not text M. Payne or even speak his name, then maybe... maybe we will go to this club, only to show you are wrong and making up scenarios!”

Leo at the moment was almost willing to go. Maybe it was the alcohol or the fact Raph seemed to judge people who went there, even if he was a member of the place. But Leo was feeling suddenly bold, wanting to shock, and wanting to have fun, besides proving he was right. And it was something he had never done.

When April would talk about male strippers tomorrow morning, he would have something to tell too. This place was probably had a decadent place of perdition, reeking of hard drink, unsafe sex and other bad decisions. It was lacking to his experience and so, he only nodded with a smile to Donnie’s yell of victory.

Just before going to the movie theatre, Don suggested they pass by his car because if they were to go to ‘Leonidas’ then he would need to change.

It was then Leo understood that it had been Donnie’s scheme all along to convince Leo to go to this club. But the lawyer was so happy, his eyes gleaming and bouncing everywhere, and Leo couldn’t bring himself to be mad at him.

Don took a bag from his car and went to change in some Mcdonald’s restroom. He had come back with some slick black pants and a shiny charcoal shirt, with his most genuine smile.

“What do you think?” Don asked and Leo wondered how to answer that.

“Well, you are… fashionable, I guess?”

Don grinned.

“I’m happy you think that because we are going to buy you something similar.”

Leo had protested not needing anyway, Don had stated that he would be ashamed if Leo was entering Leonidas in mere blue jeans and navy t-shirt and it was only to make Leo looks more as a New-Yorker.

So, they entered a men clothes shop and Leo came out from it with many new clothes because he was so gorgeous in all of these clothes and Don could not choose one above the others, like he could not with the tacos earlier. For the evening, Leo had settled for a white shirt, just more sport in its cuts than the ones he usually bought and some slim fit pants. He admitted he looked sexier this way, but blending in the crowd was more what Leo tried to reach.

After the shopping, they went at the 9:00 pm representation, at the movie theater. All the way, he had almost to fight Don to not hold hands and Leo surprised himself to wonder if it would not be less draining to have accepted the producer proposition. At least, he could get mad at Raph, knowing the man could take it. He could not get angry at Don without feeling like he was kicking a defenseless baby animal. Leo had never thought kindness could be dangerous like that.

But, the movie was good. Don insisted to see this author movie, instead of a blockbuster. In the theater, he had counted the people in the crowd, rubbing his hands together with satisfaction.

“There twenty-one person more than the last time!”

Leo looked at him, surprised.

“You already watched this movie?”

“Yes, three times! One of my clients is in this one. She got her salary by percentage from the money made. So, I encourage her and have my money returned, kind of, since she owes me so much. And actually, it’s a good movie! You can’t tell me the opposite!”

Leo had not replied to this. Don’s logic was beyond him.

It was now almost eleven pm, and his stomach in knots, Leo followed Don who was dragging him by the elbow. Nervous, he noticed how there were still a lot of people walking on the sidewalk and so, many people would see him entering a gay club.

When he was young, Leo would have entered without hesitation, and earlier at the dinner, he had been willing, but suddenly, his guts were telling him something wrong would happen to him.

But Don was pushing him to enter and so, Leo told himself that besides the money of the membership, he had nothing to lose. Maybe, he would have some fun and maybe Don would find someone else to drag around the city.

From the entry door, the smoke, the sweat and the noise made him want to turn his back. But Don was holding him tightly like Leo was his lifeboat on the Titanic and yelled to cover the incredibly loud techno dance.

“My friend wants to be a member and I’m his free guest!”

Unimpressed, the guy at the reception desk asked Leo his ID and typed his credentials.

“You are qualified to get the Titanium VIP card, do you want it?” the guy asked and Don was about to answer for him in his eagerness, but Leo stopped him.

“What is this card? It’s more expensive?” he asked. Leo was sure as hell not spending more money today. Don could be moving and a so-called soon to be millionaire, Leo was done. If Don wanted so badly it, he just had to wait to get his money and then, spend it the way he wanted.

“No, in fact, it’s a 50% discount,” the employee explained. “You get also free access to the cloakroom and two free drinks each visit. Today, you can have three, since your friend is there. You are also on our email list and have priority for the event needing inscription. You have also a 50% discount for renting VIP Room.”

Leo did not care about any special event, neither renting any room. It was probably the last time he came there anyway. But it was cheaper and so he accepted.

It was when all was done and that he even had a stamp on the hand that the man prevented him to enter.

“Wait, Titanium VIP members must be bare chest, in exchange of advantages,” the guy explained and Leo stayed mouth gaped, looking at the guy in disbelief. He would not walk around there, half naked and he was about to ask a refund when Don put his hand on his shoulder.

“It’s a bless, Leo really. This kind of place is hot as hell, and I guess that 70% of the crowd, VIP or not, would have no shirt.”

Leo narrowed his eyes.

“You knew it, you bastard! So what was the point of making me buy clothes?”

“Well, you still have your pants on, don’t you?” he replied, matter-of-factly.”Besides, you needed casual, sexy clothes.”

“How the hell do you know of what my wardrobe is made of?” Leo grunted between his teeth but loud enough for Don to understand him”It’s the first time you see me in casual clothes.”

“Don’t you put yourself at your best for me, as I did for you?” Don retorted, ”If you did, you need better clothes.”

Leo muttered some curse while he was undoing his buttons, trying to don’t notice some other guys looking at him greedily.

He gave him the chills and the need to gag.

Don was looking at him differently, like Leo was a piece of fines arts, exaggerating about Leo’s divine proportions.

All of this was upsetting. Leo did not want to be desired. Desire leads to sex and sex lead to let someone too deep in. Letting someone in lead to be destroyed. He folded his arms on his bare chest, as protection against the stare.

“Can we go, now, that I get my point across about me not being gay, and return home,” Leo said grumpily to hide his distress.

“Yeah! Let’s have our free drinks!” Don yelled, with his fist raised like the music was an anthem of victory.

They pulled out the slick black curtain to enter a place, wide, with three floors and crowded as Leo had never seen. The stage was an explosion of laser light. Even the dark spaces in the club seemed to glow with neon colors. But all these crowds made Leo almost get a panic attack from his ochlophobia. Because of his increasing nervousness, he lets Don hold him by the hand through the crowd until one of the three bars from the ground floor.  
“I would have a Gin Tonic,” Don decided, shouting his choice in Leo’s ear. “In all movie, alpha men take that.”

Leo rolled his eyes, not commenting and asked a bottle of water. He was feeling nausea and hot flashes, besides having already three beers earlier. Yes, it was already five hours ago, but Leo preferred to stay sober despite Don’s complaining about how Leo was not taking the opportunity.

Leaning on the counter, Leo looked slightly amused Don trying to befriend all the guys around. Unfortunately, it’s did not seem like working and all people Donnie was greeting turned his attention to Leo. It was annoying and Leo, after a second bottle of water, told Don he would go at the restroom. Maybe while he was gone, Donnie could get more attention.

With difficulty, Leo made his way through the crowd, trying to avoid as much contact as possible and wearing a stern and almost sulky expression, to discourage anyone from trying to approach him. He had no idea where the toilet was, but determined not to talk to anyone, he came to a door with the symbol of the male gender. Thinking it must be the toilet, he pushed the unlocked door.

It took a moment to Leo before he knew what he was seeing was not a hallucination. Obviously, it was not the restrooms. Two really spacious divans and a coffee table, where a few abandoned glasses rested, made up the dimly lit room. But it was clear enough for Leo to see a man kneeling on the floor, giving a blowjob to a man sprawled on the couch, his head thrown back and his eyes closed. Leo had not recovered from his shock and was still frozen like a deer on the highway, when the sucked-off man snapped open his eyes, to yell against the intruder, but Raphael Payne was immediately as gaping as Leo when he recognized him.

Raph’s brain kicked first.

“Get the fuck out!” Raph yelled, and Leo was already turning his back to run away when his arm was caught in a vice grip.

“Not you!” Raph shouted, pulling Leo to him, while he was almost kicking the other guy out. “You, you stay here with me!”

Cheeks burning, embarrassed to have seen his boss receiving a blow-job, Leo was also stung by another feeling, a feeling he did not want to even name.

“Let me go,” Leo protested, not daring to look Raphael in the eyes.

“Never,” the producer roared and with his hand, he held Leo chin to force him to look in his eyes. Payne looked different, more frantic. Maybe it was because he did not have his eyeglasses either formal clothes. He was bare-chested like Leo and with his jeans still zip open. His hairs were messier than usual and it was like lust was pouring from him. Leo hated himself to find him attractive after what had just happened.

“What you just saw what job-related,” Raph explained and Leo had a nervous chuckle about how a daring lie it was. “I wasn't cheating on you!”

The word ‘cheating’ made Leo regain his sense.

“Of course you weren’t, since we aren't together. Your my boss, not my lover anymore and what you do with your dick is any of my concern,” Leo said, covered in cold sweat and feeling sick. How Raphael managed to make him feel all so strongly?

“Well, we never broke-up,” Raph countered. “Besides, after what I texted to you, you decided to come to see me, right? You should not have come here. It’s not a place for a guy like you. You should have texted me back and I would come to fetch you. You don’t want to drink in the wrong glass and get drugged with GHB. But I’m here. Nobody will hurt you. Not on my watch, babe,” he whispered seductively, stroking lovingly Leo’s chin with his thumb.

At the first part, Leo had frowned and had been about to ask the producer what he was talking about, then, he hab remembered having blocking him. But the second part made his heart racing. The producer was more expressive than usual, not just messing with him, with innuendo and being touchy. Raph seemed very eager to see him and like he actually believed Leo was still his lover and he cared deeply for him. Leo would make him see how mistaken he was. Raphael and he were over, admitting that Leo had been more than a nightstand for him. And how dare he call him ‘babe?’ Maybe Raph was calling this way his one-night-sex partners, but Leo was not as easy. Leo was not made of the same clay than some expendable sex buddy!

“Not at all. I’m with Donnie,” he said, back slapping Raph’s hand out of his face.”Donnie wanted to show me this place. I think I made it clear I didn’t want to see you! If I wanted it so badly, I would have accepted one of your many invitations.”

Raphael face expressed how hurt it was about this statement, but then he grew angry.

“Fuck this noise! Don’t mess with me more than you already did!” he shouted back to Leo’s indignation.“I exposed you all my feelings earlier and you never replied. But then, Donnie, this sneaky son of a bitch, sent me a picture of your smiling face to piss me off! Now, what? Does he want you? He brings you there, knowing I would be there for you to catch me sucked off by another man? It was for our damn job!”

Raphael now was reaching the limit of throwing a tantrum but before Leo could tell him to calm down, Raph shoved him on the couch, holding Leo’s wrist above his head.

“Whatever, I get to see you! It’s what was I needed!”

The kiss shocked him and Leo tasted the alcohol on the tongue and tobacco. The force of the kiss made him almost choke and it was with many struggles that he got his mouth free to yell.

“Don’t touch me! Who knows what you did with your hands and mouth before!”

Raphael had a dark chuckle, nibbling at Leo collarbone.

“Don’t be silly. You have no reason to be jealous! I told you I love you! It's not something I said to anyone but you”

The statement made Leo look at him with wide eyes and the producer licked a point of his neck who made Leo moans, feeling like his soul had escaped him only by this sensual touch.

“I still remember these sweet spots of yours,” he whispered, his voice deep and sensual. “I remember all of them. I can play you like a violin. I missed you so damn much.”

Dizzy by the pleasant sensation, Leo felt himself being kissed and licked his way down. All his resistance were melting when Raphael cupped his crotch, his hand feeling so hot that it’s burned him through the fabric.

“You’re hard. You want me, right? You are not over me like I’m not over you. We are each other first-love. You have nothing to do with a girlfriend, neither a bottom like Donnie. You need a lover like me,” he claimed before bitting again Leo’s left nipple, chucking to see Leo’s hips bucking again. “I will take great care of you, don’t worry. All that you need, whatever is for your career or about sexual satisfaction.”

Leo tried to remember to resist. He would not have sex with his boss, in a crowded club. Even less just after having to see Raphael with another guy like five minutes ago. Raphael was probably only feeling horny and whatever the guy was, he only wanted a tight hole to stick his dick into.

“No. I don't want to, let me go!” he protested, with the more conviction he could.

“Oh no, I won’t ever let you go again,” Raph said kissing Leo’s hard cock through the cotton of his pants. “Words don’t reach you, so, I would fuck you so hard, you won’t forget ever that you love me.”

“No...please, stop.”

“Beg me later, would you? I’m not even started. Oh...the taste of your skin is amazing!” he exclaimed with a delighted sigh, his tongue dipping into Leo’s navel.

“I remember how you love rimming. Be patient. We almost there,” he said in a low-pitched voice. “I’m excited too, your flesh is addictive and I’m craving for it for so long! My damn cock had not been so hard since you! It’s almost hurt.”

Raph was now pulling on Leo’s belt, trying to restrain Leo who was now kicking him. If Raph managed to slide his tongue in his ass, Leo would be only a puddle of hormone. How he could work again with Raph's smug look on him, knowing the guy had tasted his most private part? Raph would never let him live it down! Why he would not call back the guy he just kicked out if he wanted only a piece of ass?

“I told you to stop!” he shouted louder. Why Raph tongue was feeling so good, lightening a fire in him? How his hands were so skilled to make him almost to forget his own name? Oh, right, Raph had many lovers and Leo had not been his first, like the producer claimed. Leo’s body was only a number between maybe 4 and 400.

“Stop lying at yourself, Kitty. You love me. It’s hurt me to see you denying it”

The ‘kitty’ did it. Leo had never understood, even back in the time, this fancy of Raphael to call him that way. He had never protested before, but now he was done. Raph was pulling on Leo’s pants and boxer, gripping his cock to kiss it and suck it like he did at the hotel room. He noticed that he was only now pinning his legs by his weight because he had let go of Leo’s arm to jerk himself off, too horny probably to wait for Leo’s surrender. Leo had been too out of it to notice, he was free, pinned by the hypnotic green stare. But now it was time, before he got to lose in his lust to made Raph stop.

The producer seemed out of his mind and not as composed that he was at the job. Maybe he was drunk or high, Leo decided, but the reason did not matter. He had to put a decisive stop.

“Raphael, look at me!” he said in a clear voice, and at the moment Payne raised his head to look up, Leo threw him a powerful hook.

While he was lying on the ground, holding his painful jaws, Leo put his pants on, trembling in shame and anger to had been so close to gave in and be hurt all over again.

“You are any better than Wolfe,” he said coldly. “ You used your authority on me to touch me and made me unrespectful comments. I told you I was not interested, many times. Still, you tried to have your way with me. I told you to stop, you refused to listen. Now, I’m done. I would spell it out clearly once for all. I loved you, before it’s true. But it was a stupid crush. Now, I’m over it, and I won’t ever be in love with you again. Don’t even try me again, and I mean it!” he growled.

Raph was still on the ground, his eyes locked in Leo’s. Leo could read nothing in it, maybe except for a huge shock. Leo had not punched him that hard. Raph would have a bruise on his cheek, nothing more. He would no have tomorrow at work a black eye, a busted lip and two ribs broken, as Leo had. Neither his heart and hopes shattered in thousands of pieces.

“Hurry up and maybe you’ll find this guy of earlier and get to rim him,” he spat, knowing he looked only jealous but without caring about it. Without even looking back, he got out of the club after having torn off his new membership card.


	7. Downhill

The cab was rolling over Brooklyn Bridge when Leo facepalmed.

He had forgotten Donnie.

He had forgotten his own damn shirt, before realizing it was cold outside and going back in to grab it from the cloakroom. He had also forgotten his bag with his new clothes, in Donnie’s car, but he didn’t care about that.

There was nothing in the world that would have the power to make Leo return back to the club, he thought, as it started to rain, the weather going along with his mood. But Donnie needed to know that Leo was alright, and had left.

He pulled out his cell phone and texted the lawyer about him having left for an ‘emergency’.

But before putting his cell phone back in his pocket, he had a moment of hesitation. Payne had declared that he had sent him texts about his feelings.

With a trembling finger, Leo pressed to ‘unblock messages’ and saw the producer had told the truth, about that at least. There were seven messages and, without reading, Leo scrolled down them. It was in fact only one message, Payne reaching the character limit each time.

Leo looked at the time the first one had been sent. The text was from 3:45 pm, and so, Leo calculated Raph had finished typing this maybe an hour or so before receiving Donnie’s picture and so the producer could have been rightfully pissed at being ignored like that and have the lawyer rubbing it in his face.

Of course, Don didn’t know that, because Leo hadn’t told him about Payne inviting him, nor about having been childish to the point of blocking his boss. Perhaps Raph was genuine in his eagerness to see him, maybe hoping Leo, one way or another, had figured out where the producer was spending his Saturday night.

But whatever what Raphael Payne had in his mind, it didn’t justify his attempt to rape him.

It couldn’t be called anything other than rape attempt. Leo had shown no interest in having sex, had been held down against his will and had meanwhile expressed his refusal many times. Raph deserved to be punched since nothing else had worked. Whatever Payne had texted him before, the producer didn’t have the right to force himself on him.

He bit his lip, curious despite himself about these messages. Raphael had said he had confessed his feelings in them, and heart pounding, Leo opened the first one. He read the first words, despite the rational part of his brain telling him to not to.

_‘Leo, I didn’t mean tell you this by text, but you leave me no choice. I’m still in love with you. In fact, I never stopped loving you since the Press World photo exhibition. It was our first date, even if it was random, and I still remember the smell of your shampoo that day…’_

Leo looked up, his heart pounding, as the taxi driver parked in front of April’s apartment.

Raphael couldn't be sincere.

“Here we are, Sir,” the driver said.

Leo, without even waiting for his change after handing over two $20 banknotes, got out of the car. He was still holding the phone, his mind in turmoil.

He couldn’t read the rest. If he read the message Raphael sent to him, Leo knew already what would happen. He would be seduced all over again by this jerk. He still had nightmares about what happened to him, waking up startled, still imagining his face was drenched in blood and cum. All because of Raphael.

He wouldn’t let himself be sucked in again when he was about to take control over his life.

All was quiet in his little apartment, with only the light from the kitchen still turned on, as Leo had left it. He took a shaky breath, closing his eyes in relief. The living room smelled good and it was comforting after having inhaled so much smoke and body odor.

Thank God April wasn’t back yet.

So Leo made a beeline to the bathroom to have a shower and rid himself of the producer’s touch. He rubbed himself clean to the point to have his skin raw, trying to not fall into a panic attack.

He had reacted again to Raphael, so close to letting himself go. How he could have been so dumb? He should have got away before the things heated-up like that!

He splashed his dick with the icy water like it was a punishment for having dared to get hard again.

A feeling was creeping in him, anxiety, like a spasm, the need to hurt himself, or jump from the window. He couldn’t live with the memories or what just happened. What a slut he was, to open his thighs like this for HIM of all people.

Disgusted with himself, he got out the shower to search in April’s medicine cabinet, looking for some sleeping pills.

Shaking, he tipped out four of them. Not enough to die, nor to be sick, just enough to get dreamless sleep. He would maybe be dizzy in the morning and nothing more. He would be functional to do this interview… If the interview would even happen.

After having struck him in the face, Leo had verbally unleashed upon his boss, and so maybe he would get fired for this.

He wasn’t sure how to feel about that possibility. Getting a new job could be hard if Payne gave him a bad reference, but all other issues seemed weak in comparison to how he had let himself be fucked by the one having wrecked him for good.

Leo had still the taste of liquor and tobacco spicing his mouth, and his fingers brushed his lips, remembering how good the kiss could have been if he had let himself go…

The reporter brushed his teeth, twice, to erase the taste, spitting, with rage, the menthol toothpaste mixed with water. Leo hated himself for being so weak.

Still naked, he looked at his reflection, trying to not picture Raph’s tongue traveling down from his neck to his groin. Leo knew he was not exactly bad looking, but he had learned to despite his appearance. His so-called cocksucker mouth most of all, which had accepted kisses and moaned so easily for Raphael.

In the last fourteen years, he had tried to ignore his sexual needs. After the trauma he got through, it hadn’t been hard for the first twelve years. Despite having no sexual desire for anyone in specific, he had found himself wishing to have someone he could trust enough to relieve his sexual tension. But at the same time, touching someone and be touched in return was an unnerving prospect. So, he had labeled himself as asexual.

But, it was now evident that Leo was a bad psychiatrist since he had reacted so strongly to Payne.

It didn’t mean he still felt something for the jerk! Only that Raphael was good at what he does best: being a player. How dare he make Leo believe he was sucked off ‘for our job.’

Raphael was toxic to him. He had been poisoned once, and now, he should have developed some antibodies.

His head was starting to feel heavy from the sleeping pills and he put on some clean boxers to go to sleep. He looked at the phone, resting on the counter, near the sink, like it was a dangerous snake, taking it in his hand with caution.

Before April snuck onto his phone, and to be sure he would not be tempted to look at Raph’s texts later, he erased them.

*****

Leo woke up late, with a headache. He put on a teal t-shirt before going to the kitchen to make some coffee. April was still sleeping, having probably returned home late and, idly, Leo waited for his coffee to brew, looking out the window with melancholy.

Outside it was pouring and Leo wondered if he would jog. It was part of his morning routine, and he was usually eager to run and to feel his blood pumping faster, but today he didn’t feel like it, not only because of the weather but due to the weight he felt on his mind. The pills had made him sleep, but he still remembered the hands that had stroked him the day before.

How would he face his boss, today?

He remembered that Payne had told him about only living two blocks from his own place and so he could even meet them in a coffee shop or a store, even on his days off, unlucky as he was. Raphael was hopefully too heavy a smoker to go jogging, he supposed, so it was unlikely he’d meet him on his jogging path.

Jogging was something to do, he decided after having had a sip of his bitter coffee. It would perhaps put his mind on ease. If he stayed there, waiting for April to wake up, with the anticipation of the interview to come later, the anxiety would drive him crazy. Besides, he would grab something to eat.

He dressed in his waterproof jogging suit and left, leaving a note for April in case she woke up.

He ran for ninety minutes straight before returning home, with salmon spring rolls for him and April. When he stepped in the quiet apartment, his first concern was for his roommate. It was 1:00 pm, so she must be up.

“April? Are you there?”

“In the bathroom,” a weak voice replied.

Worried, Leo went to check. Out of habit, he turned on the light in the dimmed room.

“Turn it out!” April wailed. “I have such a hangover.”

April was soaking in the bath, her leg over the edge, surrounded by candlelight. The room exhaled a heavy aroma of essential oils; lavender, he guessed.

“Do you need anything?” Leo asked in a low voice so not hurt April’s head. “Advil? Water? Coffee?”

April closed her eyes, all her features expressing the throbbing of her head.

“No, sweetie.” She sighed. ”It will just take some time, I guess. Just stay with me, please.”

Leo sat on the lid of the toilet, taking April’s hand in his.

“Of course, April. Would it make your headache worse if I played some guitar? You used to like it,” he suggested.

April had a weak smile and even in the dimmed room, Leo could tell April had cried not too long ago.

“That would be lovely.”

Leo went to his bedroom, taking his guitar from its case. It has been another issue with his father. Playing guitar wasn’t serious and Leo had never understood why that mattered. It wasn’t like he had wanted to start a boy band! His father had refused to let him take lessons and so, Leo had learned it by himself.

He returned to sit by April, playing one of their favorite songs, ‘What’s up’ by ‘4 Non-Blondes’. It had been playing at their first slow dance and he hoped it would comfort her.

He played it over and over, while April was still soaking in her bath, a sad smile on her lips.

“Why did we fall apart, Leo? You are such a gentleman.” She sighed, again.

Leo stopped playing, frowning. It was the second time in a very short span of time that she was bringing this issue up.

“I wasn’t a good boyfriend for you, April,” he replied kindly. “Do you want me to play another song?”

April’s blue eyes locked with his.

“It’s because of the sex, isn’t it? Because of what happened to you, right?” April asked sharply. ”Your aunt didn’t tell me anything, except that, in addition to your injuries, you had also sperm in your hair. Tell me what happened! I’m your best friend! Maybe it would help you to talk about it with someone!”

At the first words, Leo had frozen, his whole body now stiff with unease.

He didn’t want to have this conversation, even less now than ever! Working with Raphael had already made him dig into his past enough. He knew April didn’t mean to be nosy or mean, but still, he could bring himself to tell her the first words of what happened. She already knew he got beaten up after being humiliated because of some photos were taken by a kind of ex. He had never been more explicit than that with her. He didn’t know until now that his aunt Katherine had told her a part of the story.

He still remembered how he had craw into the library of the school, where the volunteer working there had helped him and called Leo’s aunt, because Leo hadn’t wanted his father to know. He had fainted and when he had woken up, he was in the ambulance. At the hospital, they’d given him some painkillers and made him meet with a psychiatrist. Leo had only replied that he wanted to leave the state and while the psychiatrist gave him a referral to a doctor in Massachusetts, his aunt had settled the matter with his father.

Two days later, Leo had been living at his aunt’s summer house, in Brookline, a calm suburb near Boston. April had met him a few days later, when the meds to treat his trauma had kicked in enough to make him able to face other high schoolers.

He stood up to leave, not even looking at April.

“I need to get ready to go at the station. I have another interview to do.”

“Wait!” April exclaimed, sitting up in the bath, making the water move. “I got a call from the station earlier, that’s what woke me up. The call was for you. The secretary told me you don’t have to go to the station today. They don’t need you.”

Leo was looking at April now, shock probably obvious on his features and April frowned, concerned.

“It probably got canceled. Sometimes that happens,” April told him but Leo shook his head.

April couldn’t know what happened but he did. He had hit his superior and refused to have sex with him and had got fired for it.

Different emotions filled him and he wasn’t sure how to describe what he was felling the most. He was nervous to tell April that he didn’t have a job any longer and that it could take a while before he got another one. He still had his saving but his ‘date’ with Donnie had cost him about his share of the rent. How stupid and careless he had been!

He was angry about being fired for a reason that had nothing to do with him lacking skills. Damn, he hadn’t even had the time to prove himself. He had been fired because he had refused to be Raphael Payne’s one-night stand.

And he was feeling something else, about not being able to see the man again, even if Raphael had just proven himself to be an even bigger asshole than Leo had been thinking.

Anyway, he would never see him again. Why he was not relieved about it, dammit!?

“I’m going for a quick jogging,” he muttered, not listening to April, who protested he just came back from one.

He needed some fresh air.

Once outside, he started to run, not jogging at all but legging it like it was a race. He was running as fast as a bullet toward the park, as though he had the devil on his heels. It was kind of true. Leo was fleeing away from his own feelings and the ghosts from his past.

Why he was so disappointed to have been fired? Three days ago, he hadn’t even wanted the job to begin with! Why did he feel so soul crushed by it?

Lost in thought, his eyes misted with tears, he lost track of time. He was still running like a madman after maybe an hour, when he fell to his knees, in the middle of a path, among the damped autumn leaves.

He knew he has to admit it. A part of him had hoped and believed he was still meant something to Raphael. But to fired Leo like this, it proved that it wasn’t the case. Leo couldn’t put aside that Raphael had been receiving a blow-job from another man either. He had probably only kicked him out because Leo was more of a challenge.

Again, he had been tricked by this epic jerk and Donnie, the innocent soul, dared to call Raph ‘sensitive’ with a ‘cursed lover aura’. Leo was the cursed one, to be sensitive.

He had been so close to falling for him again.

His pants were now dirty with mud, but he couldn’t bring himself to go home yet. He didn’t want to go through April's questions about what had happened 14 years ago, or the day before. So he wandered the park, soaking up the rain until he was so wet that he had no choice.

He stopped in a cafe before, to get chicken and noodle soup, to calm his shivers.

He didn’t have his cell phone with him and he supposed April would be worried about his strong reaction to not making the interview. It was not only that, but he must check on Don, too. He had messaged the attorney the night before, but he hadn’t checked if he got an answer. He had treated the young lawyer awfully, abandoning him in the gay club, surrounded by strangers and with no money. He could get that Donnie would sulk and even not want to deal with Leo again. Anyway, he thought with cynicism, if he had lost his job, he wouldn’t have money to waste with Donnie.

Leo knew that a call to his father and an apology would settle all the money troubles he could have. But that means being a puppet for his father and he couldn’t bear it. He would work with both hands and earn money with his sweat, rather than not have his free mind and speech.

It was getting dark and Leo gave a look to his watch. He couldn’t believe it. It was past 7:00 pm, and April must be very worried. He had to return home soon, since he was still a fifteen-minute walk from their home.

Then he thought about how in the meanwhile Riviera would be questioned by another reporter and sorrow and despair filled him again for a moment.

He could go back to his father’s and be rich.

He could have accepted having sex with Raph. He would have got a great fuck and kept the Wolfe story.

But his moral code rejected these possibilities.

He was his life choices and he should face the consequence of them stoically, he decided, opening the door of the cafe to return home.

April had waited for him, but she did not question him, to Leo’s relief. They talked about the groceries that each of them did and Leo had promised to do it the next day. April didn’t point out that Leo was working this day too and so would probably arrive later than herself. He was grateful for her discretion.

They played a game of Scattergories, but April, who had to wake up early, went to bed at 9:30 pm, the latest she could allow, so not to feel like a zombie at work.

Leo was now by himself, not having April’s kind chat to distract his mind. She hadn’t asked about what was happening at the job, but he knew he couldn’t dodge the matter forever. He hoped she wouldn’t despise him too much for having been fired after just two days of work, nor have trouble at work for suggesting Leo in the first place.

He didn’t dare turn on the television or look at the news on his cell phone. He went to his bedroom to pick up the forgotten device. Don had answered him and Leo waited one moment before opening the text message. Donnie was such an unpredictable being that he had no idea what the man would reply after having being ditched like that.

When he read the text, his jaw almost dropped in surprise.

‘No worries. I got to sleep at Raph’s and have breakfast.’

He stared without blinking for a while, frozen in disbelief. Don had slept at Raphael’s apartment. It probably meant he slept with him too. Don had admitted to harboring feelings for the producer and the latter had been horny as hell the night before. It was easy to guess what had happened between them, with a Donnie so eager to have sex for the first time.

Raphael had replaced him with the first guy he could lay a hand on. He had probably fucked Donnie all night long, then let him eat as a payback, while he was calling the station to get Leo, the ungrateful bastard, fired.

Drinking his sorrow wasn’t like Leo at all, but it felt like the only way to cope right now when he was feeling lower than trash. He went to April’s liquor cabinet and saw a bottle of red wine. He knew April often relieved her broken heart with the same drink.

Taking a corkscrew, he thought about how April and he were alike and that maybe he should try again. Five years apart had made them mature and maybe it was time to give themselves another chance as a couple, he decided, pouring himself a full glass of wine. It had been nice to kiss her, but he had never gone further. It couldn’t be that bad. He knew he could trust April and it was unlikely she would make fun of him. Maybe he should have tried, and that would have allowed him to exorcize his demons.

At his last glass, thirty minutes later, he was convinced of it and with an unsteady step, he managed to get to April’s bedroom. He would show to Payne, to April and to himself that he was fine. Perhaps after that, April wouldn’t ask him questions, anymore and he wouldn’t maybe stop to questions himself.

He scrambled on to her bed, startling her.

“Let’s make love,” he stammered, trying to take her in his arm and kiss her.

“Are you drunk, Leo?” April asked in a shaky voice, but even if Leo was indeed drunk, he could perceive the excitement in her tone. April must have hoped he would barge into her room for a long time. Maybe it was the reason she wanted Leo as her roommate.

He didn’t answer and kissed her fully, holding her by the jaw, opening her lips to slide his tongue into her mouth. April tasted sweet and encouraged, he let his hand travel down her body. She was wearing only a nightgown so he could slide his hand under it, and found out she was not wearing any panties. Her ass was something not too foreign and he grabbed her buttcheek. It was soft, not made of hard muscle like the only other ones he grabbed in the past when Raphael was ramming into him.

Maybe like he had rammed into Donnie the night before after Leo turned him down.

No, he would not think of that right now.

April was moaning in a low voice, whispering his name and when Leo slid his hand further he could felt the wetness between her legs.

She desired him and he knew April wasn’t the kind of girl who could have sex without feelings. She wouldn’t open her legs the next day for another guy. Leo wasn’t feeling so great about that, but at least, he felt less like dog shit than earlier.

He wasn’t a horny mess like with Raphael and being the one dominating the game, while the other was only whimpering was a dizzy change. But April was a virgin and so, she couldn’t have the experience that a prick like Raph Payne had.

He straightened himself, removing his shirt, clumsy in his rush to do it, when she stopped him.

“Let me go in the bathroom just one moment, and I’ll come back,” she whispered in a pleading tone.

It broke the momentum slightly but Leo stammered his agreement, while he was removing his pants and boxers. Maybe she needed to pee or wanted to wash or shave, even if he didn’t the need her to do it. Whatever it was, he couldn’t refuse her.

“I have some condoms in my drawer,” she said before disappearing in a hurry.

Leo, with a hesitant hand, opened her drawer and turned on the bedside lamp. He pulled out a condom box, which was tucked among a feminine novel and beauty creams, and his eyes landed on the expiry date, which was two years ago. He had a nervous chuckle and rested his head on the pillow, feeling the room spinning around him. Giddy, he closed his eyes.

The rain slapping loudly against the asphalt woke him. Slowly pushing himself up off the mattress, Leo knit his brows in confusion as he took in his surroundings, a room with yellow painted walls and pink curtains. A room he knew well to who it belonged.

He was in April’s bedroom, in April’s bed and, moreover, naked. His clothes were scattered on the floor and he felt a pit in his stomach.

Sifting through his fuzzy memories, the one thing he was able to recall was that he got fired, learned that Don had sex with his boss, the jerk that was Payne and then, that after having run half the day like a madman, he had drunk a full bottle of red wine, like it was a sensible way of coping.

Shaking his head, he regained a bit of sense while massaging his sleep-heavy eyelids with his fingers.

He got drunk and had sex with April, his best friend. Why it had sounded like a good idea the night before, Leo couldn’t tell, but it was pointless to cry over spilled milk.

He got out of the bed and picked up his clothes, even if it was not the biggest mess he’d made.

How in the world he could face April after this? Did it mean something to her? Were they back together? Was Leo feeling okay with it?

Nervously brushing his hair with a shaky hand, Leo told himself it was not that bad. He liked April and April liked him. But would she still like him after what happened? He could not have forced himself on April. Could he? He had no memories of it. How he could have sex with someone and forget when the only other time he had, the memory had haunted him for more than a decade? Had he been that drunk?

Thirsty, he went to the kitchen to have a cup of tap water when his eyes landed on a yellow paper note, folded in two with his name written on it.

Anxious he took it.

_‘Leo. We need to talk, tonight. Come back here after the errands, please. I will try to be home early.’_

The reporter’s heart was racing. His friendship with April was the last thing he had left, that was precious to his eyes. If he had messed it up…

He didn’t even want to think about it.

Stressed out but not wanting to bother April at work, he took a long shower, trying to not think. If he did, he would have a panic attack again.

Suddenly it struck him. Since he was in New-York, he hadn’t bought his pills. In fact, now that he recalled, he hadn’t taken them at all in the last few days at Arlington either, his pill pot empty and too stressed out by his upcoming move. He had been off of his meds for maybe two weeks now, and so it was no wonder he was feeling edgy, with a poor self-restraint. He needed to get them as soon as possible before making any other bad decisions.

Anyway, he needed to do errands and so would only have to make another stop at the drugstore and get a newspaper too, to find a new job, he thought gloomily while dressing himself. Outside seemed chilly and he chose to wear a navy-blue wool sweater with a V-neck and some jeans. He put his hair into a small and messy bun, in too much of a hurry and not giving a damn about his appearance. He was grabbing his keys and coat when the phone rang.

Thinking it was maybe April checking on him, he answered.

“Hello?”

“Mr. Chanler? I’m Monica, the production secretary. Are you sick and forgot to call us? You are late. Mr. Payne asked me to check on you.”

Leo’s heart missed a beat. Why did Mr. Payne ask his secretary to check on him? He was fired, right? Raphael must have a visible bruise on the cheek, thanks to Leo. Maybe she wanted him to sign some papers to make it official?

“I thought I was fired so I stayed home,” he squeaked and he was mad at himself for sounding so pathetic.

“Why did you assume you were fired?” she asked, astonished surprise in her voice. “You aren’t, I assure you! Mr. Payne was…”

“Give me that damn phone!” a grumpy voice told her in the background and overwhelmed with shame, Leo recognized his boss's voice. “I don’t know what got into that damn crazy head of yours, Chanler, but if you aren’t at your desk in forty minutes, I will kick your sorry ass back to Virginia! Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Sir,” Leo stammered. “I’ll change my clothes and…”

“I don’t care what you are wearing! I don’t care if you are ass naked but be here in thirty-nine minutes or you can play the drama-queen at some other station!” the producer roared before hanging up.

Leo, without even changing, ran to the subway station.

What an idiot he had been to not even check before assuming he was fired. April had told him they didn’t need Leo doing an interview the day before, but in fact, it was not very telling. Riviera could have postponed it or even Raphael himself. Why he had got all dramatic for nothing?

It had to be the pills he needed to be functional that he didn’t take.

And now, his boss must consider Leo to be a nutcase like Donnie.

The running and the stress were about to make him throw up. Obviously, he didn't stop for a coffee this time, nor to admire the glass work from the lobby. And only a few minutes late, he was knocking at Mr. Payne’s office door.

“Come in!” a yell answered and Leo pushed timidly the door open.

Raphael was there, his legs up on his desk, holding a phone in one hand and smoking from the other. His tie wasn’t well down like it was usually and his sleeves were rolled up. Leo couldn’t tell if Payne had his jaws bruised or not, since it was the side he couldn’t see from there.

The producer motioned furiously for Leo to sit at his desk, while he was yelling to whoever he was talking to. Leo couldn’t even tell what he was saying. His own heart was pounding so loudly that he feared even Raphael could hear it.

Looking down still, he waited as quietly as a lamb for his boss to finish his call. Leo even measured his breathing and forced himself not to cough from the excess smoke, trying to make Payne forget about him, even if it was foolish when they were two feet from each other.

The producer hung up with a curse and Leo still didn’t move or look up. Raphael seemed mad in a frightening way.

“Look at me, you moron!”

Startled, Leo looked up, trying to keep a neutral face but knowing very well he was failing. On his left cheek, Payne had a dark bruise and Leo, flushed, looked down again.

“What the fuck happened in your emo mind to make you think you were fired?” Payne barked. “I told you to look at me and answer! It’s an order!”

Flustered, Leo couldn’t find words to explain himself.

“Well, I hit you. And you are my boss,” he replied miserably.

Raphael took a long drag on his cigarette, leaning his head on the back of his chair, thoughtful like Leo didn’t give an answer but asked a question.

“Yeah, I always found an appeal in that hot temper of yours,” he agreed with a sarcastic smirk."It matches mine."

He took another drag on his cigarette and released some smoke. Leo would bet Raph was taking his time to answer on purpose.

“You gave your boss a sucker punch square in the jaw. I can’t deny it,” he said mockingly. “But were we at the job? Were we? I don’t think so? Besides, I guess I deserved it,” he said with a tensed grin, crushing his cigarette in the full ashtray. ”I wasn’t myself, but it’s not a good reason.”

Leo couldn’t believe it. He wasn’t fired and even more, his boss was kind of apologizing.

“So, you decided by yourself you deserved to be fired? I was the one being all rapey with you, when you already turned me down more times than I can count,” he said bitterly. “I’m not Wolfe, to fired someone because they told me no, however hurtful it could be.”

The Wolfe mention reminded Leo why he was so sure to have lost his job.

“Sunday, someone called and told me to not come to do the interview,” he pointed out, to sound less like an emo kid going all Sarah Bernhard.

Raphael uttered a sigh, looking ready for another cigarette.

“I figured out you had blocked my calls, and so asked one of the crew to call you from here. I didn't want to tell to a third person too many details. You didn’t have to come because there was no interviewee. At least, not the one we had expected.”

Leo frowned in confusion.

“But Riviera promised...”

“He shot himself, a bullet to the head, so his promise is like him, dead,” Raph answered matter of factly, lightening a new cigarette. “The guy you saw me with was his best friend. I paid him to watch over his so-called friend, but he went to the bar, and when I caught him there, he told me he would go home only after ‘getting some.’ But then you came in, I got distracted and kicked him out, felt you up, got punched, ran after you to apologise, came back in, bumped into your buddy, Donnie, drugged by some guy wanting to pick him up, got in a fight to free this screwball from his clutches and so went back home to play nurse with him."

“I bet you get along because you are a duo of trouble,” he added irately. ”Now Riviera committed suicide, not having someone to watch him over, and worse, we got this story stolen. Someone heard the gunshot and called the police. The first officer there didn’t know my number and… Are you about to faint?” he asked suddenly, with a hint of worry. ”Do you want me to turn down the heater? You must be sweating in this wool sweater”

Leo indeed felt very bad, as though he was being eaten from the inside by a monster, and his wool sweater had nothing to do with it.

Riviera was dead. He was dead because he had been baited by Leo, and then got bullied and blackmailed by Raph, when Leo was very aware it would happen. Because of him again, the guy was left alone, because Leo had prevented Raph from sending him to watch over Riviera.

Riviera had died alone and it was partly his fault.

He couldn’t move, he couldn’t breathe. It was like he had handed the gun to Riviera.

A splash of cold water brought him back to the present. Payne’s half-worried and half-angry face came into his vision, holding an empty glass.

“It was either that or I slapped or kissed you out of it,” the producer grunted. “I guessed you would prefer the cold water. Now, what the fuck got into you again? I so regret the day I hired you! You are only a damn distraction!” he snarled.

“He is dead,” Leo repeated weakly. “And it’s my fault.”

He was feeling hot and dizzy and choking. He needed some fresh air and mostly to get away.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Raphael growled. ”I let the guy escape. Besides, it was up to this so-called best-friend to stay with him instead of flirting in a bar. You didn’t ask me to kick the guy out. I did it because I wanted to believe you were there for me.”

“We… we blackmailed him, because I baited him, with you. The guy grew desperate, so he killed himself because of our doing,” Leo explained, very pale and shivering.

“Are you kidding me? Are you a social worker or a journalist?” Raphael sneered. ”Anyway, if it can calm you down, let me tell you something. If this guy wasn’t an asshole to begin with, he wouldn’t be caught up in this. We did our job! Our job is to denounce pieces of trash like him! It was what we wanted to do, when we were both teens, you remember?” Payne inquired, his eyes gleaming. ”We caught him, put him out of the game and he had reacted as a coward does to escape the consequences. Nothing in there is about a guy like you. He was a piece of shit. He deserved to die.”

Leo felt nauseated, not listening to his boss’ rambling anymore. Raphael had told him Riviera got dumped by Wolfe, and Raph had hoped to use this to make Riviera betray his ex-lover and partner in crime. But maybe Riviera had committed suicide also because he didn’t want to betray the one he still loved.

 _“Faggots like you deserve to die,”_ one of his aggressors had said, with a kick in his ribs.

And so many times Leo had believed so, he would be better dead. And attempted to be.

“Are you listening?” Raph asked impatiently. ”Now, get a fucking grip! We have work to do!”

He couldn’t. He couldn’t. Too much happened too fast and without his pills, he couldn’t deal with all this stress and all these memories flowing back since he had met Raphael again. All the wine he had consumed too quickly went up in his throat. He was shaking and sweating and about to cry. He needed to puke and curl up somewhere, hidden from Raphael’s glare.

“I need to go to the bathroom.”

Without waiting for an answer, he took the door from the end of the room, giving onto the VIP lounge and bathroom. When he closed the door of the bathroom behind him, sobs were already choking him.

 _“Just leave him there, alone in the dark. Who cares if he dies,”_ they had said, leaving Leo almost unconscious from pain, covered in blood and cum, and suffering the most of Raph’s betrayal, who had baited him and then abandoned him to the torture and insult of his football buddies.

Curled up and rocking himself, he bit his wrist to not yell and fall into full, blind panic. He needed to get a grip, as Payne had said, but he was in full revival of the traumatic event and so he stayed motionless like he was dead, to avoid more hits from his aggressors.

“It’s not real, it’s not real,” he mumbled to himself, rocking next to the door, but the yells, the curse, the threats, he was hearing them.

“Open this fucking door! Fucking now!”

Feeling the door moving, Leo crawled on the floor, trying to find a spot to hide, and seeing the window, he thought he could jump from there, but then the door opened.

“What the fuck is…?” Payne bellowed but his face changed, looking at Leo with a stunned expression.

Raph’s eyes went from his bloody wrist to his face. Leo’s brain was still aware of it, all tense and ready to defend himself or run, recognizing the man, but now scared of him. Raph just said there were people deserving to die. Maybe he was thinking the same of him, and having grown tired of playing with him, wanted to finish with him. He didn’t get to see his beating, last time!

With cautions movement, Raph pulled out his cell phone.

“I need April’ O’Neil in the VIP Lounge and get the doc from the doc show here, too. I have an emergency,” he said in an urgent and alarmed tone.

Hanging up, he dropped to his knees, stretching a careful hand toward Leo. He didn’t insist when he saw Leo dodging it fearfully, with a cringe.

“What happened to you?” the producer asked mournfully. Leo didn’t answer, lost in his traumatic past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to ask some new art commission. But I don't have any idea of what I want. What do you will like to see illustrated? It's not mandatory to be in Scoop, it could be any moment of any story of mine. Tell me a story, a scene, and if you want the artist you wish could illustrate it!


	8. The bridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good art is about to come. Check in the few next days to see the scene with Rap^h and Leo in the hotel room and other to come! I'm still taking your suggestion. Sorry for delay, but this chapter is long.

 

_They were all around him, one of them holding him by the wrist, restraining him from fleeing. He was in the locker-room. He felt the cold tiles of the floor and there was an acrid smell from the one with the cigarette, blowing the smoke in his face._

_“You looked sexy in these pictures, pretty boy. Why didn’t show us how you like sucking cock?”_

_He could feel the hand in his hair, pulling it._

_“Who was the lucky guy you sucked off so eagerly? He has a big one! Fagot like you likes big cock. Tell us and we’ll let you go.”_

_The burn, the pain, the humiliation. But Leo never broke, he didn’t tell Raph’s name. Why he had been so loyal when he had already guessed all of this was a scheme from the start?_

_He wanted so badly to deserve Raph’s love._

_So he didn’t tell._

_And paid the price._

 

“Leo? Leo?”

The sweet, well-known voice reached Leo after a while and April’s kind face came into view.

“Leo? Do you hear me?” she asked, with deep worry in her tone, brushing her hand through his hair in a comforting gesture. “It’s me, April, your friend. You are safe and with me. No one will hurt you.”

Leo managed to focus on her and the dreadful image faded away. He was on the ground, curled up on cold tiles, but April was there.

“Leo? Did you take your pills lately? You know you need those.”

April. Pills. Yes, now he remembered. He was at his job, at Channel 6 in New York. Those bullies were a few states away and unlikely to hurt him anymore. Not those ones, in any case.

But if he was at his job, it’s meant his boss wasn't too far away either. Indeed, in the background, Mr.Payne was smoking, looking at them from a few feet away, with an unreadable expression.

“No. I forgot,” he managed to answer and April uttered a sigh of relief. Forgetting pills was a common issue for a lot of people. “I ran out a few days before leaving Arlington and forgot to go buy some since I got here. So I haven’t taken them for almost two weeks.”

“What kind of pills does he need?” the producer asked, blowing a cloud of smoke. “If he gets them, will he be okay?”

April stood up from her crouched position and looked at the producer.

“Not right on the spot, but after a few days, yes. Leo hadn’t had a crisis like that for ages. What did you tell him, Mr.Payne or what did you do?”

Leo was recognizing his fearless friend. April might respect Payne superior position, but Leo was her friend and she wanted to protect him.

Raphael didn’t react right away, but crushing his cigarette in the sink he stared her straight in the eye.

“I care for him, so please answer my question first.” The tone was polite and even gentle, but the eyes were cold and so April couldn’t dodge the question.

“Antidepressant and anti-anxiety pills,” she replied. ”They were given to him for his Post-traumatic stress-disorder. When he was teen, he got attacked by many guys,” she spat boldly, wanting to defend Leo’s honor.

Leo felt bad. He didn’t want to recall what had triggered him to have such a regression, but he still had some bad feelings lingering in him. He couldn’t show himself weak to Raphael. He was a grown-up and a professional journalist now. He emptied his mind and straightened himself.

“Give me ten minutes, Mr. Payne, and I’ll be okay,” he pleaded.

The producer shook his head and Leo’s heart tightened. Now he was fired for sure. Payne wouldn’t keep such a wrecked being as his assistant.

“No fucking way,” the older man stated. “By the time your friend got here, you were looking at me like I was frigging Frankenstein’s Monster and I was about to attack you! You are still shaking, so I don’t think you will be okay anytime soon. Well, certainly not today,” he pointed out.

It was true and Leo tried to put all his mental faculties into trying to look normal and cool for once.

Raph didn’t seem even a bit impressed.

“You’ll go home and take your meds. You will stay home for a week or until you are feeling better. Besides, I need a break myself to forget this,” Payne said, running his hand over his face.”You shortened my damn life by ten years. I can’t survive this damn stress twice.”

He handed to April a first-aid kit, motioning for her to use it on Leo. She whispered thanks and with great care, she took Leo’s wrist to clean his deep bite mark before bandaging it.

“Oh, Leo, what happened?” she inquired in a softer voice. “Mr. Payne is like me and wants you to feel better.”

“I will tell you what happened,” the producer blurted out. ”I canceled Sunday’s tv report because the guy we were supposed to interview killed himself. He was an asshole, but Leo felt deeply concerned. I told him he shouldn’t for such a piece of shit and then, he freaked out!” Raphael explained bluntly.

Even Leo could admit that told this way, he seemed to have overreacted but the more he thought about it, the more nausea and cold sweat he felt.

“Suicide is not a light topic to discuss with Leo. I’m aware of three times at least where Leo attempted to end himself. I asked him to join me because I was afraid of what could happen to him if he was left alone,” April replied plainly too.

A deep blush covered Leo’s face to have such a private and shameful secret thrown to the worst person ever.

”So it’s no wonder he reacted that strongly,” April concluded.

Leo could tell it was an answer Raphael hadn’t expected and that he even waited for Leo to deny it. When Leo stayed silent, still struggling against an oncoming anxiety attack, the produced burst.

“That’s it, I’m done,” he yelled, throwing his arm over his head. “You, me and Leo are out of here! I will drive you home! No talkback, you,” he snapped to Leo. “It’s an order from your boss!”

Livid from shame but still feeling too edgy to fight back, Leo lowered his head while April grabbed his arm. Now Mr. Payne was aware of Leo being a weak mess, and he had no hope left of one day earning his respect. Why had April told him about how suicidal he could be? Leo knew April wanted to validate him reacting so badly, but now he felt dishonored on a new level.

Was April was serious when she pretended she had wanted Leo near her to watch over him?

Ashamed he followed them, not daring to resist or make a scene and embarrass himself further.

In the elevator, Payne pressed the button for the parking lot level, muttering curses and, flushing, Leo understood Raphael was intending to drive them home with his own car. The producer would be absent for at least two hours and so would wasting his working time. And what about April? She already struggled to pay her rent. She could afford to leave work that early.

“I can take a cab or the subway. No need to waste your time,” Leo protested. He knew it was pointless arguing he was fine when it was obvious now that he wasn’t.

Payne threw him a dirty look.

“Are you crazy? Now that I know what you are capable of doing to yourself, feel lucky I don’t lock you up,” he told, his voice clipped. ”I must leave for a couple of days. You better be alive and fine when I come back. I need you.”

The elevator door opened on the parking lot. With long strides, Raphael walked across it, Leo and April just behind him, and unlocked the doors of a white Mercedes.

“Get in” He motioned to them and April had a moment of hesitation.

“I didn’t warn anybody I would be leaving,” she said but took her place with Leo on the cream leather back seat.

Raph slammed his door, his hands tightening on the steering wheel.

“It’s on me. Don’t worry about that,” he said starting the car.

From his position, cuddled in April’s arms, Leo could see how tense his boss was and how furiously he was driving with one hand on the wheel, making his tires screech, while opening his cigarette pack with the other.

“Could you please not smoke in Leo’s presence?” April required.

“Are you kidding me? I’m so pumped out on adrenaline, I would smoke with both hands if I didn’t have to hold the steering wheel!” the producer snarled. “You must have other concerns than secondary smoke at the moment!”

“Some of them extinguished their cigarettes on the skin of his back. Leo still has burn scars. Since then smoke makes him feel sick and it makes his anxiety worse,” April said coldly.

Leo went all stiff, while a cursing Payne threw his whole cigarette pack out the car window.

Leo had no memory of that. How April could know that? Did she just bullshit Payne, telling him a lie, because she didn’t want him to smoke? It was probably that. But it was indeed true that tobacco smell was repulsive him, to the point of almost being sick, so he stayed silent, despite the fact he could see Raphael’s deathly-serious eyes on him in the mirror.

One block later, at the red light, Raphael opened his wallet and pulled out a business card.

“This is my therapist. I’m guessing Leo should talk to a therapist,” Raphael said, handing the card without looking, his eyes staring at the street lights. His voice was strained. “He is great, so maybe you could convince Leo to see him once a week.”

April took the card between his fingers, thanking Mr. Payne, while she was still brushing Leo’s hair with her hand.

Leo felt ashamed to look like a lost little boy. He straightened himself and, folding his arms, pulled himself away from April. He wondered why a successful man like the producer needed to see a therapist. Raphael always had an easy life compared to his.

The trip continued in almost silence for twenty minutes, with only the driver muttering curses under his breath.

“Do we need to go at a specific damn drugstore?” Payne asked April. “We left Manhattan because I supposed it was more convenient if it was the one closest of your place.”

Leo glanced at him through the driver mirror and their eyes locked. What he could read in these green eyes was anger, disgust and… hate.

This devastated him. If Raphael had once loved him in their teens, now even the memory of this love had been tainted by what had just occurred. Now, Raph knew Leo’s real face, the one of a broken, useless being.

He should have ended himself this day. Useless person deserved to die. Riviera had preferred death rather than public humiliation and the end of his career. Raph had called him a coward for that, but in many civilizations of Ancient times, it was the honorable way.

Leo averted his eyes, looking at the river he could see from Manhattan Bridge. He could have borne bullying and insults, but he couldn’t bear Raph’s contempt after having loved him so much.

He didn’t think and pulled the handle of the door, ready to sprint and jump off of the bridge.

April threw herself at him with a horrified scream, while Payne breaked brusquely. A loud bump was heard, the car behind them not having the time to avoid the collision and Raphael roared a string of insults.

April was holding him down, screaming and crying, while Raph got out of the car, yelling at the other driver.

They were arguing and Leo felt his body stiffen in April's arms and covered in cold sweat. What he had done? Why he had listened to his stupid self-destructive instinct when he was not even alone and so unlikely to succeed? And worse, in front of his boss, who would be disgusted even more with him, and his best friend, who would be traumatized from the scene for months.

Moreover, Raph’s luxurious Mercedes just got an accident because of him. And for what? Another stupid missed suicide attempt.

Leo should be used to them, by now.

“I don’t give a flying fuck! My lover just try to kill himself by jumping out of my car! Send me the fucking bill and scram!” Raphael barked loudly to cover the sound of the other cars honking.

Leo paled, hearing what his boss had called him. It was maybe a slip of the tongue or only meant to get passed the other guys’ recriminations more quickly. He still hoped April wasn’t paying attention.

Raph opened the back seat door and pulled April out, to sit next to Leo, his hand an iron grip on Leo’s wrist.

“Can you drive? Then drive!” he snapped to April, handing her his car keys. ”I’m too stressed out for that and this lunatic needs to be restrained by someone strong! Fuck the drug store, he needs to be put in bed and locked up.”

Raphael pulled Leo onto his lap, holding him by each wrist, crossed on Leo’s belly. The two muscular arms of the producer were holding him tightly and Leo knew struggling would be useless. They were as immovable as a steel ring around his waist.

He could feel his boss' face behind his neck. Raphael’s forehead was leaning on Leo’s hair, his breath tickling his neck, and the reporter tried to stay still. Dread filled Leo when he felt something wet on his skin. It was like Mr. Payne was crying.

“Fuck you, Leo” Raphael muttered in a choked voice.

He felt the quiet sobs of the producer at his back. The reporter felt even stiffer, trying to calm down, while his heart was racing. Raphael was so close, he could maybe hear it pounding. That the producer was crying, and holding onto him like he was the one needing comfort was an odd feeling.

Why was Raphael crying?

Raph’s phone in the holster on the dash was ringing, but the producer didn’t seem to hear it, his nose hidden in Leo’s silky dark brown hair. April was looking at them with concern on her face, not daring to talk.

The call was answered anyway by the bluetooth and an angry woman voice was heard in the car.

“Raphael! Where the fuck are you?”

Biting his lip and flushed in shame, Leo recognized Miss. Oroku and Leo fidgeted on the producer’s lap. Raphael would be in trouble because of him. This woman already seemed to hold a grudge against him.

“Easy, kitty. Let me deal with it,” Raph whispered, his lips brushing Leo’s ear before barking to the director.

“I’m taking a week of damn vacation, Karai! My father just died last night and I have to go back to Virginia for a few days! I have other research to do, so I’ve got two reporters working from home for a week. I will settle all of this new schedule with Human Resources when I’m home.”

“Pfff! Is that so, I need orbituary papers,” she claimed, as though she was sure it was pure bullshit.

“You will have it! Anyway, if you don’t believe me, you can consult the Murphy Funeral home, ask them if they have a U.S. Marine Corps Brigadier General Payne on their prep table! He was my father! Now stop pissing me off! I’m out of nicotine and having a fucking bad day!” Raphael growled.

There was a silence, from Karai as well as from the two other people in the car before Karai muttered some condolences and hung up.

No wonder Raphael was so shocked about Leo attempting to jump from a moving car if he was mourning his own father.

Shame overwhelmed Leo.

Despite learning his father had died, Raphael had gone to work; very professional. Leo had been late for no good reason, led by his imagination. Then Leo had got into a crisis because of the death of a guy he didn’t even know, when Raphael had not said a word about his own loss, trying to take care of him. Then, Leo had tried to kill himself because he had convinced himself Raphael hated him and well, had only ended scratching up Raph’s car. Damn, his boss had even thrown his precious cigarettes away for Leo’s sake, at April’s request.

The mortification he felt was so strong, it made his very bones ache. His eyes were burning too and when Payne nuzzled him, asking him in a strained voice to stop crying, Leo noticed he had maybe been crying for a while.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” he stammered.

He didn’t want Raphael’s comfort. He didn’t deserve it! He only wanted to crawl into a hole and hide. He was a wreck, a mess, and in so much trouble. He had come to New-York to help April and what had he brought her? Leo still remembered how dishonorable he had been, to get drunk and try to have sex with April, and now he was making her waste her time. And he was the one crying. He was pathetic.

“What for? For driving me crazy?” Raph replied bitterly. “Just never do this again! We are almost at home now. You will take a hot bath and then go to bed, watched by me, while your friend is buying your meds. Then this week you’ll see the therapist. This is not negotiable!” he exclaimed, seeing Leo about to argue.

“I meant I’m sorry for your loss, Mr. Payne,” Leo try to explain the best he could. “And of course, for giving you so much trouble,” he added miserably. “Please leave me at home. I promise I won’t do anything stupid. You have to go back to Arlington for your father’s funeral. A sick assistant should not be your main concern.”

April was parking the car in front of the old building where their apartment was and turning off the car, untying the safety belt with trembling hands.

“Leo is right, Mr. Payne. Since you have been generous enough to give me a week off, I will watch over Leo. You have my word,” April said seriously. “You have already done enough.”

Leo heard the sarcastic snort behind him.

“I have done enough? You think so?” he sneered to the young woman, who was obviously starting to feel uncomfortable. “Let me get something straight. I don’t give a damn about my father’s death. In fact, I wouldn’t even be going to Virginia if it wasn’t for the other businesses I have to take care of.” His hold on Leo’s waist was stronger now, to the point it was almost painful. “I have a lot of old businesses there.”

Something in the tone of the producer was threatening and Leo got a bad feeling.

“Could you let me go? You’re starting to crush me,” he asked politely, but firmly.

He was still feeling to the verge of a meltdown and wasn’t sure how long he would be able to hold it back. If he sounded composed, maybe Raphael would go away. Then Leo would just take his meds, crawl under his blanket and sleep, knowing he had a few days to pull himself together.

“Jumping from that bridge would have been a lot more painful,” Raph snarled. “You almost gave me a heart attack so I’m not fucking let you go until you have choked on your meds!”

He dragged Leo with him, pulling him out of the car without letting him go and Leo protested.

“I can walk alone!”

“For you throw yourself in front of a car? Forget about it!” Raph roared. “Dare argue about it and I’ll punch you!”

He pushed Leo, forward to make him climb the stairs until they reached their floor.

Shaking with anxieties, April was looking for her keys when she noticed she had forgotten her purse at work. Payne hit the wall with his fist so violently that Leo felt almost it was his own hand which was now throbbing in pain. While Raph was cursing, Leo remembered he had his own keys.

“My keys are in my coat pocket.”

Payne searched in his pocket, without releasing him and pulled the keys out, handing them to April.

“Now, open the door!” Raphael demanded and April complied, letting the producer in first, still holding Leo.

“Now, where is your prescription?” he asked Leo, in an urgent tone. ”Your friend will go buy them right now.”

“They don’t need the paper,” April said. “Leo only has to call the drugstore just at the corner, ’The Modern Chemist’ and tell them the name of his meds and the drugstores where his file is. Then he can say I will go there for him. They know me.”

The producer seemed relieved.

“Did you hear, Leo? I’m calling now and you will do as your friend says. What is the number of this place?”

Payne pulled out his phone, nervously typing the phone number April was telling him before handing the phone to Leo.

A tiny part of Leo revolted for a moment, at being belittled to that point, but seeing Raph’s bloody knuckles, he remembered all the stress he had put his boss through.

While Leo was asking to get his meds prepared in a shaky voice, he watched the producer walking the apartment, looking around and then entering the bathroom. A moment later he heard the water running and understood his boss was serious about Leo taking a hot bath, as if that would truly change something. What he was even more sure about was that even if he did feel sorry for all the trouble he had given his boss, he would certainly not take a bath with him in the same room.

He was about to tell Raphael that it was useless and that he didn’t need to be babysat, after hanging up, but April took his hand, preventing him from getting away.

“Leo, what you did really upset me…I thought after last night… maybe everything would be okay,” she explained between two sobs. “That you were over your trauma… That we could go back to the way we were before, but better. You know? But you’re not ready, are you?”

Answering wasn’t possible with words. Leo was only hearing the buzzing of his blood running through his ears. So he had guessed right. April wanted him but she wanted a normal boyfriend too and Leo couldn’t act like a normal boyfriend. She was there though, so patient and taking care of him.

And maybe now she just realized Leo was only a waste of time.

“Maybe you should go to the drugstore to get his meds now,” a grumpy voice said.

Raphael was there and Leo, who had almost forgotten about him, wondered how much he had heard of the conversation.

“I will watch over Leo.”

April nodded, still crying and Leo handed her his wallet with shame. How he could have made a suicide attempt in front of her after all she had done for him. He was an ungrateful bastard.

She left and Leo snapped his attention back to the man who was staring at him.

“Your bath is about ready. Come.”

Mr. Payne stretched out his hand, gently taking Leo’s. The reporter, however, pulled it free.

“I’m not undressing in front of a pervert like you!”

He saw how his words hurt his boss for a short moment but Mr. Payne regained his composure quickly.

“If I touch you or even look at you in a perverse way you can punch me again, ”he replied seriously. “I won't fight back.”

Leo remained uncertain.

“You can just leave me alone. I won’t escape, you know?” His words didn’t seem to reach the producer, who stubbornly shook his head.

“Please, you owe me this after such a day,” Raph insisted, smoothing his hair with a nervous hand.

Leo had to admit it was kind of true. Besides, hearing the proud Mr. Payne telling him ‘please’ moved something in Leo’s chest.

“If it will reassure you, I will even turn my back and not look at you.”

Even if Leo was still ashamed to be watched so closely by his superior, he could admit he deserved to be so mistrusted after having acted so recklessly. Without a word, he walked toward the bathroom, followed by Raphael.

At the door, Leo stopped in his tracks, his heart missing a beat. Raphael had lit April’s candles around the bath. A soft golden light filled the dark room with a relaxed intimacy while lavender-scented steam rose from the bath.

The room was dark, only illuminated by the candlelight and so, the producer couldn’t peep but Leo wasn’t sure if it wasn’t more unnerving this way.

Raphael bent over to turn off the water.

“Here. Get in while it’s hot!”

With slow movements, Leo removed his wool shirt, turning away from his boss. Anyway, the steam was making the room so hot, he couldn’t keep it anymore.

“Can I just look at your back? Is it true you have scars?” Mr. Payne asked.

Leo fought with himself to not hide away.

“I don’t know,” he answered honestly. “It could be. I don’t remember a lot. They… I hit my head and lost consciousness for a while. I guess it was a blessing,” Leo concluded bitterly.

Raphael brushed his back with a careful finger, a candle in his other hand. Then, his finger rested on a spot and Leo felt a tremor run through his boss.

For a moment, the only noise heard was a drop of water leaking from the tap.

“You know… if you tell me the names, there’s certainly something I could do about it,” Raph told him.

Leo looked up, turning his head to look at him. He could not see Raphael’s eyes, but he was able to tell his demeanor was stiff. Did Raph really not know who they were?

“You know, media is powerful. Look at Wolfe, who will soon be a broken man. I control some media. If your father didn’t avenge you in the past, I could in the present. Finding a shameful secret of theirs is a piece of cake for me.”

The tone was low and the threat was very obvious and I shiver ran through Leo. Did Raphael care about him to this point? If so, it meant he had nothing to do with Leo’s beating, right?

But seeking personal vengeance was the opposite of what he had tried so hard to accomplish in past years. Forget about it. And the reference to Wolfe had made him think of Riviera, who had killed himself. Leo had dealt with enough self-hatred without having more people’s deaths on his soul. He hadn't said Raph’s name to these bullies, he wouldn’t say the name of these bullies to Raph.

“I don’t remember their names,” he said firmly, untying his belt.

“Well, if I show you pictures, could you recognize them?” his boss insisted again.

“NO!”

There was more hysteria than Leo had intended in his voice but the important fact was that Raphael got it,

“Okay, I won’t bother you with my questions anymore. I want you to relax. Your friend will be here soon.”

As he had promised, when Leo pulled off his boxers, the producer turned his back and Leo climbed into the bath. The water was burning at first but after the shock, it was good, loosening his muscles, which he just noticed were stiff from hours of stress.

“Close your eyes. You are safe. You have people caring deeply for you.”

Leo nodded, lying back in the bath. In someway Payne’s voice was comforting and it was like he spoke the naked truth.

There was another moment of silence, before April knocked at the door, having the meds in a bag. She entered, kneeling next to the bathtub with a cup of tap water, her blue eyes still misted with tears. She handed him three pills and the glass, and smoothed his hair as he was swallowing them, under Payne attentive glance.

“The pharmacist told me they would make you sleepy. He added the one to use in case of emergency panic attack. He said that in three days, the chemical would be balanced in your brain again.”

She kissed him on the forehead and Leo smiled weakly. Why did she care so much? He couldn’t even be a good boyfriend for her.

“Mr. Payne, will you eat with us for lunch? Leo was supposed to do the errands, but…”

Raphael stopped her, with a nervous hand.

“I’m not hungry and besides, I have a flight to take today. Stay with him one moment, I need to make some last minute reservations.”

Raph left the bathroom, leaving the two friends together.

“Leo, Leo, what happened in your mind to do such an awful thing?” April asked right away. “Things aren’t that bad for you, am I right?”

How Leo could answer this without looking like an ungrateful jerk?

“April…”

“It’s the meds, right? You acted this way because you were off of them?”

Leo blinked, looking at the young woman carefully. April wished to hear this answer. It was indeed true that Leo maybe wouldn’t have acted so rashly with his meds, but the meds didn’t remove his feeling of being miserable.

“Yeah,” he agreed before sneezing. Would he be sick anyway because of his jogging in the rain of the day before?

“But then, what about last night?” April wondered, getting closer, her big blue eyes full of hope. “What did it mean for you?”

A throat clearing was heard. The producer was back, having completed his reservation.

“How about you do these errands, Miss O’Neil, while I’m still here? I don’t want Leo to be alone and you will be home for a full week. My flight is only at 9:15 pm, so I will stay here until 6:30 pm if that’s alright with you.”

“But my purse…”

“I texted my secretary about my flight, the schedule, and also to have your purse brought by a cab today. Meanwhile, here...”

Raphael pulled out his wallet, handing April some banknotes. Leo couldn’t tell the amount in the semi-darkness, while he was sneezing again.

“Take your time,” Raph said. “Like I told you, I’m not in a hurry. Maybe buy something to make soup. He seems to have got a cold.”

April nodded, smiling.

“I’m so glad Leo met you. I told him you were a great person, Mr. Payne. You are very kind to care so much for him. I know you are past acquaintances, but still,” the woman said, stirred.

Raphael had a bitter grin that Leo could see because the producer had briefly turned his head to look at him.

“Of course, I care,” he replied simply, the words so natural it shook Leo to the core.

“So, it’s okay, Leo, if I leave you with Mr. Payne? I will be gone two hours or so.”

Suddenly, Leo felt tempted to beg April to stay. He wasn’t afraid Payne would attempt to rape him again; the man didn’t seem in the mood at all to be horny. Leo was scared a lot more of his caring voice and his kind words. This man had such an effect on him. Leo shouldn’t fall for him, again. He had sworn he never would.

But April was already gone and Payne sat on the floor, his back still turned.

The silence stretched a moment and Leo, uncomfortable, made an attempt to break it.

“Can you give me some more water?” he asked the producer, handing him the empty glass.

The producer took it, doing his best to not look at him, and went to the sink, filling the glass before giving it back to him again.

“I’m jealous of her,” Raph said and Leo choked on his water.

“What do you mean?” he asked in a squeak.

Raphael had probably heard his conversation with April and then, doing the math, assumed he had sex with her. Even if he didn’t understand why, Leo didn’t want Payne to think that.

“We didn’t do it!”

“I’m not talking about that,” Raphael protested, gloomily. “I mean, she is your friend. She can touch you and care for you!”

“Well, she didn’t try to grab my ass at any occasion” Leo countered, but the fact was that Raph’s words were too sweet and about to poison his mind. And Leo didn't want to. Raph acting like a jerk was so much easier to deal with.

“What if I promise you to never do it again?” Raph asked and he turned his head slightly, just enough for their eyes to lock. “I get that you don’t want me and I’m deeply sorry for what I did in the last few days. My behavior at the club can’t have helped you one bit and without that, maybe… well...”

Raph had his head lowered and Leo understood that the producer was blaming himself for Leo’s suicide attempt. He had nothing to do with it and Leo was about to correct him but Raph wasn’t done.

“Whatever those assholes did to you, I had no part in it!” he exclaimed with passion. “I was deeply in love with you and genuine in all I told you.”

“Bullshit.”

Leo didn’t even know why he had replied that. It was like he had no control over his mouth anymore. Raphael was sincere, but it could not be. If so, Leo had suffered all these years for nothing. It was like the pain was too much, filling him. He needed to spit some of it on others.

Raph stood up, turning toward him glaring at him with fury, having forgotten in his indignation about his promise to not look. But Leo didn’t tell him off for that. Obviously, Raph was too mad to be horny and was only staring at Leo’s eyes.

“Bullshit? You dare say I’m telling you bullshit?” Raph yelled. “Why the fuck I would go to so much trouble to lie to you? Why the fuck do you have so much of a hard time believing I’m sincere when I tell you I loved you?”

Raph’s anger was impressive and Leo felt bad. Again. Raphael seemed honest and at the time, Leo had believed so too. Something really bad came out of it but the more Leo looked at it, the more it seemed not like it was Raph’s fault. Why did he have such a hard time believing it? Well, it was that even at the time, Leo had thought Raphael was as unreachable as a pop star, worth so much more than him.

At school, Raph was a senior, popular and successful. He was not a nerd but got excellent grades, was the hero of his team and a womanizer. Leo was only a junior, having excellent grades too and the best in judo and running laps, but that was it. He was a common guy and girls were, at the time, more willing to be only his friends. A the time it hadn’t bothered Leo that much, to not be popular with girls, since he had already been in love with Raphael for two years, having never dared to get close to him or talk to him, too impressed and shy.

It was only a random encounter in a photography exposition which had made them talk and get to know each other.

Fate had decided they met again and Raph was still the successful one. He was a respected and rewarded producer with many lovers. Raph had done this all by himself, since he had no family contacts in the media. How he could have liked some ordinary guy like him.

After having waited a while an answer, Raph sighed.

“I can’t erase what happened, but I still care deeply for you. Please, accept me as a friend,” he said with humility.

Leo shocked, was gaping.

“I won’t ever act beyond friendship. At work, I will be a boss, because I’m forced to, but outside of work, let me be an older brother to you. It’s the only way left to me to show you how much I care and never wanted whatever happened to you to happen. I only want your well-being and happiness, Leo.”

Raphael‘s voice was hoarse and strained with emotion, and Leo's heart was racing. Did Raphael care that much? It was getting harder to deny.

“Hey, your guitar is there? Do you want me to play you a song? I learned after you went missing. I was so envious about how good you were and wanted to learn to impress you if I was enough of a lucky bastard to see you again one day. I composed something for you, at the time. Do you want to hear it?” Raph asked nervously, plucking the strings.

Leo couldn't believe it. Raph had learned guitar for him and had even gone so far as to compose something for him? It was so the opposite of the Raph he had created in his own mind all these years.

A sweet and sad melody filled the room, resonating in the bathroom and covering the words that Raphael sang in a too low voice.

In the middle of the song, the producer stopped, passing a hand over his face.

“You are soaking in there for ages. Maybe it's time you go take a nap. I don’t want you to fall asleep in the bath and drown without me noticing. “

Leo was indeed feeling dizzy from all the steam and the smoke and the scents in the room. He stood up and Raph took a towel, passing it to him.

“Are you calm enough for me to go look for some comfortable clothes for you in your room?” Raphael asked with concern.

“Yes, I’m fine. I swear. My room is the next on the left,” Leo replied while drying himself off.

Raphael left the bathroom and he returned a few minutes later with some cotton jogging pants, a t-shirt, and some new underwear.

“Here. I’ll leave you to change alone,” he said, handing him the clothes, looking elsewhere, before waiting in the hall.

“Thanks,” Leo answered in a soft voice. “Thanks for everything, and I’m sorry again.”

“Stop saying nonsense. You have nothing to be sorry for… well except for almost giving me a heart attack.”

But behind the sarcasm, Leo could feel how Raph had been afraid, very afraid for him.

“You didn’t answer me about when I asked if we could be friends.” Raph pointed out from the hall. “I hope you will agree to it because I think we could have fun! If you don’t trust me we can even ask that screwball, Donnie, to come with us! The two of us would be enough to watch over him and buy him sweets. You need some buddies, Leo, to loosen up a little!”

Leo smiled, putting on his t-shirt.

This friendship thing seemed important to Raphael, like Raph really looked forward to having a burden like Leo as a buddy. Whatever happened to Leo seemed not to be from him. Accepting him as a friend wouldn’t as hazardous for Leo’s heart as being his boyfriend. But there still a point that Leo needed to know about.

Leaving the bathroom now, he walked to his room with his mind racing. Did he dare ask the question which had been tormenting him for years?

Raph had already prepared his bed to tuck Leo in and sleeping now appeared to be a good idea for Leo. So much had happened. He needed to sleep on it. When his head was on the pillow, Raphael arranging his blanket, he built himself the courage to ask.

“Why were you not at school that day?” he managed to say.

Raphael stopped a moment, surprised.

“You don’t know?” Then his eyes went wide. “So that’s the reason you held a grudge against me. All of this happened and since I wasn’t there, you thought I had tricked you and wasn’t there on purpose?”

“Yes,” Leo answered. It was indeed what he thought, and suddenly the urge to spill out the thoughts that had poisoned his mind all these years took him.“I thought I was a bet, a dare or an experiment,” he spat. “You got some compromising photos, had your way with me out of curiosity and then, when I showed you my vulnerable face so it would funnier to humiliate me, you gave me away to your buddies, to not be called a fag too. You didn’t show up because you were too much of a coward to face the consequences of your betrayal.”

There. He had said it. Leo was too tired to beat around the bush and now, having spilled it, he felt a weight off his chest.

The producer straightened himself, scowling, his green eyes blazing.

“How can you have so little faith in your lover?” he countered, before hitting the bed with his fist. “I guess they hurt you so much… then you were too in much pain to see the beautiful things. Or maybe you loved me less than I did you.”

Raphael passed his trembling hand over his eyes, cursing about needing a smoke under his breath and then, seeing a pen on Leo’s bed table, he put it in his mouth, as though it was a cigarette.

“I will explain to you why I wasn’t there. You see, as I told you. I was able to settle thing with Lisa that Sunday. I was supposed to meet her elsewhere, but she came to my house and so, to break up not in front of my family, I took her to my room. You know this part, right? I sent you a text, about loving you, before going to sleep,” he said, still mimicking smoking.

Leo stayed still, not even daring to breathe.

“Then, very early on the Monday, I was woken up by some shout. To cut a long story short, my mom found out my father was cheating on her and wanted to divorce. They got into a fight and I tried to make them stop. My father told my mom that every man was the same and he needed more pussy in his life than her and he asked me to side with him. I decided that was a good opportunity to come out and said I was done with that phase of my life and was in love with a guy.”

Leo put his hand to his chest, not believing it.

“You did that?” he said, speechless. He had always thought Raph was too proud to admit having a sexual relationship with a man.

“Yeah, but from then, all went downhill. The fight got worse. I decided to leave for school because I was tired of that shit and then I heard a gunshot from the driveway. I went back out and my mom was hurt. Just in the hand, because she had tried to prevent my father from killing himself and got injured. The neighbors heard the gunshot, called the cops, and so they tried to suggest there had been a murder attempt. I spent the day at the police station, being questioned. I texted you again and went to sleep. So that’s why I wasn’t in classes that day. A police officer called the school to validate my absence. When I came back the next day, the rumor had spread, so I thought you knew why I wasn’t there.”

No, Leo hadn’t heard about it, like he didn’t get the text, his phone having been smashed by then. So that was that the reason he wasn’t there. Not because he had played Leo. Just because of some family drama, which had led to the misunderstanding that had broken down Leo’s life.

“But no, you jumped to the conclusion I had schemed with some so-called football buddies to give you a beating,” he concluded darkly. ”I’m pissed as fuck you thought I could have played you this way. But it's indeed true that we didn’t have much time to get to know and trust each other. So I guess it couldn’t be helped. We can’t start our love story over, but, like I told you, we can still be friends. As I told you, I won’t ever land a hand on you in a sexual way or consider you to be a lover. What do you say?”

Leo nodded, still too upset to talk. All of this was a misunderstanding. Okay, he would have got the beating and the humiliation anyway, but knowing that Raph was in love with him would have made it more bearable. What had hurt him the most was this feeling of betrayal. But Raphael had loved him. Loved, past tense.

“Yes. We can be friends,” Leo choked out.

Raph grinned, obviously happy.

“So, from now, act with me like you do with a best friend. You can call me whatever you want to talk and we can go out when you feel lonely. I always have time for my friends and no one will be as precious as you to my eyes,” he exclaimed, visibly thrilled. “We can jog together or play pool! I can be a cool guy to hang out with!”

Leo nodded again. He didn’t doubt a bit that Raph could be amazing as a buddy. Back in time, when he was only fourteen, being friends with such a popular and cool guy was something he didn’t even dare to dream of and now Raph was offering him his friendship with insistence, like Leo was doing him a favor in accepting and not the other way around. But Leo was feeling conflicted. Happy in a way to have Raph as a friend but there was another feeling as well lingering in his heart.

“Do you want me to read you a story? I have some good titles on Kindle. What about “The Count of Monte Cristo. I love that one,” he exclaimed eagerly. “It’s about a guy having his life destroyed by some jerks, his so-called friends and so he spends like twenty years in prison because of them. But then he got rich and used his money and power to destroy them too. Very good narrative.”

Leo didn’t know Raph was fond of this kind of classical book but didn’t protest.

The producer pulled out his glasses from the pocket of his shirt and started to read with a smooth voice. After two chapters, Leo’s eyelids became heavy.

“Hey, just rest, okay, Leo? I will see you next Monday! I will put the interview for our case on hold, bud,” Raphael said with a pat on his shoulder.

Leo nodded sleepily, before falling asleep for good.

In his sleep, he heard voices…

“...you’ve got a nice apartment. I guess you know that when Leo’s father dies, Leo will be fucking rich. He is the only heir of a media empire!” a man’s voice snarled.

Mr. Payne was talking to April. Was he accusing her of being his friend out of self-interest? Leo wanted to wake up to tell him how insulting Raphael was, but April was arguing back.

“No, he said he won’t take it and I agree with him...”

He fell asleep again, the meds stronger than his will.

A loud voice startled him.

“...Someone must know what happened.”

Raphael.

“Leo’s aunt knows a part of it and the bastard who did it too.”

April.

“Where I can I find her?”

No, Raph couldn’t talk to his aunt. All of this must stay buried. Leo tried to get out of the bed, but the blanket seemed so heavy.

At one moment he felt a kiss on his forehead, a too raspy one to be April’s but when Leo awoke the next day, after sleeping eighteen hours, Raphael was gone.

 


	9. The sleepover

The week went better than Leo had expected. He had caught a cold but it wasn’t that bad. April didn’t ask him any questions either. She had not even mentioned his suicide attempt. She had tried to convince him to see Mr. Payne’s therapist, but Leo refused. With only the meds, he would be able to get through this.

Five days in a row, it had been was raining and so, Leo stayed inside, settling once and for all in his new apartment, reading and helping April with the cleaning. There was a bookstore near their place and Leo had bought the Count of Monte-Cristo.

The story was fascinating and Leo was glad Raph had suggested the book to him. How Edmond Dantes had pulled himself together after such betrayal was inspiring.

By the time he had been done reading the more than one-thousand pages book, that Friday, with the meds helping, he was feeling better.

He had asked his friend about Raphael. Had his boss stayed a long time after Leo had fallen asleep? Worryingly, April had been quite evasive.

“Maybe an hour or so,” she had replied. “The time he needed to be sure you would be alright. We had a little chat about you and our job. Then he left because he was very busy. You are very lucky to have such a concerned superior.”

“You didn’t tell him embarrassing things about me, right?” he had asked and the reporter had assured him that she didn’t.

But he was almost sure he hadn’t dreamed it.

All the week, April had prevented him from watching the news, arguing he needed to rest and he had felt cut off from the outside world. As she had promised to Mr. Payne, she was watching him carefully.

He had tried very hard to not let his mind linger too much on Raphael. The memory of how sweet and concerned the producer had been left him a fuzzy feeling. They were now ‘friends’ and Leo still wondered what that meant to his ex-lover. Was Raphael really genuine or it was only because he wanted to help Leo to get better? Who knows?

Leo might have been madly in love with him as a teen, and stalked him, but he didn’t know the man that well and after more than a decade, people can change. Anyway, after what happened between them, Leo had no choice but to rethink his opinion of Raphael. His boss wasn’t the insensitive jerk Leo’s imagination had created.

Leo still wondered how it would be to face him again the next Monday at the office, after what had occurred between them. He had felt tempted to text the producer to tell him again about how sorry he was. Raphael had told him he could call him whatever he wanted, but Leo had some reservations. His boss was probably busy, with his father’s death and his businesses and had other things to think about than his mentally-unbalanced assistant.

And no, he wasn’t missing him. They were both grown-up men. They could be ‘friends’ now, but missing him would be a sign that Leo was too invested emotionally in this new friendship. He couldn’t afford to be invested when he wasn’t sure he trusted Raphael’s desire to be friends. If Raph didn’t mean it, Leo wouldn’t be too disappointed.

He was now feeling suffocated after six days locked-up, with April watching him like she was his mom, and so he felt euphoric when Donnie called him on Saturday morning, exactly one week after their first ‘date’, as Donnie called it.

 _“I got tired of playing hard to get,”_ Don said gloomily. _”You didn’t seem at all bothered by me giving you the silent treatment.”_

Leo remembered he had ditched Don at the club, which had led to him being drugged and could have been ended badly for the lawyer. Since then, Leo had only received a text about Don sleeping at Raph’s and Leo had got...jealous. It was insane now that he thought about it and he must get rid of these kinds of pointless feelings. But for now, he had to make up it to Donnie.

“I’m so sorry, Don, a lot happened lately, and…”

 _“Oh, you too you got fifty new clients in the span of a week?”_ the attorney asked ironically. _“Oh no, wait, Raph put your ass on vacation!”_

A deep crimson blush covered Leo’s face that, thankfully, Don couldn't see. Had Raph told the lawyer about how reckless Leo had been? Don might be a nutcase, but he had something endearing and Leo didn’t want to lose his friendship.

He didn’t have the time to reply before Don continued.

_“You are lucky I’m not the kind of guy to hold a grudge. So treat me tonight and I’ll forgive you.”_

Speechless, Leo looked at the phone, not believing the boldness of this guy. He met April’s worried look and he told himself that even if Donnie was shameless, it was a welcome change.

Leo didn’t want to look ungrateful. For April too, it must be annoying having to watch over him non-stop and suddenly an idea came to him. He didn’t have money to waste being dragged around by Donnie but Leo could still invite him here. Donnie’s kind of craziness was probably more entertaining than Leo’s, for April.

“How about you come here to have dinner with us?”Leo asked, waiting to see April’s pleased expression before continuing. “My roommate and I would be delighted to have a guest.”

 _“Really? At your place?”_ Don seemed so eager that Leo was dumbfounded for a minute before remembering Don supposedly had a crush on him.

“It’s only a dinner and well, maybe we can play a board game,” Leo added to make it sound it even less like a date or whatever Don could imagine it was, but that only seemed to thrill the young lawyer even more.

_“Perfect, I will be there!”_

“My roommate is a lady, so put on your special no-curse-words shirt,” Leo warned before giving the address and hanging up with an amused smile.

“So, who is this special friend?” April asked. “Besides Mr. Payne, I wasn’t aware you knew other people in New York.”

“He is the lawyer in charge of the Wolfe case I’m working on. Mr. Payne introduced me to him. I’m sorry to have invited him with such short notice, April, but this guy doesn’t have many friends and he is kind of funny, actually.”

April looked at him, stunned, before throwing herself at him

“You mean the friend you just invited is a lawyer? A single lawyer in charge of a very important case? How old he is? Is he a bit attractive?”

Leo hadn’t expected such a reaction.

“Well, I guess so. He is around twenty-five years old, I guess. He is taller than me and around my size,” Leo explained, shrugging. “He has beautiful hazelnut eyes and he is actually very smart.”

“You mean a young, single, smart, funny, promising lawyer is coming over?” she asked again, her voice reaching almost hysteria and Leo got it.

April had to get over her idea that Leo could be a potential boyfriend and she was ready to find a candidate to replace him. Indeed, matching April and Don could be cute. The lawyer pretended to be gay but Donnie was so weird that Leo wouldn’t be surprised if Don changed his mind. Anyway, Don had never tried with anybody, so how he could be sure?

Leo himself had thought he was gay but was then with a girl for almost a decade, before deciding he was asexual, only to finally moan loudly for a nipple bitten.

Matching them would be mean he could stay friends with Donnie without being annoyed by his love confessions. He was a good guy and unlikely to hurt April in any way and he wasn’t bad looking either. It was true that Donnie was about to be a famous attorney and so, was a great match. After having lost so much time with him, April deserved such a nice and defenseless person.

“Yes, it’s exactly what I said, April,” Leo confirmed. ”Don might seem ‘special’ at first but he is a really good guy. He doesn’t smoke, he doesn’t drink and he is a hard worker. He finished first at Yale.”

At each word, April's eyes went wider.

“We need to treat this guest as he deserves!”

April went into a frenzy. She dragged Leo to the fanciest stores to buy the finest food and wine, and Leo felt almost bad. What if it would lead April toward a new disappointment? He tried to prevent her from spending too much, explaining Donnie was a guy with simple taste, but April didn’t want to drop it. A lawyer from Yales, in charge of such an important case, deserved the best.

Leo helped her the best he could, cutting vegetables, cleaning behind her and settling the table.

Of course, he knew April was a persistent person. After all, after fourteen years, she still saw hope in Leo. But she would finally let that go before the dessert with Donnie.

The attorney was on time. Donnie had told Leo he would be there at 4:50 pm and at 4:48 he was parking his car in front of the building. It was there that April frowned for the first time.

“He has an old white Cadillac? It looks like a pimp car,” she exclaimed.

Leo explained to her briefly about Don having to work on the case before getting paid, but April didn’t seem favorably impressed.

“What a weird idea,” she said.

But the worst was to come. Donnie came from the car with a bouquet and Leo got a bad feeling. Still, he hoped until the last moment that Donnie bought the flowers for April. He had told him his roommate was a lady, so maybe Don had some sense of the decorum and wanted to honor the hostess.

But, when he opened the door, Donnie handed him the bouquet, beaming, wearing his best clothes.

“I hope you like stargazer lilies, tuberoses, and freesia! I pawned my television to buy you this.”

Leo mentally facepalmed. It was the worst introduction ever.

“That wasn’t necessary, Donnie, but April and I thank you.”

Before the lawyer could say the bouquet was meant for Leo only, the reporter made the introduction.

“April, let’s me introduce you Mr. Don Smith, attorney. Donnie, here my best friend and roommate April.”

Very gallant, Don took April’s hand to kiss it and she had a giggle. Relieved, Leo put down the bouquet and took Donnie’s coat to put it in the wardrobe. But Don dropped a bomb, when he hadn’t made it farther than the entranceway.

“So, do you have sex together?” he asked.

Leo, flushed, denied it. “No, of course, not. Yes we were in a relationship before, but it was a long time ago,” he explained, avoiding April’s eyes.

Don uttered a sigh of contentment.

“Thank god. I could not bear it if you were cheating on me already.”

Leo stayed dazed, mouth gaping.

“Excuse me?” he asked, eyes bulging, very aware of the heavy look of April on him.

“By the way, before I forget. In my coat, there’s your VIP card that you forget at Leonidas last week. Luckily I’m always looking at the floor in case I see quarters. I can make myself two or three dollars a day this way,” Don explained, not at all aware of Leo’s pale face. “Anyway, before I got drugged I found yours on the ground, torn apart. I glued it together, so you won’t have to go to the trouble of getting another one. And I have the sexy clothes we bought last week in my car too.”

Donnie couldn’t have acted any more perfectly if he had wanted Leo to die of shame.

“What is Leonidas?”April asked, too shocked to ask more detailed questions.

“A gay club,” Don answered before Leo could shut his mouth. “I got drugged there last week but Raphael saved me. He got into a huge fight for me but managed to get out of it without a scratch. Well, apart from the bruise Leo gave him by punching him in the jaw! You have a powerful hook, he told me. Who would have believed it!” Don exclaimed, slapping Leo on the shoulder, like this was such a funny story to tell.

April didn’t seem to find it funny at all.

“Raphael is Mr. Payne, right? He means you punched Mr. Payne last week? The bruise he got was from you?” she asked Leo, in disbelief. “It was why you thought he would fire you? You hid this from me! It could have brought me trouble! Why did you hit such a charming man, who cares for you so much?”

Considering what had happened since then, Leo looked like the one who was an asshole, but he preferred that to explain that he had been molested.

“Why did you take Leo to a gay club?” April asked again and before Donnie could make it worse, Leo kicked himself to reply.

“Donnie was sure I was gay and dared me to go there with him. I thought it was funny and different to use of my Saturday night, and I wanted to show him he was mistaken. I won my bet and Donnie will never annoy me with this anymore. Isn’t that so, Donnie?” Without waiting for the lawyer’s reply, Leo continued. “Come in, Donnie. April made such a nice meal for you.”

It had the effect of a spell on Donnie spirit and, until the main course, Leo wasn’t regretting inviting Donnie too much. The lawyer was eating like no tomorrow but at least with his mouth full he had to shut up. If it wasn’t for the lustful looks he threw Leo non-stop, everything would have been alright.

Donnie’s bouquet was at the center of the table and each time Leo looked at it, he felt his cheeks burning.

“Do you want some wine?” April asked, showing the two bottles of Merlot she bought. “At the liquor store, they suggested me this wine as pairing with the meal and a Moscato for dessert.”

“You think the wine could make me enjoy this meal more?” Don asked in his genuine naivety. “Well, I can’t refuse when it’s offered by such a pretty mouth.”

April flushed at the praise and served a full glass to Donnie. Leo had some concerns about dealing with a drunken Don. He had already his plate full with him sober, and so, after he swallowed it in a gulp, Leo stopped April when she went to pour him a second glass.

“Donnie isn't used to drinking so much,” he protested and the lawyer made a delighted smile.

“You care so much for me, I’m very stirred,” Don said in a soft voice.

Leo blushed, realizing he couldn’t reply anything without sounding rude  
.  
April tried to bring up the conversation of the Wolfe sexual harassment case but Don didn’t seem very willing to discuss the topic.

“This fucker should prep himself. He will have his ass split in half in jail. I have nothing else more to say on the matter. Professional secrecy, you know.”

Very soon after, Leo had not been surprised to see April going to bed. Even if he hadn’t been unpolite, Don’s lack of interest toward April was clear, Donnie seeing nothing wrong with ogling Leo all dinner. Besides that and being on edge that Don might say something very embarrassing, Leo had enjoyed himself. Don was like a sweet Mad Hatter.

“So, we are now aloooone,” Don said, his voice in a low, seductive pinch, getting so close to Leo like he wanted to steal a kiss. “I’m sure you were looking forward to it like I do.”

“Don’t get full of yourself,” Leo said, shoving him away gently. “I see you as a friend and we settled this gay thing already.”

“Did we? I only remember you running away. That doesn’t mean you were not enjoying seeing some hot dudes half naked. Only that you were maybe afraid you were,” Don countered.

“I ran away because my boss was there,” Leo replied. It was true anyway. “It wasn't the kind of place I wanted to meet with him.”

“Why so? Raphael is pretty relaxed about his lifestyle. Besides, he doesn’t seem like the kind of guy holding something against you, his dearest friend he cares so much about,” Don mocked. “You seem to be the kind of guy attracting a lot of ‘friendships’? Is that odd?”

Leo remembered Donnie had mentioned knowing he was on ‘vacation’. It meant he had talked to Raphael at some point after the night at the club.

“You talked to Mr. Payne recently, did you?”

“Well, give me a kiss and I will tell you what he told me about you,” Don teased, pointing his pursed lips.

“Are you six years old?” Leo retorted. Why he had invited this guy over, again? “What about I give you dessert and you tell me?” he teased back.

“Damn! You’re playing dirty,” Don complained with a chagrined expression. “You know me too well! Let’s meet in the middle. Give me this dessert, and I will tell you a summary. If the dessert is good, I’ll give you details.”

Leo smiled, amused despite himself. Don could be weird, but he was entertaining and that was something Leo needed, more than knowing what Raphael could have said about him. Grinning, he offered his friend part of the Tiramisu he had made with April.

Don jumped on the plate, almost lapping at it like he was a dog.

“It’s so fluffy and smooth! It’s like a mocha cloud!” Don exclaimed, his eyes shining with delight as he licked the spoon. “Besides from a kiss from you, I can’t think of anything more delicious.”

“You’ll have to content yourself with the Tiramisu,” Leo deadpanned. “Now, you owe me the story of what my boss told you.”

Don took another bite, his features expressing pure bliss like he was climaxing.

“Well, he told me that he would be away for the week and to check on you,” Don explained, his mouth still full. “He told me that since he was forced to take a leave, you would too, as his assistant. I was determined to sulk and ignore you for another two days and play hard to get, but he called me for the third time, so I had no choice but to call you.”

“He called you three times?” Leo asked, stunned.

Raphael had left Monday night, five days ago. Calling three times showed an excess of concern. But maybe it wasn’t about him, Leo supposed. Donnie and Raph were working together on Wolfe case. The calls must have been job related, Leo decided.

“He wanted to know if you have some new developments from your side about Wolfe?” he asked.

“Not at all, it’s like that doesn’t matter anymore. He barely listened to me,” the lawyer replied, handing him his cleaned-up plate, obviously wanting a refill. “All he wondered about was about you. He called me Tuesday, from Boston, and then…”

“Boston?” Leo exclaimed. “Why Boston? Raphael told me he was going to our hometown for his deceased father!” Boston was next to where his aunt lived and he remembered the conversation he was sure he hadn’t dreamed, between the producer and April.

“So now it’s Raphael and not Mr. Payne?” Don sneered. “Well, something definitively changed in your relationship with your boss when you punched him. Raph too wasn’t the same about you. Anyway,” he said taking his second portion of dessert himself since Leo was frozen,” he said he was in Boston for business and then would go in Arlington for his father and other businesses. Raph isn’t my lover, so it’s not for me to ask questions about what he does,” Don declared. “What about this Moscato? Are you greedy and keeping it for you?”

With a sigh, Leo pulled the sweet wine bottle from the fridge, pouring a new glass for Donnie.

“Now, I need to take another picture of you,” the lawyer said, grabbing his cell phone. “I swear to you isn’t to jerk off to. I need to show Raph you are fine and that I checked on you, like he bugged me to do all week.”

Flushed, Leo turned away.

“A picture isn’t necessary. I will tell him I saw you when I will go back on Monday.”

“Nonsense,” Don retorted. “You’re not the one being harassed, like he did to me all week. Raphael would bitch at me for letting him worry. Besides, after abandoning me to perverse men with criminal ideas, all alone with no money, you owe me. And you owe Raph, who is kind enough to only think of you, instead of working on our case!”

Leo had been about to counter, pointing out that Donnie was the one wanting to go to a place with perverse men, but the second part made him shut up.

“Just one,” he muttered, now tense. Taking pictures wasn’t something he liked at all.

“Of course,” Don promised, flashing a smile. “Only one but a good one. I know Raph is fond of photography and I want it to be perfect.”

Exasperated, Leo let Don smooth his hair, put the wine glass in his right hand and only protested when he unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt.

“It’s just more relaxed, you know?” Don explained. “Now say ‘Jizz’ ” he requested before snapping the picture of a shocked Leo.

“What? It’s a gay joke,” he told Leo with a smile. “Guess I need to take another one.”

“Wait,” Leo said and he stood up, taking a pen and a notepad from a drawer. He tore off a page and wrote on it before turning to Don, hiding his lower face with the note. Only his serious eyes were visible above it.

_‘Mr. Payne. I’m fine. Thanks for your concern. See you on Monday’._

“Well, I should take classes with you about how to play hard to get. You seem to have been first in that one,” Don joked. “But anyway, no need to be that cold with him. He isn’t interested in you.”

Leo hadn’t braced himself for such a blunt comment. He could tell Donnie didn’t mean it badly. Damn, Leo himself didn’t get why he was so upset over this statement. Raph had told him he wanted to be friends and that he wouldn’t chase him anymore. So why did this sting like that? His throat felt sore and it was painful to formulate words.

“Didn’t you tell me he was overly concerned for me all week?” he asked, hating how pathetic sounding his voice was.

Don emptied his glass and gave a drunk-punch smile to the reporter.

“He told me you were the person he cared the most about, his dearest, most precious, best friend. I don’t get how, after you punched him, you’ve gone from an ass he wanted to bang to something he wants to protect more than his little virgin sister. But I guess that’s the mystery of human nature. Some people are into being treated coldly. I wouldn't have thought Raph for a masochist. More the other way around.”

Leo wasn’t sure how to feel. Raph meant it when he told him he wanted to be friends and not chase him anymore. It was for the best, he decided. Having Raph as a friend would maybe help him to heal and put all his past definitively behind him. For what he had seen of him, Leo wasn’t sure if the new Raphael was a pleasant person or not but he seemed very appreciated by many people.

Besides, Leo couldn’t deny the producer had a softer side. He had taken care of Donnie after Leo had left the club and he had been very attentive to Leo the day he had his breakdown.

Just thinking about that day was making Leo blush with shame. How stupid he had been. It was a wonder that he still had people who cared for him after such an erratic behavior.

“What happened to you at the club after I left?” Leo asked, to not let his mind linger on the unpleasant memory. “I guess now you wouldn’t bug me to go there again?”

Sipping his glass, Don gave him a teasing smirk.

“Well, it depends. If you accept to be my boyfriend, I wouldn’t have to go there to get laid.”

“What kind of twisted blackmail is that?”Leo asked, frowning in disbelief. “How can you want to go there after what happened to you?”

“Just because once it turned out wrong, doesn’t mean it will be the same all the time. Pasteur or Tesla didn’t stop at their first failure!” Donnie retorted with a wink. ”But you remain my first choice.”

“What happened to you, anyway? Mr. Payne told me he got in a fight for you,” Leo asked, being careful to refer to his superior in a formal way and to not take Don’s statement like it was a personal advice to him.

Donnie told him the story about having being offered a drink five minutes after Leo left, but not having felt weird until maybe ten minutes later, when he had found Leo’s torn membership card, because he had wanted to have some fresh air. He hadn’t realized he was drugged, happy to be hugged when Raphael had came. Raphael had understood the situation and freed Donnie.

“He brought me to his place in case I overdosed or something. His apartment is very cool. In fact, it’s similar to this one but in the penthouse. Probably built in the same period, in the late 1880s. It makes sense since you are in the same neighborhood. Well, except his is all renovated, to have bigger windows from all the sides except the front, since it’s a historical place, you know?” Don explained pointing at the narrow windows from the dining room.

“And he has new stainless steel appliances and a bigger TV,” he went on. “Besides that, only the dimensions were superior. The whole kitchen, dining, living room area was slightly wider, maybe by three feet. I can’t say for the bedroom, hey hey. I didn’t get to see yours yet,” Don joked but seeing how Leo stayed stern, he continued. ”He’s got a private terrace too. Not a huge one, maybe twelve by twelve, but still, since he lives there alone, it’s wide enough for him to take a smoke outside. His king size bed looked very comfy, but I didn’t get to sleep in it.” He sighed. “You should ask him to invite you someday, it’s pretty cool.”

“What I find amazing is how you put more detail into describing my boss’ place rather than explaining how you were almost raped by a stranger who drugged you,” Leo said with a clipped voice.

In fact, listening to Donnie the apartments were very different and it was like Don was rubbing it in his face on purpose that Raph lived in a nicer place. What Don couldn’t know was that Leo had spent his fifteen first years in more luxurious place than Raph’s nice penthouse.

“Since my place is so shabby in comparison to Raphael’s, you should perhaps return to your place. It’s already past 8:00 pm,” Leo suggested.

“But you can’t kick me out before we’ve played a board game!” Donnie complained. “I’ve never had a board game night because you need friends for it!”

Leo rolled his eyes as he stood up to pull some board games out from the cabinet, cursing his weakness in front of Donnie’s vulnerability.

They first played Scattergories and Leo was speechless at how many unknown words Donnie knew. He won each game and when they played Clue, it was the same. Leo was dazed about how easily Donnie was winning games Leo was usually very good at. Having mostly girls friends, nerds one or his aunt’s friends, he was used to playing, unlike Donnie.

What was even more insulting for Leo was that the lawyer was obviously drunk.

“Let’s call it a night,” Leo decided when Don suggested switching to Monopoly or Risk. He wasn’t a sore loser but it wasn’t even funny anymore and it was already past 11:00 pm.

“I’m drunk as a marine in Singapore. I can’t drive” he exclaimed. “If you don’t keep me here for the night and something bad happen to me, I would sue you for having a carefree attitude and endangering your friend’s life.”

“Of course, you can’t drive,” Leo agreed. “I meant you can take a cab.”

“Why waste money? You know I have any and I don't want to cost you most money to be called a gold digger again. I will leave tomorrow after breakfast, I swear,” Donnie pleaded, clutching Leo’s arm, his big, expressive hazelnut eyes begging.

Was Donnie so desperate to have a free meal, Leo wondered.

“Please! I’ve never been invited to any sleep over. My only time was at Raph’s and I was sick and sleeping on the couch! I know you are a more generous person than him.”

Leo hesitated. Don’s manipulation attempt was obvious but he was too tired to resist and besides, it was almost cute. It was indeed true that it was late. With a cab, Don wouldn’t make it home within an hour and a half.

“Okay, you can stay,” he yielded. “You can sleep here. I will sleep on the couch.”

“Is your bed so narrow we can’t both fit in?” Don asked. “Or you are afraid I will attempt to touch you?”

“Neither. Just follow me, already. I ‘ll show you the room,” Leo replied sternly.

It was true his room was narrow. April’s one was wider. He had a queen size bed, but i took up half of the room. The other furniture were a bed table, a small desk, and a chair.

“I don’t want to hear about how Raph’s bedroom is wider,” Leo said, straightforward. “If you are unsatisfied, you know what to do.”

“I won’t talk about him but please, don’t go out of your way for me. I wouldn’t touch you. I don’t snore and I don’t toss. Like I said, I never got to have a sleepover and I think you are a great partner for a first time, Leo. With the light off, I will feel least troubled by your gorgeous eyes and maybe I will express myself better. Being nervous makes me awkward, sometimes.”

Suddenly, Donnie’s tone was pretty serious and Leo’s heart raced. Nobody since Raph had talked to him with this kind of voice. Usually, it was hard to take Donnie seriously but it was like wine wasn’t affecting Donnie the same as it did other people. The lawyer had cursed, despite his shirt, and acted as an eccentric during the meal. But now that they were alone and Don wasted, he was acting like the serious and disciplined attorney from Yale he was supposed to be.

“I really looking forward to getting know you better,” he continued. “I know I can seem like a nutcase, but I can be a very nice guy too. I can be a very good friend or a caring boyfriend. It’s your call but no hurry. I have flaws but being aggressive or forceful aren’t them.”

Don’s features expressed genuine feelings and Leo felt a pit in his stomach. He couldn’t be hard on Donnie. Besides, the attorney was defenseless. Even Leo could break his arm if the lawyer attempted a move.

He yielded again, handing him a t-shirt and some sports pants as pajamas and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and put on his own pajamas, some Space Hero boxer-shorts with a random t-shirt. Each time he stepped into the bathroom now, he thought of Raphael. He still remembered how his voice was deep and caring, and the sweet guitar melody.

They could have been a loving couple if it wasn’t for fate.

Gloomily, he returned to his bedroom, ready to sleep, but he was dazed when he saw Donnie busy talking on the phone.

“Oh, he just came back! Do you want to talk to him?” Don said.

Leo freeze. Had Donnie called Raphael at almost midnight to boast about how he was sleeping over? The idea made his chest tighten and it was with a lot of reservation that he stretched his hand to take the phone handed by the lawyer. “I just sent him your picture. I forgot earlier, too caught up in our conversation.”

The reporter snatched the phone, with a scowl. Donnie really acted like a child.

“Hello,” Leo greeted, his voice hoarse from nerves. He hadn’t talked to his boss since the last Monday, when he had tried to commit suicide.

 _“Hey, Leo buddy. How are you?”_ Raph asked and Leo found the producer’s voice different, thick and uneven.

“I’m fine, thank you. How are things on your side? Do you have you a lot to take care of?” the reporter asked, thinking about the death of his boss’ father. They were supposed to be friends now and after his boss had been so concerned for him, Leo had to act the same.

 _“I’m almost done. I’ll be back tomorrow night and be at work Monday,”_ Mr. Payne replied. _“But if you need some more time off, I can make arrangements to extend your leave until Thursday.”_

“That won’t be necessary but thank you for your concern.”

Leo was conscious of how tense he was and how formal his tone was, but anxiety prevented him from sounding more casual. Raphael sighed.

_“Well, I’m looking forward to working with you again. There many reports to do and I guess by now you can work on it from your own angle. I swear to you to behave and to make you feel comfortable at Channel 6 to the best of my ability.”_

Leo swallowed heavily. That his boss was promising to act this way was normal and it should have been Raph’s behavior from day one. But Leo couldn't help but see it as proof of real affection and felt stirred.

The only thing he could think about to say was a mere ‘thank you’ and he hung up, feeling a lump in his throat.

“Well, I’m really glad Raph swore to me that it wasn’t interested sexually in you because with the face you’re pulling, I would be jealous and sad,” Don commented with a slight pout.

“Don’t be silly,” Leo retorted too quickly. “I’ve allowed you to stay here. Don’t make me regret it.”

Sleeping next to someone and being conscious of it, because he wasn’t drunk like the last week with April, was a strange feeling but in a way, Leo felt better. Don was such a sweet, little, touching mess and he was maybe the only being with whom Leo felt like the strong and sensible one.

He slept very well, despite Donnie hogging the blanket. But it was for the warmth, and better Leo’s comforter than Leo himself, and so the reporter let him be.

The next morning, the lawyer kept his word. He woke up, took a shower, ate only two slices of toast and disappeared with a desolate grin.

“I’m sorry, but aside from my promise to go away, I have also a lot of work to do today, even if it is Sunday. But I’m looking forward to seeing you again. I should have a check soon. I’ll treat you!”

Leo smiled back and assured him that he was eager too. Indeed, now that Donnie was gone, Leo told himself it had been not that bad. April wasn’t there, probably doing some errands since she had stayed locked in with him all week and so, had used Donnie’s presence to run out for a while probably.

Indeed, she returned after lunch, with bags full of groceries and with a newspaper and some gossip magazine.  
  
“Hey, Leo, did you watch the news? There’s a story that would please you, I’m sure of it!” April exclaimed.

Leo was relieved to see April in a good mood. He was worried she would still feeling disappointed about Donnie not meeting her expectations.

“No, you told me to not watch the news and I obeyed you,” he replied quietly, helping her to empty the grocery bags. “So, what is it?”

“I know you hate Football players and have bad memories from Virginia,” April said and Leo went all stiff. “There this famous professional football player, on the RedSkins team from Washington. Some reporter found out he was hiring male prostitutes to have golden showers while wearing woman’s garments! He has already lost his biggest publicity contract and will be kicked off the team probably. Maybe you know him?”

April handed him the newspaper and Leo dropped into the chair. He didn’t need to read the name. He knew the face.

Jordan Peterson, one of Raph’s football buddies, real professional Football player, with such a great life. Leo didn't have to follow his career to know about him and how much he had thought life was unfair. He was one of the eight who had cornered him in the locker room to beat him.

Now karma was coming back to him full force and Leo felt dizzy.

“I wish I’d been the reporter to have found this story! It’s not something as big as your story of sexual harassment but it’s still good investigation work!”

“I don’t. This is not journalism, only… scavenging garbage. I’m going to the bathroom,” he said as an excuse to hide the expression on his face, not wanting April questioning him.

In front of the mirror, alone in the bathroom, the image hit him again.

Raphael was there with him, proposing the idea of revenge to Leo, and then went right out Massachusetts and Virginia to deal with some ‘old businesses.’ Was it Karma doing its duty or was it Raph’s handiwork, Leo wondered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, it wasn't the most exciting chapter, but next one, I swear, Mikey would be there.


	10. The pool game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! This chapter introduces Mikey!
> 
> Go see the amazing new art from Chapter 6 with Donnie, by the incredible Alessandra.  
> If there some other moments you want to get illustrated, you can ask her a commission!

 

It was very late, past ten pm, on Sunday and Leo was already in bed, when he realized he didn’t even know what time he should arrive at work. When he had arrived at 9:00 am before, Raph had already been there. He had heard the producer complaining about being there from 7:00 am once and maybe, after a week not at work, Raphael would want to be there early to settle some things.

Leo knew he didn’t have to be there at the same moment than his boss, but Leo badly wanted to made-up for the last time.

He sat up in his bed to set his alarm clock for 5:20 am. He would have time to go for a jog until 6:00 am, then have a quick shower, and get dressed, to be able to be at the subway station by 6:30. He would eat a bagel in the subway for breakfast and be at Raph’s office toward 7:15.

If Mr. Payne wasn’t there by then, Leo would find a way to keep himself busy anyway.

He closed his eyes, trying to summon sleep. How could he when he was so nervous for the next day? All day, he had replayed scenarios in his mind about what he would tell Raph, from apologizing for his unprofessional behavior to talking about Jordan Peterson’ downfall.

Maybe Raph hadn’t been involved in that. Leo had checked the obituary ad from Arlington. Raphael’s father had died last Sunday. The producer had told the truth and all of this was perhaps a coincidence.

Would he dare ask him about it? If he did, would he look paranoid? Raph was clever, he would understand right away that Peterson was involved in Leo’s beating if he reacted too strongly. Maybe he could ask, just to make conversation if there was an awkward silent moment. Because Leo guessed things would now be awkward with Raph for a while, until his boss could forget the image of Leo jumping from his car.

He should not think too much about that, he chastised himself. If he did he would never sleep.

Maybe he should act as if nothing happened?

He sneered mentally. Mr. Payne wasn’t the kind of guy to let him live it down.

To sleep he should focus on pleasant thoughts, he decided. But even friendly topics, such as April and Donnie, were making Leo wonder about a lot.

April hadn’t brought up about Donnie, as she hadn't with Leo’s suicide attempt, but it was apparent April was holding back. Soon, she would ask a question Leo wasn’t ready to answer, a question about whether they never had sex because Leo was gay and not because he had been traumatized.

With a sigh, he stretched his hand out to open his bedside table drawer. The sleeping pills were there and he already had a glass of tap water. It was now almost a ritual. He swallowed two pills and closed his eyes again.

****

As he had planned, Leo was on the 5th floor of the Channel 6 building at 7:15. The receptionist at the entrance desk had confirmed him Payne was already there.

“He came in like twenty minutes ago, at the same time as me,” she said, looking at Leo from head to the toe and the reporter felt self-conscious.

Why she was staring at him so much? He had put on his best suit, the one from the interview, and had looked at a step-by-step video tutorial to tie his blue tie right. Maybe he should not have put gel in his hair? Anyway, it was too late to do anything about that.

Raphael was probably not waiting for him and he was more likely to make a good impression than a bad one being so early. Of course, Leo could not erase his rash behavior from his superior’s memory but maybe if Leo acted professionally every day, with a cool manner, Mr. Payne would not regret having hired him.

In front of the closed door, his heart raced as he heard Raphael’s voice. His boss was talking to the phone, but Leo knew he could be a long time so, without waiting for the end of the call, he knocked at the door.

“Come in,” Raphael barked.

Leo, surprised his boss was waiting for him already, pushed open the door. The office chair was turned with back to the door, so he couldn’t see Raphael, but a cloud of smoke surrounded him. Leo braced himself and had stepped in to go sit at his own desk when his boss suddenly turned his chair to face the newcomer.

By his face, Leo could tell Raph wasn’t expecting him at all. The cigar dropped from his gaping month.

“Shit! I’ll call you back,” he shouted to whoever he was talking to and, in a frenzy, he opened his window to throw his precious cigar outside.

“What the fuck are you doing here so early, Leo?” he asked, his face as flushed as a kid having been caught his hand in the cookie jar. He left the window open and pulling open a drawer, he sprayed some air-freshener in the air.

Dazed by how Mr. Payne was going out of his way to spare Leo any discomfort, the reporter was still motionless, not even daring to come closer. Raph’s bruise had changed of color, it was now yellowish, Leo noticed with shame.

“Well, I know we have a work to do. I have a full week of work to make up for and...”

The producer walked around his desk and Leo went all stiff when his boss stretched a hand to stroke his subordinate’s hair.

“I’m very glad to see you, Leo. You look great…I mean, you seem to be doing well,” he said with a genuine smile on his lips.

An awkward moment of silence followed like Leo had been scared of, while he was replaying the mental image of what would happen at his job. He needed to say something after such a display of touching concern for him but it was like all words had left him. His boss’ green stare looked straight at him, with a look Leo had only see in April’s and his aunt’s eyes before. Love. Not the love of a lover, but the kind of love given by a very close childhood friend or family.

Leo’s knee buckled and he turned away nervously, to head to his own desk.

“Thank you for your concern, Mr. Payne. Tell me what I need to work on now.”

The producer grabbed his hand to prevent Leo from getting away. Anyway, Leo didn't even feel like he could walk. His heart was too busy pumping and it was like the blood wasn’t going to his legs.

“Hey, we’re friends now. Outside this office, you can call me Mr. Payne, but here, when we are alone, or outside of work, please call me Raph,” he insisted in a soft voice.

“Raph,” Leo choked out and he fell silent, like all his energy had been drained just for calling him by this name.

“Do you want some coffee?” Raphael proposed. “Then we will look at the week’s plan.”

“No, thank you,” Leo refused politely. He was already nervous enough without caffeine.

The reporter sat behind his desk and his boss handed him a sheet of paper.

“Here the list of people willing to be interviewed. Donnie sent it to me. This guy is a wacko in his daily life but fucking effective at his job. You can consult their files and choose whoever you find more interesting.”

Leo took the list and another silence stretched between the two men.

“So, he slept at your place?” Raph asked in a thick voice, without looking at him.

Leo lowered the paper he was holding, surprised by the question.

“Well, you know him better than I do. You know how convincing he can be,” Leo chuckled nervously. “But nothing happened! I swear! I don’t swing that way, you know that!”

The moment the words left his mouth he wanted to take them back. How ridiculous it would seem to Raph, who had heard Leo moan wantonly, his cock hard as steel at the barest touch from him?

Raphael didn’t comment right away.

“Sorry to have asked. This is not my business. Besides, you could choose worse than Donnie-boy. At least, that one is defenseless. He would never make you cry or hurt you.” The produced sighed. “I prefer you sleeping with Donnie than being lonely.”

Leo didn’t know what to reply. Did Raph just try to match him with the attorney? Did he feel less concerned for him this way, knowing Leo now had a boyfriend to watch him over? Leo didn’t want the conversation to continue with too private a topic and so he slightly reoriented it.

“Indeed, I had a good evening. That guy is definitely something. I almost died of shame many times in front of April but, looking back, it was quite funny. Do you have the pictures from Riviera’s phone? I want to take a look at it, to have images of the victims before preparing my report.”

Leo had decided to speak Riviera’s name as soon as he could, to show Raph he was over it and that he was ready to be a useful assistant.

“There aren’t any pretty pictures that you’ll find there, Leo,” his boss answered. “Are you sure you want to look at them?”

Concern was written all over Raphael’s expressive face and Leo got why. Raph was thinking Leo didn’t have the balls to bear it. He couldn’t blame him after what he had witnessed from Leo the week before.

“Mr. Pa… Raphael, I will be alright.”

With a long sigh, the producer pulled open his drawer and handed him a thick envelope.

“I printed them all last Saturday with Donnie. He identified his clients on it. But to be honest, I even wasn’t able to look at them enough to study them... I felt sick each time.”

Leo took the envelope slowly, his heart pounding, the admission from his boss leaving him speechless. The producer was very different from the image he usually projected. Why was Raphael showing him such a vulnerable face of himself?

Idiot, he told you he wanted to be your friend and proved to you many times that he had a soft side behind his front of an abusive boss, Leo thought. Or maybe Raphael had displayed a fake weakness to make Leo feel better about his own. Whatever Raph’s reason, Leo should be grateful to be treated with so much care.

“Raphael, I assure you I’m fine. Thanks for all you did for me, by the way,” Leo told him with a shy grin.

Hiss boss returned him a sly smirk of his own.

“Indeed, you look better! Besides Donnie, I guess some other things have cheered up your weekend!”

Leo wasn’t sure what the producer meant but the image of the fallen football player came to his mind. But it couldn’t be. Even a skilled reporter like Raph was couldn’t such break through someone’s secret life while dealing with his own father’s death in such a short span of time. It was purely a coincidence.

“I guess I got good rest,” Leo replied. “I wasn’t sleeping well for a while.”

Leo had told that absent-mindedly but when he noticed his boss’ pale face, he understood his mistake. Raph was feeling remorse for having tormented him, maybe.

“I hope nothing will trouble your sleep from now on. By the way, I was wondering if you wanted to move your desk? I asked you to be my assistant for selfish reasons. But now, I don’t want you to feel isolated. Maybe it would be better for you to work with the other reporters in the workroom. You are too experienced to be a mere assistant and I trust you with our case.”

Leo wasn’t sure how to feel about that. Conflicted was probably the most accurate description.

The first days, he had felt that being Raph’s assistant and little puppet was an insult but now, he knew better. Raph had done it to give a boost to his career because Raphael had really loved him. Leo had spent so many years cursing his name and had tried so hard to forget about a man who wasn’t deserving it at all.

But was this move meant for Raphael? Was it because he wanted to give a proof of trust in Leo or was it because Raphael, now that he had said he wouldn’t stare at Leo’s ass, saw his presence as a bother? The producer just threw away his precious fancy cigar for his sake and he knew his boss well enough to know he couldn’t go all day without smoking. If Leo wanted to be considered a friend for a long time, he shouldn’t be a bother to Raph.

“If it’s not too much trouble for you,” he stammered, brushing his hair nervously.

Damn, he really wished to stay there, in Raph’s office, all of sudden. Leo bit his lip, waiting for his boss decision, hoping Raph would delay moving his desk.

“This is not... When I said moving your desk, it was a figure of speech,” the producer said, folding his arms and looking down. “The wooden desk would stay there. There’s a free desk in the reporter’s room. Let’s me show you.”

Feeling a cold pit in his stomach, Leo followed his boss. What could he say anyway? ‘No, I want to stay at your side’? He would look pathetic.

They arrived at the room where a few journalists greeted their superior with respect and Mr. Payne lead Leo to a little cubicle.

“Here. If you have questions, ask around. Your friend is in the studio for now but she must be done soon. I have a lot of work today so I must leave you. Are you sure you’ll be fine?”

Leo felt like a kid left by his mother at the kindergarten for the first time. But he would turn thirty in two weeks and he was an experienced journalist, damn it. Raphael wouldn’t keep a sissy as a friend.

“I’m fine,” he assured. “I will study the pictures, the list, the files and prepare my reports.”

Indeed, his workload was something. The pictures were hard to stare at. Donnie had identified his clients but there plenty of other victims as well, even young men, who Leo wasn’t even sure had been seventeen at the time.

He could understand what Mr. Payne had felt looking at them. Maybe he had pictured Leo being the one having his jaw forced to suck on a dick.

Wolfe was even a worse asshole than Leo had thought.

He was so caught in his work that he was startled when April greeted him.

“Leo? What are you doing here?” she asked, stunned.

“Mr. Payne told me he didn’t need me in his office, anymore,” he replied and stopped himself.

Without being conscious of it, he had made the situation sound worse than it was and got hurt by his own words. But it was the truth anyway. Raphael didn’t need him now that he had found out that Leo was nothing but a wreck, even unable to endure innuendos. This friendship offer was only out of pity. If Leo was really his friend, Raph would want to continue working with him in the same room.

Leo felt suddenly brought back into the past, when he was only a junior in love with the popular quarterback, admiring him from a distance because he judged himself unworthy of Raphael. What was worse being rejected or being liked out of sympathy?

April seemed even more confused by his explanation, but she shrugged.

“Well we get to work together for a part of the day, so that’s great isn’t it?”  
  
Leo managed to give her an uncertain grin.

“Yeah.”

“What time are you taking your break? And when is your shift over?”

Leo had absolutely no idea about his own schedule. He had been hired and thrown into work so fast. Raphael had told him nothing at all, like he’d been in a hurry to get rid of Leo.

“When I’m done,” he simply answered.

Why he was upset about this? Burying himself under work was his way to cope.

He braced himself and looked at each identified picture linked to a file. Donnie had already marked the ones from victims willing to have an interview.

Leo chose three women, who had dealt with Wolfe more than one time. He called them, arranged appointments, and prepared his questions. He wondered if he had to show what he planned to Mr. Payne before going ahead. In a newspaper, he needed permission from the editor in chief. He guessed it was the same at a tv station.

He asked the man working in the next cubicle.

“Yes, you need to show your plan to the boss first. Mr. Payne is very serious about his job and he is involved in each step from the news and investigation team reports.”

With his heart racing, he stood up to knock at his boss’ door but after waiting a moment and getting no answer, he returned to the reporter room. Raphael was probably very busy or not back from lunch, he decided, seeing as it was 1:00 pm.

Not hungry, he returned to work, trying to get ahead and so plan further. One hour later, he tried to see his boss again, but someone walking by told him Mr. Payne was in a meeting.

He went to the vending machine, getting a granola bar and an energy drink, and thought about Donnie. Perhaps he should call the attorney to tell him about the interviews with his clients.

The lawyer, however, wasn’t answering. So Leo returned, idle, to his desk and picked up the pictures again.

The male teen wasn’t one of Donnie’s client and Leo regretted it. He wished he could expose everything that proved this famous producer was an asshole. He detailed the picture, in case he saw the guy and could recognize him.

Working out his height was hard since he was restrained on his knees. The teenager had a pretty face, he guessed, despite his tears and his face being distorted by disgust. He could have been any student. He had a tanned complexion, possibly latino. The only really peculiar thing was that he had a strange scar on one of his tied hands.

The shape was odd, Leo decided. It looked like tribal scarification. He tried to figure out if he should ask Don or Raph to give him a close-up. Maybe Wolfe had made it as a kinky game?

Out of curiosity, he checked the other pictures and, after going through almost seventy, he found one of an Asian girl with a scarified hand, too. Intrigued, Leo attempted a lot of research on the internet, but didn’t find anything.

His eyes were burning and he rubbed them with a yawn. What time was it?

“Hey, you’re still here?”

Startled, Leo turned back to see his boss looking at him with concern.

“It's past five. I thought you had left already. The room is almost empty.”

It was indeed true. Leo had lost track of time.

“Oh, I didn’t want to leave before talking to you and showing you what I planned to do, Mr. Payne,” he justified.

The producer frowned.

“Come with me to my office.”

Leo followed, taking the files in his hands, hoping to have done nothing wrong. Once his door was closed, Raph turned toward him.

“I told you, I trust you. You don’t need to wait for any permission from me. Just go ahead and I will take everything you‘ll give me,” he said seriously, putting some emphasis on his reply.

Leo nodded, feeling his heart flutter at something his boss’s expression was giving off.

“You can head home, now. Do you need a lift? I was supposed to meet Donnie for a dinner, but the screwball didn’t take my call.”

“He didn’t answer mine, either,” Leo replied, while he was thinking over his boss’ offer. He didn’t want to abuse Raph’s kindness, even if he knew it wouldn't be a long detour for the producer “Actually, I didn’t have lunch earlier, so I will stay downtown a little while and eat. Thanks for the offer.”

The producer barely hesitated.

“Do you mind me going with you? Being two would be more fun. You can refuse, I won’t be upset.”

Leo looked at his boss’ friendly smile. It was maybe an opportunity to start over with Raphael, not their love but maybe to gain back a genuine affection and not only pity. Besides, it was true that being two would be more fun. Raphael knew the city and he emanated that comforting aura of strength, which had attracted Leo so much as a teenager.

Ten days ago, he had only wanted to run away from Raph’s attempt to grab him, but suddenly he felt safe near him. Raphael had suggested it and so Leo could accept without feeling like a child needing his mommy or a burden.

“Okay,” he agreed, trying to sound composed, but feeling his cheeks burn with the blush.

Raphael smiled.

“Okay then, we can go when you are ready. What are you up to eat? Sushi? Italian? Burger?”

Leo’s cell phone rang before he could answer.

“It’s Donnie,” Leo said, after glancing at the caller ID.

“This little fucker called you before me,” Raphael grunted and he snatched Leo’s phone, paying no mind to the indignant ‘hey’ and he took the call by pressing the speakerphone key.

“Raph speaking! What did you get? You were in court today, right?”

“ _Damn, I was looking for some loving, not to talk shitty job with you. Are you with my Leo?”_

“Shut up! You can be lovey-dovey another time. Spill the beans already,” the producer urged.

“ _Well, he bought some of them,_ ” Don retorted with contempt and barely contained rage. _“His lawyer was there offering them money in exchange of their silence and the withdrawal of their claim. Some are very poor and so they accepted. I still had ninety-three people who would pursue him on civil for sexual assault, but his lawyer has scared them off by telling them that if they talked to the journalist, Wolfe would sue them for defamation.”_

“This son of a bitch!” Raph cursed. “What else?”

“ _Is Leo there? How about we go eat? I’m fucking hungry and I have cash. I promised to treat him, and also you, the first opportunity I get. And that is today!”_

Leo saw a glimpse of what seemed like a disappointment in the producer’s eyes, but it passed too quickly for him to be sure.

“We were about to eat so I guess you can join us. What are you feeling?” Raph asked casually.

_“What about Boxers? It’s two for one on weekdays and they have a free pool table!”_

“Money didn’t change you at all. You sure still are cheap and horny,” Raphael sneered.

_“Well I don’t have plenty of money and sex like you are used too. Since when you are complaining about that?”_

“Yeah, see you there,” Raph told him before hanging up.

Leo looked up at him, curious about Raph’s flustered face.

“What is it about this place?” Leo wondered. “You don’t like it? Is the food bad? You could say no to Donnie.”

Raphael shrugged, suddenly gloomy.

“This is not about the food. It’s the same as any sports bar. The brick oven pizza is actually good.”

“Oh, that’s why he called ‘Boxers, there are tv screens with boxing matches?

His boss shook his head.

“No, the bartenders and barmen are all hot dudes clad only in boxers. This is why I told Donnie he was horny. He’s always seeking a way to get some, you know? That guy is desperate,” Raph jeered.

“Oh, are you worried Donnie will embarrass you?”

This was a feeling Leo could relate to but he felt something else as well, like butterflies. He had never been in such a place. Leonidas club had seemed to be a place of debauchery to him, reeking promiscuity and no-strings-attached sex. But he had never been to a friendly-gay place where you could eat pizza and play pool so casually. The idea grew on him with some mixed-excitation. Maybe Raph didn’t want to be seen there for his public image? Or he didn’t think Leo would fit in there and that was the reason he was so dark all of sudden.  
  
“I’m not sure you’ll like this bar. This is noisy and crowded. I’m not sure you’ll be comfortable with half-naked guys all over the place and cute as you are, you might be flirted with. This is not a cruise bar but still, it could happen.”

Raph’s was concerned for him and Leo smiled at how his boss could be sweet.

“Don’t worry for me, Raph. I can turn down a guy.” Unconsciously, his eyes landed on the bruise left by his punch and Leo blushed.

“I know, but it would bother you.” Raph sighed.” But Donnie would bitch all night if we don’t go to the place he wanted and hold back info as blackmail. The prick can be pretty stubborn. If you prefer to go somewhere else by yourself, I would understand” he offered.

Leo wondered what he was supposed to do. Did Raph prefer to be alone with Donnie? He didn’t want to be the third wheel.

“I was feeling some good pizza. New York is boasting making the best ones and I still haven’t have some,” Leo lied. Until then, the pizza wasn’t his favorite meal. “If you think you wouldn’t be ashamed of my awkwardness.”

“Are you kidding me? How can I be ashamed of you? Even more if Donnie is there?” the producer joked, slapping the reporter's shoulder. “So, let’s move.” He proposed taking an umbrella.

Leo followed again and he told himself mentally he must look like a fangirl to be so happy to hang around Raph. He wasn’t sure if it was pity leading Raphael’s actions but it was still nice and if Leo managed to be not too clumsy, maybe Raphael would hang out with him because of real friendship one day.

“This place is near, so we can walk. My car is at the garage,” he explained, pulling some gum from his coat. Leo noticed it was nicotine ones.

Leo looked down, wishing he could bury himself in some deep hole to hide his embarrassment. His boss’ car was at the garage because of Leo’s reckless attitude and Mr. Payne was trying to control his urge to smoke only for Leo’s sake.

“I’m sorry,” he stammered.

Raphael understood what Leo was referring to and stroked Leo’s hair playfully.

“Hey! Don’t make that face! My car is only sheet metal. You are a living being I care about.”

Outside, it was pouring and Raph opened his red umbrella, motioning for Leo to get under with him.

“You don’t have one? You should have watched the weather. We are in October now, the good days are gone. We will have depressing rain,” he muttered. “My birthday is the first day of Summer, so I guess I was meant to like the sun. I feel like dying when the daytime start to be shorter.”

Leo smiled. He actually remembered Raph’s birthday but he couldn't admit such a thing.

“Indeed, maybe I’m an emo kid since I’m born the day of the dead,” he joked.

Raph looked at him, dazed.

“You mean your birthday is in less than two weeks? Damn, I don’t have a lot of time to get you something nice as a present!” he exclaimed.

“You don’t need to give me anything, Raphael.”

Just calling his boss by his name was giving Leo more delicious chills than anything the producer could give him.

“I want too, it’s a normal thing between friends,” the producer insisted, and suddenly, he grabbed Leo by the waist, pulling him against his hard chest.

Leo’s heart raced at the contact and Raphael cursed when some water splashed them.

“Sorry, but there are some motherfuckers who drive in water puddles on damn purpose. I didn’t want you to be soaked but I wasn't fast enough.”

Leo compelled his heart to calm down while Raphael was releasing his hold. Raph had just tried to prevent a car from splashing him. Why he was suddenly so troubled to be touched, when the producer didn't mean it in that way anymore?

“Anyway, about your birthday, if there’s something you want or need, tell me! And I want to treat you to dinner if I find nothing else. Make sure to have an evening free that week for me.”

Leo nodded stiffly.

Why the fuck did he hope for another car speeding through a water puddle to be held again?

“Are you nervous to go there? Or am I making you feel uneasy? You’re silent.”

Leo shook his wet locks.

“No. I’m just that boring, I guess.”

“Don’t say that. I remember you to be very passionate and eloquent about the things you like. I’m the man I became thanks to you. You encouraged me to pursue my dreams to be a photographer. You said we could be a great team, you writing stories and me, taking pictures. I ended up being a reporter, then an editor and now I'm a producer. But without you, what I would be today?”Raph asked him, very sincere.

Leo was touched by the declaration but didn't know how to welcome it.

“I guess a professional football player,” he muttered despite himself. It was an unconscious reply from his brain, after having mused over Peterson’s public shaming so much.

Raphael gave him a suspicious look.

“Where’d that come from?”

“You were on the football team,” Leo replied like it was evident.

“I lost all interest for it and dropped off the team after you left. I even skipped half of my classes. Teachers let me because they had thought I had a hard time with my parent’s divorce,” he replied bitterly. “Without you looking at me playing, it was pointless. Seeing the place where you used to sit with your friend empty gave me too much sorrow. Anyway, you know I wasn’t into it that much. I played football because I was thinking it was like mandatory for a guy my size.”

Leo swallowed heavily. Raph had dropped the team for him, and almost school, just three weeks before the end of the year. Suddenly, he felt very bad for the way he had acted. Like a coward, he had left the state, not even giving Raph the time to explain himself, led by his wild imagination.

“Besides, football players are douchebag assholes. Hey, did you see the guy who got caught with a dom shemale in Virginia?”

Leo froze for an instant, then tried to continued as though nothing had happened.

“Yes, April told me something along those lines,” Leo replied. He swallowed heavily before asking if Raphael knew him.

“No, I don’t hang with this kind of person. I don’t say that because he was a gay in the closet. The prostitute and even his exes told to the reporter what a jerk he was. I read it in the article.”

The voice was nonchalant, nothing expressing recognition on Raph’s face, even if Leo knew very well this guy had hung around with Raph at their teen years. How could Raph forget when he seemed to have such a good memory?

Had Raph spoken about this on purpose? Did Raph have something to do with it and played innocent? It was something Leo didn’t want to know because if he asked, he would have to answer some questions he didn’t want to. He decided to drop the touchy subject and switched to the previous topic. If he wanted to start over with Raph and develop a real friendship with him, some apologies needed to be given.

Leo stopped walking and turned toward the older man.

“Raph, I need to tell you…” he began seriously. ”I’m really sorry for having doubted you and for leaving without a word. I let my crazy mind run wild and made-up a Carrie movie scenario. And by the way, if you need to smoke, go ahead. You don’t have to stop what you enjoy because of me. I need to harden myself.”

Raphael looked at him with disbelief.

“Are you seriously apologizing to me? After you got tortured for those pictures I took and didn’t hide well enough?” The producer's voice was almost roaring by the end, but he calmed himself down, running his hand over his face. “I need a fucking drink. We are here, anyway,” he said pointing to the bar harboring a boxer dog.

Leo followed his boss, feeling uneasy. He had wanted to apologize but he seemed to have only made things worse. Why wasn't he able to do anything right?

Donnie was already there, sitting at the bar, waving his hand without discretion.

“My Leo!” he exclaimed. “You look sad! What did this brute do to you again, my beloved!?”

Blushing to be referred to that way by a guy he only considered to be a friend, Leo denied feeling sad or that Mr. Payne had done anything, but his boss looked at him, as though unpleased and Leo wondered how the situation had gone so wrong.

“Why are you looking sad? Are you?” he asked, impatient.

“I’m sorry to have apologized,” he whispered miserably. “It looks like I’m spoiling your party and I think it would be maybe better if I left.”

“Nonsense,” Raph snarled. “You’ll drink with me, get flirted with by Donnie, play pool and have fun. It's an order from your boss.”

He handed the menu to Leo and sat next to Don, pulling Leo to sit next to him.

“Pick anything you want.”

“Calm down with your anything,” Don reminded.”I’m the one picking up the tab.”

Leo looked at the drinks menu with a dubious look. Everytime he had drunk, he had been a lustful mess right after but he needed something to settle his nerves. He chose a key lime pie flavored cocktail and a feta salad.

While he was sipping his drink, he looked around, listening with one ear to the discussion between the attorney and the producer.

The place was crowded for a Monday and Raph was right when he said about the barmen being hot. Leo surprised himself, looking at the curved backside of one and he wondered about himself more seriously than he had ever done. Perhaps Don was right when he called Leo gay?

Without him noticing, his drink must have been replaced because even though he was sipping at it for thirty minutes, the glass was again full.

“I ordered another one when you were busy staring at the barman ass,” Raphael explained in a neutral voice.

“Oh, Leo, how could you look at other men than me?” Donnie complained loudly.

“Shut up, Don! You picked the place to look more closely at the bartenders,” Raph sneered, before taking a swing from his beer bottle.

Leo chuckled, despite his embarrassment at having been caught staring at a man. He had never hung out with only male friends before and it was refreshing in a way. Raphael turned toward him, seeming in a better mood than earlier.

“Wow, I made you giggle! Let’s order a new drink and make a cheer!”

Raphael himself wasn't on his first beer bottle, Leo supposed, but it was true that for once the producer didn’t have to drive since his car was at the garage by Leo’s fault. With all the stress Raph lived with, he could indulge in booze.

One hour later, Leo could admit he was having fun, real fun for one of the rare times of his life. He felt comfortable with Donnie and Raphael and not awkward at all. It was a thrilling feeling, to not be self-conscious for once, and thinking everybody was looking at you with disgust.

Raph was playing pool against Don and was losing. The lawyer seemed to be able to figure each ball move combination, three turns ahead. The tab was at stake and so, for Donnie, it was serious business. Raph’s pissed off face was the most entertaining thing Leo remember seeing, even if he must admit to probably the same one himself, two days before, at the board game night.

The reporter was grinning and laughing, teasing even his boss with taunts. When the fourth game was won by Donnie, because Raph wanted a two out of three, and then a three out of five, and now a four out of seven, he yielded.

“Damn, I’m happy to have lost since Leo had a good time,” the producer said, while counting his banknotes.

“Pff, don’t even try to steal him from me with those sweet nothings. You told me you wouldn't touch him with a barge pole even if he was the last man on Earth!”

Leo clenched his hands behind his back, hearing the insulting sentence but Raph denied it fiercely.

“I told you I wasn't lusting after him because I considered him to be a close friend and I wouldn’t mess our friendship with sex! Leo deserves better.”

“If that's so, stop being cute with him! Cute isn’t your thing. You ram into people, usually.”

“You two stop talking about me like I’m not even here!” Leo protested but suddenly, his breath caught in his throat.

A man was standing behind Raph, playfully hiding the producer’s eyes with his hands. The man had blond, curly hair, and the airbrushed good looks of a pop singer, like he made a living with that glowing smile. His face reminded Leo of someone, though he couldn't recall who.

“Guess who?” the man said and Leo noticed how Raph went stiff.

“Mikey, is that you?” he asked, his voice uneven.

The man raised his hands, grabbing Raphael for a forceful hug.

“I’m so happy to see you! I went to your house and to the studio, and people told me you were on leave! You missed me too much, is that so?”

“They let you out already?” Raph asked with some reticence. “I was thinking you wouldn’t be out of rehab for another three months.”

“Nah, I behaved so well that I was allowed to leave. I come back to the studio on Wednesday. Is that not awesome!?”

Raph didn’t look like he found it awesome at all, Leo noted. The producer was fidgety, clenching his fist around the pool stick. Leo wondered why his boss was feeling so uneasy with such a cheerful and stunning guy. His eyes were a magnificent shade of blue, giving him an innocent and playful look.

He was very good looking, Leo decided, feeling something ugly twisting in him.

“Who are the two dudes with you? Is one of them is your boyfriend?”

“No, neither of them,” Raphael answered a little more harsh than necessary.

“Oh! Please, tell me you aren’t bedding Karai again? That woman is a devil in disguise! Anyway, all women are!”

“I decided to have a quiet life for a while, Mikey. These guys are just friends and we are only hanging out, as normal friends do,” Raph spat.

“Well, I’m your friend too, so why are you not introducing me? I’m gone not even a year in rehab and I return to see you all cold to me, Raphie.”

Through clenched teeth, the producer made the introduction.

“This is Mikey. He is our star-cook. His daily cooking program is the most watched in that genre on the East coast.”

“I would say in the country!” Mikey boasted. “I even get my own brand of kitchen products, my own magazine and I’ve even done recipe books.”

“He was about to open his own restaurant, but he got into some problems,” Raph explained, to retaliate a little at Mikey’s pretension. “Anyway, this Donnie, an attorney, working with me on a case. And this is Leo, our new star reporter.”

Leo stretched out his hand and Mikey took it idly, after having doing the same with Donnie, but he narrowed his blue eyes and Leo got a bad feeling, like he was a bug under the microscope.

“Star, huh?” he repeated. “Are you sure this one isn’t your boyfriend, Raphie?”

“Stop calling me that already,” Raph snapped. “And no, he isn’t my boyfriend,” he insisted. “He is my friend and I care for him, so behave, Mikey!”

A sly smirk appeared on Mikey’s lips and Leo wished to turn his back and leave. This guy was making Leo feel like he was only a piece of crap, unworthy to stand in the same room as him. He was so sparkly and confident and Leo could see through his fashionable clothes that he was probably as hot as the barmen.

“Well, this is a shame,” the blond-haired man said turning toward the producer. “He is totally your type. I slept with you often enough to know your tastes!”

An icy and unpleasant feeling filled Leo and the alcohol, which had been giving him a pleasant buzz twenty minutes earlier, was now churning inside of him. He disliked this Mikey, but he wasn’t done yet.

“Pipe down, would you!” Raph hissed, slapping Mikey behind the head, showing how intimate they really were by the violent gesture.

Mikey complained about how cold Raph was, rubbing his head. Meanwhile, the cook came closer to Leo, his baby-blue eyes wide open in fake surprise.

“Wait! You’ve actually known this guy for long time? Wow! Now I remember! You’ve got that picture of this guy on your bedside table! I jerked off to it while you were taking too long in the shower. I believed he was some porn model or something.”

Leo felt his stomach drop to the floor. Raphael had just did it again, leaving Leo’s pictures in reach for anybody. His felt his cheeks burning in shame and was about to run but Raphael grabbed him by the hand, squeezing it gently.

The producer seemed tenfold more upset than him, glancing at Leo in an apologetic way and it slightly smoothed Leo’s soul. It was indeed true that Raph didn’t forget him if he kept Leo’s photo. But still, this Mikey was enough close to him to search in the producer’s drawers.

“I forgot how embarrassing you could be,” he muttered to Mikey. “I told you to behave with him. He is my best friend since our teens. If you can’t, just fuck off!”

“Oh! Sorry, I didn’t mean to embarrass him by telling him he was hot. I will do my best with your bestie! Let’s order some drinks!” Mikey exclaimed, clutching Raph’s arm to make the producer leave Leo’s hand.

Mikey was chatting playfully and suggesting another pool game, but all along, the blond-haired man was looking Leo straight in the eyes. The silent message was easy to tell.

‘ _Back off. Raph is mine_.’

 

 


	11. Curiosity killed the cat

Ten days. Ten days since the evening at Boxer Bar and his first encounter with Mikey Morrison, the party cook. Since then, he had asked April about him and even watched one of his broadcasts on Youtube.

April was all over him, explaining that all her recipes were from him and how she was a better cook since his show was broadcasted. Leo had been forced to admit that the guy was good at his job, not only as a cook but as a presenter. He was very skilled. All his recipes seemed so tasty and easy to do, because he was so good at explaining them, in his fashionable clothes. Mikey was joking with his star guest, making them laugh and he seemed to be such a nice guy.

Mikey was very talented to produce a facade.

Ten days ago had been his last encounter with Raphael as well. Since then, Leo only dealt with Mr. Payne, the boss.

Twenty minutes after Mikey’s arrival at the bar, Leo had felt too self-conscious to stay there. Even Donnie had seemed to suddenly forget about Leo’s presence, captivated, as though a moth to a flame, by Mikey’s colorful personality. Each person in the place had seemed to be his friend, greeting Mikey with a hug, like the cook owned the place. Leo had felt like a newcomer having sat at the cool kid's table by mistake.

Raphael had kept glancing at Leo but the cook was always finding a way to catch Raphael’s attention.

Gloomily, Leo must admit he understood the producer. Raphael could pretend Leo was his best friend, but it was obvious him and Mikey had been really close. They had been lovers, and not only for only one night, like with Leo. His intimacy with Raph’s was long ago, while Mikey’s was barely one year old.

Mikey had been offering drinks to everybody and Leo had found it weird from someone just out of rehab. So he had decided to leave, pretty sure nobody would oppose it, but Raphael had jumped on the opportunity.

“I’m going with you. We’re heading at the same subway station.”

“Raphie, it’s not like you to leave so early!” Mikey had complained, and Leo had felt bad. Why would Raph leave such an evening, with a handsome guy like the cook there?

“That is not necessary,” Leo had retorted. ”I’m fine returning home on my own. Please, stay with your friend.”

How could Leo compete with such a charismatic guy? If Raph was willing to leave, it was probably because he felt pity. His reply had been colder than necessary because being pitied was something that made Leo sick.

“I said I’m going with you,” Raphael had exclaimed, taking Leo’s arm. “I won’t let you go on your own. Next thing I know, you’ll have thrown yourself under a train.”

There, Leo knew it. His boss wanted to follow him because he thought Leo was suicidal and it was his duty to babysit him.

“And I said I was fine on my own. Please do me a favor and stop mothering me. You only make things worse! And hand me over the photos that  I could forget, once for all!” he had spat.

Raph had backed off, his face expressionless.

Since then, he had not spoken a word to Leo in private.

The next day, a brown envelope was on his desk, containing Leo’s erotic picture. He had not even looked at it, so not to see his face expressing love and reminded how blissful being loved was.

At home, Leo had burned all of them in the sink, hoping to bury this episode for good. He had thought his boss would ask him about but Raphael had not seemed any different.

Leo had done his interview and report and Mr. Payne had overseen it. But his boss had only talked to other people from the crew and never to Leo. He had found a way to never be alone with him, without seeming to be avoiding the reporter. It was subtle, but Leo was upset to the core by it.

Even if he hated himself for it, he missed Raph’s attention and longed to see the green eyes on him. He caught himself staring at the producer many times.

Raphael was such a successful and amazing man. Everybody at Channel 6 was looking at him with so much respect in their eyes. It wasn’t even brown-nosing because Raph was a self-made man, who was doing his job perfectly and so he fully deserved the admiration.

Leo was only a mere reporter and a part of his experience was only thanks to connections. First, because of his father and then, because of an ex-lover who had felt responsible. Nothing amazing there.

Even the case he was working on had been chewed up for him, he thought bitterly.

Had he been too harsh with his boss? Raphael had only meant to be caring. But what could he say? Maybe Raph was feeling better to get rid of the burden that was Leo.

And now, Leo was on his own. He didn’t even have the right to complain about it because he had wanted it, snapping at Raph and demanding to be left alone. But the fact was he was feeling lonely and his body ached when he thought how warm he had felt, held against Raph’s chest.

After his planned interviews, he had tried to bury himself in his work, but Wolfe case was now on hold until the court decision. Leo had even interviewed Donnie in front of the courthouse for the formality, knowing very well the attorney couldn’t reveal anything important. The fact had been that Donnie had been delighted to be seen on the television with his ‘beloved Leo’.

But after that, the lawyer hadn’t called him either.

Even if he was feeling lonely, Leo was determined to not call Don again. The guy already had weird ideas about him, so didn’t need any encouragement. Maybe when the thought settled for Don, he would find another person to obsess over and Leo could hang out with him without any misconceptions.

So he was so doomed to remain alone, doing chores. April had even gone to a cabin with some friends for a baby shower and so, he had spent his weekend by himself.

He needed to find to another topic to report on now, but for a newcomer like him, having connections and informants or knowing where to find them wasn’t easy. He helped other reporters but he still felt like he was stealing Channel 6’s money. He needed something big to work on but it wasn’t like he could ask Raph for advice after how he had treated him. And it wasn’t a way to impress him either or earn the respect of his boss, on a professional level.

He scanned other media from his laptop, to maybe have something of an idea. Out of curiosity he often looked at the newspaper where he had worked previously, in Arlington. He wasn’t hoping to find anything very useful but he wanted to look busy. Suddenly, the breath caught in his throat.

_‘Reverend Jamie Conner accused of incest and pedophilia.’_

Sweat ran on his back and, trembling, he read the report. He still remembered his last encounter with Jamie Conner, when he had still been playing football and wasn’t reverend. He already had a religious streak, even then.

_‘A fag like you should go to hell. Just die, you evil shit.’_

It couldn’t be a coincidence. Since April had spoken to Raphael, not even three weeks ago, two of his eight bullies had been shamed by the media, their reputation tainted beyond repair.

Had Raphael done this for him? Had Raphael suggested the Count of Monte-Cristo to him to warn Leo that he wouldn’t let his aggressors go unpunished? It was sick. It couldn’t be. It was a very old story and Leo had never suggested vengeance. Why would Raph be so concerned when it had not affected him personally? Anyway, Leo had never told the names to his aunt. Nobody knew except the aggressors themselves. Leo just had too much imagination.

“Chanler. Stop daydreaming and find another story already,” Mr.Payne exclaimed.

Leo startled, looked at him with bewilderment. It was the first time for ten days that Raph was talking to him directly.

“Yes, Sir,” he stammered, shuffling his paper notes on his desk and picking up a pen to look like he was actually in control of his body, when actually he was shaking so hard. Raphael seemed to notice Leo’s trouble because his features became softer.

“Are you aware of the charity ball? It’s this weekend.”

Yes, Leo was. It had been an idea from the company directors, Miss Oroku, maybe. She had a good sense of publicity and had probably settled on it even before Leo had done his first interview.

Channel 6 was organizing a dinner followed by a ball to raise funds to support the victims of sexual abuse or harassment. All of New-York’s high-society would be there and so the Channel was likely to earn new sponsors. In the past, Leo had assisted at many similar evenings hosted by his father. He had always been bored to death, not fitting with his father’s crowd. It wouldn't be any different at this ball. Moreover, the ticket was expensive, at $750 each, and so Leo had no intention of being there, since he had to pay.

Why was Mr. Payne bringing this up?

The producer pulled an envelope from the inside of his jacket and handed it to Leo.

“There are two tickets here for you. You can bring Miss. O’Neil. She would be delighted. Women are fond of these kinds of events,” he offered. “If you need an outfit to dress-up, you can use the ones from the Studio. It’s a ‘Hollywood Golden Age’ themed ball. Karai picked the theme, not me, so pointless to tell me that there was even more couch promotion at this time.”

Indeed, Leo knew April would be incredibly happy to go to the ball and she deserved rewards like this for still being his friend, but he wasn't’ sure how to react to the offer. He had spent days regretting his harsh behavior toward Raph. This was his opportunity to make amends.

“Thank you, Mr. Payne. Indeed, April would be very happy.”

“What about you?”

Leo was taken aback by the question.

“Of course, I’m looking forward to it,” he lied.

The producer gave him a forced grin.

“Good. Donnie is invited too. See you there.”

Abruptly, the producer turned his back, leaving Leo confused.

Why had his boss given him the ticket? Was it a peace offering? Did he want Leo there? Or had he got these extra tickets from Miss Oroku and was giving them around? He had given one to Don, but had he given one to Mikey too? Why he was so conflicted about this? Why did he dislike Mikey so much anyway? Yes, the cook had been kind of rude and stared at him with suspicion, but it wasn’t worth Leo’s hatred.

He should stop lying to himself, he sighed with discouragement. Since he had been hired at Channel 6, he was in denial but now it was pointless.

He disliked the blond-haired man because he seemed to want to seduce Raphael, and Leo was jealous. Jealous because if the producer had to choose between them, there was no doubt he would prefer Mikey, so much more lively and carefree than Leo, who seemed surrounded by a dark cloud all the time and was so troublesome. And the reason why he was so upset by this was that Raph had done it again. His boss had broken through his defenses, making Leo fall for him all over again.

How his heart raced when his boss was near couldn’t lie. It was like Leo was hyper-aware of the producer’s presence, noticing little things and staring at them.

Like how Raph’s shirt let him see a little glimpse of his tattooed arm when he was leaning on a desk, the hard muscle of his arms stretching the fabric tight and causing the sleeve to rise higher, showing the wrist’s marked skin. Just the sight of it made Leo almost hard, imagining kissing the inside of the wrist, licking it, and he had to put his hand in his pocket to conceal his erection and picture disgusting images to make his cock deflate.

He had never noticed how good he smelt, probably because Raphael didn’t reek of tobacco anymore, but now it was like the perfume was enticing Leo to stand up, to leave his desk and knock to his boss’ office door.

And what about Raphael hoarse and deep voice? It made Leo quivering from head to toe.

When the producer wasn’t there, Leo was waiting stiff until he appeared, all his body aching with desire.

Yeah, Leo was in deep.

But it was too late for that, and it wasn’t only because he had rebutted Raph at the bar. With Leo being one of his subordinates, Raph couldn’t be in a relationship with him. Anyway, Raph didn’t want a relationship, did he? Sex buddies and one-night stands seemed more what the producer was looking for and Leo couldn’t give himself to that kind of guy.

Did that mean Leo was gay? Donnie seemed pretty sure of it and even Raph. April was probably about to jump at the same conclusion. Besides, Leo must admit he had looked at the barmen at Boxers with interest. So, maybe another guy would do?

He knew he wouldn’t dare go to Boxers alone but he didn’t know of other places, besides Leonidas, where he was sure as hell never returning.

Maybe he needed to test himself. Being gay wasn’t shameful. Leo wasn’t a teen in the early 2000’s, living at his ultra-conservative father’s place anymore. In fact, it could be like he didn’t even have a father to speak of anymore. Since the last time they’d spoke, his father hadn’t even attempted to get in touch with him. Leo wasn’t surprised but wondered if his father had seen his tv report.

Should he call Donnie and invite him to go out? Should he give Donnie a shot, to at least erase Mr. Payne from his mind and know what his orientation was once and for all? Raph himself seemed to encourage him this way. Was it to get rid of him?

Leo was staring blankly at his computer, too caught in his mental and tormented internal monologue to notice Raphael standing next to him, nor that the newspaper report about Jamie Conner was still on the screen.

“I noticed you forgot an umbrella again and there’s a warning from the weather about a rainstorm,” he said handing him a black and blue umbrella with the Channel 6 logo on it. “You should head home sooner rather than later.”

“What time it is?” Leo asked absent-mindedly and startled, he noticed it was already past 3 pm and they were almost alone in the room. “Wow! Today passed so fast, I didn’t even have lunch!”

“You sure were reading something interesting to even forget to eat,” Mr.Payned commented, pointing the screen. “Did you find something useful for Channel 6?”

Leo swallowed heavily but looked straight at his boss. If Raph had something to do with it, it would show on his face, right?

“No, just news from Virginia,” he replied, waiting to catch a hint.

“You're feeling nostalgic?” Mr. Payne asked in a low voice, his face as immutable, as though he was playing poker.

Leo shook only his head.

“No, is not that…”

Leo struggled to find the words. Should he bluntly ask ‘did you have something to do with it?’? But Raphael didn’t leave him time to decide.

“Forget about this shit. Go eat for fuck sake or go home before the weather gets too bad. Winds are already strong. Maybe there will be some power failures,” he said, glancing at the window of the reporter workroom.

His face. Leo couldn’t stare at him directly too long, like it was the sun, without his cheeks burning. He had such a male face. He looked so strong and confident when he was calm like that. It was so appealing for someone who over-thought and over-guessed everything, like Leo.

It was crazy how Raph giving him the silent treatment had made all his senses flare up. Now Leo was looking at him in the same way he was used do at fifteen-years-old, before they had become lovers. Damn, he was too old to fangirl like this!

But he was even more sure to have no a chance with his boss than before, not after having acted so crazily. Even less with someone as handsome as Mikey standing against Leo.

Raph was still standing in front of him, arms folded, studying him and probably waiting for the answer to a question Leo didn’t hear.

“I’m sorry to have yelled at you,” he blurted out.

Mr. Payne smirked.

“Was that what was eating you for ten days? I was thinking you hated the place and me, for having brought you there,” he explained. “Damn, you should not worry over little things like that. You didn't even yell and even if you did, I guess I was overdoing it, but the fact was, I really wanted to leave that place.”

“Oh.”

Leo wondered what to add to that. Should he answer that before Mikey’s arrival he had been having a great time and was looking forward to doing it again? Or should he ask what was Mikey to the producer? It was pretty obvious that they were lovers, so Leo could not ask that without looking dumb and nosy.

It wasn’t his business, like he had told to Raph in the VIP room of the club. Raphael could do anything with anyone, they were not dating.

Leo was still upset.

“Yes, there were a lot of people there,” he stammered. Just after his reply, he wanted to slap himself. It wasn’t at all what he wanted to say.

Raphael looked confused.

“You looked like you were having a great time before Mikey showed up. You even smiled for an hour straight, teasing me because I was losing to that son of a bitch, Donnie.”

Leo giggled nervously. Mr. Payne had noticed Leo’s discomfort was related to Mikey. If Leo wasn’t denying it, Raphael would do the math in his head and guess Leo was jealous.

“You must have been happy to see your friend. He seems a very interesting person,” he exclaimed. Maybe if he faked appreciation for him, Raph wouldn’t guess his real motivation for leaving.

The producer’s feature expressed displeasure and the atmosphere began to be even more tense.

“I’m warning you. Don’t go near Mikey. He’s dangerous! Don’t go anywhere with him,” he almost threatened and Leo looked down. Was Raph so jealous of Mikey, he was afraid Leo steal his amazing lover?

“Don’t worry. I won’t,” Leo snapped anxiously. “Anyway, what would a guy like him do with a guy like me?”

Raph’s cell phone rang and the producer pulled the device out of his pocket slowly, staring at Leo in disbelief.

“You have serious self-esteem issues, Leo. I advise you again to see my therapist, Dr. Hamato. He can seriously help you,” he said before answering his call and he walked away with long strides.

Leo was pissed. Of course, if he was as great as Raph he wouldn’t have self-esteem issues. It was easy for his boss. As long as Leo had known him, he’d been popular and successful. He guessed Mikey had had the same life experience. While Leo had always been bullied. Bullied because he was too rich or too girly looking or whatever the reason was. It was so easy for Raph.

The reporter ran a hand over his face. Did he lose his temper again with his boss? Raph couldn’t be blamed for being normal. Leo was the one with a problem.

His stomach protested and Leo decided to get something to eat. He wouldn't leave for a rainstorm, not before finding a topic to report. But he couldn’t afford to faint from malnutrition when his past meltdown was still fresh in Raph’s memory. A granola bar wouldn't do it, so he decided to take the elevator to go to the cafeteria on the second floor.

The elevator stopped at the fourth floor and the person Leo wanted to see the least appeared.

“Oh! If it’s not the black kitty!” Mikey exclaimed with a shark-like smile.

Leo paled. Raph had told to Mikey about him, even about the ridiculous nickname and shame overwhelmed him. Out of instinct, Leo rushed to exit the elevator but Mikey shoved him inside.

“Why are you such in a hurry?” he asked, still grinning. “You were going down, right? I am too. I just finished recording for tomorrow. We have time for a little chat”

Leo bit his lip, looking away. All the feelings he got when he was cornered by a bully flooded him. Before his beating in the locker room, Leo had been able to keep some dignity and tried to live with people poking at him, used to it. But since then, he wasn’t so carefree. He knew now how mean humans could be and Mikey seemed to be a perfect example of that.

“We have nothing to chat about,” Leo muttered, folding his arms defensively.

“What do you mean? We share a friend. Raphaeeeeellll,” he sing-song-ed. “He is a hot dude, bulky, around 6’4 with a beard and green eyes. Remember?” he teased.

“He is my boss,” Leo countered, not wanting to play along. “There nothing to discuss about him.”

“Well, he is a boss who hangs out with you in some peculiar places. Don't try to bullshit me, saying it was job-related,” Mikey warned. “Besides, he is a boss who had a sexy pic of you in his bedside table drawer,” he teased. “It wasn’t only artistic, there’s a naughty one with your cute mouth around his di…”

“Shut up!” Leo urged, covering the cook’s mouth with his hand. “I was young and in love! It was a stupid mistake.”

At the same moment, the elevator stopped and the lights went off.

“Oh man! I can’t believe this! A damn power failure!” Mikey loudly complained. “I was just done with my work day! And I’m so hungry!”

“Maybe it wouldn’t be long!” Leo replied, trying to stay calm even if being stuck in a five-by-five elevator with his rival wasn’t something he looked forward. “There’s probably a phone number we can call or an emergency button,” he pointed out. “Use your cell phone flashlight and I will call with my phone.”

“Forget it, my battery is almost dead. Give me your phone, it would be faster.”

Without understanding but having no choice but trust him, Leo handed him his phone. Mikey scrolled on it until he found what he was looking for.

“Raph, I’m fucking stuck in the elevator with your cutie,” he whined on the phone. ”Move your ass and get us out of here!”

Leo's heart missed a beat, remembering Raphael warning him to not come near Mikey. But it wasn't like it was his fault!

He didn’t hear what Raph was saying and could tell from Mikey’s face either since they were in the dark but he could almost feel animosity pouring from him. To be in the dark in a locked place with this guy was unnerving, bringing up painful memories.

“Raphael will take care of it. I'm happy I'm not alone, so we can make conversation while we wait,” Mikey said. “So, you were telling me you were young and in love. You are still young, but are you still in love?”

The boldness of the question left Leo speechless.

“A lot happened,” the reporter stammered. “Both of us have changed.”

“You’re dodging the question,” Mikey noticed, his voice showing he was annoyed. “But let me tell you something. Raph has changed, that is true. I don’t think a guy like you can suit his tastes anymore.”

“You mean a guy like you could,” Leo retorted with sarcasm. He wouldn’t let himself be bullied, even if Mikey was probably speaking the truth.

“Of course. I mean, come on. Look at me and look at you. It's easy to tell you are not kinky in bed. Raph isn’t an inexperienced kiddo. He has passed the stage where he found blushing virgins attractive,” Mikey sneered. “Besides, you are too gloomy. Raph is always on the edge of falling into depression again. He needs someone cheerful! So quit jerking him around already. He doesn’t need or want it, and neither do I.”

Leo frowned in the dark. Raphael depressed? He always looked so in control. Mikey was probably exaggerating.

“What kind of person he needs isn’t my concern,” Leo replied coldly to put a stop to the conversation. “He is my boss now. What he does in his private time isn’t my business. And I’m not jerking him around, for the record. I’ve barely talked to him in the last week. Stop making stuff up”

“I’m happy to hear you tell that. He and I were doing fine before I got… problems,” the cook said and Leo remembered he was just out of rehab. “I’m not complaining. The break did me some good, but I was in hurry to leave before I lost what I had. I mean my show, my public, and my partner.”

Leo felt his blood freeze. Had Mikey called Raphael his partner like they were engaged? But Raph didn’t seem to have been that happy to see him.

“Are you planning to go at the Halloween party at Leonidas tomorrow?” Mikey asked.

Indeed, Leo had received an invitation by email and had immediately put the email in the junk folder.

Mistaking his silence, Mikey continued his explanations. “You must know this place since Raph is there twice a week. It’s a very select gay club. Their events are crazy! Their last Halloween party was a hit! This year the theme is Ancient times and I’m really looking forward to it! I love dressing up! Raph’s is not into cosplay but I will get him to wear a sexy greek warrior outfit. We can borrow what we want from the studio collection with agreement from the bosses. You must come to see him. Bring your nerd of a friend with you! Both of you need to live a little!”

Leo didn’t even reply to this. There was nothing more to say and he disliked the remark about Donnie. The attorney was a nutcase but he was sweet, not like Mikey. However, Leo didn’t want either to show any sign of nervousness, even with his voice. Bullies were stimulated by fear, like ants for honey.

“Maybe we should have sex to pass the time,” Mikey suggested, his voice low. “Even if you look very vanilla, I’m sure I can manage to spice you up!”

Leo thanked the darkness, which allowed him to make the face he wanted without Mikey knowing his feelings. He braced himself to counter any attempt on his body. He would not let himself be scared or bullied. Mikey was about his size and Leo was Judo black-belt. Anyway, he guessed it was only teasing, but he wanted to show he wasn’t impressed.

“Lay a finger on me and I’ll break it,” he threatened, very serious.

“You’re really boring. I wonder what Raph ever saw in you! Thankfully, I have my phone to distract me,” Mikey exclaimed. “I will watch some video of cats scared by cucumber.”

Mikey was watching video on his phone for already five minutes, giggling when the realization hit Leo. The cook might look hot, have charisma and be very skilled in his field, but Leo was obviously cleverer.

“You used my phone to call Mr. Payne, claiming you had no battery on your phone. But the truth is you wanted to call from my number to be sure he would take the call.”

By the light from his phone screen, Leo could watch Mikey’s features twisting. He had hit the cook dead center.

“Don’t get full of yourself! You know nothing about him! Not like I do!” Mikey began to reply when the light went on again and the door opened to reveal a bunch of people.

In front, Mr.Payne was with a firefighter, an axe in hand, probably as a means to try to push open the double metallic door by force. The producer seemed out of himself, to the point of being almost unrecognizable, until he realized Leo and Mikey were fine and able to leave the elevator. He dropped the axe, opening his arms toward them.

Leo felt like it was meant for him by the burning look from his boss on him, but Mikey threw himself into the stretched arms and the others people clapped their hands before returning to their duties.

“Raphie! My hero!” Mikey exclaimed even if Raphael didn’t have time to do anything. “You were truly worried,” he said, pointing the axe on the ground.

Raph shoved Mikey away, disengaging him, turning toward his subordinate.

“Are you alright, Leo?”

Leo nodded.

“It was barely fifteen minutes,” Leo protested, even if he thought he had lost one pound in cold sweat in the time trapped with Mikey. “We’re fine.”

The producer opened his mouth, then closed it and Leo guessed Raph didn’t want to mother him again in front of Mikey.

“I’m just going to get a muffin and a yogurt, and I will return to my desk.”

Leo walked away, almost expecting Mr. Payne to follow him, but his boss stayed behind. Probably talking with his ‘partner’ he thought with jealousy. He compelled his head to not look at them and he continued his way to the cafeteria.

While paying for his food, Leo wondered if it wasn’t only Mikey boasting. It wasn’t his mind playing tricks. Raphael didn’t seem to feel toward Mikey, the same as the cook felt for him. Or maybe he wanted to hide his real relationship with Mikey from Leo and acted coldly with him as a front? Who knows.

But Mikey had a point. Leo didn’t know really Raph. And what about his new ‘tastes’? Leo knew very well that even if he wasn’t bad looking, he had the sex-appeal of a toaster. Nothing to keep the interest of a man like Raphael. And Leo wasn’t even vanilla. To be vanilla you must be sexually active, at least. When his boss had tried to feel Leo up, he had fled after having cum in a very short time and the second time, he had punched the producer before anything happened.

Even if Raph wasn’t into Mikey anymore, it meant that Raphael was attracted to men like the cook anyway. Not at a guy like Leo, a ‘blushing virgin’ as Mikey had called him. A virgin with not only self-esteem issues but who was also suicidal and depressed. Nobody normal would want to be in any kind of relationship with him. Maybe Donnie was his best shot. He was so weird that Leo seemed normal to him.

When he was a teen, even if he would have wished to not be bullied and had admired Raphael, he had never tried to fit into the crowd, out of pride. Now he tried to be invisible and silent, but without really changing himself. Maybe it was time Leo try something new and tried to break from his habits. Maybe then he would find happiness and be more alluring as a potential partner, for Raph or anybody else.

Mikey had said Leo and Donnie needed to live a little? Why not go to this Halloween party? Leo had nothing better to do. He would find the answers to many questions there, like if he was gay and what was the real relationship between Raphael and Mikey. Maybe Leo would know if he could be interested in someone else other than his boss this way and perhaps meet someone else. Leo didn’t have the courage to go there alone, but with Donnie, he would. The lawyer would be very willing to go there and Leo had a boss’ authorization to borrow any costume he wanted.

Before texting Donnie, Leo waited to be at his desk, giving to himself the time of reflection. Don was cute but Leo didn’t want to play with his ‘feelings’. To be honest, Leo doubted Donnie had deep feelings for him but he needed to make it clear it was only an invitation to have fun on a friend level.

After having erased and started over three times, he sent his message. While he was waiting for the reply, his eyes landed on the umbrella left by his boss. Raphael could be so caring. Leo wondered if he gave one to Mikey, with a pinch of jealousy.

His cell phone vibrated and he read Donnie’s answer.

_‘First, this event is reserved to VIP members and no guest is allowed. Second, I have the flu. Third, I’m so fucking busy I can’t even sleep. Fourth, stop friend-zoning me, damn it! I’m very serious about you! Five, if you go there, watch your drink and don’t cheat on me’_

Leo replied a kind message to wish Donnie to get better without commenting about the other parts of the message and he prepared himself to head home. With his mixed feeling he didn’t want to meet either Mr.Payne or Mikey, nor take the elevator again and so he used the stairs.

All the way home, he wondered if he would be able to build up the nerve to go to the party on his own. What he would do if his boss saw him? What he would do if it was Mikey? The cook would probably mock him. But Mikey himself had suggested he come. Leo was aware it was teasing but maybe his presence would shut Mikey up. Anyway, there were so many people in there that the chance of them seeing him, when they weren’t looking for him, was small. Maybe he could find an ancient costume with a Spartan helmet to hide his face?

Leo thought about it all night.

He told April about the invitation for the ball and his friend had been ecstatic, before growing anxious

“What could I possibly wear? I have nothing fitting this theme! It's in two days! It's a too short notice!”

Leo had told her about the clothes they could borrow and April had been excited.

“I trust you to choose a good dress for me. There will be such famous guests,” she exclaimed.

Leo understood. April would hunt a boyfriend there. Being her companion, Leo would look ridiculous, but April was such a good friend, Leo could bear it.

\---

The next day, Leo had not taken his decision until he was at the costume reserve, at the end of the day. The place was huge and Leo was surprised to see so many costumes in a television studio. It was indeed true that Channel 6 was the oldest studio and in the last decades, many kinds of shows had been broadcasted. The employee checked if Leo had the authorization and Leo chose a golden cream dress for April and an old-fashioned tuxedo for him. In Virginia he had many tuxedos but he had left them behind, like part of his old life.

The clerk handed him a form to sign and Leo noticed who had borrowed something before. He hadn’t seen his boss of that day. Mr. Payne was in ‘meeting’ but obviously, the producer had the time to come here.

_Raphael Payne: Spartan warrior._

_Mikey Morisson: Apollo_

“Do you have any Roman or Greek costume left? Or even Egyptian?” he asked out of impulse, led by his jealousy. “But nothing showing too much of the body.”

“I have an Alexander the Great one. There’s armor over the tunic, and also over the legs and you have the sleeves to the elbow, and a cloak.”

“I’ll take that one too.”

The man didn’t comment about why Leo wanted it, and relieved, he left, holding the preserving bag containing the two suits and April’s dress.

At home, April had been very happy with Leo’s choice.

“You have such good taste, Leo, and fashion sense! You really are like those gay friends girls have in the movies, for me,” she giggled.

Leo felt a pit in his stomach hearing this. April didn’t mean it badly. He wondered if it was on purpose to see his reaction. He had none. He would see tonight if he was attracted to men as everybody kept implying.

April went to bed early, with a night cream mask to look fresh as a daisy at the ball and Leo was grateful for her girly side. He didn’t want April to question him about where he was going dressed in a Greek costume.

He waited until ten pm to be sure she was asleep before putting his costume on.

When he was all dressed, he felt self-conscious again. He wouldn’t take the subway dressed like this and he called a cab. The whole taxi trip, Leo struggled with the urge to tell the driver to go back. Was he really going to a place where Donnie had been drugged, only lead by jealousy? Was he was really stalking Raph again like when he was a teen? Was he childish to this point?

He knew very well that if he didn’t try this, he would regret it. It was time Leo faced his fear. Nobody was waiting to corner him, beat him to unconsciousness and cum over him. He was there to grown-up. It wasn’t childish.

Raising his chin, he left the cab, which was now parked one block from the place. He had been too shy to be left in front of the club. Thankfully, it wasn’t too cold even without a coat and he walked in the club. He handed his glued VIP card and was bewildered when he was asked for $60. Did they give a discount at VIP membership only to then ask him to pay for VIP events? What a trap!

But Leo had already gone too far to back down. Anyway, his costume had been free so it wasn't so dramatic. He paid, got his hand stamped and stepped in the club.

Even if the place was still crowded, there were fewer people than the last time, less than half as many, Leo noticed. He had enough space to walk without touching strangers and with a quick glance around him, he went to the bar.

His first intention was to order a virgin drink but the free drink was Bloody Caesar and Leo told himself that anyway, he wanted to follow a new pattern today and be more daring. Still, he ensured nobody touched his drink.

He found a place, more in the shadows and leaned on the wall, watching the dancers. Leo was a great dancer. When he was a kid, his mother had paid for him to have dance lessons for seven years, before his father had noticed and made him drop these classes. He knew he had the flexibility, the grace, and the coordination to dance, but he couldn’t bring himself to give a show among strangers.

Then, he saw them. Raph caught his attention first because he was taller than the other dancers, gorgeous in his warrior outfit. Next to the producer, Leo recognized the blond and curly hair of Mikey, four inches shorter.

Eyes glued to them, he saw very well as Mikey circled Raphael’s neck to kiss him and the producer deepening the kiss for a short moment. Leo was still there, too much soul crushed to move when Raph saw him. The shocked expression kicked Leo, who guessed instinctively that Raph was about to try to join him.

He ran to the exit, glad to not have to wait for a coat. When he was outside, he knew that even being a better runner, Raph would run after him and even maybe take his car. Out of instinct of a bullied teen, he turned to the alley next to the club and waited, hidden.

From his spot in the shadows, he saw Raph on the sidewalk, looking around him, while catching his breath. But he wasn’t alone.

“What the matter? Why did you run like damn Forrest Gump?”

“Leo was there. He saw us! And now his crazy mind will imagine things!” Raph exclaimed, clearly mad.

Leo narrowed his eyes in anger. His so-called crazy mind wasn’t imagine anything. They had kissed.

“Imagine what?”Mikey asked. “We’re here to have fun and did nothing wrong,” he exclaimed honestly.

Leo had to admit that Mikey was right in a sense. What they did wasn’t Leo’s business. He had gone there to find answers and he got what he came for.

“There no way this guy ran so fast. He must be hidden,” the cook concluded.

Leo disappeared even more into the shadows. At this point, he preferred to die than be caught eavesdropping.

“You don’t know him. Leo was the best runner in the damn state, and I care for him, you asshole!” Raph cursed, his voice strained. “You baited him to make him come here. You spotted him first in the club and did it on purpose, didn’t you, Mikey? You slid MDMA in my mouth at that exact moment to make it look like a kiss. Fuck you, Mike!” the producer barked, not caring to be heard by someone passing by. “I told you I was serious about turning a new leaf and you tricked Leo and me!”

“You’re delusional!” Mikey snapped and Leo could tell it was the truth. Mikey didn’t see Leo in the club at all. “Yeah, I told him about the party but never thought he would have the balls to come! And besides, if you didn’t want the pill, you should have pushed it with your tongue. I didn’t force you to swallow it, only encourage you to loosen up a little,” he yelled, genuinely upset. “You took it because you needed something fun to forget how this guy drives you crazy! Why the fuck are you so head over heel for this guy, anyway? He has nothing in common with you! He broke your heart and made your life go downhill! I brought you here to have fun with you as we had before! I only wanted to make you smile! Don’t you dare fall for this fucker again!”

“I hope it’s true you didn’t do it on purpose,” Raphael repeated through his clenched teeth, but he didn't elaborate on his feeling to Leo’s dismay.

“I swear, I wouldn’t lie to you,” Mikey promised. ”Now, let go inside! I’m freezing my ass off!”

“I’m going home,” Raph muttered. “I don’t want to be high for a night and then depressed as fuck tomorrow. This part of my life is over, Mikey. I’m not lost like I was before! I don’t want to hang with people like you if you decide to act this way. I want to do normal things with normal people. Besides, what the fuck! You are just out of rehab! If you want to relapse, I’m out! I hoped rehab would have helped you! Trick me again like this and mess with my life and we can’t be friends anymore.”

“It was only to celebrate my freedom, as I told you earlier! I’m not relapsing! I won’t ever try this again!” he swore. ”Now I get it and I’m sorry! Just stay! Anyway, what you will do at home, alone, when you will feel horny and wanting to be touched?” Mikey retorted before the producer could protest. “Just come back inside and order a drink. In twenty minutes, you will be in a party mood and we’ll dance,” Mikey suggested, his voice softer to coax the producer. “You can talk to your kitty another day, with a clear mind. You are too upset for it now, and not in a state of mind to have a cool-headed discussion. Anyway, why the fuck did he run away? He told me in the elevator he felt nothing for you! He called you a stupid mistake!”

Leo had never said that Well, not in that way but the words taken out of context seemed to do a number on Raph.

“I'm gonna get my coat and go home, whatever you say,” he said, his voice hoarse. “Don’t you dare try to stop me!”

They entered the club again, still arguing and Leo trembling with nerves, wondered if it was a good time to leave his hidden spot.

He had no idea what to think of the conversation he had heard. He didn’t know this side of Raph and wasn’t sure he liked it. Past Raph didn’t do drugs and it was something Leo found very scary. It was the reason Mikey was in rehab and not for alcohol like Leo had thought it could be. Meanwhile, Raph looked to had settled down, keeping himself busy with his work. He guessed Raph wasn’t a huge drug user since he seemed very professional, arriving at work early, always looking composed, serious and effective. But did he know really Raph? Or did he have a facade like Mikey? But Raph had told him that part of his life was over, maybe he was serious and was looking for a calmer partner? A calmer partner who takes anti-anxiety pills and anti-depressants twice-a-day, he sneered mentally.

Maybe they were not meant to be together. Maybe it was a sign that Leo must forget his crush on Raph and move on.

Or was he overreacting for an ecstasy pill? A lot of people were doing it on occasion and were not criminals. Mikey had tempted Raph, leaving him not that much choice but to swallow it, like when Raph poured Champagne in Leo’s mouth. Was it was such a critical hit to his image of Raph? Raph had not judged him even if Leo had wanted to jump from a bridge, a behavior far more destructive. Why was he judging him then? Obviously, it was the last time he’d let Mikey touch him or use chemical drugs and this didn’t erase all of the caring gestures Raph made to him, over and over, Leo decided thinking about the umbrella. Anyway, Leo was mostly mad for the kiss.

It was obvious Mikey was jealous, so he must know Raph feel something for Leo and wanted to pull the producer to him by any means. Raph himself had told Leo he loved him, the famous day they met at the same club. So, should Leo go ahead and try to seduce Raph?

But Mikey wanted him too and why Raph would choose him? Mikey seemed to know him much better and Raph had kissed him. The pill had nothing to do with the kiss. Raph had let Mikey kiss him before knowing about it and even, what a sick way it was? They could have done it in the restroom, like people were supposed to do. Leo couldn’t be in love with someone who was so intimate with someone else. Anyway, Raph had declared wanting to be only friends, even telling Donnie he wouldn’t ever touch Leo again.

What did Raph really want? And what about himself? Was he staying on Raph because he didn’t dare try with someone else?

Why he was feeling like being always stuck at case one with always the same thought and questions running circles?

Leo needed some time alone to think this over. To be certain to not meet Raph on his way home, Leo looked around him to see if the alley didn’t open on an exit, allowing him to take another street than the one in front of the club.

Suddenly, Leo heard Japanese exclamations from an open window. The window was two feet above him Leo had watched enough anime in the dark months following his break up to understand part of it.

One man was saying anesthesia wasn't necessary, because feeling the pain was mandatory and that they could gag the person if they wanted him to not to yell.

Worried someone was maybe being beaten, Leo looked around to see if there was anything he could use to be able to reach the window. Leo could be very shy for a lot of things but he was brave if someone was being bullied. Besides, he was a reporter who needed a story so his curiosity was piqued too.

Since day one, this place had made him uneasy and maybe there was a reason for it.

He finally found two wood crates and after stacking them, he stood up top, now at a good height.

His breath caught in his throat when he saw what was happening.

On a chair, a very young teen, maybe fifteen years old with a tanned skin, was tied up. He had been gaged with something, but it wasn’t unnecessary since he seemed to be out cold. Another man was bent over him, drawing something on the hand of the boy with a scalpel and a third man, who seemed to be the boss, had his back to Leo.

Now Leo could figure out what was traced on the skin. It was a footprint. It was probably the same emblem the victims had on their hand on the pictures he had examined at his desk, from Riviera’s phone.

“I’m done, Hun,” the guy with the scalpel said to the man with his back to Leo. ”I just need to peel the skin and the Foot will have a new member.”

“This one is for pleasure, not business,” the man called Hun said. “With what happened in the newspaper, our customer needs anonymous foreign sex toys. We have already a client for this one. He needs to be ready in two hours, on the second floor. If he is not cooperative, give him opium.”

Very carefully, Leo got down from the crate, his heart pounding. Raph was now far from his mind. He had his first scoop of his own.

 


	12. The Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you will like this damn long chapter.

 

 

It was a blessing in disguise that Leo had found out about this flesh market.

The reporter had left the club in a cab and spent his night doing Google research, looking for any information he could find about the Foot. He was so busy, he didn’t even let his mind linger of what had occurred in the club the night before with Raph. He couldn't agonize over his own heartbreak when people were being tortured and sold like lambs.

There was not that much info about the Foot. It’s seemed to be a Japanese criminal organization, with some businesses in New York, but the so-called businesses were vague. There were not many solutions to learn more about them. He needed to return to the club and investigate.

Investigating in a place so crowded wouldn’t be easy. Leo needed to make friends with the clientele, earn the trust of the employees, and to get to know the owners.

It was evident that Leonidas was an important operation spot. Victims were branded there and then rented to clients, and abused in the building. But how could Leo make friends with these kinds of people? He barely fitted in there, in that lust fortress. He knew nothing about how to interact with openly gay people looking for a sex partner.

Leo was startled if someone brushed against him slightly, was too shy to dance, couldn’t hold his liquor and had no idea how to flirt. In these circumstances, how he could act like a man wanting to have fun and sex? And what about his lack of sex-appeal?

Leo knew it was a dangerous mission, and being discovered could end badly for him. He had to find a way to mingle in the crowd, and act and talk the same as the other customers. Don seemed to know about these things but he wasn’t sure if the lawyer was a good reference. After all, he was a ‘blushing virgin’ too, as Mikey had called Leo.

Maybe he could get some other answers on the internet.

He typed many key questions and words, like ‘how to behave in a gay bar?’ or ‘Gay club etiquette.’ He even found a WikiHow about to become popular in a gay bar and felt discouraged already at step one.

_‘Have fun! No one talks to the person sulking in the corner, so open up and smile. A person who is confident attracts other confident people, the exact people you want to become friends with to be popular at the bar. If you feel unsure and are not really that confident, fake it 'till you make it.’_

It was easier said than done, Leo thought with melancholy

It was past six am when he had decided to call it a night and going to bed, his eyes red-rimmed from tiredness.

In his bed, he couldn’t find sleep right away. He still wondered how he could manage to get information. It wasn’t only to have a scoop, it was also to put a stop to this human trafficking.

Logically he reasoned that the Foot lieutenant in charge of Leonidas was interested in guys. Seducing him should be a piece of cake for someone attractive as Raph. People preferred confident people. It was evident and he didn’t need the internet to know that. But asking help to Raphael was out of the question.

Leo had left his father’s newspaper so people couldn’t tell him he had it easy because his father owned the company. He couldn’t afford to have another story chewed up by Mr.Payne, just after the Wolfe&Riviera case. He wanted to show his boss he was competent and so, to earn his superior’s respect, he needed to do this investigation on his own.

But what about if he met his boss there again? He would have to fake to be interested in the place.

Thinking of Raph, his mind replayed the kiss he witnessed and the conversation he had heard. It was obvious Raphael cared for him. He had told Mikey so and the way he was acting with Leo was very telling. What he still didn’t know was in which sense he cared and also, how he, himself, felt.

In the cab home, he had thought about how Leonidas was a disgusting place, and he had remembered his last encounter with Raph at that place.

The producer had almost raped him and Leo remembered he had found his boss to be different. Now he could guess Raphael must have been high that time too, and so, all his protests about turning over new leaves were maybe less genuine than he had first hoped. But this day was the one Leo had ignored him, blocking his number and going out with Donnie instead of Raph. Maybe the picture of Leo’s smiling face sent by the attorney had been the last straw, leading the producer to try to distract his mind.

Leo didn’t know but he was still feeling conflicted about this unknown face of his ex-lover. How he would face him next Monday? Thankfully, he had time to think about it over the weekend. He closed in eyes in order to fall asleep, but he heard April’s alarm clock ring. He was wondered why April had set an alarm for 7:00 am on a Saturday when the memory hit him hard.

He wouldn’t face Raph next Monday. He would face Raph tonight at the damn charity ball. How in the world he had forgotten about that? April wouldn’t have and she must have planned a long day of all these things women do to look prettier. If he didn’t go she would kill him. Even if he faked to be sick and looked it with so little sleep, she would drag his body to the Hotel where the event was.

Leo was totally screwed.

He turned on the light of his bedside lamp. He had left the envelope on his desk and he opened it, pulling out the two fancy engraved invitation tickets. He got a very bad feeling, noticing they were assigned to a table number, table 3 apparently. Would he have to eat at the same table as his boss and the cook presenter? A golden paper sheet was folded in the envelope, with the evening program.

 _‘Welcome cocktail served at 5:30 pm’_  
_‘Speech from Miss. Oroku and Mr.Payne, directors at Channel 6, at 6:30 pm’_  
_‘Dinner, first course at 7:00 pm’_  
_‘_ Dance floor _opens at 8:00 pm’_

Leo ran his hand over his face, discouraged. He would have to face his boss in ten hours and in the meantime, he had to sleep. It didn’t leave him time to compose himself.

How he could explain why he had run away after seeing Raph and Mikey kissing? Would Raph try to explain himself? And then, what could Leo answer? Legitimately, he had no reason to be upset over this. Raphael wasn’t his lover and he had even told as much to Raphael himself and Mikey.

He could not think straight with no sleep and so, he returned to his bed with a sigh. There was nothing more he could do for now and he was about to faint from tiredness.

\---

Leo had been asleep for barely three hours when April woke him up.

“Leo! Get up! Today is the ball!”

The reporter opened a tired eye, while April was shaking him.

“April, it’s only ten,” he complained after a glance to his alarm clock. “The cocktails aren’t until five thirty and we don’t need to be there at that exact time.” Leo wasn’t in a hurry to be there anytime soon. He knew he has to be there for his boss’ speech, because it would rude if he didn’t attend it, after getting free tickets

“And we have an appointment at eleven!” she exclaimed, beaming. ”As your birthday gift, I got you a beauty package! A scrub, followed by sixty minutes of deep-tissue massage, a gentleman’s facial and a manicure-pedicure!” she enumerated in front of a dismayed Leo. “And a haircut! I mean no offense, but yours is lacking style. Mr. Payne is so stylish.”

Leo looked at her, stung.

“What does he have to do with it?” he asked sharply. “I don’t think my hairstyle matters to him!”

She smirked in a way that didn’t please Leo a bit.

“Oh, I’m sure he doesn’t care. I only named him as someone we both know.”

“Well, thank you, April, but I’m not into beauty care,” Leo replied. He felt bad, knowing very well April didn’t have so much money. “You didn’t need to get me something for my birthday too. Use it for yourself instead,” he proposed.

“But I got myself the same as you, but for women,” she explained. “We can spend the day at the spa, from eleven to four pm! We will be all relaxed and pampered for the ball, with smooth and perfumed skin.”

April was acting like an excited Cinderella at the prospect of meeting a charming Prince and Leo didn’t want to disappoint her or look ungrateful with his lack of enthusiasm, even if the only thing he really needed was some sleep and not having a smooth and perfumed skin.

So he got dressed, had a quick breakfast and followed her.

Indeed, the scrubbing, the massage, and the facial did him some good, since he fell asleep during the three of them, too exhausted to even think or feel self-conscious about being naked, with only a towel around him.

During the manicure and pedicure, he could have fallen asleep in the chair too, if it wasn’t for April’s endless chat about the upcoming ball.

When the hairdresser asked him what he wanted he let his friend chose, unconcerned. His look didn’t matter to him. But Mikey’s fashionable image came to his mind as his dark brown locks dropped to the salon floor. Even if it was crazy to try to compete with the cook, Leo wondered if it would indeed shrink the gap between them.

Leo chastised himself for thinking that way. He should instead think about the fact he would maybe look less out of place in Leonidas with a more trendy hairstyle.

When it was done, Leo felt naked and vulnerable. He could no more hide his face with his messy hair with the sidecut so short. His hair was sticky with gel to fit with the 30’s evening theme. He looked like a Rudolph Valentino substitute.

“The shape of your jaw and your eyes are enhanced,” the hairdresser commented while April was approving, her old-fashioned blow-out done.

She looked like Rita Hayworth. She was really pretty this way and Leo hoped someone worthy of her would fall in love with April soon. She deserved it.

“You’re are so handsome, Leo!” she exclaimed and seemed about to add something but apparently decided otherwise, Leo noticed, curious.

On the subway, on their way back, he felt looks on him and he tried to pay attention to April babbling to distract his mind.

“I feel something amazing will happen for both of us,” she exclaimed, blissful. “This evening will change our lives!”

Even if Leo hated to be a party popper, he tried to lower April’s, expectations to prevent her to feel too cheated later.

“April, this is only like a fancy office party, with a lot of strangers who will be there to show off their money. We don’t belong in this crowd. We will drink Champagne and eat a nice dinner. We will maybe dance a waltz or two, and that’s it.”

“You say that because you’re used to it,” April protested. “I’m not from American royalty like you, to be jaded.”

“You are exaggerating.”

April shook her head.

“I just saw in a magazine your father rose from the third to the second richest man in America,” she said in a low voice, so the subway passengers couldn’t hear their conversation.

Leo rolled his eyes, uninterested.

“I guess me leaving brought him luck,” he sneered. “You know I hate talking about him. It’s our station. Let’s go. I can’t wait for this evening to be over and go to sleep!”

They ran all the way, the wind blowing strongly, and April worried for her blow out. At home, he struggled with his bow tie, cursing why men had to wear such annoying accessories.

“Women have had to suffer much more to be elegant throughout history,” April noted, while she was helping him to tie it. “I think remembering Mr. Payne talking about him living near our place. Why not ask him to come to fetch us? We’re going to the same place and it has started raining. And I don’t want to ruin the studio’s dress.”

“Why are you bringing him up again? It’s already bad enough I have to see him all evening! We will just call a cab,” Leo protested but he stopped himself blushing. April would find his reaction odd. But she didn’t comment only replying that it was just a suggestion.

“You look great, Leo. Maybe just put some cologne and we are ready to go. How do I look?”

“You’re gorgeous, April. I hope a good guy will notice,” he said kindly.

She smiled back.

“I wish you the same,” she replied.

Leo blushed hard. What did she mean by the same? But he didn’t dare to ask.

In the cab, he felt knots in his stomach while anxiety was devouring him. Confronting Raphael was making him too nervous to even reply to April’s cheerful chat. He had still not thought about how to deal with him, postponing the reflection for later. Should he act as though nothing happened? Maybe Raph would do the same. They were supposed to be boss and subordinate, and friends and so an explanation about a kiss had no place.

“It’s already five thirty and we’re not there!” April whined. “Damn New York traffic jam!”

“We can miss fifteen minutes of the cocktails,” he snapped, slightly annoyed by April’s over-enthusiasm and his nerves getting the better of him. “It’s not a big deal.”

“What’s got into you, Leo? You were awful silent the whole trip!” April wondered. ”Does this ball bother you that much? The Plaza is well-known to be New York’s most magical place. Maybe you’ll not be impressed, but you won’t be disappointed. It’s a national institution!”

“Is not that,” he muttered. “Some issues with a report, that’s all,” he lied.

“Can I ask you something, Leo?”

The reported hesitated. He knew he didn’t want to answer to whatever April was about to ask, but he couldn’t refuse either.

“Go ahead,” he sighed, reluctant and now all stiff, waiting for the question.

“Did you ever love me?”

Gaping, Leo was quick to retort.

“Of course, I loved you! I still do!”

April gave him a sad smile. “But you feel something stronger with Mr. Payne?”

Leo was too shocked to attempt to control his features and April chuckled.

“Your face tells the truth more than your mouth. I know you're not lying to me when you say you love me, but you don’t fool me. You only lie to yourself. I think you are at an age to stop being in denial and to try to be happy. Oh, we’re here!” she said excitedly pointing to the magnificent hotel.

Leo was too stunned by the revelation to admire it. April KNEW. Of course, she knew. She was his closest friend, the person in all the world who knew him the best.

An attendant opened the taxi door, probably used to more luxurious cars and Leo pulled out the invitation to another gentleman at the entry door.

“Welcome to the Plaza. We hope you’ll enjoy your evening. The Grand Ballroom is this way.”

April was grabbing his arm, shaking with excitement.

“This place is so famous! Are you sure I’m okay? You not saying that to spare my feeling? I’m so mad we are twenty minutes late! I blame your tie!”

“Don’t worry. You look lovely,” Leo said. “We are not exactly late but you can blame my tie if it makes you feel better.”

He pulled out again the invitation to another attendant at the door of the Ballroom. By the sound alone, Leo could tell it was crowded and for once he was almost happy about this. Maybe his boss would have better things to do than deal with him.

When they stepped in, Leo couldn’t help but be impressed by the opulent place. Soft, shimmering, and elegant, the room glowed like it had been carved into an opal. There were many guests, Leo guessed that there were around five-hundred. With so many people, maybe the producer wouldn’t even see him, if they were not at the same table, as he had been afraid of since that morning.

Out of instinct, he all but leaned on the wall, to be the more invisible while searching for Raphael with his eyes. He spotted him almost immediately and his throat grew dry in the same way it had when he was stalking Raph as a teen.

Raph’s suit seemed tailored for him, enhancing his broad shoulders and his powerful aura. He was in the center of a little group of people, a cocktail glass in the hand, looking in perfect control of himself in the situation as always.

Eyes still locked onto him, Leo walked away, to be sure not to be seen.

The tables were already set with name cards. Leo looked for the table number three, hoping illogically it was at the back of the room near the exit. He bit his lip in frustration when he saw the golden number three at the center of a front table. Anxiously he looked at the card name and he froze when he saw he was not only sitting at his boss table, but the producer was next to him.

Panicked, and not wanting to feel Raphael so close for so long, and wanting to avoid Raph being able to whisper to him, he swapped April’s name card with his. This way she would sit between them and prevent Raphael from talking to him privately.

He looked at the other guests sitting at their table. Next to him was Donnie and it was a relief. Leo would have another friend to keep him busy and have a reason to not look at Raphael. Next, it was the place of a ‘Casey Jones’, who Leo knew nothing about, then, Michael Morrison.

Leo felt a pit in his stomach. The presenter would maybe make fun of him. Raph could be discreet and knew better than talking openly about private matters, but Mikey would not hesitate to humiliate him, he was sure of it.

Then, there were Mr. and Mrs. Wilson. At first, the name meant nothing to Leo until he remembered the jaded director from his first interview. Then there was a Dr. Hamato, whose name reminded him of something, and the last one, Karai Oroku.

It would not be a calm evening, Leo guessed. At the table, he could count on April and Donnie, as friends, but two enemies were sitting there too. Enemy could seem an exaggerated word but the Director Oroku had treated him with animosity since day one. Then, they were the Wilsons, neutral people, and Casey Jones and Dr.Hamato.

“Leo? What are you doing?” someone asked and Leo, startled, recognized Donnie.

The lawyer was wearing a more fancy suit than usual but which was maybe a little too wide for his slender body. He had some golden framed eyeglasses that Leo supposed were meant to be chic. But Don had overdone his hair, putting so much gel in it that it was as shiny as Dracula in an old movie.

“Nothing. Just looking at the names of the people on the table,” Leo stammered, flushing.

“Uh uh! Don’t try to fool me, I saw you swapping the name card. I’ve been staring at you since you came in but you were too busy sneaking and staring at someone else to notice me,” Don countered, looking a little upset and picking up the name cards. But his face lightened.

“You swapped it to be next to me! Is that true?”

Donnie was grinning too much for Leo denying it.

“Yes, I wanted to be between my two best friends. You and April,” he said trying subtly to contain the lawyer’s joy.

As expected, his smile faded a little.

“Did you see the menu?”Leo asked, even if the dinner was far away from his mind to distract Donnie.

“Oh yes! We have three choices for each course! Do you think I can choose more than one? I want to taste everything!” he exclaimed.

Leo smiled in front of such a cute enthusiasm.

“How about you and I don’t choose the same thing? So we can share,” he proposed.

“You’re so loveable, Leo. Each passing day I’m falling for you more,” he exclaimed. “Let’ me offer you a Royal Kir.”

Don stopped a waiter holding a platter of champagne glasses.

“Can I have another one? I know it’s my sixth, but this one isn’t for me, this is for my boyfriend,” Don explained with no shame at all, while Leo wanted to bury himself in a hole. Thankfully, the waiter was too professional to comment and let Donnie give the glass to Leo, who accepted it with his cheeks burning.

“This is Champagne and blackcurrant liqueur,” Don explained to Leo like he didn’t know what it was. “It’s as sweet as you,” he said tenderly.

Leo again noted that if it was true that Donnie had drunk five glasses already, alcohol still had the opposed effect on him to what it had on anybody else. Don was more sensible and well mannered when he was drunk. He had not even cursed once.

“Oh, your friend looks like Ginger on Gilligan Island,” Don commented idly, sipping his drink.

Leo followed his gaze to froze instantly. April was speaking with Raphael. His heart racing, he wondered what they were talking about. He didn’t hear what Donnie was saying.

“Are you listening?”

“I’m sorry, I got distracted, what were you saying?” he asked, trying to look casual.

“I said you were gorgeous and that your new haircut suited you! You shine even more than usual. That’s your cue to answer: ‘Well thank you, my lovely Donnie. You’re handsome as well. Just rent a suite and make me cum’,” the lawyer replied with a hint of sarcasm.

“April invited me to a beauty spa for my birthday,” Leo replied. “ Her idea, not mine. I spent the day being pampered like a bride,” he sneered.

“It’s your birthday?” Don asked, but Leo, very pale, didn’t answer.

Raphael had just spotted him and was walking toward them, with a determined expression, making himself a path through the crowd. Leo was not ready at all. He still didn’t find a reason for him to have run away the night before.

“Donnie, please! I need you to stay with me or to prevent Mr. Payne from talking to me by dragging him elsewhere,” he begged urgently.

“I can do that,” Don told him seriously. “But for a french-kiss. I wouldn’t be satisfied with a peek on the cheek.”

“Are you serious?”Leo asked in disbelief. “You can’t just do me a free favor?”

“I’m tired of working for free,” Donnie deadpanned.

Raphael was getting closer and Leo yielded.

“Okay fine, I will french kiss you! Just find a way to prevent him from talking to me more than a polite greeting,” he urged.

When the producer reached them, Leo turned away for a brief moment to control his blush and to grab a new Kir glass.

“Hey, Donnie! I was looking for you!” Raph exclaimed. “I was talking about you and a few people wanted to meet you! You can maybe make new rich clients,” he said with a wink, taking the attorney by the shoulder. “Come with me!”

“Oh, of course! Hold it, Leo!” Donnie demanded, handing him his glass before peeking Leo’s cheek. “Don’t worry! I come back quickly to kiss you more!”

And the lawyer left with the producer, who had not even glanced at Leo once, dismissing his presence completely.

What the fuck just happened? Had Raphael just ignored him? Was Raphael mad at him? But he did nothing wrong! Maybe his boss was angry Leo went to the club. He probably wanted his leisures with Mikey unknown from his subordinates? But he could have at least say ‘hi’.

Leo was still bewildered when April join him.

“What happened, Leo? You look puzzled.”

“What were you telling to Mr.Payne?” Leo wanted to know.

“Oh, nothing really important. He praised my dress and I told him you were the one who chose it.”

“And?” he asked and he hated how eager he was sounding.

“And nothing. I told him I spend the day at the beauty spa with you and then he saw the weird attorney and went to talk with him. Why do you look disappointed? You wanted him to talk to me about something else? You, perhaps?”

Red from head to toe, Leo denied it fiercely but April stopped him.

“If you want Mr. Payne to believe you feel nothing for him, you are off to a great start, Leo. You will turn thirty in a few days. Think of what you want the future to be made of and take it while you still can!” she stated in a very serious voice.

She turned around to look for a waiter and Leo took advantage of it to tell her he was going to the restroom and he walked away to mingle in the crowd of dark-haired men wearing black suits. He needed some alone time to put himself together before answering April.

He lowered his head when he found what he was looking for and quickly entered the gentlemen’s restroom.

He leaned over the sink, staring at his image in the mirror in dismay. Who was he kidding? He had fled like a coward so as not to cry in front of his friend. Raphael’s indifference had hurt him, and April’s comment had stung him too. It was true, he needed to think about what he really wanted before he lost it.

Nervously, he undid his cufflinks to roll up his sleeves and splash his face with tap water. The soft lighting couldn't flatter Leo's reddened face as he fumbled to pull up his sleeves. A cufflink clattered onto the stone counter and skittered into the burnished steel sink, which stretched the length of the room like a river. Leo cursed his clumsiness, putting the golden accessory in his pocket to fix it later. His look was the last thing that mattered for now.

Like his gloominess had summoned him, Leo saw in the mirror, Mikey walking into the restroom, without noticing Leo, in a hurry to go in one of the toilet stalls.

He was wearing a white suit with a flashy orange tie. It didn’t suit the theme at all, but it suited his colorful character. Mikey had left his hair natural, his cute blond curls being enough to make him look awesome. The cook presenter must have felt a look on him since he turned toward Leo. His face expressed hatred in a way Leo had never seen before.

“Are you spying on me to report to your boss?” he snapped aggressively, balling his fist. “Are you done stalking us?”

It took a moment for Leo to snap out from his shock. Even in his bullied teen years, nobody ever had looked like they disliked him that much.

“I’m not. I have been invited like you.”

“Stay away from Raphael. You have nothing to do with him. You and the weirdo are like two alley cats. You are meant to be together,” he sneered, his eyes flashing. “The only thing you have to figure out is who is gonna top.”

“Leave Donnie out of this!” Leo retorted with a fire he didn’t know he had. “He has nothing to do with the fact your ex sex-buddy ditched you because he grew tired of your drug addiction problem.”

Never in his life had Leo had been so mean and he regretted it when he saw the baby-blue eyes full of tears. He made a move toward him, but Mikey shoved him away.

“Don’t touch me! I don’t want your fucking pity!”

“What is going on?”

Mr. Payne was there, his arms folded, glaring at the cook.

“It's time to go sit at the table, Mikey. My speech starts in five minutes,” he told the blond-haired man, without any acknowledgment of Leo’s presence. “What were you doing?”

“Just taking a piss,” Mikey answered.

But Leo noticed how his hand was balled and the cook was nervous, and Leo understood. Mikey was hiding something from Raphael, drugs probably, and it was the reason he had been so jumpy with Leo. Then Leo had rubbed it in his face that Raph had dumped him for this reason.

Pity flooded him and he took Mikey’s hand, opening it forcefully but in a way the producer couldn’t see what it was about.

“Thank you, Mr. Morrison, for finding my cufflink,” Leo lied, feeling a tiny plastic bag in his hand. “I would have been very ashamed to have damaged a vintage suit belonging to the studio.”

Without waiting for a reply Leo disappeared into the first stale and dropped the plastic bag in the toilet and he flushed immediately, too scared of Raph storming in the stall and discovering the trickery. The noise of the toilet prevented him from hearing the conversation of the two men outside. It was a short one, since when Leo stepped out, both of them had left the restroom.

Now that his spurt of adrenaline was gone, Leo realized Raphael had just ignored him again.

Leo pressed a hand to his chest, closing his eyes and trying to empty his mind. Whatever was eating his boss, this wasn’t the place to try to find out about. It was a ball and Leo was there to make April happy. Then Donnie was there too and he was a warming presence. Leo wondered if the lawyer would dare to claim his french kiss. According to what he knew of him, Leo could bet yes.

He heard a voice on the speaker, greeting the guests and Leo glancing at his watch, noticing it was already 6:30, the time of his superior’s speech. Then he would have to sit at his boss’s table and eat with him while being ignored. He didn’t dare hope Raphael would stop his silent treatment during the dinner, nor that Mikey would be more friendly with him, in fear of being disappointed.

After smoothing his hair and covering his shirt sleeve with his jacket’s, Leo left the restroom to go sit at the table. Everybody was already sat and Raphael was already speaking as he returned to his seat with a crimson blush on his face. His embarrassment was so great all his way to his place that he only heard a buzz in his ears, not understanding Mr. Payne's speech any more than if it had been in Latvian.

“It took you a while. Did you have an epiphany in the restroom?” April whispered in his ear.

“Were you brushing your teeth for me?” Don asked from the other side, putting a hand on his tight. “To kiss me with a minty breath?”

Leo nudged April and removed Don’s hand, his cheeks still burning, while he was looking to the other guests sat at their table. His eyes land at first on an old Asian man, with a white fun man chu, giving him a wise Confucius look. The man nodded in a silent greeting with an enigmatic smile like he knew Leo and suddenly the reporter remember why the name reminded him of something.

Dr. Hamato was his boss’ therapist, the man Raph urged Leo to see. Had the producer talked about him to his psychologist? The man seemed to read in his mind because he made a smooth gesture and a kind smile, like to compel Leo to calm down. Indeed, Leo found himself comforted just by the presence of the doctor and his caring black irises.

Maybe Raph was right and Leo should see him. It seemed a man easy to talk with, inspiring trust.

Mikey was there, looking at the stage, expressionless, ignoring everybody.

The Wilsons were there too, looking bored. Mrs. Wilson was a middle-aged woman looking so much like his husband that Leo wondered if they were not siblings. Suddenly a hand stretched toward him, leaning over Donnie.

“I’m Casey Jones,” a black-haired, muscular man said. “I’m a hockey player and Raph’s buddy.”

“He plays for the Rangers,” April explained in a low voice, excited and Leo understood Casey Jones would be the center of April’s attention for the evening.

“Nice to meet you,” Leo replied politely shaking the hand. The man looked like a brute, but his smile was kind and Leo decided to do his best to make April shine.

“Hush!” Mikey snapped.

Leo shut up, to pay attention to his boss’ speech. It was Karai’s turn and Leo found her stunning for her age. She was wearing a scarlet satin sheath dress, enhancing his delicate silhouette with a black fur stole thrown over one shoulder.

While she was speaking, Leo couldn’t help but stare instead at Raphael. The image of the young football player that Raph had been, came back to his mind.

Leo was with his best friend, Angel, watching the players even though neither of them had any interest in the sport. Angel had a crush on Raph, like the majority of the school girls, and Leo could pretend to be there for her, when in reality it was to satisfy his own desires. And almost fifteen years later, his craving for him had not lowered.

Was it too late? Had Leo acted so recklessly that Raph was done with him?

Suddenly, their eyes met for the first time of the evening, but they stayed unreadable.

Maybe his only chance with Raph was this report about human trafficking and the Foot. If Leo could manage to get more info and some evidence, his boss would be impressed. But how could he seduce someone? He had only succeeded in his life with innocent, inexperienced people like April and Donnie.

Hands clapping kicked him back to reality and he saw Raph get down from the stage, joining their table while the lights were turned on for the first course of dinner.

“It was a very inspiring speech, Raphael,” the doctor said in a smooth voice. “I saw you used some of your own life experience in it.”

Leo cursed his distraction, which had prevented him from paying attention to his boss’ words.

“Indeed. Thanks, Sensei.”

“Sensei? What does that mean?” April asked.

“It means teacher, but it is usually used in martial arts,” Don explained before shifting eagerly on his chair. “They are bringing bread baskets!”

Karai made a ‘tss” of disapproval and Mikey rolled his eyes.

“Are you that hungry?” the hockey player asked.

“Yes! I was running out of pretzel. Damn bank froze my account.”

Not giving a damn about the other guests’ shocked look, Donnie threw himself to the waiter to have a bread roll, not even waiting until the basket was put down. Only the old doctor smiled at his eagerness. Raphael didn’t seem to notice since he was very busy looking at his nails.

Another waiter was taking the orders and, as he had promised, Leo asked Donnie what he would have so not to order the same. Donnie chose creamed asparagus since he had never eaten asparagus in his life, while Leo chose the French onion soup.

There were only ten buns in the basket and so, when everybody had taken one, the basket was empty.

“Do you think they will bring more bread? I wanted to put some in my pocket for tomorrow, with a few butter packages,” Don asked loudly.

Leo restrained barely from facepalming.

“I’m sure they will, Donnie, but for the moment, eat mine,” Leo proposed in a low voice, handing him his bun even if he hadn’t eaten almost all day.

Seeing that, April shared her bun with him with a warm smile. And Casey Jones, seeing that, offered his bun to April.

“You can eat mine, Miss O’Neil.”

“You’re so cute together” Mikey sneered. “Such a moving display of love!”

“Quit bitching, would you?” Raph snapped. “Donnie is not used to this kind of place.”

“But you are, Mr. Chanler,” Karai commented in a honeyed voice. “With a suit and this haircut, you finally look like the aristocrat you are. Looking at you sitting down at the table felt like placing a jewel into its setting.”

“Calling me an aristocrat is pretty exaggerated, Miss Oroku,” Leo countered.

“No, is not. Your mother’s ancestors were from French nobility, a very ancient family from before the Crusades. After the War of Independence, where your ancestor was a hero, he decided to stay in America with his family. When the French Revolution started, a few aristocrat families came on his invitation, settling here. They married their children together for a few generations. The first marriage with a commoner is dating only from 1904.”

“It was long ago and it only from my mother side,” Leo pointed out, a little embarrassed to be the center of attention. “My father could be rich, he is a commoner.”

“It was maybe a long ago, but you still own a castle in France near the Loire river, do you not? It got restituted to your family a few years after the Revolution. Each year, your father gives a ball there,” Karai retorted.

Leo wondered if reading about his family was Miss. Oroku’s favorite past time.

”And as for your father, you’ re not a commoner when you belonging to a family which has been famous for more than a century. And your father is not ‘rich’. He is one of the twenty richest men in the world and you are his only heir,” she concluded with a malicious smirk.

“Whatever,” Leo dropped.

He felt Donnie’s and Raph’s astonished stares as a hot iron and he didn’t understand where the woman was leading them to. Even if Mr.Payne knew who his father was, he probably never investigated to know more about his ex-lover’s family. It was indeed pointless. But each word about his father was annoying.

“I guess all of this was meant to be a praise about my hair. Thanks, Miss.Oroku.”

The waiter was bringing the soup, but Don had not a glance for it.

“It’s true your father is so rich?” Don asked, his voice trembling.

“His father is Chanler group mogul. If he was here, he would be the most wealthy man of the room,” Karai added, not leaving Leo the time to reply. “I saw a picture of the house where your friend Leo was born. It had the same opulence as the place we are now.”

“Excuse me, I must leave for a moment,” Don said, obviously upset.

Leo wondered why. He was almost expecting Donnie to complain about how Leo, so rich, had been a cheap-ass with him.

“Don, your soup has arrived. Eat it while it’s warm,” Leo said, but Donnie shook his head.

“I’m not hungry anymore.”

This was a concerning reaction and Leo left the table too quickly after, following Don, who had left for the restroom. Leo had a brief thought about seeing more of the restroom than anything else so far.

Donnie was standing in front of the mirror like Leo had less than an hour earlier, with a face so distressed that Leo felt worried.

“Donnie, what is about? Why did what director Oroku told you upset you this much?”

Don didn’t even turn his head, glaring at the sink like he wanted to melt it.

“You dare ask me why?” Donnie asked, his voice heavy with barely controlled anger.

“Are you mad because you think I should have treated you better with the money I’m supposed to have?” Leo asked, now riled up too. Raph was mad at him for an unknown reason and now Donnie too? “ Don’t worry, I have nothing except my own savings. I don’t have anything to do with my father’s money or business and..”

Don turned sharply toward him and grabbed his wrist, squeezing it hard to the point Leo flinched.

“You were the only man I was thinking I could reach in all the city!” he snarled, with tears of dismay spilling from his eyes. “Because you were kind, compassionate and a stranger in the crowd like me. You are a dreamer, as fragile as I am, pointed at by others because you stand out. I was thinking we could bring strength to each other because you don’t judge me and I don’t judge you. Since you are not physically attracted to me a tiny bit,” he explained bitterly, ”I was hoping that maybe if I got rich, I could interest you, because you were hot as fuck, but a mere reporter with low income. But now I understand why you were telling me money doesn’t matter to you. You have been raised with a damn fucking shiny platinum spoon in the mouth, you liar!”

Don sobbed like a lost kid, letting go of his wrist, and Leo hugged him tightly.

“I don’t even have a mattress. I pawned mine to pay my admission to the bar. Who in his right mind would sleep at my place, on the ground? I received some money but I was owing all of it,” he cried. “I was mostly eager to have it to ask you on a date and court you! But now you are even less reachable for me!”

Leo petted the lawyer’s back, rocking him in his arms.

“Please, Donnie, calm down. Don’t think so negatively. We are in an amazing place and an amazing dinner is waiting for you,” Leo said in his most soothing voice, stroking the attorney’s hair. “Please stop pawning things as necessary as a mattress. Wait, I have an idea. Here.” Leo unfastened his expensive watch and slid it onto Donnie’s wrist. “This was a gift from my father and I don’t want to owe him a thing. Pawn it to buy back your mattress and your television and get some food.”

“I don’t want to be your charity case, “Don spat indignantly. “Who do you think you are? Lady Di? I want you to love me and for me to be the one supporting and comforting you!”

Leo was done with this conversation. Donnie was too upset to hear logic and calm down. The reporter acted on an impulse. He kissed Donnie forcefully, opening his mouth to slide in his tongue, grabbing his head.

Then he broke the kiss, he took a step back to look at the lawyer, who was now flustered.

“Talking about debt reminded me of mine,” Leo explained seriously. “Now that you are calmed down, please come back for dinner with me. We are not boyfriends but I care deeply for you anyway.”

Don was still too dumbstruck to argue back and he followed Leo out the restroom, as docile as a lamb with a dreamy expression. Even if he wasn’t sure he had got a rich idea to kiss Donnie, he preferred a beaming Don to a depressed one.

All of this had so filled his mind that he remembered Raphael only at the table.

Without looking at Leo, Raph spoke.

“I told them to bring the soup only when you were back.”

“Thank you, Mr. Payne,” Leo replied, addressing to his boss for the first time that day.

“I don’t know what you give him in the restroom but he seems even more spaced out,” Mikey mocked.

Leo turned to him furiously, like a bristled cat. He almost regretted the hand he had given to the cynic cook.

“Don’t worry, it wasn’t any drugs, only free kindness, but I doubt you know what that is,” he hissed through his clenched teeth.

Mikey paled and looked down, glaring at his lobster bisque. Uneasy with Leo’s unusual display of aggressiveness, April tried to soothe the spirit.

“For a cook like you are, you must have a special opinion about the cooking of another. What do you think of your bisque?”

“They should have flambéed the lobster with brandy to unleash the flavor,” Mikey muttered. “But is not that bad. They used white wine, I guess.”

“Wow, it would be stressful for your friends to invite you to dinner!” April chuckled.”When Leo invited his friend Donnie to dinner, I chose your Tiramisu recipe. It was very good.”

“Indeed, it was,” Donnie agreed, showing that he was not at all resentful of Mikey meanness. “I told Leo that the only thing more delightful could be his lip and now that I’ve tried both, I can confirm your dessert came second, I’m sorry. But understand that true love is the sweetest thing ever,” he said with a cocky smirk after dipping his spoon in Leo’s bowl.

Leo was embarrassed to once again be in the spotlight and even more because from the corner of his eye he could see Raph staring at him. But he couldn’t help but be proud of Donnie’s neat jab to the presenter.

Leo looked around him, at all the guests in the ballroom. He could understand what Donnie had told him about Leo standing out. Whatever Karai said about his aristocratic look, Leo didn't have the confidence and the charisma of the rest of them.

He looked at April and Karai. The two women were so different, as Donnie and Mikey were. Lack of love and life experience, he could guess. In Leonidas, for his undercover report, it would be the same. If he wanted to fit in, he needed to get laid. But it wasn’t with Donnie he could bloom this way and Leo sure wasn’t going to have sex with a stranger for a report. Only one candidate was possible, but this one was giving him the silent treatment,

Soup bowls were removed and salad ordered. Donnie was eating it like there was no tomorrow but Leo noticed Raphael was only poking at his with a fork, his mind miles away from the others. It wasn’t only him, maybe Raph was just mad, period, about something. Or it was a counter-effect of whatever drugs he had taken the day before, he told himself remembering what he heard while hidden in the dark alley.

“After this course, a couple must open the ball,” Karai said, ogling the producer sitting next to her. When she said this he had no reaction at all, seemed only bored, and she uttered an exasperated sigh. “I need a dance partner who won’t shame me. I did the Conservatory! Mr. Chanler, I’m sure you have taken dance lessons? You look like the Swan Lake Prince.”

“Indeed, Miss. Oroku, I took lessons,” Leo answered. “But it’s been a while. I’m not sure I can make you shine like you deserve .”

“Leo is too modest,” April exclaimed. “At our University prom ball, we were named King and Queen because of him. I know he took jazz ballet and breakdancing when he was young, but we also did tap together and latin dance classes.”

Karai leaned closer, tapping the table with her long nails, narrowing her almond-shaped eyes. But Leo felt Raphael amazement tenfold. It was something Leo had never told him about even when they were lovers to be.

“I forgot you two were exes. It’s odd you are still such close friends,” Karai said and Leo noticed Casey Jones leaning too, as though worried.

“Leo is too much of a gentleman and a kind person to not be friends with,” April retorted proudly.

“But I assure you they are not friends with benefits!” Donnie added. “I slept at Leo’s and they have two separate bedrooms!”

“And I’m not friends with benefits with Donnie, either, “Leo specified for the other guests at the table.

Casey Jones seemed puzzled, the Wilsons, not interested, and the doctor, amused.

“Of course, Mr. Chanler seems to be a man who can only give himself to one love for his lifetime,” the old man said.

Even though he tried to compel his eyes to not look at Raphael at the moment, they seemed to have a mind of their own and he glanced at the producer. The green look was on him, very serious and for one moment Leo hoped Raph would speak to him, but he turned slowly away to talk to the other director.

“Your fucking ball is beginning, Karai. Choose whoever you want, but I’m sure as fuck not being your dancing puppet,” he growled, his annoyance obvious

The woman went livid and she stretched an imperative hand toward Leo.

“You. Dance with me.”

Despite his lack of enthusiasm to dance with such a bossy woman, it was evident it was an order Leo could not turn down. He took the hand of the director Oroku and lead her onto the dance floor.

The song was a melodious orchestra cover of ‘Nothing else matter’ and Leo let himself be lead by the music.

Miss Oroku was a very skilled dancer, very supple and gracious for a woman in her mid-forties. In the dance, she was beaming and looked younger, like a ballerina in her prime.

She requested three more dances and he accepted, feeling more in his element there than at the awkward table with Donnie’s shameless declarations, Mikey’s animosity, and Raphael’s heavy silence.

The main course was served and Leo bowed to his partner, before accompanying her back to the table.

April clapped her hands, telling them how their dance had been mesmerizing and Donnie agreed loudly, exclaiming that Leo had been stunning.

“What do you think, Mr. Payne?”April asked with an encouraging smile, to Leo’s great discomfort. “Wasn’t he wonderful?”

“Beautiful, indeed,” he replied in a low, tensed voice and uneasiness filled Leo. What had gotten into Raphael for him to be so stiff and dark?

“I was the king at my prom and I bet you were too, Raph,” Casey said nervously.

Leo smiled, finding the jealousy cute in the hockey player. He wanted to impress April when he had to do nothing more than tell her she was pretty.

“I wasn’t. In fact, I didn't’ go to the prom. My lover ditched me just before and I didn’t feel like going there alone. It was meaningless, like all the rest of my life since then,” the producer answered gloomily.

Leo felt a blush creep onto his face. Was it true that Raph, the crush of all the girls of school didn’t even attend his prom because Leo wasn't there?

For Leo, the rest of the evening was lost in a blur. His mind was only replaying Raphael’s words, wondering if Raphael was sincere about finding his life meaningless. Mikey must have felt it was since he left very shortly after, saying something about wanting to see something in the kitchen and he was still not back at the dessert.

After the dessert, Casey grew the balls to ask April for a dance and Donnie asked if it would be scandalous if two men were dancing together.

“Just don't give a fuck and dance with him,” Raph muttered, shrugging, popping a nicotine gum in his mouth. Raphael was still seriously trying to quit smoking for Leo’s sake and this realization, plus the Champagne and wine, gave Leo courage.

“Is it hard for you?” he asked. “I mean, quitting smoking.”

Without looking back, Raph shrugged again.

“I guess there’s worse in the world.”

His boss reply was so dry, Leo didn’t know what to answer.

“I’m going home while the bossy bitch is not looking. I’m fucking tired,” Raph declared and he stood up. “See you at work,” he told Leo, turning his back without looking him.

Leo swallowed heavily. It felt as though if he let Raph leave like that, what was between them would be over. His mind was still racing, then Raph was gone and April was tapping his shoulder.

“Leo. I have a favor to ask you,” she whispered. “Could you sleep somewhere else tonight? I want to invite Casey over and it would be embarrassing with you there. Maybe you could sleep at Donnie’s place or even at Mr. Payne’s. I’m sure both of them wouldn’t mind.”

Leo searched for Donnie with his eyes. The lawyer was arguing something with a Plaza staff member, probably to get a doggy bag, Leo supposed.

“Don doesn't have the space,” he stammered, remembering the attorney’s comment about not having a bed.

“Well, go to Mr. Payne’s apartment. He has a place for you, I’m sure.”

Leo shook his head, looking down.

“I don’t think Mr. Payne wants company right now April. He has been in a sour mood all evening.”

“Indeed, Raphael doesn’t want company,” the doctor said with a teasing smile and Leo’s heart sank. “But you, Mr. Chanler, are not any company. Now, run. He might try to walk slow to let you catch up to him up, but if you don’t hurry, his pride will make him leave for good.”

Leo jumped from his chair and without caring for the people he was bumping into, he reached the producer, grabbing him by the arm when he was waiting for his coat.

“Mr. Payne I have a favor to ask you!” he blurted out.

Raphael frowned, putting on his felt coat.

“Yeah?”

Knowing he must be blushing and look pathetic, Leo wondered what he could say to prevent the producer from leaving.

“Well, this is about your friend, the hockey player. He is a good guy and all….April seems very interested in him and well, I hope the best for her because you know, she is a close friend to me…” he stammered.

“Spill the beans already,” Raphael told him, annoyed. “I’m tired and I don't care about the love story of your friend and mine.”

“Can I stay at your place for the night?” he asked in one shot, and he bit his lip. There, he had said it. He had taken a step toward Raphael. He had almost died from nervousness, but he had done it.

His chest was moving in and out and Leo was panting like he had run four blocks, waiting for his boss’ answer.

“Why not Donnie’s?” he asked and Leo wondered if Raph was so done with him he preferred Leo with the lawyer.

“I would be a bother for Donnie in his situation,” Leo replied boldly. “But if you don't want me, I can find someone else,” he snapped, his nerves getting the better of him.

His anger seemed to amuse the producer.

“I bet you could. Everyone was eating you with their eyes all the evening,” he said with a smirk

“Except you,” Leo countered, relieved to see Raphael more relaxed.

“You should look better. I can be sneaky when I want to.”

“What that’s mean?” Leo asked. “I was sure you were mad at me and feeling distressed all evening.”

“I was mad, but not at you,” Raphael whispered.”In fact, I was sure you were the mad one and I was annoyed as fuck to not be able to talk to you alone. Let’s just settle this at my place.”

Leo knew that Raphael was meaning talking about Mikey and the kiss, but Leo was too relieved now to care. He asked for his coat too and followed Raphael outside, where he waited for the valet to bring the producer’s white Mercedes.

Sitting next to Raphael in the car where he tried to commit suicide was odd, but Leo’s heart pounded for another reason. He would spend the night at Raphael’s for the first time in fourteen and a half years. But was Raphael was interested in him like he had been. How serious was Raphael about only wanting to be friends?

The silence stretched for almost ten minutes and Raphael broke it to Leo’ relief.

“So, you spent the day at the beauty salon, your friend told me. You got a nice haircut, even if I liked your messy hair too.”

“Yes,” Leo said slowly, wondering if he would be daring enough to tell what he was burning to say. “I got a honey and brown sugar scrub because April wanted my skin to be smooth and perfumed, and a massage to have my muscles relaxed. I was feeling like I was a harem slave being pampered to have his first night with a sultan.”

He glanced to his boss to see what his words done to him but only his jaws tensed lightly, from what he could see in the dark car.

“Your first night was a while ago,” the producer muttered after a minute of silence.

“Yes,” Leo agreed. “It was also my last,” he added. “I’ve been chaste since then, so yeah, it's been awhile.”

The producer crushed his break, looking at Leo with such a disbelieving expression that Leo giggled anxiously.

“Are you kidding me? You’ve had no sex since me? With neither a guy or a girl?”

“No, I didn’t. I didn’t touch myself either. This is the reason I was so vulnerable to you in that hotel room, he admitted, flushed.  
  
A honk from a car behind them kicked Raphael out of it, but he didn’t comment right away.

“I’m really sorry to have forced myself on you that way. I didn’t know at the time about you being attacked. You had told me this before but I didn’t know it was that bad.”

The topic wasn’t the sexy one Leo hoped to have but it was the occasion to ask about what was still in the back of his mind.

“Did April or someone else talked to you about it?”

“Not really. I guessed if you want to hide this from me, you must have your reason. What about those dance classes? I didn’t know you were such a good dancer!”

Leo recognized the comment as a distraction but wanting to keep the ambiance relaxed, he told him all about his lessons, how he started it and how his father had put an end at them.

“There we just passed it,” Raph exclaimed with a relieved sigh.

“Passed what?”Leo asked.

“The fucking bridge! I can’t drive over it without thinking of you and being all worried. I swear you shortened my life that day.”

“I’m deeply sorry. I know it would be selfish for me to ask you this but could you never speak of it again?” Leo asked, ashamed.

“Yeah. Sorry to bring it up. We are almost home. I’m so fucking tired. I went out last night, but I guess you know that.”

Leo had almost forgotten about the incident and he was taken aback by the comment.

“Michael’s relationship with me is complicated,” the producer sighed. ”But he is not what you think. We have never been boyfriends and we’ve not been lovers for a while either. He is more an acquaintance than a friend now even. I told him to stop being so mean with you. In fact, Mikey isn’t a bad guy. He is just very troubled and not to belittle your past, he had it rougher than you. He got sexually molested by his step-father without his mother caring about and he was left to himself all the time. He learned how to cook because he was alone all the time or because they were too wasted to care for him. He slept with a bunch of guys to get money to eat until one discovered his talent. He has like an abandonment complex and well, another bunch of issues. Don’t tell him I told you that. He hates being pitied.”

The word of pity remind Leo about Donnie and the reporter chastised himself to have once again left the lawyer behind with a word. But indeed, Leo suddenly felt pity for the presenter. His father could not care for Leo as a father should, but the man never laid a hand on him and Leo had a caring mother, and later a caring aunt, and he had never had to sell his body to eat.

“I know you lied for him earlier even though he was mean to you. I admire you for your kindness.” Raph told him with sincerity.

Leo flushed to the praise, as well as at not having been able to fool his boss.

“We’re here,” Raph said as he parked the car.

Leo followed him as he got out and headed toward a nearby building. When the producer pushed open his front door, he stretched his hand to turn on the light and let Leo stepped in before him.

The place was exactly like Don had described it. The place had something from Leo’s, but with wider proportions and window. It was different in the fact it was obviously a bachelor place, with not too much decoration and furniture. Two couches, a coffee table, and a bookshelf were all that was in the living room with a wide tv screen. The open area included the dining room, with a six-seater table. Behind was the kitchen with a counter, and two stools and the stainless appliances Don was talking about.

“This is not big, but since I live alone, it’s enough. Let me show you your room.”

Leo followed his boss, noticing the floor plan was the same. What was Leo’s room at April’s, was Raphael’s new black room for his photography passion and an office. The master bedroom was wider than April’s. The impression was enhanced by the fact the room was almost empty, except for the king size bed and a bedside table. Double doors lead to what Leo supposed must be the terrace Donnie told him about. The bed seemed very appealing and Leo restrained a yawn. Even if he was tired, he hoped to be doing things other than sleeping in this bed.

With a slow gesture, he untied his bow tie and removed his jacket, folding it over a laundry basket in the corner.

“This evening was tiring. I guess you need to sleep. I have only a bedroom but don't worry I will use the couch.” Raph explained and Leo stopped in his move to unbutton his shirt.

“Why the couch?”Leo asked, his heart racing. He had so hoped Raphael wasn’t serious about this being a friendship only.

“You’re the guest, Leo. You get the bed,” Raph replied like it was obvious.

“Your bed is huge, we can both fit in,” Leo tried again and to make his attempt more likely to succeed, he removed his shirt letting it slide to the ground. He wondered if this striptease was looking ridiculous. It was hard to tell with Raph’s controlled face.

“There’s a limit you can ask for the self-restraint of a friend, Leo. I’m not sure I can keep my hands to myself if we are sharing the same bed. It would be safer if I slept in another room.”

Leo tried to contain his probably blissful expression. Raph was still lusting for him.

“Maybe I don’t want you to keep your hands to yourself,” he said, his voice hoarse with his nerves and his excitement, and he started to untie his belt.

“Hold on, Leo. I saw you. You drank a lot. I don't want to make love to you and tomorrow morning, have you regretting it,” Raph said, stopping him.

“I’m not drunk and I want this. I want you,” he repeated stubbornly. But seeing the producer still hesitant, his boldness faded. “You don’t want me? You are disgusted by me and my mental health issues?” he wondered anxiously.

“No, absolutely not! I only try to think of the consequence and not be lead by blind lust like when we were teens and I messed up!”

“I know you are trying to protect me, and it’s cute, ‘ Leo retorted, trembling with stress, ”but I’m sure about this. This is the birthday gift I want from you. You told me you’ll give me whatever I want”

“I don’t want to protect only you. I want to protect me,” Raphael countered. “Tell me once again you want me and this, and I’ll say yes. But be aware that this a point of no return. Nothing will be the same after.”

Leo wasn't sure of what Raphael was implying but he agreed. If he could have sex with Raph and nothing bad happened after, he would probably heal the scar on his heart and he wouldn't be the same.

“I want you. I need you,” he repeated.

The producer walked the distance and crushed his lip on his. Leo let him ravage his mouth before answering the kiss earnestly.

“You kissed Donnie today, did you? Now your lips are only mine to kiss,” he whispered lovingly, followed the curve of Leo’s swollen lip with his thumb.

He shoved Leo gently onto his back, pinning him with another hungry kiss, as his hand traveled lower. His hand cupped Leo’s groin and the reporter uttered a hiss of discomfort. The pants were too tight for his hard cock.

“Let me undress us both.”

After removing his pants, his boss undressed himself. Waiting for Raph was naked was almost painful. But Raphael was now done and kissing him again.

“You’re hard and leaking, and I see how eager you are. But I want to prep you very carefully to avoid you the most suffering I can. Be patient,” he whispered seductively, pumping Leo’s cock gently. “Have you any idea how sexy it was to tell me nobody had touched you since me?” he asked, kissing his collarbone, down to his cheek, nibbling his nipple. “The idea of your body having know only my cock gave me a boner in the car. I wonder if it remembers the shape of it, if it would open softly for me,” he said before biting hard. “I still remember how warm and tight you are and you can come with your ass only, because you like my dick in you too much.”

“Stop teasing me,” Leo shouted, losing it. The dirty talk, the kisses, the bites, were undoing him too fast.

“I’m not even at the teasing level,” Raph chuckled. “Anyway, you can cum twice before I’m going inside you, so let yourself go. I don’t care if I have to wait. In fact, I want to enjoy this and you, having the time of your life. Suck my finger.”

Leo sucked on the digit eagerly, trying to entice Raphael to speed up, twirling his tongue around it.

“Fuck, give me my finger back, I need it to stretch you!”

The producer removed his hand with a pop and brushed it against Leo’s entrance. Leo yelped, quivering.

“Please,” he begged.

“Hush,” Raph shushed, pumping him with slow strokes, his nose lost in Leo’s groin hairs, kissing the inside of his thigh and without any warning, he sank his finger deeper.  
  
“Yes,” Leo yelled, his back arching, cumming in long pearly-white ribbon all over him.

“Unbelievable,” Raphael commented while removing his finger, and Leo grunted in his afterglow.

“Stop mocking me. I told you I was abstinent.”

“I’m not mocking you,” Raphael replied. He was pumping his fully erect cock with languid strokes, and Leo could watch the precum glistening on the tip. “Seeing you so receptive to my touch amazed me. You’re always making me feel like a god or something,”

“Pff. Nonsense. Everybody sees you and treats you that way,” Leo protested weakly, pinned by the burning stare.

“No. Even if they did, they don’t know the real me as you do. You know I wasn’t a Republican quarterback and a womanizer. My father offered me a fire gun at twelve and hoped I was going to join the military like him, but the fact was I hated war and guns. I hung out with jocks because they were the ones pestering me to be friend with them like girls did. Everybody was only interested in my display front. But the fact was I was a loner and a virgin like you were.”

Yes,” Raph explained with a smirk in the face of Leo shocked expression, ”you hear me well. You were my first lover and my only love. I was nervous as fuck and needed liquid courage to not look like a dummy with you. I wanted to impress you so damn much.”

Leo had no choice but to grab his head to kiss him again after such a declaration.

“Please, touch me more. Make up for all the time I waited.”

Raphael didn’t seem to listen since he cleaned up Leo with some cleaning wipes pulled out from his bed table, so slowly that Leo barely restrained his curses.

“Now, all clean,” he whispered lovingly, kissing Leo navel. “Time to mess you up again.”

He leaned his head down between Leo’s opened thighs again and nuzzled Leo’s balls, popping them in his mouth carefully, rubbing his tongue over the fragile sphere. He kissed and sucked every piece of delicate flesh he could get his mouth on. One of hand was moving higher, pinching his nipple and Leo moaned loudly, too horny to care about how noisy he was being. Then, the inquisitive tongue darted inside of Leo.

“Ah! Yes!” he yelled, out of mind with pleasure.

“It must be true that they scrubbed you with sugar and honey today. You taste sweet even down here.”

“Shut… Shut up,” Leo stammered, flushed. “Just do that again.”

The producer continued to lap eagerly, turning his tongue around his hole and pushing in. Leo threw his head back each time, almost sobbing, mixing pleas and moans.

“Damn, I can’t hold back with all the sexy sounds you make,” Raph exclaimed, his voice hoarse with lust, and Raphael coated two fingers with the lube he pulled out from his bed table. He coated two fingers with it and introduced a second digit when he saw Leo able to accept it.

“Look like you are sucking them into you. Just one minute to wait and it will be my cock."

“Fuck the minute! Do me already” Leo shouted.

Raphael joked about how Leo was bossy in bed for someone in bed with his real-life boss, but Leo could see Raphael was as excited and eager as him and was only putting up a cool-headed front while he was splashing half of the bottle of lube on his cock.

Leo was about to make a smart-ass comment about it when the sharp burn-like pain hit him.

“Yeah, it hurts like a bitch. You made that face the first time too. But you know it will feel good soon. Breath. Hold my hand,” he instructed, grabbing Leo’s hand, interweaving their fingers.

“Stop speaking like I’m in labor,” Leo snapped, stressed out by the pain and being watched so close up.

“So fierce,” Raphael chuckled. “You can yell at me if it distracts you. I don’t mind.”

Raphael waited a moment, his face expressed barely controlled restraint until Leo felt the pain fade away.

“Move,” he stammered, his nails sinking in Raph’s flesh.

Raphael made an attempt at carefully moving and warmth bubbled already into Leo, his whole body aching, and he felt bells ringing in his ears.

"How can ya be so fucking tight, babe!" Raphael cursed, like it was too much for him too.

Raph started a crescendo pace while Leo was gripping him like a lifeline. The producer was half growling and half whispering in his ear some nonsense words that Leo didn’t have the mind to listen to. Raphael’s sweat was dripping on his face, tasting of salt, cologne and hair gel and it was intoxicating, as well as Raph’s spiced taste in his mouth, after having licked Leo all over.

“I won’t hold very long,” Raphael apologized. “But we have all night. And all the other days,” he said before a brutal change of pace, sinking deep, hard and fast.

Leo was shaking, his tiny control cracking.

“I can’t hold back… I’m coming, oh no, oh no, it’s too much. I will die. I don't want... I don't want to,” he stammered, almost scared by the wave about to crush him

"Let yourself go, kitty. I’m just behind," Raph urged his own arm trembling from effort after leaning on them for quite a while

Leo came again, still yelling like a lunatic, but unable to help himself, even the hated nickname not enough to prevent him to fall over the edge.

“Fuuuck,” Raph grunted as he thrust one last time and came, before slipping from Leo’s body and collapsing next to him. “That was a damn ride. I’m drained. Are you okay?”

Getting no reply, Raph kissed his already sleeping lover before cuddling him.

****

The next morning, Leo stretched in his bed happily. He had slept wonderfully. It took a moment for him to have his eyes open enough to notice he wasn’t in his bedroom. The memory came to him when he sat upright, feeling the soreness of his hips.

“Hey, Sleeping Beauty, want some coffee?”

Raphael Payne, his boss and ex-lover, was standing in front of him, wearing only grey boxers and with a mug in his hand.

It wasn’t a dream. They had sex.

“Please tell me you remember and are not regretting it, and yesterday wasn’t alcohol talking?” Raph asked, worried.

“No,” Leo replied smiling shyly. “I told you I was serious about it. Thank you,” he said, taking the coffee cup. He took a grateful sip before worry rushed over him.

“What time is it? I don’t want April to be worried.”

“It’s already noon. But I think your friend is fine. She must have had a long night, like you, and you are far from her mind,” Raphael assured him with a knowing wink. “If you go home too early it would be a bother for her. I know my buddy, Casey. His teenage love died from cancer three years ago. He needs some loving and your friend is right up his alley. He loves the mommy style and always had a kink for real ginger.”

“Have you schemed this?” Leo asked curious. “I mean matching April with him?”

“Maybe,” Raph admitted. ”But anyway it would happen eventually. When she got a boyfriend, you couldn’t stay her roommate anymore. No guy wants a dude hot as you living with his chick. You need a plan B, Leo. Why not stay with me?”

Leo was wide-eyed. Had he heard correctly? Raph was already talking of moving in and living together. It was fast, too fast. Leo didn’t do anything to impress Raph as a reporter yet. Hiding his incoming report on the Foot would be harder if they’re always next one to each other. If people knew they were living together, they would gossip about Leo getting a promotion by bedding his boss.

“I don’t mean to scare you off. Just giving to you a key of my place. You can come and go as you want. I would only be pleased to have you with me. If you want more and are ready, I would be too, for you,” Raph explained softly, stroking lovingly Leo’s hair.

“I’m that special to you?” Leo asked, his heart racing hearing the loving words.

“Much more than you can imagine. Nobody had ever meant as much to me as you do. You’re the only one I want.”

They made love again, much more tenderly than the night before because Leo senses were more sated. It was daytime and Leo could detail Raph better, his hand running along the hard biceps, discovering the tattoo.

“What do they mean? Tell me.”

“Most of them are meaningless. The only one that matters is the first I got on my shoulder blade.

Raph turned around, showing a black cat silhouette.

“I got this for my eighteenth birthday, a few weeks after you left. I was missing you and didn’t have any other way to keep a part of you.”

Leo was speechless, telling himself he didn't deserve such a pure love.

“Ride me,” Raph demanded.

Leo was keen to comply, his legs spread either side of Raph’s hips and, biting his lips, Leo shifted his weight, snapping his hips in sync with Raph’s thrusts up to meet him. All the while, the producer was jerking him off, and though it wasn’t rushed, the pressure seemed to grow rapidly, building inside him.

His climax was all but upon him when a snarling voice splashed on them like icy water.

“Indeed, he moans like a bitch. You weren’t exaggerating, Raphie.”

Mikey was there, leaning on the doorframe, and Leo ashamed, pulled away from Raph to the point of falling off the bed with a loud sound.

“The fuck are you doing here?” Raph bellowed, in rage while Leo was covering himself with the bedsheet, having grabbed his pants and shirt discarded on the ground.

“Well, I didn’t want to scare anybody! I only used the key you gave me, telling me I can come here whenever I like,” Mikey explained, making the silver keys in his hands jangle while Leo became livid. “Besides this, I came to fetch my watch I forgot on your bed table last night I spent here,” he said pointing to a man’s wooden watch, which really really on the table. “Hand it to me, Leo, it’s just there, next to your head.”

Out of instinct, Leo turned his head again. How he had not noticed the watch. It was easy to guess the circumstances in which Mikey had forgotten his watch there.

“Hold on, Leo, and calm down! This is not like it seem to be,” Raph explained, probably reading what was going on in Leo’s mind. “Mikey hasn’t slept here for ages and I gave him this key like three years ago. This is not the same as with you.”

Raph’s words were not reaching Leo, buried under a voice chanting in his head, as he finished putting on his pants. ‘Tricked, cheated, played and humiliated again! When will you learn, Leo!’

“Why are you dressing, Leo? Mikey is the one leaving!” Raph exclaimed upset, his voice laced with anger.

“Yeah, why are you dressing, Leo? We can have a threesome,” Mikey mocked.

“The fuck are you doing?” Raph yelled, giving him a hard shove. “Don’t you dare mess with us further and scram already! You’ve done enough harm for a fucking Sunday morning!”

“I’m the one leaving,” Leo muttered, clumsily finishing buttoning his shirt all wrong.

“The fuck, you're leaving!” Raph cursed with feeling. “I told you, there’s been nothing between him and me for more than a year. We were fine before this asshole come and ruined everything out of petty jealousy.”

Leo locked his eyes with his boss, dead serious. Raph had claimed giving a key at his place was something special he was doing because Leo was supposed to be special. But it wasn’t true since Mikey had one and they had obviously spent the night together, rolling on MDNA, after Leo had seen them kissing. Raph had even told him about Leo’s habit in bed, calling him a bitch. Mikey had slept in these bedsheets and probably stained them with his cum like twenty hours before Leo did and a shiver from disgust ran through him. Maybe for Raph it didn’t count because he was high, but it mattered to Leo. Mikey could be jealous, he had every right to be. Leo was the one interfering there. The cook had told him Raph was his partner and despite this warning, Leo had spread his legs for his boss.

“It’s doesn’t matter,” Leo replied icily. ”I guess there are many things between you that you couldn’t possibly have with me. Take a pill and forget about how special I was to you, with him. It must be easy for you,” he spat.

“I told you there was no way he could run so fast. He was hidden and listening, maybe even spying on us after,” Mikey exclaimed.

Raphael paled face let Leo imagine what happened later, even if he didn’t see it, too busy with a possible scoop to ‘spy’ on them. In cold rage, he walked to the door but Raph grabbed Leo’s wrist.

“Fucking calm down already,” he roared. “You act recklessly all the time and end up regretting it after. I won't let you leave without an explanation like the last time! I will drive you home if you want but you will listen to me all the way. Then I will come back home and beat the shit out of Mikey,” he growled taking his car key, not giving a damn about Mikey’s horrified cry. “I only contain myself for your sake.”

The two men were now in front of the door and even if he didn’t think Mikey would prevent him from leaving, Raph would be determined enough for them both. Raph probably wanted to talk with him alone, only to tell Leo more lies.

The stress of the situation reminded him of when he had been cornered in the locker room and the need to get out by any means crawled into him, working-up his brain. The only other exit was the door leading onto the terrace

In one smooth move, he broked Raph’s hold, and with a sharp twist of the hand, he snatched the key. Fast as lightning, he got out onto the terrace, and without thinking twice, he threw Raphael’s key away, four stories below, before jumping from the terrace to the next building not giving a damn about the six feet gap and the horrified yell behind him. The roof was still slippery from the rain but Leo only wanted to get away as fast he could.

“Leo! Are you crazy!” Raph shouted in despair, having stormed out of his room to run after him. “You will kill yourself. Stop running! You will fall! You’re not a damn cat!”

“Please, stop! I was messing with you,” Mikey cried too and Leo realized he was the one who had yelled when he had jumped. He didn't slow down but his back was killing him and Leo cursed Raph’s hard thrusts.

Leo jumped again, but this time he almost slipped because of the water. He heard again Raph’s distressed shout.

“Fuck you, Leo! I’m going to run after you,” Raph decided.

The reporter glanced only one moment, seeing Mikey trying to prevent Raph from jumping, grabbing him by the waist. Raphael’s face was ravaged but also determined, from what he could see from the distance, two buildings away. Leo could be mad and upset but he didn't want Raph to kill himself in a foolish attempt to chase him. Not wanting Raph to try and be hurt, Leo jumped from the roof to a staircase one story below and he heard, again, a horrified yell.

Leo supposed from their point of view, it looked like he had thrown himself from the rooftop, but in fact, he had landed gracefully without any harm. This kind of rooftop racing was something very usual for him, loving to dare death this way since he was a little boy on European vacations, with roofs more dangerous.

Climbing down the staircase, and then jumping from the second story, Leo was running in the street a minute later, hoping to get home before Raphael found his car key.

 

 


	13. Get well soon

He had run until he reached a coffee shop two blocks from his place. 

 

April was probably still with Casey and would maybe be mad if Leo returned home so early. Well, it wasn’t so early, since it was already the afternoon, but if she had returned home late, she was might still in bed with the hockey player.

Leo hated to be a bother for his friend but it was also his damn apartment, and it wasn’t like he had many choices. But to be within range of Raphael contacting him wasn’t tempting for Leo either.

He was feeling as raw as though he had been burned alive. Once again, he had given himself to Raph, only to end up humiliated and feeling cheated. He had really believed Raphael had deep feelings for him but it wasn’t true.

He ordered a coffee and tried to clear up his mind.

Why would his boss play him? Just to fuck Leo? But the producer could have anybody he wanted. Raph had risked his life to run after him and would have probably ended up dead on the ground if Mikey hadn't prevented Raph from jumping and chasing after him!

Besides, everything was fine between them until this Mikey showed up. Then there was the fact that Raphael had sworn Mikey hadn’t slept at his place for ages, and that the key had been given three years ago, when Mikey was maybe more meaningful to the producer. Mikey hadn’t denied it. If Raphael had been lying, Mikey seemed to hate Leo enough to point it out. So the producer had probably told the truth about not sleeping with Mikey and giving the key years ago. But what about the watch?

And what about Raph ditching Mikey after they had been lovers, when it was evident the blond-haired cook still had feelings for him? If Raph got tired of him like that, would he have done the same for Leo?

Well, it was pointless to wonder about that since he had run like a lunatic, without leaving a moment for Raph to explain himself. His boss had tried to prevent him, offering to drive him home, if Leo actually wanted to listen to him, but Leo had panicked. Raphael couldn’t understand, but being cornered like that had been a trigger for him and he only looked like he was overreacting again.

How he would face Raphael the next day?

They’d had sex, a wild, passionate night of pure lovemaking. Leo shivered hard thinking of it, trying to compel his brain to censor the image forming in his mind. Raph’s hard chest, damp from sweat against his own body, his so strong and male odor, and all the loving words spilling from his mouth. It had been better than the first time, maybe because Raph was indeed much more experienced than before.

Leo remembered how Raphael had admitted to Leo being his first, the thought making him feel dizzy with a mix of shame and excitement.

Leo couldn’t stay alone or he would play ‘what if’ scenarios in his head all-day, over-guessing what was already too late to over-guess anyway. It wasn't like he could return to Raph’s place and just explained he had calmed down. Could he?

Why he was so damn impulsive?

Maybe he could stay at Donnie’s place for a few hours to distract his mind.

Leo hated himself for daring to call the attorney after having ditched him again, but it was either that or to be alone, and Leo would drown in his own misery for sure if he was left alone. Besides, he had some money and could call the delivery service and buy back Donnie’s mattress. He had still some clothes he had bought at Don’s place and so could easily stay there until the next day without trouble, if the lawyer accepted.

He called Donnie first, already almost flinching to his probable incoming anger at having been left behind without a goodbye again.

_ “Leo! You weren’t lying to me, you wealthy mother fucker! They gave me back my mattress and my tv and $250!”  _ he yelled without bothering for any form of greeting.

It took a moment for Leo to figure out what Donnie was talking about, too dazed that the lawyer wasn’t mad at him.

“Oh, you sold my watch? In my opinion, they screwed you because it cost more than $50,000, I’m sure of it.”

A long silence followed his declaration.

_ “Come with me! We will get it back then! I will teach them not to fuck with us! And then I will treat you! I won’t take you to the pizza place with a $2 slice! I will take you to a real pizzeria! _ ” Donnie exclaimed with passion.

Leo had a sad smile. Donnie was the perfect person to stay with while trying to put himself together. And the attorney had just offered for them to hang out that day.

“Well, you can come get me. I’m actually at a coffee shop on my street, so…”

_ “What are you doing there?” _ Donnie asked suspiciously. “ _ Why are you not at home?” _

“Just getting a coffee,” Leo lied. “April is with Casey, you remember the hockey player from last night’s dinner? And I wanted to give them some space, if you know what I mean.”

Don had a nervous chuckle.

“ _ I see. The lucky bastard who didn’t have to jerk off alone this morning. By the way, I thought about you, _ ” he added with no shame.

“When can you be here?” Leo asked abruptly. He didn’t need to know this kind of information and felt even more self-conscious.

_ “Well, I’ve got a problem with my car actually, so if you could take the subway or a cab… _ ” Don started to explain, uneasy. “ _ These bastards put a Denver boot on it, so…” _

“Okay, I will be there in an hour or so. Don’t eat, we will have lunch together,” Leo proposed with a fake enthusiasm before hanging up.

The phone still in hand, he felt like shit. How he was throwing himself at Donnie after messing-up so badly with Raph, was leaving him with self-contempt. The lawyer was right, Leo really played with his feelings.

Nervously, he left the lair that was the coffee shop to catch a cab, while glancing around him to be sure Raphael wasn’t there looking for him. An ambulance speed up in front of him, the alarm sound startling him so much he spilled his coffee on the station’s vintage suit.

Cursing his clumsiness, he returned in the coffee shop to try to clean it before it stained. He didn’t need to have spoiled a borrowed suit on top of everything else he had already done.

By the time he got into the cab, Leo felt bad again, for taking advantage of Donnie like that and he regretted it so much that he was about to call the lawyer to cancel. But then, Don would be disappointed in his show-off way and ask questions and beg, and Leo would be forced to yield anyway. At least he was avoiding all the trouble and accepting his too quick decision for once.

Maybe talking to Don would help him to see the situation more clearly. He needed to confide in someone before his head imploded.

At that moment, the taxi passed in front of Raph’s apartment and Leo glanced at the building while trying to stay hidden.

Raph’s car was still there and Leo wondered if his boss was still struggling to find his key. Ashamed, he felt childish now that his anxieties were reduced, and Mikey and Raph weren’t there in front of the door to prevent him from fleeing.

He almost asked the driver to stop, so he could make a proper apology to Raph and tell him he was ready to hear him out now that he didn’t felt cornered and self- conscious in front of a mocking Mikey, but then the fear that Mikey was maybe still there prevented him from doing so.

What if they were busy in a rough make-up sex session? What Leo would look like to put himself in Mikey’s way after having lived such a humiliation?

He lets the taxi pass over Raph’s home to continue to a subway station.

The whole trip to the Bronx, Leo stayed caught in his own thoughts.

Once again, he had fallen for Raphael, listening to his lonely heart and his lust, thirsty for some loving. Like the last time, the night has been good the time it had lasted. The first minutes of their wake-up had been amazing. Never had Leo felt so intimate with someone, and fulfilled. It was like he belonged in Raph’s bed.

When his boss had talked about living together, Leo’s heart had jumped in his chest, not believing he was about to reach such a happy ever after.

Of course, it had not happened and Leo wondered what he had done in a past life that was so awful, to have to endure so much heartache in this one. Was it karma who wanted to punish him for being born so rich? He would have gladly chosen an average middle-class family if it would have meant a normal love life.

He had really hoped Raph was genuinely and deeply in love with him, for good. But it looked like Raph made a habit of helping some troubled boys cope with their issues by making them his lovers for a few weeks or months, like some cat lady rescuing any alley cat she comes across.

Raphael wasn’t a bad guy, he didn’t mean to humiliate Leo or play with him to hurt him. But Raph wasn’t the type of man who committed to a relationship and Leo couldn’t pretend to not have known. Donnie had warned him about Raph’s fickle behavior.  Damn, even at their first encounter, Leo’s job interview, Raphael had given off womanizer vibes. He’d had sex with Miss. Oroku, his boss, and now that Raph got his promotion, he was disrespectful to her, calling her a ‘bossy bitch’. She was indeed, but it didn’t prevent the producer from becoming her lover and, when he got tired of her, treating her like shit.

Leo should have known better than to believe in love. There was no happy ending for him and even less with Raphael.

He got down at the nearest station from Donnie’s place. Thankfully, New York’s subway and the city itself were made in a way that it was almost impossible to get lost.

When he turned the street, he was surprised to see Don sitting in the stairs, next to the same pothead from last time. The moment the lawyer saw him, he stood up, waving his two hands at once, excited like a puppy, until he stopped abruptly.

Leo could see a frown on the attorney’s face. What he had done to cause this sudden change of mood?

“That asshole screwed you all night long, didn’t he?” Don shouted, shameless, not giving a crap about having a witness. “He knows that I’m as in love with you as hell and he fucked you into the mattress despite that! He could have anybody and already screwed half the city! Why did he have to take you away?”

Leo froze, dazed. What had given him away? It was obvious Don was talking about Raphael.

“The way you walk, you damn player!” Don spat, as though he had read his mind. “You walk like a guy who got dicked by a bull and yesterday, you both left at the same time! Do you take me for a dumbass? I’m a fucking motherfuckering genius! How dare you show off your cheater face to me?” he yelled, indignant.

Leo was speechless in front of Don’s display of anger. He had expected some emotional blackmail, and crocodiles tears maybe, from the over-dramatic attorney, but not this outraged lover’s act.

“And I wanted to take you to a real pizzeria for fuck’s sake!” Don concluded like this generous offer was making Leo’s so-called cheating even worse because of his ungratefulness. Donnie was gesturing like a possessed puppet and giving such a show that people across the street was looking at them.

As quickly as he had turned furious, Don’s mood switched again and he let himself drop on the stairs next to the smoker, crying with no restraint.

“Want some?” the man asked him, handing him the spliff but Don shook his head, sobbing like a mourner in Sicilian funeral and the Bob Marley fan patted the lawyer’s back.

“He was so happy to see ya, you scumbag,” the man told Leo, his voice thick with reproof. “So much that he gave me a discount, when usually he is so stiff about money. You’re a mother fucking jerk to cheat on such a nice guy!”

When the bewilderment at being called a motherfucking jerk faded away, Leo was pissed. He was being treated like he was the bad guy there when he had never done anything to make Donnie believe they were together. The lawyer had made it all up in his too active imagination. The day had been too shitty for Leo to stay patient and let himself being called a cheater and a bastard.

“We’re not lovers!” he snapped. “I told him, over and over, that we’re just friends, for God sake! Haven't I made it clear? Do I have to spell it out again?” he shouted, trembling with fury.

He regretted his outburst the moment Don looked up, staring at him with such a broken expression that Leo felt his chest aching.

“But you kissed me yesterday!” he whined.”You kissed me, you switched your place to be next to me and you gave me a fancy present when you know how I feel about you! What I’m supposed to think after that!?” he sobbed with despair, curling up on himself like to protect himself from an incoming impact.

It was indeed true that Don had express having feelings for Leo many times, in a  very straightforward manner. All of what Don just said what also true, taken out of context.

Leo had switched places, not to be next to him, but to avoid being next to Raphael. And he had kissed and given his watch out of pity. But it was like Don’s ability to read people on a second degree was disabled. And Leo felt bad, as if he had abused a handicapped person, who couldn’t fight back.

The weed smoker was giving him a heavy look, as though he was Donnie’s outraged mother and Leo asked Donnie if they could talk in the lawyer’s apartment.

Don stood up and walked slowly into the building, without looking at him, in a silent agreement.

Leo was about to follow him when the pot head grabbed him by the arm.

“Since the first time ya came here, he’s only talking about ya. Stop fucking around with him. He loves ya!” he stated seriously.

Leo felt like his stomach had dropped through the floor. If this guy from nowhere was so insistent about it, it meant it was indeed true that Donnie had talked about him a lot. It was quite surprising since Leo knew how much contempt  Donnie had for his weed customers.

He disengaged himself in a smooth move. How he could explain that Donnie was so weird that Leo couldn’t take anything he said seriously? People were not calling him Dreamy Donnie for nothing. The guy was a screw-loose, living in a fantasy realm. Leo had nothing to do with Don’s feverish need of loving and overactive imagination.

He stepped in Donnie’s apartment with a troubled mind. He had mentally complained the whole subway trip about not having any hope of knowing a lasting love story. But Don was there, a nice, sweet guy. Not bad looking and with an interesting personality. Interesting was an understatement. To think like that, Leo knew it was mostly because he was still upset by what happened with Raph earlier.

“Why are you even bothering to see me? Want to play with me some more?” Donnie asked, clearly mad.

His apartment seemed even emptier than the last time. Leo found it had the look of the kind of place where an old person could live, abandoned by the world and dying alone to have his body half-eaten by rats by the time they are found four months later.

He blinked, trying to make the awful image fade away. Donnie didn’t deserve such a terrible and sad fate.

“I knew from the start you were lusting for him,” Don said in a shaky voice. “You denied it and I believed you! I should have known better than compete with Raphael! Of course, a prince like you can’t fall for a mere, broken lawyer!”

His voice cracked, tears running down his face and Leo, despite having sworn to not let himself being coaxed again, found his resolve melting. Suddenly, the urge to spill the whole truth flooded him.

“I’m not a prince, but I confess to not having been honest with you.” Leo sighed. “Let me tell you the truth.”

He told Donnie his whole story, even talking about details he didn’t know he remembered. He was encouraged by Don’s thoughtful expression. The lawyer was listening to him seriously, with no over-display of pity, only genuine interest. He was just about done, telling about the time when he had been hidden in the Leonidas alley, when Donnie interrupted him.

“Come again?” he asked.

“Some guys from a group called the Foot were marking a teen to send him as pleasure slave or something like that!” Leo explained again. “I noticed from the pictures you give me from Riviera’s phone that some of the victims had scars on their hand. I was wondering what it was, but couldn’t figure it out. But now I know it is a footprint.”

Donnie stood abruptly, his face solemn.

“We need to put an end at this human trafficking!” he exclaimed a fist above his head like a caricatural Mussolini. “To the hell with my heartache, there more important matters! I will cry over your loss after justice has been made.”

Leo smiled in front of this bold display. Don was really a good person, sensitive and loyal, but star-crossed like Leo himself.

“What are you planning to do, Leo?” Donnie inquired. “Infiltrating them? You can’t do that on your own. You have newbie written all over you! We need help from Raphael. He is an asshole,” Don stated with a pout, “but he is a regular client of the place for years. People know him and his presence would not raise questions. But if you start to search the place and interrogate people it would end rather badly, and you will be lucky if you are only losing your scoop. This is a big boy game, Leo. Thankfully, now that he has tasted your ass, Raph won’t refuse you a thing,” he concluded bitterly.

“I know that,” Leo agreed. “But asking for Raph’s help would not be easy. Let’s say I didn’t leave on goods terms with him.”

“What you mean?” Don wondered with curiosity and a hint of hope in his voice, Leo noticed.

Leo continued to explain what happened the day before at the ball, then jumped to the morning, not providing details about the night, so not to rub it in Don’s face.

“You jumped from the terrace to the next roof?” Donnie asked, shock written on his face. “You ran away from your lover in such a foolish way only because a sore loser tried to mess with you?”

Don burst out in an incredulous laugh.

“You’re more blind than damn Stevie Wonder! It was as obvious as fuck that Raph didn’t give a shit about that blond guy. He was even in a sour mood when he saw him at Boxer’s. When you left, he did the same not even ten minutes after, just enough time to be sure you couldn’t think he was following you. His obsession for you was evident, even if he was denying lusting for you. This Mikey was only an ex-lover who he was ashamed of in front of you, his pure angel, for whom he kept himself chaste for years!” Don sneered.

“Mikey was acting all unpleasant with both of us because he blames us for having lost his hold on Raphael,” Don pointed out. “Even if he knew he was running into trouble for doing so, he tried to fuck up the mess between you and Raph this morning because he is so desperate. He is hopelessly in love with Raphael, as I am for you. We are both idiots.” Don sighed. “They had been partying together, but now Raph is over this and doesn’t want you to see his dark side because he cares so damn much about your opinion.”

Leo remained silent. What Donnie was saying troubled him. Don had no reason to lie to him and so his analysis of the situation was done honestly. Once again, he had acted recklessly, led by his own imagination.

“Anyway,” Don continued, unaware or not giving a damn about Leo’s upset state. “Our duty is to stop this human trafficking. I’ve heard about this criminal organization. They are implicated in everything you can imagine, but they are too clever to leave a trace to be incriminated. If I can send them to Criminal court…”Don said, rubbing his hands with jubilation. “We need a plan. I can easily hack into their computer if I can get my hands on it, but for that we need to earn their trust or to have them distracted for a moment,” he said thoughtfully. “I guess you’re good for sneaking and running away, but even with your nice ass, you can’t be a bait. You look too much innocent. Whatever you did last night, you’ll look like a damn swan among ravens,” he stated, seeing Leo about to disagree. “It won’t work. We need Raph in this or someone as regular at Leonidas than him.”

“I told you, we can’t ask Raph,” Leo protested.

Donnie folded his arms in a mocking manner.

“He is so weak when it come to you. He would forgive you again easily, I bet. You will apologize, make your bedroom eyes to him and he will melt in a puddle of hormones. Anyway, you have to ask him or I will never forgive you. You owe me that.”

Leo didn’t get why he owed something to Donnie but anyway, he needed to make some apologies. He was now in a very intricate situation. He had sex with his boss, had been walked on by someone from their workplace, and then run away from an argument, probably scaring Raph pretty badly by jumping like that.

Discouraged, Leo ran his hand over his face. Why did he always make everything so difficult?

But if Raph loved him like Don insisted and didn’t care for Mikey at all, Leo hadn’t done something so critical, had he? Raphael knew how impulsive he was. It wasn’t as bad as when he had tried to jump from Raph’s moving car. They would have a talk and maybe it would all be alright and they would maybe even take it from where they had stopped. The scoop Leo had got was even more likely to get him forgiven.

“Prepare yourself. Practice a speech in front of the mirror, and don't forget to lick your lips in a suggestive manner at least, like, twice while talking to him. He has a thing for your mouth. Well, we all have.” Don sighed.  

Leo nodded, but dismissing the comment last part.

“Do you want to help me with it?” he suggested in a kind voice. Leo couldn't help but be stirred by how Donnie had forgotten about himself to think about the human trafficking. “We’re still hanging together today, right?”

“Yeah,” Don muttered sadly. “I guess so.”

\---

They had a pleasant time. After a while, Don returned to his usual, nutcase self. They went to a Chinese buffet, ‘All you can eat’, and Leo prevented Donnie from making himself puke to eat again like ancient Romans did. They finally went to the library.

Leo considered that he had given April enough time and intimacy. Sleeping at Donnie’s would only hurt the lawyer further.

On his way home, he wondered if Raph had come asking for him, but when he entered into his apartment, he only found a note.

_ ‘Leo, I’m at Casey’s. Don’t wait for me. Ape.’ _

He dropped the note, feeling oddly disappointed. No a word about the producer. Had Raph come to check on him and nobody was there? He almost regretted not having asked Donnie to come over, instead of being alone with his thoughts.

In the silent apartment, Leo’s anxiety grew and he swallowed his pills with a knot in the stomach.

What if Raph was mad at him? What if Raph was done with Leo’s issues? If he had to be honest with himself, the reporter would have broken all bonds with such a troublesome person.

To distract his worried mind, Leo sat at the kitchen table and opened his laptop. Working had always been a good way for him to cope. He opened his mailbox and froze when he saw a name.

Mark Williams was his mother’s estate lawyer but after her death, he had kept working for Leo’s father. The guy had never talked to Leo, well not for years and it was probably bad news, he could feel it to the core. Moreover, thinking about his deceased mother wasn’t a good idea. He was already upset enough as it was. He wondered if something had happened to his father and he opened the website of his father’s newspaper group from Arlington.

Pale, he closed the laptop two minutes later, his heart racing. There was nothing about his father, but once again, one of his past aggressors had been shamed in the newspaper. It was the third of them and coincidence was more and more unlikely. Raph had done something, using his connections in the media and his influence to destroy them in public.

Leo felt dread. Never, he had wanted to be avenged. Maybe Raphael was thinking it as an act of justice or even romanticism, but for Leo, it only keept the memories alive. The reporter bit his lips, upset. He needed to tell Raph to stop with this senseless quest of vengeance.

Stress overwhelmed him, thinking about all the touchy subjects he had to talk about with his boss the next morning. He wondered how would be the best way to breach the conversation. They would be at work, not a place for this kind of personal chat. He remembered that Donnie had asked him to practice his speech but Leo knew it was probably pointless. Once in the moment, he would blurt out something else.

Despite his doubts it would actually work, he attempted to write down different ways to breach the subject, but he scratched out each sentence before having put a period. He was stuck even at the idea of if he should be the one starting it. What he would do? Wait until Raph called him in his office or would he will be better to knock at his door by himself?

He tossed in his bed all night, hoping despite common sense that Raph would appear on his doorstep to check on him and that before he opening his mouth to apologize, Raphael would kiss him.

He still remembered how great he had felt in his arms and the strong pleasure to have Raph’s hot and hard cock ramming into him.

His own cock twitched painfully at the memory. He grabbed it, squeezing it hard like to tell it to calm down, but instead, he felt something like an electric shock running through him. Maybe some self-indulge must be on the agenda. Don was right, Leo must pretty much look like a cartoon Snow White, with his big innocent blue eyes and so easily scared off.

He slowly began to pump himself, his mind full of mental images of the previous night. It didn’t take long before he reached climax, barely restraining himself from shouting the name of his lover.

 

\---

His alarm woke him up at 6:00 am and, while he was turning it off, he took a moment to remember what had happened, noticing his bed sheets were sticky. Despite his stress, jerking off had had a better effect on him than sleeping pills and he had slept like a baby.

But now, his anguish was coming back full throttle, remembering the events of the last few days.  He would have to deal with Mr. Payne, the producer at work, when his mind was full of erotic memories of his boss and that he was almost dying of shame about having run away like a lunatic.

He showered up quickly, grabbing  a muffin and run to the subway. He needed to be at work before his shift to try to talk to Raph with the most privacy he could.

When he arrived at 7:20, after having agonized the whole way about what to say, he braced himself. He needed to get over it quickly because he was about to die from his nerves.

On the fifth floor, all was deadly silent. People from the early show were working, looking fidgety and overly busy. The place was given off a whole different vibe and Leo wondered if Raph was in such a pissy mood that everybody was nervous.

He heard a harsh voice, from the post-production room but it was a female one and Leo poked his head in.

It was Miss. Oroku, barking orders and Leo stopped the first employee he saw.

“What happened?”

“You don’t know?” whispered the girl in a low, trembling voice. “We will be under Director Oroku’s supervision until Mr.Payne has left the hospital.”

Leo felt like his blood was freezing in his veins and his mouth asked on its own why the producer was at the hospital.

“I was told that he had run down the stairs, and he had a stroke before making it outside. Then he fell down the stairs and broke his leg. Mr. Morrison, the famous cook, was with him and called the ambulance. He is still under observation and he will be absent all week."

Dreadfully, Leo remembered the ambulance speeding in front of him. Raphael was in there, having a heart attack and with a broken leg, because of him. Leo remembered his boss having told him many times about how Leo’s crazy behavior was shortening his life. The producer maybe had a heart condition and still, Leo had acted like he had a death wish in front of him.

Raphael could have died because of his stupidity.

He didn’t notice the onyx eyes on him until Miis Oroku cleared her throat.

“Ah, Mr. Chanler, you are right on time. Since you’re useless as reporter, for now, I need you to do an errand for me.”

Leo was far too upset by Raph’s condition to feel insulted being called a useless reporter and be treated like an errand boy.

“You will stop at this shop to buy a gift basket,” she said, handing him a piece of paper with an address written on it. “They already know what I want. Since I’m busy here doing his job, you will give my get-well-soon gift to Mr.Payne at the hospital. Having it given by you will even more delightful for him. Maybe the prospect of banging your ass he will heal faster, “ she sneered with a low voice but Leo didn’t care about his reputation.

He snatched the paper from her hand and ran to see Raphael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see Alessa's new pic from chapter 10? Sorry for the wait, to my readers. I was busy setting a new website for tmnt fanevents because of Tumblr crisis. All the info for the Reader's choice Awards would be there. What is the RCA? Its the opportunity for you readers to thanks the creators. You can nominate and vote for the work you enjoyed the most in 2018. We have many categories to rewards many creators. Nominations start January 1st. Be sure to participate. All the info is on this site: our-secret-lair.com


	14. The face-off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta. I'm sorry. still not speaking English

The heavy and precious gift basket in hand, Leo rushed at the hospital floor where the producer Payne’s room was. His heart was racing but not because of his sprint. Raph had a stroke. He got a heart attack and a broken leg because of him. Raphael could have died from it if Mikey hadn’t been with him.

The remorses Leo felt at the idea were making him suffocate while he was standing in front of the hospital room. But he needed to take responsibility and, after a deep breath, he pushed the door open.

He had braced himself for maybe an angry reaction but he didn't have expected that Raphael would sleep peacefully in his bed. His hair wasn’t as neatly combed as usual but for a man having brushed death, Leo was still founding him good-looking even with the harsh lighting of the hospital room. He looked like a Sleeping Prince if it wasn’t of the hospital gown and the left leg in the cast and the desire to get closer and kiss his boss took Leo.

Troubled to have still such thought, Leo put down the basket near the window, wondering what to do. It could not wake up Raph. The producer needed to rest and besides, seeing he has been awakened by Leo himself could be either a shock or made him mad. It was both unwanted possibilities and so, he stood still near Raph, still hesitant.

He had never had such an opportunity to study his boss. Leo was always afraid to be caught staring, but now, he could satisfy his envy, detailing the handsome face. In the middle of the dark beard, Raph’s lips were half-opened, so sensual and inviting. Leo remembered with a quiver how a great kisser Raphael was and thinking about the kiss was pushing his mind even further and he remembered how good it was to be held by this strong man. The hand who had stroked him had been caring and skilled and make him feel like he was precious, a feeling he had never felt since his mother died. And what about when Raph was trusting in him, making him see stars? Raph had been right when he had told Leo they were fine and happy. Why this damn cook had spoiled all of it, Leo thought, clenching his fists and still trembling in shame and anger at the memory. Raph had told him to calm down, promised him an explanation and If Leo had listened Raph wouldn’t be in a hospital bed. They would have used all their Sunday and their Monday morning to have hot sex. Yes, it would have turned this way, if Leo wasn’t an impulsive dumbass.

They would have awake together this morning and he would have drunk a coffee handed by his lover and be greeted by a good morning kiss, instead of agonizing about apologies. Raph’s kisses were so addictive.

Thinking of it, he couldn’t help himself and leaning over the sleeping body, he kissed the producer.

It was a quick peck on the lips and very quickly Leo straightened himself, his cheek burning of shame. Did his boss would wake up and punch him?

Raph didn’t even stir in his sleep and Leo stayed awkwardly to watch him. What he was supposed to do? Miss. Oroku had asked him to deliver a gift basket. If he was out too long she would be mad. She already hated him enough. But he couldn’t leave. It was like his feet were screwed to the floor. He couldn’t leave before making sure Raph was alright.

“Who are you?”

Leo turned around to face the newcomer. It was a nurse, probably Raph’s and she was waiting for an answer, her arms folded. But after a look at him, she looked curious.

“Are you Leo Chanler?”

Leo nodded, suddenly uneasy. How did this woman know his name?

She smiled.

“I’m Barbara. Mr.Payne’s nurse. I hear a lot about you, Mr. Chanler.”

“How so?” Leo wondered, dumbfounded.

“Well, Mr. Payne had asked me more times than I can’t count to check if your crushed body was at the morgue or at the emergency. He was pretty agitated when he had been awake. He described you so well so many times, I recognized you on the spot. It's a blessing he is actually sleeping. he would maybe have another stroke if he saw you without any preparation. I don,t know why but he is pretty sure you are dead.”

His check burning, Leo stayed speechless. He didn’t want to explain himself to this stranger.

“ We gave him some sleeping pills because he is the worst patient ever,” she sighed, now checking over Raph. “Keeping him here a week would be hard. We need to check over him a lot to avoid that he attempts to sneak out of here with his broken leg.”

Flushed, Leo tried to change of topic. Anyway, it was what mattered to him.

“How is he?”

“Well, like you are after a heart attack,” she replied. “He needs to take it easy for a while” but as you guess, I’m not allowed to talk about the health condition of my patient if you are not close family. You can still ask his boyfriend when he would be back. He just left to go grab some snack,” the nurse said.

Leo’s heart missed a beat hearing the ‘boyfriend’ word. He immediately knew it was Mikey she was talking about. His bad feeling to the title must have been shown of his face since she asked if something was wrong. Indeed, Leo was feeling like his soul has been ripped off his body.

“I need to go back to work,’ Leo said, now in a hurry to leave and deal alone with his emotions. “Tell him I’m fine, please, when you think he is ready to hear this out.”

He turned his back and walked out of the room with long strides. Why the nurse was talking of Mikey as Raph boyfriend? What happened between them for her to mistake Mikey’s only friend status? Did they had kissed? Did Raph had introduced him like that? Or maybe it was only Mikey’s boasting? Yes, it’s must be that. The cook presenter was so full of himself and so clingy when it was about Raphael, that he had lied when the producer was out of it.

Leo was so caught in his thoughts that he didn’t even look in front of him and bumped into someone.

The reporter looked up, ready to apologize when he met a dazed blue look.

“You!” Mikey exclaimed when he seems to come back from his surprise. “You’re really like a cat and has nine damn lives! And a black one to bring such bad luck,” he snarled.

Before Leo could run away, Mikey snatched his wrist.

“You have some nerves to show off your face after having caused such pain,” he growled. “You scared him so much! Fuck that! You scared us! I ran downstairs sure to see your crushed bones on the pavement! Raph followed me but I ran faster! When I saw you weren’t there, Raph was at the end of the stairs, a hand clenching his chest! It's a sight I would never forget, never,” the cook roared, and he grabbed Leo by his collar, shaking him like a fruit tree.

“Raph loved you so much and for such a too long time. It’s my turn!” he yelled shamelessly. “He says I’m a bad influence and bring him trouble, but it’s nothing compared to the trouble you give him!”

In a harsh move, Leo broke the hold.

“If you didn’t have interfered, out of jealousy, he would be fine,” the reporter snapped. He was already feeling guilty enough without Mikey rubbing salt on his wounds.

“I was just grabbing my damn watch for Christ sake! This one is precious to me because it was a gift and I was looking for it for days!” Mikey retorted. “I suddenly remembered I left it at Raph’s house when he was out of town. I don’t have any place to sleep, because I resigned from my apartment before going to rehab! I stayed a few days at his place until his return and that’s all! All the rest was only mere teasing!”  
“You didn’t sleep with him the night after I saw you at the club?” Leo said, bewildered. “I was thinking you had sex there like only a few hours before myself.”

“Did I said that? I didn’t mention at all neither implied having sex!”Mikey sneered. “You’re overthinking and overreacting and that both understatement! Raph told you we aren’t lover for more than a year and I didn’t intervene because it was true! He begged you to listen to him out, but instead to shut your mouth to listen and get down of your high horse, you frigging roof racing!”

Even if Mikey was mad, Leo could hear a hint of fearful admiration in the cook’s voice.

“You’re sure to have some loose screws! You must fucking know from now that Raphael only loved you! I tried for years to make him forget you, but I never managed it! I was so mad that he refused to get rid of your pictures!”

Mikey was still shaking him and Leo find in the chips of the ice blue eye a gleam of despair. The blond presenter was genuinely upset and jealous of Leo for a longer time than the reporter had thought.

“He never got over you,” Mikey whined. “Even if you only fuck once and disappeared of his life, he was still stuck on you! For years and why, I wonder! You did nothing at all to make him happy! I did or at least, I tried too! You don’t even know him as I do!”

Again, being cornered like that bring back painful flashbacks, but this time, Leo decided to face it. Running didn’t do anything good the last time.

“It’s maybe true that you know Raphael better than me, but still, knowing he would be mad, you walked on us, rubbing in my face how special you are to have a key,” Leo hissed. “You were maybe there for a while, spying on us and you hear our conversation. You got jealous because he never spoke to you this way and so, show off your keys like me having one weren’t meaningful. And you know very well how fetching your watch would look like! Because everybody would have turned his back and left realizing what we were doing. But you chose to walk in and tease me, because Raph told you so much about me that you know I would react badly.”

Leo had been proud of his speech, until he saw Mikey’s eyes filled with tears. The reporter could be mad but hurting people wasn’t usual to him.

“He is still the most important person to me, even if we are not lovers anymore. I want to stay his friend.” Mikey said miserably, now very far from his image of cheerful cook. “Please, leave us alone. You only bring sorrow and stress to Raph, and you know this is true. I will tell him you were there and alive, but from now, stay away from him if you like him.”

Mikey looked sincere and Leo felt the presenter’s pain to his core. Leo had always been very sensitive to other’s feelings and being very empathic.

“I never have the intention to hurt Raph, or you, for the matter,” he replied quietly, disengaging himself. “If you had been honest about only wanting to stay friend with Raph, all of this could have been avoided. And about what will happen next between Raph and me, is our business. You already meddle enough in it. Stay out of it. Interfering more would only make Raphael mad to you, anyway,” Leo insisted.

“Mad at me? I don’t think so,” Mikey snarled. “Yes, okay maybe he would still hold a little grudge, but he saw how regretful I was and genuinely scared for you. I run to check over you and then, called the ambulance for him and stayed at his side like a good friend since he is here, when you were god knows were, making him literally almost died of worry for you. He would see that you’re fine and drove him nuts for nothing and he would come back to his sense. You’re the one he would be mad at!,” Mikey insisted, poking harshly his finger on Leo’s shoulder. “You’re the toxic one for him, not me!”

The reporter felt dread hearing these words. Of course, Mikey’s opinion was biased by his wishful thinking to stay Raph sex-buddy. But Leo couldn’t help but finding some truth in it. Raph was at the hospital and would probably be pissed that Leo had frightened him to death for nothing. But maybe Raphael would be more relieved than angry to see him unharmed? Well, he had to wait and see. There were no ways out, except to wait Raph could leave the hospital.

“It’s Raph’s decision, not yours or mine,” Leo pointed out, trying to look not bothered by the anguish having seized him. Now he was sure of it. Raph would be pissed. Raphael wasn’t only his love interest but also his boss, and so, he was probably in deep shit again.

He remembered Raphael’s word about Leo acting recklessly and regretting it after when his boss was begging him to wait and listen to him. Maybe Leo didn’t know Raph well, but the producer seemed to be able to play him like a violin as well he knew him.

Without waiting for Mikey’s answer, Leo walked away, rushing to the exit, not trusting his face to stay neutral much longer. The cook was the kind of person who would take advantage of other’s weakness at the moment he spotted them. It was only when the fresh outdoor air wiped his face that Leo allowed his features to express his real emotional state.

He regretted so much to had left Raph’s side. His boss would wake up and find only Mikey near him, again and the cook would do his best to diss Leo’s in the producer mind. But it wasn’t like Leo could go back to Raph’s room.

Miserably, he returned to work tormented by guilt and fear. Now that Mikey had said it, that he wasn’t Raph’s lover, Leo ached to just cuddle around him and kiss Raph until his boss forgave him again his impulsiveness. Mikey and Donnie were believing both than the producer was eating in Leo’s hand. Maybe Raph loved him enough to forgive him easily.

The day and the following days were a blur. His body was working at his job, but his mind was elsewhere. Twice a day, he pushed his body to his limits, by running faster and longer than usual. It was like a twisted way to punish himself to have ran away from Raph. Moreover, he would return home too exhausted for overthinking.

He avoided April the best he could, not wanting to hear about her blossoming love story with Raph’s buddy. Leo knew it was selfish and childish, but he couldn’t help himself.

On the late afternoon on Wednesday, just before he left work, he got a call from Donnie.

_“Did you managed to suck out Raph’s forgiveness that we can stop this ass-market? No man could stay cold to a cute guy swallowing his cum.”_

Leo ran a nervous hand in his hair. He had forgotten about Donnie and how the lawyer’s love for justice had flared up when he had listened to Leo’s story.

“Well, I didn’t get to talk to him yet,” Leo replied, hoping Don would be satisfied with this answer, even if he knew very well he wouldn’t.

 _“The fuck you didn’t have time? You work together! Go to his office, shove him in his chair, do a quick laps dance and fall to your knee to give him the best blow job you could! This is not rocket science!”_ Donnie yelled on the phone, growing agitated.

“It’s because he is not at work,” Leo painfully explained and he shut up after that, too ashamed to continue.

_“The hell he is not at work? This guy is a workaholic and from me, it’s something!”_

“He is at the hospital,” Leo answered with a sigh, knowing he couldn’t escape. “Sunday morning, when I jumped from the roof...well, he got a heart attack, and uh, broke his leg in the staircase.”

 _“Come again,”_ Don asked after a moment of silence.

His cheek burning, Leo repeated and a long string of curse followed it.

 _“You went to the hospital, right? You saw him?”_ the attorney asked feverishly. _“Why the fuck did you call me before! I’m Raph’s friend too, you know?”_

Leo told about his visit and his encounter with Mikey, knowing very well what Don would say next.

 _“You dumb motherfucker! I can’t fucking believe it!”_ Don shouted as Leo had expected. _“Next time, could you please call me before making the things tenfold worse?  You have a gift for taking bad decisions! Now, this damn cook would put you lower than dirt in Raph’s mind.”_

“What I was supposed to do?” Leo asked, now riled up. He knew very well Don was right and the reporter was mostly mad at himself. Don was only awakening his anxiety. “I didn’t want to wake him up and give him a shock!”

 _“Stop bullshiting me! You left because the nurse told Mikey was Raph’s boyfriend!,”_ Don said sharply. “ _Of course, she has mistaken it, since he was the one at his bedside! Anyway, it couldn’t have been helped. You are too a child for that,”_ the lawyer stated and Leo was speechless to hear such a comment from a guy so childish himself. _“But hopefully, I got a plan B to make our case advance without Raph in the game!”_

It took a moment for Leo to remember what was their case, too caught again in a whirlwind  
of regrets.

“What you mean?”

 _“I was looking on their website for information and saw that they were looking for new staff. They need busboy who can be a dancer too. You never stayed enough long to know that but there are a_ dance _show, twice a night,”_ Donnie explained. _“And you danced very well with the black widow at the ball, last time. Being from the staff, you can get some good information, undercover.”_

It was indeed true and Leo’s love for danger was awakened. But wasn't guaranteed that it could work and he tried to calm down Don’s eagerness..

“Yes, but I’m already working at day. I can’t sleep only two hours by night,” Leo countered. “Then, maybe they wouldn’t hire me. I have no experience as a busboy.”

 _“Are you kidding me? They don’t look for_ experienced guys _! They look for hot dudes with_ nice _ass! to tease costumer! And you are a fucking pro at teasing!”_ Donnie sneered. _“Then, Leonidas is only open from Wednesday to Sunday. It’s mean that you will only lose two night of sleep. Energy drink had been made for that! And Raph would be so impressed when you will have this Scoop! He would even forgive you to be such a nutcase!”_

It was this last point that won Leo and he knew that the lawyer used it on purpose.

“How we apply?” he sighed.

****  
The next day, Leo made his entry at Channel 6 with a pounding heart. Leonida’s job interview was at 3:00 pm and he needed to ask Miss. Oroku if he could leave earlier. Leo knew how useless he was looking to the director and he dreaded it.

But he had not even made a step out of the elevator than someone told him that Mr.Payne wanted him in his office at the minute Leo showed up.

Suddenly, Leo preferred tenfold to face Miss. Oroku than the producer. How in the world Raph had already his leave from the hospital?

“I will hurry up if I was you. Mr.Payne seemed to be in a very bad mood.”

His heart and mind racing, Leo knocked at Raphael’s door.

“Get in” Raph roared from his office and shaking with fear, Leo stepped in.

Raphael was facing the window and so Leo could only see his back. But he could tell the producer has a walking stick in one hand and was smoking from the other and his demeanor was so stiff that even without looking at his face. Leo could say how much his boss was incensed. Smoke was around him as a bad cloud and the smell made Leo wrinkles his nose.  Raphael was done stopping smoking for Leo’s sake, obviously but it wasn’t Leo’s main concern.

“You should not smoke,”Leo blurted out. “It would damage your heart condition!”

Raph snapped his head back.

“How bold you are to talk to me about heart condition when you are the fucking asshole shortening my damn life each fucking day.”

“I’m sorry,” Leo explained miserably. “I was so jealous and I feel cornered like in the locker room when they prevented me to leave. I panicked and used the only exit I saw. I’m used to roof racing, but I guess you didn’t know that. I didn’t want you to try to chase me and get hurt, so I jumped. I didn’t realize you could mistake it like me throwing myself from the roof.”

Raph took a long drag on his cigar, before releasing a puff, without looking at Leo.

“Of course, doing something insane like that isn’t you,” he sneered and Leo understood Raph was referring to the bridge incident. “Anyway, I’m done with this shit,” he said, crushing his cigar into the ashtray. “You’re fired.”

It was something even Leo’s wild imagination didn’t foresee and he stayed there, gaping.

“On my desk, there a business card. I have a friend who would hire you in a newspaper. I think is more your comfort zone,” the producer told coldly. “And for the last fucking time, go see a damn therapist!”

Despair took Leo and tears ran on his face. Raph was done and now, it wasn’t a misunderstanding. Leo had lost the love of his life and he was the only one to blame. But he refused it even if he couldn’t tell Raph’s off for this expectable break-up. This time, he would not run away to hide his pain. He would face it and fight to keep Raphael.

“Let me another chance to prove myself to you,” he exclaimed. “I had a scoop even more promising than Wolfe!”

Leo had instinctively chosen what was his strongest point. Telling Raph he loves him who only make him look pathetic, since the producer was disgusted with him, but maybe the prospect of a scoop would be appealing to his boss.

“Give your so-called scoop to my friend at the newspaper,” Raph shrugged, his face expressionless. “I want nothing to do with you.”

The words hurt Leo like a stab in the chest, but he tried another attempt to entice Raph to keep him. If Leo could stay at Channel 6, maybe he could seduce Raph again.

“You wouldn’t say that after having heard me out, “Leo boasted. “The night had caught you with Mikey, I saw something very troubling happening in Leonida’s. A criminal group called the Foot seems to run this place.” Leo explained and he noticed with a sense of victory that Raph’s full attention was on him. “They are involved in something looking like human trafficking. I saw them torturing a boy, and marked him with a…”

Raph had walked the gap between them and he grabbed fiercely Leo’s arm. His face was twisted with anger and fear, not at all jaded like it was two minutes before.

“Don’t get involved with this gang!” he yelled. “They are bad news even more than you. You will be a dumb lamb in a wolf's lair.”

“But they are using young boys as sex slave,” Leo retorted, “I couldn’t let it happen!”

“Are you stupid?” Raph snapped anxiously, shaking Leo. “You will be the first one that they would put on a cargo if you are lucky! But since you aren’t, you will just finish in a bag, at the bottom of the East River!”

“You know about them and never did a thing?” Leo asked with indignation. “How could you still attend at this place and give criminal money?”

Raph didn’t answer and opened his office door, and with a hard shove, he pushed Leo outside.

“I’m done being sick with anxieties because of you! I never want to see your face ever again! Take a grip on your life, go work at this newspaper about political shit and go see a damn psychologist for fuck sake!” he screamed before slamming the door in Leo’s face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget the Reader's Choice Awards! Nomination period would start December 31 at 6:00 pm ET. You can nominate all your favorite fic. Here a list of eligible works:https://our-secret-lair.com/toot-your-own-horn/
> 
> Don't know about the Reader's Choice Awards? Here all the info: https://our-secret-lair.com/readers-choice-awards/
> 
> New Art from Alessa for Chapter 12 very soon. Come check on it in the next days!


	15. A hero with no job

It took a moment for Leo to be able to move; shocked as he was, he wasn’t even sure he was breathing. Then he became conscious of the quick glances people were giving him and the loud crashing sound coming from Raph’s office, and realization sunk into him.

He was fired.

The loss of income wasn’t the most terrifying prospect though. It meant Raphael was done with him. The producer had finally understood how troublesome and unworthy Leo was and had decided to kick him out of his life. Leo couldn’t blame him for that and he glared at his feet, like he hoped his shoes would have the magical power to take him far from there like in a Wizard of Oz movie, to a place where he could hide his sorrow.

Finally, despite his aching heart, blood appeared to start pumping to his limbs again and Leo was able to move.

However, he didn’t bother going to his desk to grab his belongings. He had been working there for such a short time that he hadn’t even had the time to settle, yet and he didn’t want to meet any of his colleagues’ pitiful looks just for the trouble of taking a notepad and some pens with him. It was probably the shortest employment anyone at Channel 6 ever lived but Leo guessed it would surprise nobody, given that since the interview Leo had been pretty much useless.

He turned his back to Raph’s office door, still having enough dignity to not beg in public. And anyway, there was no way to make Raphael change his mind when he had every right to fire Leo. Besides from what he knew of Raph, once the producer was done, he was done and nothing could bend him to think otherwise.

It was only as the elevator door shut and he was leaving the 5th floor that he had his meltdown.

His breath was coming in harsh gasps as he sobbed, emotions nearly overwhelming him. Tears poured from Leo’s eyes and he tried to wipe them away with his sleeve but they kept running down his face.

Leo had a moment where he was tempted to wait for Mikey and punch him. Leo’s dismissal was probably the cook’s handiwork. At the hospital, Mikey had made his intentions very clear. His goal was to keep Raph out of Leo’s reach and he had probably convinced the producer that it was better for him to avoid meeting Leo ever again and the best way for him to do that was to fire him.

But could he blame Mikey for thinking so? Even if Raph had been only caring for him since the bridge incident, Leo had mostly paid him back by giving him worries and headaches.

He would at least leave without making a fuss.

Outside the Channel 6 building, standing on the sidewalk and feeling bizarrely lost, he wondered what he should do. It was still the morning and so he could return home. But the idea of going home to an empty apartment like some loser wasn’t remotely appealing.

How he would explain this to April he wondered anxiously. She was counting on him to help with the bills and Leo’s savings had been melting since he had met Donnie.

The idea of seeking out the lawyer popped into his mind and he resisted for only a moment before reaching for his cell phone. Each time he was heartbroken, he relied on Donnie. Who in his right mind would do that? Moreover, he couldn’t deny that, as crazy as it was, the attorney had a soft spot for him and, for a genius, he was easily misled. But still, Leo was typing Don’s number, leaning against a wall to keep the sidewalk free. Since he had arrived in the Big Apple, he had learned that people hated anyone blocking the sidewalk.

“Hi, Donnie,” Leo started to say, not even knowing what to add. Please cuddle me because I’m sad? Don was right, Leo was using him and he was an emotional burden for everybody. He was about to apologize and hang up, too overwhelmed by self-hatred, but Leo didn’t have the chance.

 _“I don’t have the fucking time, Leo! Theses repo assholes want to kick me out and take out my stuff!”_ Don shouted. _“We are only the damn first of the month!_ Usually _I paid only the seventh!”_ the lawyer protested in fury to whoever was there to repo him. _“Just wait, I have money! Leo, I’ll call you back! Fucking bastard, don’t touch my cell phone!!”_

Bewildered, Leo listened to the dial tone for a moment before ending the call. It looked like Don had worse to worry about than him and Leo wasn’t selfish enough to bother him with his own problems. Don’s words, however, had reminded him that it was November the first and therefore that it was his birthday; with everything else, it had completely slipped his mind.

Had Raph had remembered it as well? Probably not, he assumed, after what had happened.

Leo hit the wall with his fist. He was 30 years old today, he thought with tears of anger and he was still such a cry baby. No wonder his own father was ashamed of him and acted like Leo was already dead.

Thinking about his father usually gave Leo his fighting spirit back, his desire to prove his father’s doubts in him wrong fueling him, pushing him onward. Today though, it was hard to find the strength to fight at all, when all he could think of was Raph.

Both Raphael and his father had kicked Leo out of their lives because he was a burden. Being ignored by his father didn't bother Leo that much, being used to it after so many years. But it was another story with Raphael. Leo loved him.

Now that it was over, he could only think with sorrow about how Raph was a loving person behind his facade and how far he had gone to show how much he cared. He had given a hand to Leo’s career, quit smoking and what about Leo’s former bullies being punished in a mysterious way? But what was turning Leo’s heart to mush even more was the memory of Raph’s deep voice whispering love confessions to him while he was thrusting into his body.

Raph had proved his genuine feelings many times, speaking from the bottom of his heart, telling Leo stuff he had never told anyone else about. Raph had let him in, as he had for no one else, but it was as though it had not been enough for Leo.

Leo had foolishly brushed aside real love and happiness. He cursed himself for not just grabbing it, for letting his only chance go.

He hit again the wall, not giving a damn about the worried looks people were giving him.

There was still something he could do though, and he grasped onto the idea. His only opportunity to conquer Raph again was to get this scoop!

Clenching his fists, he chastised himself. It was time he acted like a grown-up man. How could he seduce a man like Raph if he was such a loser?

It was about time he got over his past. Half of his bullies had been punished and anyway, Leo had never been a vengeful guy. Before the locker room incident, he hadn’t been this broken being. He had been free minded and walking his own path. Raph had fallen in love with that guy and had just dropped Leo because he had lost that fierce spirit he’d had.

He needed to reconnect with the Leo from before, the one who had talked about his dream of being a reporter to Raph.

Feeling, all of sudden, more in control than he had been for a while, Leo decided to take a walk to Leonidas. He hadn’t seen the city much so far and for once, he had the time. He would be the first one to get to the job interview and he would be the most convincing he could, to get the job. Then, he would call Donnie and try to find a way to convince April to allow the lawyer to stay with them until Leo figured something out. He wasn’t in a position to ask to his friend for a favor after being fired, but he couldn’t help but feel responsible for Donnie.

But what would happen to him if he didn’t get the job? He wouldn’t have an income to help April and Donnie, and also wouldn’t have his scoop to impress Raph?

He couldn’t leave the place without securing that job, he decided, the stakes were too high.. He would do whatever it took to make it happen.

The club was around a two and a half hour walk from the Channel 6 building and given it was only a little after 8:00 am, and the interview wasn’t until 3:00 pm that afternoon, Leo decided to take his time. At least it would give him time to think about what he would say in the job interview. Leo needed a plan as though it was a chess game.

He found an empty bench in Bryant Park and took a seat there for a moment, trying to not let his mind linger on how it was Raph’s favorite place to have his lunch. The park was indeed a very elegant place to stop-by, with the pleasant food-stand tucked in among all the gardens, surrounded by skyscrapers. It was a mix between the sweetness of pre-war Europe and the hectic lifestyle from North-America.

His first consideration was whether he should give his real name. He supposed he didn’t a choice, given the manager would probably ask to his see his ID. Besides, it wasn’t like he had the time to make up a name as a reporter.

The manager would probably ask for his experience and if Leo had any in this field. Of course, if it was about dancing, he had taken classes, but it wasn’t pole dancing and so Leo guessed even his dancing skills were useless in this specific case. He had never worked in a bar, club, or restaurant.   
How he would manage to get hired? He could only hope they wouldn’t have many people who saw the job offer, interested in working in a gay bar, or that, for once, his pillow lips would be useful.

\---

Leo had stayed in the park a while, before going back to wandering the streets, taking his time and getting caught up in his thoughts. And at noon, he has taken a quick lunch in a coffee shop he had happened to be passing, enticed in by the delicious smells that had been drifting out the door.

Now though, having finished his sandwich, he was stood across the road from Leonidas, bracing himself for what he was about to do.

Leo was already about to cross the street when he saw an old Asian man being grabbed by the arm by someone much younger and bulkier. Without hesitation, Leo ran across the street, delivering a powerful reversed side-kick to the attacker’s jaw, making him drop a knife, which Leo hadn’t even seen the man was holding.

Seeing the man was down and picking the knife up and keeping it in his own hand as a precaution, Leo turned his concern to the old man. It was only then he noticed that the Asian man had been stabbed and Leo knelt next to him.

“Don’t worry. I’m calling 911,” Leo said in Japanese, using this language as a reflex. His instinct was good because the man’s face showed his acknowledgment.

“No, no police,” the old man stammered in the same language.

Leo looked at him with bewilderment. “Well, you need an ambulance that’s for sure,” he insisted and without waiting, he dialed the emergency number.

“My name is Leo Chanler. I just witnessed an old man being stabbed. We are at the corner of the second Avenue and fourth street…”

At the same moment, the aggressor moved, reaching out to try and snatch his knife back. However, upon seeing that Leo had it in his hand, he seemed to panic, pushing himself to his feet and running away.

This guy has met his match, Leo thought, as he gave chase.

For a good runner like Leo, who hadn’t been hit on the head, it was far too easy and he caught the man with little trouble, only twenty feet away, in an alley, putting him in a judo submission hold.

“You scumbag, you are going nowhere,” Leo hissed. How this man could attack a poor old man of maybe seventy with a knife, was beyond him.

“Young man,” the wounded old man called, ”please, let him go… I need help…”

Leo was torn. Leaving this bastard to flee wasn’t tempting to him at all but maybe the old man really did need help. Leo knew first aid and so, could maybe help the man, by bandaging his wound, to prevent him from bleeding out.

Clenching his teeth in frustration, he released his hold on the attacker. The man didn’t hesitate to scramble back to his feet, sparing neither Leo or the old man a glance as he ran away once more.

Resisting the urge to go after him again, Leo hurried back to the old man’s side.

“Ambulance will be there soon! Hold on,” Leo said, holding the man’s hand. “Let me check your wound.”

“You… you do martial arts?” the man asked.

Leo supposed the man was asking a random question because he was either out of it or needed some distraction from the pain.

“Yes, I’m a black-belt in judo and brown belt in karate,” Leo explained in a comforting manner.

“Only that?” the man questioned.

Leo was stunned. What kind of response was that? Usually, people were impressed by his martial art achievements. It wasn’t like Leo wanted to make a living from it.

“You seem to have fast reflexes. You are a promising young man,” the Asian man said, before closing his eyes.

Leo was afraid for a moment that the man had just died but as he watched closely he could see the subtle rise and fall of his chest, and when he held the back of his hand just above his mouth could feel the gentle brush of breath, and knew then that he had only lost consciousness.

The ambulance arrived barely two minutes later and Leo realized the old man was still holding his hand.

“Are you coming with us?” the paramedic asked.

Leo bit his lips as he considered. This old man was alone and maybe didn’t even speaking fluent English. He could die, and dying alone, surrounded by indifferent, jaded strangers was an awful fate. But if he went with him to the hospital, he couldn’t be at the job interview on time.

“Yes, I’m going with you,” Leo said.

Too bad for the rest. He would find another way to enter Leonidas. This poor grandpa needed him much more than April, Donnie or Raph.

At the hospital, Leo was asked to complete the registration of the patient. It would cost him money, when he was about to become short on it, having no job, but that was a selfish thought, he decided. What was important was to give the old Japanese man’s information

“What is your name?” Leo asked in Japanese, squeezing the old hand.

The man opened barely his almond-shaped eye-lid to peer at him, answering in an oddly firm voice.

“My name is Oroku Saki.”


	16. Chun-Li

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to live sound experience, I was looking for a very awkward dance for Leo's audition. I chose Chun-Li, by Nicky Minaj

Leo couldn’t help himself and glanced at the wall clock again. It was now past 3:00 pm and he was too late to even think about making it to Leonidas in time for the job interview.

The doctor had just left, having told them that the wound was superficial and that the blood was only because of the tear in the flesh and not because any organ had been touched, probably because of Leo’s intervention, and that the man would likely be out in a few hours. Leo wondered how he could get away without seeming rude. The man might not be dying but he was still helpless from Leo’s point of view.

“You saved my life,” the man stated, looking at Leo with sharp eyes for his age and condition.

“Don’t mention it,” Leo said. “I just happened to be there. Anybody would have done the same.”

“Where were you going before rescuing me at that place?” the man asked, not seeming convinced that someone else would have done what Leo had.

“What do you mean?” Leo asked, before realizing that the old Japanese man had asked his question in English. “You speak English?” he asked, stunned, dropping the wrinkled hand.

Leo had accompanied him because he was convinced otherwise and hadn’t wanted to leave this poor grandpa alone, unable to be understood. He bit his lip in annoyance. Once again, his wild imagination had misled him and now he had lost the opportunity to go at the job interview and so, his only chance to impress Raphael.

Leo stood up, trying to not look pissed because, after all, it wasn’t the old man’s fault.

“I was going to a job interview,” Leo said stiffly. “So, if you are able to talk on your own and don’t need anything, I will leave, hoping it’s not too late.”

“There are not many places on that street a man with such potential as you could have worked. It would be a waste,” the Japanese man told him seriously. “You must be very desperate. Where did you want to work? I happen to know the owners of some places in this neighborhood. You saved my life and missed a job opportunity to accompany an old foreigner to the hospital and I want to thank you.”

Leo blushed. The man had good intentions but it was still shameful to admit where he had been going when he had interrupted the murder attempt, but it would be a good way to make the man not insist further. It was impossible this man knew the owner or the manager of Leonidas and if Leo was lucky, the man wouldn’t even know it was a gay club. What seventy-year-old knew about nightclubs?

“Well, I got fired today and my roommate is counting on me to help her, so... well... I saw this ad to be a busboy in this club.”

Oroku Saki smiled to him like Leo had said something funny.

“It was what I was saying. A guy like you has too much potential to work in this meat market as a dancer or busboy. You look very young. Are you even of the legal age to work in a nightclub? And what about the fact that horny clients would want to touch you? Your girlfriend or boyfriend could be upset about it”

Leo wasn’t able to explain himself more than that, his cheeks burning. The old man knew about what kind of sinful club it was and flushed, he turned his back.

“I’ll take whatever I can. I’m maybe not as valuable as you think. Besides, I know I might look younger but I turned thirty, just today,” he replied with a sneer, thinking back on how much of an awful birthday it had been so far. “As for a boyfriend, I don’t have one, since he broke up with me at the same time he fired me.”

“Leo Chanler,” the man repeated with seriousness after a moment of silence.

Leo turned around, surprised the man remembered his name.

“You sure have had a birthday you will remember. You lost your lover, your job, fight off my attacker, and then I make you waste your time. Such bad luck cannot be eternal. I'm sure that if you leave now, you will be right on time. I will pray for you to get this job, but if you get it, I want you to do me a favor.”

Leo stayed silent, wondering what this man could want as a favor.

“I know I don’t look it but I’m a Sensei of ninjutsu. I’m an old man now, and what happened reminded me that my time on Earth could end sooner than I expect. For a man of my age, I feel the urge to guide a last, promising student and teach him all my knowledge. An honest young man, loyal and generous, who could be an honorable successor if he followed my way to the end. At my age, I can’t teach just anybody. I need someone who already has basic martial arts training, is disciplined, and can be a fast learner.”

Leo looked at the man with sympathy. What the man was saying was sensible. but he was misled if he thought Leo could be this providential last student like he seemed to be implying.

“Don’t you have any children?” Leo asked.

“I have a daughter but our paths have separated. She clearly dissociated from me before college, when her mother died,” he explained with a sigh, closing his eyes, as though the topic was upsetting him too much.

Leo’s inside twisted in compassion. Would his own father speak this way to someone else about him someday?

”I want you to come train at my Dojo,” Oroku Saki stated. “It would not cost you a thing since I will teach you for free, as a thank you,” he explained, reaching for his wallet from the hospital nightstand. “But ninjutsu requires dedication. You need to attend every day, from 6:00 pm to 9:00 pm. We will be alone for this time, and with my guidance, you’ll turn into a great ninja in a very short time.”

In a very Japanese formal manner, the man handed him a business card from his wallet. There was only his name on it in kanji, and a phone number.

Leo frowned. Ninja was so an old-fashioned term. A flash of an old movie came to his mind, with throwing ninja-stars. Who used this in the twenty-first century? This man was asking Leo to give him more than twenty hours a week and so it was a huge commitment that he required from him. But how to turn down this favor? The man wanted to thank him and Leo admitted that practicing martial arts had always helped him to cope in a healthy way. It had been many months since the last time he did, and so it was maybe another reason explaining Leo’s irrational outbursts lately. This man was harmless and training would do him some good, keeping him fit and filling his mind.

“I will teach some techniques that only elite ninja know about,” the man insisted. “You have a good base, but you need to polish your skills and widen your arsenal. There’s more to know in martial arts than sharp blocks and fancy kicks. You are a man of honor and so, you can walk the way of the ninpo under my teaching and outdo yourself. Why be a mere dancer when you can reach a higher sphere?”

Maybe the man had got some infection from his wound and caught a fever, Leo thought. But the business card seemed official.

“Why not?” Leo replied, putting the card in his pocket absentmindedly, telling himself that he could give it a try if he was feeling it and could be far away if he changed his mind.

He didn’t want to upset the old, wounded man but he couldn’t promise commitment when he was still unsure about what would happen at Leonidas. And, if he didn’t get the job at the club, he couldn’t promise to be there, since, in order to help April pay the bills, he would need to find work and so, of course, he wasn’t sure of how free his schedule would be.

“But only if your prayers work,” Leo added, to keep the man from expecting Leo to come to his Dojo. to much. “If I get this job, and the job doesn’t require my presence on these hours, I will be there.”

“Of course, only if you get it, Leo-San. I will get my leave before dinner, so I hope to have a call from you. Then, I will give you the details of place we will train.” the Japanese man replied with a sly smile, but Leo after a last ‘Get well soon,’ was already out, hoping it would not be too late.

******

It was ten past four when Leo arrived. His heart was racing as he knocked at the back door, where the staff were supposed to enter. It was with a shiver that he walked under the window where he had witnessed the torture scene. The idea that if that day he had stayed inside the club, hearing a real explanation from his boss, instead of going on full rampaging panic, he would probably not be here.

He would not think about this again, he thought with a sigh. It was pointless. He must keep his eyes focused on the real objective. Get the job.

Determined, he knocked at the heavy metallic back-door.

A huge, bulky and looking slow-minded man opened the door and Leo got the disgressive thought that Cro-magnon caveman should have looked like that.

“What do you want, cutie?” the man asked. “We’re not open yet. But if you can’t wait until opening to get your ass banged, I can give you a hand,” he said, grabbing his own crotch.

Leo looked at him with wild eyes. Was this happening for real? Without even a step into the place, he was already about to get assaulted? Raph was right. He was too white a lamb, standing out too much to not get caught.

“Ah, uh,” he stammered, not even able to find his voice, impressed by the almost 7-foot high guy with biceps as big as Leo’s waist. But the smug face of the producer came to his mind, telling him ‘I told you so’ and he took hold on himself. This guy was just an employee, with muscles and no brain, doing a lowly job.

“I’m here for the job,” he declared coldly, raising his chin boldly.

The man was scratching his head, looking dumbfounded by Leo’s change of demeanor.

“You’re kind of late, babe.” Leo’s nose wrinkled to the intimate pet name but the bouncer didn’t seem to notice. “The last guy applying for the job is just done with his presentation. The boss had already made his decision about who would be hired,” he explained.

Leo’s heart sank. He knew it. His kindness toward the old Japanese man had been the end of him.

“But if you are needing cash so badly, I’m sure we can figure something out,” the bulky man suggested lustfully and his hand was already about to reach Leo when a dry voice came out, flapping like a whip, calling the man to order.

Fear clenched the bouncer’s face. Behind him appeared the terrifying face of the man named Hun, if Leo remembered well, the one who had taken so much pleasure watching the scarification of the poor teenager. What this guy was doing there? Leo was sure that the manager would be there, not this blood-thirsty scumbag.

“Boss, this guy is here for the job, and I was only turning him down since you’re already done,” the bouncer stammered.

Fearfully. Leo could relate. Hun’s presence filled him with dread. But if he wanted to be taken seriously, Leo must fake confidence.

“I’m here for the job,” he repeated, even if it was stupid since the bouncer just told him the same thing. “I’m sorry for being late.”

“Keep your apologies and follow me already!” Hun hissed.

The boss was obviously struggling to stay expressionless but Leo could see the man was pissed and he wondered why. He could have just turned Leo down, telling him he had already chosen the new staff member. Not believing his luck, he followed the man into the club.

The place was weird, empty of the crowds and with normal lighting, but Leo didn’t have the time to stare before the boss coldly asked him to climb on the stage.

Leo understood he had to make a dance presentation. Even if had more skill in this field, Leo had hoped to just clean glasses from the tables and only do the busboy part. But what could he say when it was already miraculous that the man was giving him the opportunity to be hired.

“Take your clothes off, except your underwear. I don’t need to see this,” he hissed through clenched teeth.

Leo undid his shirt button with a nervous hand tearing them away almost in his haste to finish. He was really about to do a sexy dance in front of such a contemptuous guy, like Leo had sex on his mind after such an awful day. He would only embarrass himself, as usual. He was feeling so uneasy in the middle of this empty stage, alone, surrounded by the spotlight, with a man sitting in front of the stage looking coldly at him. He shut his eyes while removing his pants, giving himself a pep talk.

He couldn’t afford to lose this. It was his only chance to get this Scoop and Raph’s respect.

“Xever!” Hun snapped. “Do your damn job!”

The DJ, a young and slender black man, was now fussing in a corner and Leo guessed he was the one called Xever. A song started that Leo had never heard before. Rap wasn’t his jam but it wasn’t like he could make a special request and so, awkwardly, he came to the center of the stage. He took a deep breath. Raph was worth the humiliation. He could do it. He had already lived through worse high school when his intimate photos had been pinned on the wall.

He started to move when the woman started to sing, trying to focus only on the melody and forget about anything else. Keeping his eyes shut so not to die of shame, he moved his hips, legs, and arms skillfully. It was harder to dance to a song he had never heard before, not being able to predict if they would have a change of pace, but the song seemed repetitive, even in its lyrics, with this ‘bitch’ coming up non-stop.

“Stop it!“

The DJ cut the song and Leo opened his eyes, anxious. Had he had already spoiled his chance? He had barely danced for one minute.

“This is not the Nutcracker audition!” the man snapped and Leo stayed there, motionless and self-conscious. “And open your eyes, stupid! You’re supposed to be sensual! You look like the damn white swan with your precious look and blue eyes!”

Flushed and humiliated, Leo climbed down from the stage, grabbing his clothes in a hurry to dress.

“Did I told you to get dressed, Princess?” Hun hissed. “We’re not done? Are we? Start again and give me a boner or scram!”

Leo’s mind was spinning and he was about to snap back that he preferred to scram, but it was to denounce criminal like this guy that Leo was falling so low. He wondered how such a cold-hearted gangster could be stuck spending his time doing dance auditions. Giving him some justice would be so fulfilling, he decided, his face crisped with disdain and hatred.

Too angry to be shy anymore, Leo started again, putting more emphasis into his moves, snapping his hips forward. He couldn’t help himself but imagine Raph was there, looking at him with bedroom eyes while Leo was trying to entice him with his body. With this picture in mind, he was now more natural, but he got interrupted again.

“What do you want, hapa?” Hun shouted to someone behind the stage.

Annoyed, Leo, turned around to see who had interrupted him this time. It was a mixed-race Asian man, around the same age than Leo. He was taller than him and well shredded, with ripe muscle under his white wool sweater.

“I forgot my coat here,” the newcomer said, with a calm voice. “Since I didn’t know if I would be hired, I decided to not wait to fetch it and it’s chilly today. Besides, I left my cigarettes in the pocket”

Leo was stunned. This man was an applicant too? Then his chance to be hired had dropped, he thought darkly. Just by his body, this guy was a better pick than him.

Hun must have seen him staring the newcomer.

“You came here at the right time. What was your name, again? Miyamoto Usagi?” Hun barked. “Climb on the stage and dance with this hopeless Princess.”

The guy called Usagi didn’t protest and climbed on the stage, removing his sweater, unveiling his perfect abs.

“Bradford, go grab a cock ring from the employee’s room,” Hun demanded to the beefcake while Usagi was undoing his belt. “Dancing with that flat noodle of yours would not entice the customer,” the boss told Leo with contempt.” You know how a cock ring works, right? Put it on your dick and jack off. We need to it swollen.”

His cheeks burning, Leo decided it was enough. He would not masturbate in front of a bunch of unknown men. But Usagi blocked him, taking him gently by the shoulder.

“First time?” he asked with a sweet voice. “It’s okay, I’m here. Trust me and forget about them. I will take care of it, just follow my lead.”

The dark hazelnut eyes were kind and Leo’s resistance melted while Usagi was rubbing his thumbs on his shoulder blade in a comforting manner.

The bulky guy came back with two of the required items and Usagi took one, giving it to Leo.

“I don’t need one,” he refused for himself.

Leo’s eyes lowered to his partner’s crotch region. Usagi’s cock was swollen, making a bump in his white boxers and Leo’s heart missed a beat. What was happening to him? Was he really gay? He was thinking being it only for Raphael. And what kind of slut was he? He loved Raph and their break-up was only a few hours old!

“Put it on, they don’t see you,” Usagi said and Leo realized that indeed Usagi’s broader body was hiding him from the other’s sight but it was like he was frozen.

“Here, I will do it for you,” Usagi said, grabbing Leo’s cock out of his blue boxers and sliding the rubber ring on and, to his utter embarrassment, Leo felt his cock hardening under the caring ministrations. Ashamed, Leo pulled on his boxers again, trying to hide his state.

“Don’t be shy, it’s natural your body reacts to my touch,” his dance partner whispered.

Leo heard the first notes of sensual music. Usagi's hands ran down along his loins, brushing against Leo's buttocks and Leo closed his eyes again, picturing another man in his mind, around the same size.

"Trust me, let yourself be carried away by the music and listen to what your body tells you," Usagi whispered lustfully with a bright smile. He was pressing himself so close that Leo could feel the movements of Usagi’s ribcage to every breath. Leo, himself, was panting and it wasn’t because of the effort of the dance. They were not even moving that much, but Leo felt like they were making love standing up, even with his boxers still on. The man's hands came up, gripping Leo's neck, guiding his head as if to steal a kiss from him and Leo let himself being carried away, imagining that he was in Raph’s apartment with his ex-boss, instead of there.

“Cut the crap,” Hun snapped, kicking Leo out of his daydream, bringing him back in the grim reality. “You are both on a try. Tonight you will have to make customers buy you drink. The one who gets the most drinks bought will be hired. Less than six, you are both out!”

Leo hurried to climb down from the stage, snatching up his clothes, wanting to get away from Usagi as soon as he could. His flush must have been apparent and he was angry at himself for feeling so troubled by his own reaction.

“You’re both single, right?” Hun asked. “We’ve had some shit from jealous partners in the past. We only hire single guys. You two could screw each other if you wanted, but love isn’t something you should look for in this Hellgate.”

Leo nodded quickly, pretending to be too busy dressing. But the reality was that he didn’t trust his own voice. Usagi answered in affirmation and Leo felt the hot-iron gaze of the mixed-Asian ogling him.

“I didn’t ask you if you speak Japanese, Miyamoto? You’re a hapa,” he said with contempt.

“I don’t,” Usagi replied quietly like he wasn’t bothered at all by the harsh tone of the man. “My father was Japanese but he died when I was three. My mother didn’t know any Japanese, so now that I’m 31 years old, I’ve forgotten the little I learned.”

The man didn’t ask Leo if he knew Japanese because he obviously thought he couldn’t. Anyway, Leo would have answered by the negative. He was there to learn what was going on in the nightclub and they would be more likely to drop hint and clue if they didn’t think Leo knew the language.

“Be here at ten,” Hun said, dismissing them.

Leo took his coat, walking toward the exit, still not able to look at Usagi. He was trying to ignore the horny look from the bouncer, who was already hard.

“Hey, wait,” Usagi said, grabbing Leo’s shoulder the moment they were out of the club. “It’s almost five! Maybe we can have dinner and get to know each other since we will be likely to work together.”

Leo didn’t even look up, disengaging his shoulder. This guy was making him warm all over and he felt like he was cheating on Raphael, even if they had broken up because of Leo’s insanity.

“We won’t. We’re competitors. You heard him, He would only hire the one who got the most drinks bought” Leo said, with longer strides to get away faster.

“The guy only said that to make us work for it, because he feels power trips like any underling,” Usagi countered.

Leo wondered how Usagi could know. To him, Hun sounded like the boss. Did Usagi know about the Foot? The guy reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a cigarette package and Leo looked away, feeling edgy.

“My performance was satisfying and you are too good-looking not to be hired,” Usagi continued not appearing to notice Leo’s discomfort while he was smoking idly.

Leo blushed even harder hearing that the other man found him handsome.

“He was only acting high and mighty. He is crawling for his own boss, so he wants to see us doing the same for him. Don’t worry. He doesn’t want you to dance at another club and lose his clientele. You are the kind to attract big fishes with this cute look of yours.”

Leo didn’t slow his pace and the man grabbed him again, jerking him toward him.

“Are you listening? There’s nothing for you to stress about. Why not having a snack and a beer at my place? I live only at a few blocks from here,” Usagi insisted. “We will come back in a few hours, more relaxed.”

At these words, Leo stopped in his tracks. The use of the word ‘relaxed’ wasn’t meaningless. The guy had probably guessed Leo to be easy prey. Of course, Leo had acted as awkward as a blushing virgin on the stage. Usagi was obviously very experienced. He had been maybe dancing in gay clubs for years and was used to having sex without strings attached. He had seen in Leo a weakness, easy to take advantage of. He reminded Leo of Mikey and Raph, and he felt bitter. Usagi would take him home, sweet talk him and make him drink in the expectation of having sex. After that, he wouldn’t even bother pretending to care, probably thinking that Leo was a slut, not minding to be used and disposed of.

He would show this man that he wasn’t made of clay.

“I can’t,” he said icily. “I have my martial arts class to attend and stop to blowing smoke in my face already.”

The cold reply did not seem to impress the other man a bit but he threw away the cigarette without even seeming caring about.

“Really? I’m doing Aikido. What about you?” he asked with interest.

This man was really eager to have a quick fuck, Leo thought bitterly and it was with even more spite that he answered.

“Ninjutsu,” Leo gnarled. This man was making him uneasy and the fact that because of his audition he had mistaken Leo for hoe was sickening him.

Usagi stopped to walking, his arms dropping, and Leo was dazed about how serious the man looked all of sudden, not at all thinking about ‘relaxation’.

“Ninjutsu doesn’t exist anymore. Only the yakuza from ancient clans still teach the way of the ninja in Tokyo. Even this new ninjutsu is not what it was before, according to what I have heard. They added new techniques, more useful in the modern world, as well as now mixed it with other martial arts techniques such as Judo, Karate, Jujutsu, and Aikido. No Sensei is living in America to my knowledge and they only bother to take one student as time, for making them their successor. Who is teaching you? Or are you lying to impress me?” he asked folding his arms with a cocky grin that made Leo’s blood boil.

Leo’s mind spun, processing the information, and he told himself that maybe he had misheard. Maybe the man had said Jujutsu but Usagi’s question was awakening his own mistrust. The guy’s demeanor had done a one-eighty and Leo’s reporter instinct kicked him. Also, being called a liar was pissing him off.

“You know a lot about martial arts for a dancer,” Leo replied. “And about what is happening in Japanese mafia, when you don’t even speak the language.”

“My father got killed by Yakuza,” Usagi deadpanned. “So yes, I know a lot about self-defense and criminals. But you didn’t answer my question.”

Leo bit his lip nervously, feeling bad to have been so rude.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I didn’t mean to be so intrusive. But to be honest, I don’t like to be questioned and I’m kind of a loner. I don’t know you and I need time to let people in. I’m new at this Dojo but maybe I misunderstood what the Sensei told me. He is a very old man, and well…” Leo picked up from his pocket the business card.

Maybe if he told Usagi the name of the old Japanese, and show it was real, that he was taking lessons, the guy would just drop it. But he pulled out also his cellphone and with his eyes wide, he noticed that he got two missed calls one from Raph and another of this damn Mark Williams, his late mother’s estate lawyer. The voicemail icon was on and his heart raced at the idea it could be Raph.

“See you later. I’m really going to be late,” Leo exclaimed to Usagi, walking away with nervous stride while he was listening to the voice message. Did Raph was regretting it? Did Raph want to see him and would end the day with a session of hot make-up sex?

" _Leo, it’s me, Raphael Payne,’’_ the producer greeted in an uneasy way.

Leo trembled with anticipation. It was bad if Raph was so formal. 

_"I guess you’re mad. You can, if it makes you feel better. I just wanted to make sure, because I know how a stubborn motherfucker you are. Drop the Foot case. The boss of the Foot organization is the most blood-thirsty bastard you could imagine."_

Leo pictured Hun’s cruel face and admitted that for this, Raph was barely exaggerating.

 _‘He would rip you in shred if he caught you being nosy there! There no way you can get there unnoticed with this virginal look of yours! Never go to Leonidas again, even as a real client! There are many other places to find yourself a good_ boyfriend _if you don’t want Donnie. You should rethink your idea of him. I think both of you will make a great match because he would never hurt_ you since he has nothing to hide. And he would prevent you from hurting yourself! _Please, just forget about me, as I will with you. You’re too good and toxic at once for me. Oh and, well, Happy birthday. I just remembered it, it wasn’t on purpose that I did what I did today. And please, see my therapist. I don't think you are a lunatic, just self-destructive, as I and Mikey are, but in another way. You need someone reliable to talk with. Don is reliable but so head over heels for you, when he is not overwhelmed by money issues that he could think straight. Do that, go work for that newspaper, make yourself a good boyfriend. Happiness and pleasure are possible for you, without me and you deserve it. Don’t call me back, it would only make it more painful for both of us. I’m sorry to have yelled at you and...’_

The voice message ended, either because Raph ran out of time or hung up of his own, and another one started, and Leo listened to it because he was too crushed by Raph’s one to move. Anyway, he was so upset. It was only a calmer confirmation of their break-up.

“ _Mr. Chanler, you didn’t call me back, but as estate lawyer of your mother, I need to tell you she asked me to contact you when you will turn thirty years old if you were living on your own, and not by her husband’s money. “_

Even if he was still shocked by Raph’s break-up message, Leo was able to frown. The use of ‘mother’s husband’ instead of ‘father’ was odd.

‘ _She had planned for you to inherit this money only if you were independent. I can transfer you this $ 1,700,000 now and send you the owner act for a property in Massachusetts that you can sell if you want to. This is not a fortune to Mr.Chanler, but it was the only part that your mother could save from him. She didn’t dare complain at the time, but...Well, it wasn’t in my plans to tell you this by voicemail, but Mr.Chanler isn’t your real father, I mean biological. So, your mother wanted to protect you if someone contested…_ ”

Leo hung up, not bothering listening further. He didn’t care to have money allowing him to not be too stressed about finding a job, in case it didn’ work out at Leonidas. That his father wasn’t his real father stung a lot, but it was more because of the shock than anything else. A part of him had always known, he thought, his so-called father and him being so different. Someone, somewhere, was his real father, but if it wasn’t official it must be because the man had abandoned his mother and him. Obviously, Leo was unworthy of love even in his mother’s belly and he clenched his fist.

But Raph’s abandon was hurting him so much more. However Raphael had coated his word with sugar and good intention, he was done with Leo and only wanted to push him into the first guy’s bed he could. And what about thinking Leo unable to do an undercover reporter’s job?

He would show him that he wasn’t the pure and innocent incompetent that Raph imagined him to be. He has some aces up his sleeve. He remembered that day with Raph, when they were both teenagers, playing an old-school video game called Streetfighter. Leo had chosen Chun-Li, the Chinese girl and Raph had smiled at the fact that Leo had chosen the only female character, one that not a real man would have chosen, Leo supposed. But Chun-Li was fast, supple and her kicks were deadly and Leo had beaten Raph seven games out of ten. He was going to show them that he was like Chun-Li. Underestimated because he was delicate but a top dog.

Rain started to fall and after a while, Leo shook his damped dark locks with determination. He would show them... them all that it was better than they had thought. He would show his both father, this jerk of Hun, this flirty Usagi, Mikey, Donnie and mostly Raph that he had something worthy in him.

And first, he would convince the one who had instantly given him his trust. He pulled out the business card again and feverishly, he typed the phone number.

“Hi, I’m not sure if you remember me, but I’m Leo Chanler. You gave me your business card and...”

 _“Of course, I remember you,_ “ the man interrupted. _“So, my prayers worked and you got the job.”_

In a very business-like tone, the man gave him an address, which was only four blocks away, in Chinatown.

"You fill me with happiness, child, to have accepted me as your Sensei," he said before hanging up, and Leo stayed a moment speechless about how warmth the old man had sounded. But it was going late and if Leo wanted to have a least a sandwich before a long evening of training and work, he needed to hurry up

Leo ran under the rain, not wanting to be late at his first lesson given by his new Sensei, Oroku Saki.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter had disappointed many. You can do private comment/suggestion or do a request on my website: https://our-secret-lair.com/  
> and click the widget Caro's Castle ( https://our-secret-lair.com/caros-corner/). It's the best way to see the art that A03 can't host. By the way, the new art for Devil's Playground would be there soon! I saw the sketch! It was HOT!


	17. Marco Polo

Oroku Saki’s Dojo was at a laundromat address. Leo hesitated in front of it for a few minutes. Had he had heard it right? This place didn’t look like a legit laundromat at all, but more a place for some illegal activities. So, that the Dojo the old man had told him about was there was unlikely.

While he was there, waiting motionless, an old woman came out, an encouraging smile splitting her round face.

“Sensei is waiting for you. Please, come in, young Master,” she told him.

Leo knew Asian people were overly-polite and so, didn’t protest to being called ‘young master’. He had been Mister Leo all his young life and so, it didn’t sound weird at him at all.

“Are you sure you mean me?” he still asked, to make sure he was in the right place. “I’m here to take Ninjutsu classes,” he said before the woman grabbed him by the arm, dragging him inside her shop.

Inside, it smelt good. A teen, around 17 years old, was there noisily eating ramen at the laundromat’s counter.

“This is young Master Leo-San. Take him to Oroku Sama with great care,” she demanded of him straight and Leo guessed she was maybe his grandmother.

The guy swallowed his noodles with a rude noise, not even bothering to look at Leo.

“Follow me,” he muttered with no enthusiasm. “And move your ass. I'm hungry.”

“Watch your manners, boy,” the old woman hissed in a low voice before Leo could make a step. “I told you the Old Master cares for this young man and demanded he be treated with great respect. Call him Senpai.”

The teen struggled but Leo was surprised to see something like relief on his features even if he had been scolded.

“Follow me, Senpai,” he told Leo with emphasis.

He walked toward the back of the shop and pulled open a curtain, revealing another room with a washing machine. It was probably the one used by the owners, Leo guessed but he was still wondering where in the back of this narrow store an old man could give ninjitsu lessons.

“Help me, Senpai,” the guy requested, pushing on the washing machine to move it.

Leo did as he was told and he quickly understood the reason why they were moving the washing machine.

Just under the place where originally it was, there was a hatch. The young man opened it, revealing a hidden flight of stairs, leading down into the basement.

Leo frowned, his bad feeling about the place coming back in full force. He regretted accepting the invitation with every fiber of his being and was about to turn back when the teen grabbed him by the wrist.

“Don’t run away, Senpai,” he whispered. “It’s fine if Sensei likes you. It's like having the hand of God protecting you.”

Leo was about to retort that he didn’t need protection from someone more than twice his age, but the man pulled harder, jerked him by the arm, dragging Leo down the stairs.

At the bottom, the reporter was struck speechless. The basement was huge, almost ten-foot high, and at least fifteen, maybe even twenty, feet both across and deep. The large space was ornately decorated with lavish furniture which left Leo feeling like he had entered an office in Tokyo. The four men wearing black suits like they were Yakuza and standing next to the Shoji door didn’t make the place less impressive.

“This is the man Sensei was waiting for,” the teen announced.

Three of the men didn’t even bulge, as motionless as if they were made of stone but one pushed open the Shoji before bowing respectfully.

“Master. The one you were waiting for is here.”

“Let him come to me,” a deep voice said, with a hint of a Japanese accent.

Leo found himself being shown into a room which looked like a Dojo. An unknown man was standing in the middle of it and Leo looked around to see if the old man was there. But he was alone with this Japanese man in his late forties.

“I think I made a mistake. I was supposed to meet Oroku Saki to take Ninjutsu classes,” Leo said politely. The guy was giving off bad vibes and so, quietly Leo took two steps back, before bumping into of one of the Yakuza-like men.

“There was no mistake, Leo-San. I’m Oroku Saki.”

Leo frowned, not understanding. This guy didn’t look like the one he had left at the hospital, only hours ago. Well, maybe they had some similar traits like a son might with his father. Had the wounded man made fun of him? How did this man know his name? But what was even more concerning was that he felt like he had fallen into a trap. He couldn’t escape with the four bulky men guarding the door.

“You are wondering how I could be the same man you helped earlier, when I was so frail and white-haired,” the man said with a snicker. “I can assure you, it’s me. I only walk around with a disguise to fool my enemies.”

Leo frowned, not sure he believed what he was hearing, but the man stretched out his hand in a kind manner with an engaging smile.

“You sacrificed yourself in order to help me. You are a promising ninja, and besides, you look like someone very important to me, who died so long ago. For all these reasons, I decided to teach you in a way I never have anyone else.”

Leo blinked, still processing the fact that two men were the same individual. But what the man was saying was supposed to be flattering in a way and so, Leo bowed respectfully.

“Like I told you, I didn’t act out of the ordinary,” Leo insisted. “Intervening to stop a criminal act and helping out a person who is hurt doesn’t need a special reward.”

“If you say so but my honor could not let you walk away without proving my gratefulness to you,” the man said with a smirk. “I guess you have your job to attend and I don't want to hold you back any more than necessary. For today, just give me a demonstration of what you are able to do, and then I will judge if you can take my teaching.”

Leo mused over the cryptic statement. He was indeed good at Judo but not enough to be on the Olympic team. For karate, he was a black belt, but he knew it wasn’t a real achievement. Every karateka knew the real work came after black belt. It would not be enough, in any case, to impress a man like Oroku Saki. He could tell the man was a master, just from his demeanor, even if he wasn't wearing any belt.

Oroku Saki followed Leo’s discreet glance at his waist.

“In ninjutsu, it’s against our philosophy to show off our rank or skill. Let’s just say that I’ve been practicing martial arts for a very long time,” he explained. “Do you already know how to use a katana?”

A gleam appeared in the man’s eyes and Leo knew his answer was very important to the man.

“Yes, I did, for a demonstration of kata to get my black belt. That was three years ago.”

Without a word, Saki turned his back to walk toward the wall where there was a shrine. When he turned back toward Leo he was holding two swords in scabbards. With a sharp move, he drew one of them out, letting the blade shine under the interested look from the reporter.

They were magnificent katanas, seemingly genuine and not the crap you could find in Chinatown or on eBay for $160. The hilt was wrapped in cream stingray skin then covered in black leather and the tsuba was made of blackened iron, with blossomed flower decoration inlaid in silver. The scabbard was beautiful in itself as well with a deep blue lacquer finish giving it a smooth look.

“These swords belonged to the man I talked to you about earlier, the one who looked like you. I can’t forget such eyes, even after all this time,” he said, with a hint of sadness in his voice. But he overcame his gloominess quickly. “For samurai, their souls are in their katana. He had a soul pure as yours and so, I never used them, so not to taint the blades. They are from the greatest blacksmith of all time. But, if I find your demonstration satisfactory, I will give them to you.”

A silence followed these words. Obviously, the man was making a big deal about these swords and Leo felt unworthy of such an honor that even Oroku Saki didn’t even take for himself, when obviously this man was well considered in his own community.

“Don’t refuse it right away, like you are tempted to do,” he said, reading Leo’s mind. “Let me tell you about ninjutsu. This is not only about fighting, it’s a state of mind, a lifestyle. You become a living weapon that nobody can reach or hurt anymore. Let me tell you about this ancient art.”

Leo could have countered that Oroku Saki had been stabbed earlier and that was counted for him as being hurt, but he was too polite and too impressed by the vibes coming from the man to talk back.

Anyway, he found himself captivated by Oroku’s stories about the ninjutsu and the ninpo. The man had so many tales that Leo felt almost like the man had lived for centuries. Maybe all of it was just that Oroku Saki was a real Sensei, and Leo understood better the respect surrounding him. The man was a living legend and he felt suddenly eager to be the student of such an exceptional master.

Moreover, he didn’t remember have attracted so much interest. This man spoke to him with the respect and affection of a father for his child and Leo had thought it sweet to hear a mature man tell his youthful memories and life lessons.

“Now, it’s training time. Put on this kimono,” the Sensei instructed, holding some folded black clothes out to him. “You can change it in this room,” he said pointing a door. “Next time, come earlier and get dressed before 6:00.”

Leo entered in a narrow, white locker room and he felt like choking, as he did every time he was in such a place. He undressed quickly to put the kimono on, tying a black belt without any embroidery or detailing.

The two following hours, Leo found quite a bit less fascinating. His new Sensei had him repeat a kata, again and again, to the point that Leo was growing slowly insane, not even noticing what he was doing, after having repeated the same move something like a hundred and fifty-seven times. Leo’s arms were numb from having to hold the heavy swords but he knew enough about Dojo etiquette to not complain or ask for a break, even for water.

When he was sure he was about to collapse, no longer used to such exercise, Oroku hit the gong and Leo knelt on the tatami.

“You did well”, he said, his eyes shining with approval.

Leo felt a warmth creeping into his chest.

“I have great expectations that you will follow my teaching, and you will make progress very fast. Come tomorrow and we will push further. You need to improve your physical stamina and the precision of your movements, and also to sharpen your reflexes. This will be our mains concerns for the moment,” his Sensei said, making a gesture to invite Leo to stand up. “Before you go, will take tea with me?”

It was an offer Leo couldn’t refuse, and not only out of politeness. He was about to collapse from exhaustion and if he wanted to survive at his night at Leonidas, he needed to at least be awake. Besides, being praised by such a respected man was something, making Leo’s heart flutter.

He followed Oroku Saki to a back room, taking a seat when the man invited him to sit by his side. The Sensei served the tea, carefully pouring some for both himself and Leo.

“This is a special blend that my doctor prescribed me. It’s helping keep this man young,” he said, gesturing to himself. “You will maybe meet him next time. His name is Bishop. But today he was busy. Drink, child. Take it as a thank you, like the swords.”

Leo knew better than to drink what a stranger was giving him, but seeing as the man had poured himself a cup from the same teapot, he told himself he was being paranoid. Had the man not just passed three hours with him? Why would he have wasted his time if he wanted to drug or poison him? The Sensei was trusting him and even seemed to favor him and well, except with Raph at Channel 6, he had never been favored. It was a thrilling feeling.

He took a cautious sip, so not burn his tongue, but the tea was lukewarm and, even if the taste was slightly bitter, Leo drank all of it.

When he was done, the Shoji door from the Dojo opened and a man told him respectfully that the Mercedes was waiting.

“My car will drive you to your job. Whatever your address is, the driver can pick you up. But you probably need a shower. Feel free to use mine.”

Leo nodded, still unsure.

The man was friendly to him but mystery surrounded him and Leo wasn’t sure he wanted any part of it, more than be a ninjutsu student. Using the car of a stranger, as he was to him, seemed to be too much. He already had enough issues and troubles. If Saki was doing it out of gratefulness, he was overdoing it. Leo was sincere when he told him he didn’t do anything extraordinary.

But on the other hand, he was certainly coming back to take these classes. The fact was, he was feeling great, in better shape than he had been for a while. He should not have stopped judo or karate. Martial arts were so draining for the body and kept the mind so busy that it was the healthiest way to cope. Much more effective than a therapist, in Leo’s opinion.

“Thank you, Sensei,” he said without accepting the lift offer, but with a respectful bow, before heading toward the locker room. “I will be here tomorrow.”

Leo took a very quick shower, rubbing himself clean the fastest he could. Being naked in an unknown place was triggering for him and he hurried up to put his casual clothes back on.

While he was looking at himself in the mirror, he was surprised about how relaxed he appeared. Even if he was so tired, his complexion was smooth with no trace of dark circles under his eyes. He looked younger and refreshed.

He shrugged in incomprehension. Anyway, it was good if he was not bad-looking. He still remembered Hun’s challenge about being offered at least six drinks. How the hell would he manage that? he wondered, feeling both perplexed and anxious.

He had never been good at flirting. In fact, he had never flirted in his life. When he was younger, he had mostly stalked Raph, and his last attempt at seduction had left him with a bitter taste, even if it could be considered a success since he’d had sex with his boss. Suddenly, he was more willing to do more ninjutsu, rather than go flirt at Leonida’s. At least, he was able to manage to not be too awkward in a Dojo, and that wasn’t the case in any club, even less a gay one, whatever he had read about it.

When he stepped out from the locker room, Oroku Saki wasn’t anywhere to be seen, but two of the men wearing suits were waiting for him and anguish took Leo for a moment, at finding himself alone with these two guys. The swords were still on the wall but if he was attacked, would he have time to reach them?

“Waka, follow us please,” one of the men said with great respect and Leo frowned at the title, wondering what it meant. “We will escort you.”

An escort was unnecessary but Leo didn’t blow a fuse and let them accompanied him to the Mercedes. He didn’t comment either when both men took places in the car as well.

His heart was pounding. He thought that he would tell them to let him out one block away from Leonidas. He didn’t want to see these obviously straight men wrinkling their noses at him, seeing Leo entering a gay bar. But no one asked him where he was going and ten minutes later, he was left in front of Leonidas. A line was already there, waiting for the club to open its doors.

“Well, uh, thank you,” he muttered, embarrassed and unable to read the eyes of these men wearing sunglasses at night.

They didn’t answer him and Leo climbed out of the car, walking with nervous strides to the alley next to the club, leading to the employee back door. He noticed that the car only left when he turned into the alley. Maybe it was an Asian custom he didn’t know about, he decided. Since he had saved Oroku Saki’s life, for a while the people working for him would serve Leo as well.

But what was Saki’s job, to begin with, Leo wondered. It wasn’t only a laundry business, it couldn’t be. Maybe the man owned other laundromats, he decided. Or maybe having a Dojo was a business too and people were treating Oroku with so much respect because of his Sensei rank. Or these goons were maybe some of his past students?

He was still wondering when he bumped in another bulky man.

“I was desperate to see you again, cutie. It would have been a shame if you left before I got to try out that sweet mouth of yours. Your skin is smoother than in my memory. Must have got your ass banged all day, huh? Wanna try my cock? I’m huge!”

Leo’s face twisted in disgust at the unpleasant comment. It was a belief that people having sex had beautiful skin. Well, Leo was proof that it was only a superstition, having been chaste most of his life.

He decided to ignore the bulky man, but Hun obviously had other plans.

“Stop messing around,” he barked to Bradford. “If you want to keep your dick, keep it in your pants. The Boss would be sure to cut it off if you laid a hand on this boy.”

The bouncer paled and took a wide step back, raising his hands in submission.

Leo frowned, confused. Was Hun the boss?

“Move your ass, you,” he told Leo with such hatred that Leo felt it to the core and he stayed frozen in place. Never had he felt so much rage in someone’s voice and he almost wondered why Hun hadn’t let Bradford bother him if he hated him that much.

“This mixed-blood is waiting for you. He must have a thing for you, Twink-ass,” Hun said with almost an even contempt. “Don’t forget what I warned you about. I have only place for one of you,” he hissed. “Go change and get something sexy on. You have the sex appeal of a scared squirrel! We are opening the door in five minutes. You don’t need to be ready here at the moment the doors open but sooner you’re here, sooner you get the upper hand on Usagi.”

Leo didn’t like it a bit. Being enrolled by force in a competition on his first day of work was stressful. He was there to make friends and contacts to extract information, not to get drunk with customers and maybe steal Usagi’s place. The guy was obviously a professional stripper and maybe he really wanted to work there, when this job was only a cover for Leo to get a scoop to make a report from it, in order to get Raph’s interest again.

He walked toward the place Hun had pointed, an employee room, where a few men were half-naked. Leo barely restrained his first move from being to cover his eyes and chose to look solely interested by the colorful clothes hanging from a pole.

“Take the marine like one,” a voice murmured from behind him, brushing against Leo slightly while pretending to touch the outfit. “The deep blue would enhance your gorgeous eyes.”

Leo snapped his head to look at Usagi, disdain on his face. He had always felt uneasy in front of too honeyed praise. But the man standing in front of him didn't look like he was teasing him. Usagi’s onyx eyes were looking at him with a seriousness which was out of place, according to Leo, making him uneasy and his mouth was only a sharp line. Why was this man talking to him in the first place?

“I’m perfectly capable of choosing my clothes. I’m not four,” Leo hissed, hoping his harsh tone would discourage Usagi from talking to him further.

“I didn’t mean to insult you, just saying the truth,” the half-Japanese stated calmly. The serenity with which the dancer had just responded gave Leo the impression of being a jerk. Why this guy was troubling him that much he couldn’t tell. “Besides, you don't look like a guy who likes to show skin unnecessarily. This one would cover you more.”

But just to show Usagi he didn’t care about his opinion without losing his nerve, Leo pulled out a red one.

“Don’t touch it, you bitch!” a black man yelled with a high pitch, snapping Leo’s wrist away from the latex-like red suit.

Leo froze in front of such aggression from such a painted face. The man was growling in his face, still threatening despite the ridiculous long eyelashes and the fact that he was shorter than Leo by six inches.

“This is my scenic outfit! Go find yours!”

“Who are you calling a bitch, bitch?” Usagi roared, giving him a hard shove. “He just arrived three minutes ago and it's obvious he isn’t in the business. Could you give him a break?”

Leo flushed in embarrassment. Usagi had butted in so quickly that Leo hadn't even had the time to defend himself. He didn’t want to look like a helpless little girl. If he seemed too much like a defenseless newbie, it would be bad. People would give him a harder time and maybe, his cover would be blown. If that happened, not been loved by Raph anymore would be the least of his problems.

“You can keep it,” Leo replied coldly. “Red and latex are vulgar.”

Dressing up had never been one of Leo’s kinks. In fact, he was too inexperienced to even have any kinks.

Nervously, he pulled off his shirt. Being bare-chested was sexy enough, he decided. It was better to choose something he would be comfortable walking around in it, instead of looking like a scared alley cat and blowing his cover.

Without looking back, he walked away to the club where music was already sounding.

“Wait!” Usagi exclaimed, trying to grab hold of Leo’s arm “Why are you treating me as an enemy?”

Leo spun around and was surprised to see in the stranger with the abated look of a kicked puppy. It was almost ridiculous -or stirring? How could a guy, who looked as hot as Usagi, make such a miserable face because of him? But Leo wasn’t there to make friends. He could, in order to extract information, but Usagi was a newbie at Leonidas, like himself and so, unlikely to be able to tell him anything. On the contrary, Usagi would be a bother if he tried to get close to him.

“Are we not rivals?” Leo muttered. “You are the one acting weird, here.”

Usagi’s handsome face expressed surprise.

“Are you talking about this stupid drinks challenge? Don’t be overly concerned about it. I will win.”

I knew it, Leo thought. This guy was only faking wanting to be friends with him.

“I mean, it's good for me because whatever you do, you’re hired. I heard it. Anyway, like a told you already, there’s no way they’d let someone as hot as you go.”

Leo dismissed the compliment. Had Usagi heard something about him? How and why?

“Come again?” he asked. “What did you hear?

Usagi winked at him.

“A lot of things but I will tell you only if you agree to take a drink with me.”

Leo rolled his eyes. This guy was infuriating, but he would not take the bait of this insincere blackmail. But he must admit that Usagi hadn’t done anything to deserve Leo being harsh to him. His only fault was making Leo uncomfortable. Without being over-friendly, Leo could treat him neutrally.

“Whatever you heard, it isn’t important,” he replied. “This job is very important to me and I don’t want to miss this opportunity.”

Usagi held his arms again, looking dead serious.

“You are so eager to go down on customers to make some green? A guy looking like you could do better. You could be a busboy in a regular bar,” he insisted.

“Going down?” Leo repeated and when he understood what he means, he felt his cheek burning.

He was ready to bear some flirting and maybe some touching from customers, but not more. Leo might want to know what was happening in Leonidas in order to get his Scoop and be forgiven by Raph, he wasn’t ready for prostitution. At this point, he rather preferred to barge in the back office and get killed on the spot.

“I won’t.”

“I’m sorry, maybe you didn’t know that most of the staff here do their clients to get a better income. You must have been unaware of it since you paled that much at hearing me tell you so,” Usagi apologized. “Don’t worry, I’m with you on this. The salary, along with tips you’ll get from some private dances, is enough to make a living. And you’ll get some offered drinks to feel less bored. You are not forced too but I think they might pressure some of the employees into it. When you give extra services, the clients need to rent a room upstairs and the money goes to the boss. Then whatever you earn from the service you gave, you must give the boss 30%.”

The more Usagi talked, the more Leo’s face showed disgust.

“Who would do that?” he asked stupidity before wanting to slap himself with the innocent question. Of course, he knew about the oldest job in history.

But instead of finding him dumb, Usagi seemed to think Leo’s naiveté rather cute.

“Well, pimps take much more than 30% and make them work harder. Here, you do as you wish, it’s your call. But, if you don't do the customers, you must make them spend, you know. Either by ordering drinks or renting a room for someone else. Or you must be asked to do a private dance. I heard that if you don’t do at least five private dances a night and your not doing clients, you are considered useless,” Usagi explained sternly. “This is why they always need new dancers. In fact, they said you are a busboy too, to keep you walking when you are not dancing on the stage, to make you work, but also to make sure your being seen, to make them desire you. When the same dancers are here for more than a year or two, people grow tired of them and so, they disappear.”

Leo paled even more.

“It's a merciless business which is always asking for new faces and new bodies, always below thirty. You will never see a man of thirty-four years here. Even me, turning twenty-nine soon, I’m on the edge. Thankfully, I don’t plan to stick around here too long.”

Scattered images of men turning thirty and maybe being sold to the flesh marked appear in Leo’s easily overworked imagination.

“What about these private dances,” he whispered, flushed. “Are they, you know… very explicit?”

“They don't have to be but if it’s too boring… you will maybe not stay long,” the dancer replied, looking suddenly concerned. “You really seem unaware of all this business work, may I ask you a question?”

The black guy who had been so rude to Leo before, walked into the hall, looked at them suspiciously and, obviously wanting to bump into them, took up the most space he could.

Usagi was now pressed against Leo to let the other man pass and he brushed his lips on Leo’s earlobe, making the reporter shiver.

“Are you not the boss’s lover? Or, at least, do you not know him?” Usagi asked in a murmur, his intelligent eyes inquiring. “I was sure you were.”

Leo’s eyes opened wide, before he denied it fiercely.

“I do not know such a low human being. I only saw this Hun and I thought he was the boss. I only know my ex-lover and his two friends. All of them have good, real jobs and don’t need money from lap dances to make a living!”

Usagi didn’t seem a bit impressed by his wrath at first, but he reacted when he heard about Leo’s ex-lover.

“You had a male lover? So you’re gay after all? I was about to have doubts. But who he is? A regular? Is he Japanese?” the dancer insisted on knowing.

Talking of Raph as an ex was too painful for Leo. Just saying it aloud was like he accepted it. He sidetracked off topic.

“Why are you doubting of my sexual orientation? Because I'm not all over you?” he sneered. “Maybe you are just not my type.” He didn’t give Usagi a chance justify himself before he went on. “His name is not important since it is not him. You’re the one who seems to know about this place and has privileged information,” he concluded with suspicion.

Usagi’s face went blank and he muttered something but the music was louder in the hallway now because the guy with the latex red outfit had let the door slightly open. They heard the DJ roaring a greeting to the crowd and Hun, like he had been summoned, appeared from the other side to snap at them.

“If you want to screw him, wait after your shift! Now go get those drinks!”

Indeed, they were very close and both flushed and so, looking like they were indulging in some foreplay.

Leo took advantage of the diversion offered by the angry manager to get away and walked to the bar as fast as he could without running.

Why did Usagi assume that Leo knew the boss? He only knew Donnie, Raph, and Mikey as clients of the place. He knew the first two well enough to know that they had no part in what was going on secretly at Leonidas. And even without knowing Mikey well and not loving him, Leo was rational enough to know that the cook had nothing to do with it either.

He tried to avoid Usagi for the first forty-five minutes and succeeded very well in that regard, but on the other hand, he failed miserably at getting an offered drinks. He could see their lustful glances at his ass when he walked by, but shyness was shutting Leo lips more certainly than if they had been sewn together.

Whatever Usagi had said, Leo was now getting very worried. Even if he didn’t see him, he was sure that Hun would be watching him, with a knowing smirk. Indeed, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey were right. Leo wasn’t fitting in, in the crowd. Well, he had never fitted in any crowd, but he hadn’t remembered feeling the need to melt into the shadow and disappear for a long time.

It reminded him of Oroku Saki, and what the man had said about ninja being men from the shadows, but using the stealth as a weapon.

He was thinking of it when an arm curled around his waist, making him almost jump out of his skin. But when he turned around outraged to have been touched so intimately, he froze at seeing the bright smile of Mikey. He blinked twice to be sure it wasn’t a vision. But yes, it was Mikey, wearing very casual clothes and acting as relaxed as if he was at home.

“What we got here? A lost kitty?” the cook teased.

Leo tried hard to stay expressionless but he knew rage was probably easy to read in his eyes. Mikey was the one who had convinced Raph to kick him out and break all contact with him, he was sure. And now, Leo had to fake being a gay whore to get the Scoop of the year for Channel 6 and Raph.

“Shut up,” he groaned, even if he knew that with all the noise and loud music it was unlikely Mikey would hear him.

“I didn’t want to believe Raph when he told me I could find you here, but seems he knows you very well.”

Eagerness took Leo, and with no shame, he shook the cook.

“Raph told you about me? What did he say?”

”I even have a message from him but I’m only allowed to tell you after we’ve shared a few drinks,” Mikey replied in the same teasing manner, far from how he had acted during their last encounter at the hospital.

What was with all these men wanting to make him drink in order to give him information?

In another time, Leo would have told Mikey screw himself, but even if the cook was only making fun of him, it would help him with the drinks he had to get offered. Mikey would probably not buy him six, but even if it was only one, it was already that. And if Mikey really had a message from Raph, Leo wanted to hear it. So it was a win-win situation for him.

Mikey slid his hand into his and Leo bit the inside of his cheek hard to remember to restrain himself from expressing anger and so obediently followed Mikey, who dragged him to one of the bars.

“Twelve blow-jobs,” Mikey requested of the barman. “Don’t worry kitty,” he told Leo, who wasn’t even caring,” this is the name of a shot, not actual fellatio.”

“I know,” Leo said, his eyes narrowing at hearing again the kitty name.

He was sure Mikey was doing it on purpose to infuriate him even more. Maybe if he didn’t react, Mikey would grow tired of it and so, he stared at the barman, who was preparing the shots. Then, the idea came to him, that even if it was just shot, there were six drinks there if Mikey was giving him half. Hun hadn’t set a minimum price for the drinks and so Leo was safe.

Relief overwhelmed him and he smiled.

“But, I can give you real ones,” Mikey said, raising the shot glass as a cheer. Leo rolled his eyes. As if. “By the way, is not the way to drink this drink. You must use your head and your tongue. Trust me, I’m pretty good at this. Real ones too. Ask your lawyer.”

Leo choked on the drink that he was casually sipping despite Mikey protests. Was he meaning Donnie? What the...?

“Well, he was such a virgin, it was almost my talent being wasted down the drain,” Mikey said with a shrug.

Leo stayed speechless, images forming in his mind despite himself, picturing the cook sucking off the attorney.

“You should thank me for having trained your boyfriend to-be for free instead of making such a revolted face!”

Leo could help it and drank the shot down in one, before grabbing a second.

“He is not my boyfriend-to-be,” he snapped before swallowing the second shot.

Why was he so bothered by this, he wondered. Don had been complaining for so long that he didn't want to die before getting laid. Now maybe he would back off a little. Leo reproached himself to be selfish. He was upset to see that even a nutcase like Donnie couldn’t really love him and all of a sudden, he felt so alone, he felt like taking a sprint to the Hudson River.

“Could you please drink these drinks in a sexier way? It’s like a sacrilege to drink blow-jobs in such a stiff way! I was supposed to be turned on by seeing you drinking them with these kissable lips of yours!”

“Why not bring Donnie then?”Leo hissed. “I’m sure he would enjoy your drinks more, and all the services you can provide.”

“Don't be like that,” Mikey said, looking a little hurt. “It’s not like you think.”

Leo what about to retort that what Mikey and Don were doing wasn’t any of concern of his, when a hand landed on his shoulder.

“Are you okay there, Leo? Is this customer bothering you?” Usagi asked, with a severe expression.

The reporter closed his eyes for a moment, in an attempt to regain control of his emotions, which must be visible on his face. Usagi was a stranger and Mikey a rival, and he didn't want to show them any more weak spots.

Why was Usagi so on his back, Leo wondered. It was pointless to think the guy only wanted to befriend him or was genuinely caring. He would just do as the others, his father, Raph, Donnie, and even April. He would leave and abandoning Leo in the dust, and he was done being hurt all the time. He preferred Mikey, who at least he knew for sure had nothing good to wait for him.

“I’m his friend,” Mikey replied with a self-important tone, all his face expressing ‘scram already’ to Usagi. “And we’re talking about our common friends.”

Usagi narrowed his eyes quick to retort that Leo didn't seem to look at Mikey in a friendly way.

Leo drank a fourth shot, looking unconcerned. These two could fight over him, he wouldn't care anymore. It was Mikey’s slap on his shoulder that made Leo realize Usagi’s hand was still on him.

“Leo, we're off,” Mikey announced with authority. “Raph is waiting in the car.”

At these words, Leo spilled his fifth shot.

“He is? And you made him wait?” Leo asked, half with glee and half, anger.

“Who is Raph?” Usagi asked and the reporter was still observant enough, despite his blissful state to hear jealousy lacing his voice.

“His lover,” Mikey snarled aggressively.

Leo felt his heart about to implode at hearing it from Mikey’s mouth. Was he the one who had made Raph change his mind?

“And his lover is my best buddy. He is bigger than you and pretty much loves Leo, so I advise you to back off if you don’t want to make my friend angry. He is jealous as fuck.”

“He didn’t tell me he was with someone. I’m sorry for making the assumption that Leo wouldn’t be doing lap dances if he had a possessive boyfriend,” Usagi replied disdainfully.

Mikey was already trying to drag him toward the exit, not giving a shit about Usagi and Leo almost felt bad for the poor dancer. Everybody was cold to him, even Mikey, who was so flirty with beautiful men usually. But Usagi intervened one last time.

“You should tell the manager you are leaving,” he said.

Leo knew it was good advice but if Raph had already forgiven him, maybe he didn’t have to work at Leonidas. Raphael and he would find a way together to figure out what was happening at Leonidas and stop it. But, while following Mikey, Leo saw the DJ.

“I have an emergency,” he said. “Tell the boss I’m leaving.”

The man nodded but suddenly Leo realized his shirt and coat were at the employee room. He told the cook and Mikey was turning back at him, snarling at the entrance.

“Raph was right! Even worse! You found a way to be hired here?” he whispered. “You sure are even more stubborn than Raphael! Don't worry about your shirt and coat, I took some extra for you. We don't have time, because Raph is waiting. ”

At the coat-check, Leo was given a coral-pink t-shirt and a very flashy orange coat and wondered if Mikey had done this on purpose to humiliate him, but he was too excited by the prospect to see Raph in a few minutes. What he would say first? he wondered. No, talk was cheap, he would simply kiss him.

“Where is your car?” Leo asked eagerly, not even bothering to answer about Mikey’s comment. “Raph is waiting there because his leg is still hurting?”

Mikey walked with long strides to a white Lexus and Leo followed him like an excited puppy until he was close enough to it to notice there was no bulky silhouette inside.

“How could you lie to me about this?” Leo yelled, outraged, his despair obvious at having been lured after such a hope. “Raph is not here! And what about what you just said to Usagi? Why are you making fun of me? I love Raphael!”

“Sorry, pal,” Mikey muttered. “But it isn’t all a lie. Raph sent me a recording to play to you. He asked me to go to Leonidas and drag you away from there by any means necessary, and then make you watch it in my car.”

Leo calmed down a bit. It was still less than what he had been hoping for the last ten minutes but it wasn’t that bad. Raph had thought of him, wanted to talk to him and even got Mikey to go fetch him.

Mikey started the car, asking Leo if he wanted to get in or not.

Leo yielded. If Mikey had gone to so much trouble for him, Leo, who he hated, it must be something worthwhile.

He opened the car door and sit on the luxurious cream leather and Mikey handed him his phone.

“There. He sent you a Marco Polo. It’s a video app with no time limit.”

“Why not call me directly?”

“He wanted to be sure you understood how he was serious about it by seeing his face but he didn’t want to get interrupted either and get convinced, I guess. He is so weak when it comes to you!” Mikey concluded, rolling his eyes.

Leo had a thought that Mikey hadn’t seen how harsh Raph had been at their last encounter, but he looked down at the phone and pressed the start button with a pounding heart.

Raph was there, sitting at his desk, Leo guessed. His face was stern, Raph keeping carefully a poker face, but Leo could see by the blood-shot eyes. His boss had cried.

 _“If you are watching this video, it's because you didn’t listen to me, again.”_ The producer was running a hand over his face and by how fidgety his fingers were, Leo understood Raph wanted a smoke. _“You’re a motherfucking pig head. I told you it was dangerous! I told you to drop it! But again you did just the opposite, running like an idiot in trouble! You act recklessly because you don’t value life, well not yours, and it’s the reason we can’t be together.”_

An icy-pit filled Leo. Raph hadn’t changed his mind. He didn't want Leo back.

“ _But I'm a dumbass too, since I still love you,_ ” Raph stated slowly. _“If you followed Mike I guess you love me as well. If I'm right and you want to be with me, I’m laying down some conditions.”_

Leo’s mind was racing. What would these conditions be? Whatever they were, he would do it. He might have many flaws, but he was determined.

_“First, drop this Scoop. I can’t be with you and fear all the time that you’re going to get killed.”_

Raph’s features expressed seriousness and Leo’s inside twitched. Raph would be mad if he knew he even got hired at Leonidas just after his boss warning.

_“Second, I want you to see my therapist. I already begged you many times. Now, I use it as a condition. Don’t worry about the fees. I already talked to Dr. Hamato about him seeing you twice a week, two hours each time.”_

Leo bit his lip. Even if he didn't like confiding in strangers, he must admit Raph had indeed asked him many times, not begged, but asked. Moreover, Dr. Hamato had made a good impression on Leo, so it wasn't a hard condition.

_“Third, I want you to integrate a group activity. You were in the school newspaper and drama troupe when you were young and I think it would do you some good to keep yourself busy and have people around you.”_

Did Ninjutsu counted as a group activity, Leo wondered. If so, it was another easy condition. But the fourth one blew his mind.

_“I want you to be Donnie’s, or Mikey’s, lover, or even both. Both would definitely be better.”_

There was no hint of joking in Raph voice or face and his boss on his screen looked like he had expected Leo to almost die from the shock.

Raph pretended to love him and then was throwing him into another’s bed.

 _“What I mean is that I love you enough that how much I care for you is unbalancing whatever possessiveness I might feel. I screwed with so many people while you were staying chaste because of your trauma!”_ Raph hit his desk and appeared to be greatly upset about what he had just said.

Leo, stunned, discovered a Raph that he had never seen before, a vulnerable one. It was an upsetting sight.

 _“I was so turned on by the fact you were untouched, as though you had kept yourself for me, but it was selfish,”_ he declared fiercely. _“I did a lot of experiment with other people, and things, and let’s say I’m ashamed about it now that I’ve met you, who stay so pure, again. I was so upset about you seeing me with Mikey at the club because I wanted to you keep a good opinion of me. Your approval is much more important for me than you think,”_ he explained.

Leo felt a lump in his throat and his eyes aching from restrained tears.

 _“I let you being beaten at school while I was dealing with my moronic parents, and all these years, I fucked the most that I could as a way to cope. I didn’t get happiness doing it, but I got pleasure. I want you to feel the same. You closed your heart to happiness for fourteen years. I want you to enjoy your youth, while it’s still there. I want you to appreciate life so you can feel more of the value of it and don’t throw yourself from a roof or a bridge ever again_.”

Leo could tell the memory of his suicide attempt or what Raph thought it was, was still vivid and greatly affecting his boss. Leo felt overwhelmed with shame for having put so much stress on his boss.

 _“I want for you having a fulfilling life for the next few months and Michael is a good guy for that. Mikey isn’t bad as you think. In fact, I talked about you to him and you share more traits in common than you think. I wish you could get along,”_ the producer explained. _“Well, you don’t have the choice... I charged Mikey with watching over you and I charge you with watching over Mikey. You have to check on him to be sure he doesn’t try to feel less lonely and empty by being fucked by any horny guy or taking drugs. I want both of you healing each other. You both owe me this,”_ he growled. _“After all the trouble and worries you gave me.”_

Leo couldn’t really argue with that.

_“I talked to your red-headed friend about you having a plan B for your accommodation. Casey is a good guy but he was not thrilled to know that a cute guy like you was sleeping in the same apartment as his girl. Mikey has a new apartment with three rooms. He talked Donnie into staying with him and I hope you will do the same.”_

Leo was stunned by the suggestion. Raph must have spent the whole day concerned about him, having talked with so many people and planned so far. But even if it was touching to see how much Raph still cared for him, Leo could help but to feel a little indignant about how his boss was making so many decisions on private matters, going as far as to talk to April, Leo’s friend, about him probably moving to Raph’s friend’s place.

_“You don’t have to be at Mikey’s full time but I admit I would be less worried to know you were under the care of Don and Mikey. Donnie is a screwball and Mikey is a drug and sex addict but they are good guys that I trust with my life near you. I want you to be at Mikey’s 30 hours a week. Since you have no job and being too much of a proud son of a bitch to go to the editor I told you about, you need an inexpensive place to stay, where you will not feel like a burden. Mikey makes money like water and will shelter you for free without a second thought. He dislikes to be alone and he is a great cook, who needs his dishes being tested.”_

Leo side-eyed Mikey, who was driving with his lips in a thin line. What did Mikey think about this deal? How Raph had convinced the cooking presenter to shelter Leo and, even more, take him as his lover? That didn’t make any sense! They were both lightyears from each other. Mikey might be good looking but Leo had been too jealous of him to find him attractive.

 _“I know it sounds like blackmail but I haven’t found any better way to get both of you caring about yourselves,”_ Raph explained. _“Both of you,”_ he added.

Mikey muttered something that Leo didn't catch.

_“Here’s the deal. Drop the scoop, see my therapist and make some friends. Stick with Mikey and Donnie. Mikey will give you pleasure and Don, pure love. In three months we will see where you’re at. You can’t commit your life to a guy without having experimented with others, you know? What if I'm not the one for you? What if you made a mistake by waiting for me’? If in three months, you still love me, I will be sure you are conscious of it and sincere. Meanwhile, I will have settled my own issues. Don’t worry, I don’t plan to see other people. I need a break like you. We need to fill the gap between us by trying to look at things differently for a bit.”_

“How can I answer?” Leo asked, pumped on adrenaline.

Raph still loved him, to the point of letting Leo sleep with other people. But it was something he didn’t intend to do. He needed to assure Raph about that. Anyway, Mikey was probably also not happy with this. Having sex with Donnie couldn’t happen either. He was too emotionally fragile and Leo only saw him as a friend.

“Just listen to the video until the end,” Mikey said, taking a sharp turn. The presenter seemed edgy.

“ _We won’t see each other until both my therapist and Mikey have told me you are better. Then maybe we can think about each other, if you are still willing for that like I told you.”_

Raph uttered a long sigh.

_“Understand that I love you a hell of a lot to demand you to have sex with other men, but I'm positive it would be better for you. If after that, you think you don’t want me anymore, I’m fine. I’m just overwhelmed by the need to know you’re alright. Whatever it takes to not be worried about you attempting to end your own life again.”_

What did Leo do to deserve such pure love, he wondered, stirred. He didn’t want to use the permission, but it didn’t prevent him from feeling touched by it.

 _“Before Valentine’s day, we won’t see each other. Then it depends on how much you love me. If you do, you will do as I said and take care of yourself. Please take all of it as proof of how much I care. I want us on even ground and I want you to be healed. If I need to back off for that, I will do, ”_ Raph affirmed. _“Good night, Leo. Have fun for me,”_ he finished hoarsely.

The screen froze and Leo understood the recorded message had just ended.

“How do I answer? I click send?” he asked but Mikey prevented him from doing so, snatching his phone back.

“Don’t do it now. You need to think about it! Stop acting so impulsively and toying with his feeling by giving him hot and cold,” Mike stated. “Raph loves you enough to put his life on hold for you, to let you to catch up on him. But you have a lot of catching up to do. Donnie is waiting for you at home. Show Raph you are taking his offer seriously. Come home with me.”

Leo stayed silent for a moment, his mind spinning. If he had understood correctly, Raph was putting their relationship on hold until Leo got therapy, done by a doctor and Mikey.

“You don’t like me, why are you doing this?” Leo asked.

“I love him,” Mikey replied with a shrug. ”I mean, he is important to me and I care for him. He threatened to end our friendship if I didn’t give you pleasure and sex classes. I guess it’s not that bad a deal. You’re cute for being one of the virgin-looking ones,” he teased. “I don't know why but you look even prettier than the last time we meet. Break-ups suit you!”

“We’re not forced to, you know, have sex,” Leo retorted. “You can tell him we had sex together even if isn’t true. Just a white lie.”

Mikey shook his blond curls.

“There’s no way I’m lying to him. He made it pretty clear to me that it was his condition for us to stay friends, as crazy it sounds. He knew I was willing to have sex with anybody, anyway, so for once, I think my slut side is useful,” he sneered with self-mockery.

Mikey shut up for a moment and Leo could feel in the air that Mikey had the same self-hatred issues as him, under his show-off facade.

“Besides, I’m looking forward to it,” the cook continued. “I prepared the lawyer all afternoon for this. He didn't want to look like an inexperienced dumbass with you, I think. But he is a very gifted student. If you are not fainting from pleasure between both of us, I’m ready to only eat frozen pizza until my last day.”

Leo was about to protest that he wasn’t so easy but Mikey interrupted him again, while parking in front of a fancy building very close to the Channel 6 studio.

“He told me about you, and I think even if it seems odd, Raph’s idea is good. You have serious issues and if my modest skills can help you to heal, I will willingly teach you in my field of expertise. Besides, Raph loves you,” Mikey insisted.

Leo felt butterflies. The cook was sincere and from his words, he was taking all their meaning.

“Even he has a weak spot. His is you. I regret with every fiber of my being what I did but, in a way, it was a wake-up call. I need to grab onto someone else other than Raph. He is as stubborn as you and would never love someone as much as you. He is under your spell, but still with enough rationality to try to protect both of you. He is willing to let you loose in order to try to settle some of your issues. I think it's pretty generous. Well, he would have done the same for me but not out of love, like you. Just because he is caring like that, even for scum like me,” Mikey sneered.

Leo paled, feeling bad. He was empathic enough and had enough suffered in his life to not being to help himself. He remembered a glimpse of what Raph had told him about Mikey’s past.  
.  
“Don't be nervous. I’m a great sex partner and your Donnie is only sweetness. I never believed that guy could be a top, but well, he is. Anyway, if you are to live with us, there’s no hurry. A wild cat like you needs to be tamed carefully and with patience. We will wait for your green light. I’m sure you will learn something from it and Raph will be delighted you’ve gone so far out of your way to please him.”

At the same moment, a warmth crept in Leo and he felt all of sudden, softer. What Mikey was saying had a part of truth to it. Raph wanted proof of love and trying to prove himself was already what he was trying to do.

“For a guy having issues showing his own emotion, Raph can easily read other peoples’. I wouldn’t have believed it just a week ago, but the weird lawyer is endearing. He was at my place for only a few hours and I felt like I just got myself a pet. I only have to feed him and he would follow me until death, like a puppy. Besides, he is entertaining and helpful. I just bought this penthouse, you know and I received new furniture. He helped me to install all my stuff. I’m sure he would be pleased if you were living with us and well, me too. I don't think he could help me give me honest opinions about new recipes. The guy would eat cardboard if you spread peanut butter on it! It’s cute but I need a more serious counterpart, like a fancy kitty. And well, Raph seems to believe I need to be mothered as well, by you. We need to trust him. He is rarely wrong.”

Mikey winked and Leo told himself how Mikey could possibly take it as a joke, talking about human beings as if they would be his personal pets, when it was about a so-called roommate and lover. The cook got out from the car but Leo stayed, motionless, still trying to process..

It wasn’t a trap. It was Raphael face and voice on the video and the producer seemed deadly serious about this.

“We’re here, so it’s your call, Leo,” he said, bending to look at him, still sitting. “You come home with me, like it was a PTSD clinic. I’m your doctor and I decide your treatment. Don’t worry, you don't need to be by my side all the time. Donnie will be here but you’re not a prisoner like I was in detox, you can attend to your own business. I guess Raph will be satisfied if he knew you were sleeping at my place and here at meals. “

It was still a lot, Leo pondered.

Now he had to be at Mikey's all day, going to the therapist twice a week and attending to his ninjutsu class each day. And what about Leonidas? Raph had told him to drop it but there were humans suffering in there and pushing the dust under the carpet when victims were involved wasn’t Leo. Hopefully, he didn’t have to work, he told himself. Raph with his therapy plan had just filled his schedule more than a full-time job. But he had to admit that keeping busy would make him not drown in his own pain.

“In exchange, you check over me to keep me on the right path. At the end of it, Raph will forgive both of us and we can supposedly all feel better. Or you refuse and well, farewell Raphael. I will do drugs again and get AIDS and you will be dead. Without both of us, who would take care of Donnie and feed him, huh?”

Mikey prognosis was over-dramatic in Leo’s opinion but the part about having to renounce Raph if he didn't accept the strange deal was right.

He didn’t answer Mikey, but get out from the car telling to himself that Raph’s love was at the other end.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you want next as illustration people?


	18. Art by Alessa for chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the art like asked by my dear friend from Venezuela. To be honest, I'm not sure to continue Scoop. I can't help but feel people were disappointed by it when I was very far from the end, and so, I don't feel like wasting my time continuing it. But the art was already done and I wanted to show it. It's gorgeous!

Usagi, Leo and Mikey at Leonidas.


	19. Lobster and chocolate cake

Leo entered the building with a bold step, even if his mind was in turmoil, but once inside the lobby, he was already second-guessing his decision.

He might love Raphael but what he had suggested was only crazy talk. Well, the part about the therapist and having some social activity wasn’t. But the man he loved so much demanding he have sex with his friends was.

Mikey had just pressed the up button for the elevator and Leo remembered the time they had been trapped together in one, not too long ago. How could Mikey, who hated him so much, accept this without seeming bothered by it?

Maybe he should run away and beg again for Raph’s mercy. The producer seemed to still care for him and so, maybe Leo could find a way to coax him.

Nerves took him at the moment the elevator doors opened and he abruptly turned his back, but Mikey caught him by the wrist before he could run away.

“No demonstration of your escaping skills today, Houdini!” Mikey sneered, before taking on a more comforting voice. “Don’t worry. Nobody will force you. I have a slutty side, that is true, but I prefer having a partner who is in the mood,” he explained with a sad smile. “We can just be friends, for now, you know. Isn’t like Raph gave us a deadline or something. I’m not as much of a bad dude as you think,” he said with a gentle squeeze to Leo’s hand.

Leo kept it to himself that it had been Mikey who had made Leo think of him as a bad guy in the first place.

Mikey’s skin was warm, though, and a thrill ran through him. He wondered if he had been drugged, to suddenly feel all mellow and sensitive. Mikey had offered him drinks at Leonidas and maybe Usagi had been worried for a genuine reason, having noticed something that Leo, in his naiveté, hadn’t.

Mikey inserted a card in a slot and Leo deduced Mikey had the whole penthouse floor with private access to not be bothered. If something bad happened, nobody could help him, he thought. But wasn’t he a promising martial arts student? His Sensei seeming to think so and his opinion seemed to have value.

Again, he wasn't sure what to do, but he was now walking behind Mikey down the hall, like a mindless puppy. He waited while the cook unlocked the door of his apartment and when Mikey pushed open the door, he motioned for Leo to follow him inside. Leo’s heart tightened in his chest, thinking it could be a trap. Maybe Raph didn’t love him at all and had fooled him to take vengeance on him.

He froze like a deer in front of the hunter and Mikey looked at him with a hint of pity.

“There no one inside waiting to beat you up. There’s only your friend, the nut-case lawyer, and we can hear him snoring from here. Anyway, I’m guessing you could easily kick my ass.”

The self-derision, and the very loud snores he could indeed hear, reassured him and he stepped inside. It was the kind of sick behavior that was making Raph worry about him and act like a mother-hen rather than a passionate lover.

He followed Mikey further into the dark apartment, toward where the snores were coming from and Mikey turned the light on in what Leo supposed was the cook’s bedroom.

Neither of them expected to see such a display.

On the king-sized bed, Donnie was sprawled, naked, his dick flat on his belly where there was also a plate, which still had some remains of chocolate crumbles and icing. On the bedside table, there was a milk carton, probably empty and on the ground, a plate with a lobster carcass. Donnie’s half-open mouth was rimmed of brown icing, but what was the more noticeable was the blissful expression that Donnie still had, even in his sleep.

Leo could easily guess why. Donnie had sex, a mattress, food and chocolate cake as dessert. He was sure that if Don were to die in the next moment, he would die happy, without any regrets.

“Couldn’t he have at least eaten his cake at the table?” the cook asked, in angry disbelief. “What he is? A raccoon? There will be damn crumbs everywhere in my bed now!”

Mikey’s expression of outrage was priceless and Leo burst out in a nervous laugh.

“I don’t wanna go to school, granny. I’m too comfy,” Don mumbled in his sleep, stroking his cock lightly.

Leo laughed harder. He didn’t even think about Don’s past love confessions and how it was now obvious that they were less deep than the attorney had thought they were. The situation was too funny.

“I’ve never seen you laugh. I admit, it’s a refreshing sight after seeing that emo face of yours so many times,” Mikey told him. “But there’s no way I’m sleeping in that bed. I might not look it, but I’m a kind of neat freak. I told Raph I would shelter you, but only if you were tidy. He swore to me you were.”

The reply reminds Leo about the deal.

“It’s very kind of you but you don’t have to shelter me because Raphael told you to. Anyway, there’s no need. I have a place at April’s.”

Mikey gave him a dubious look.

“You said it yourself, dude. It's hers, not yours. And maybe you will feel like a third wheel when her man visits, you know?” Mikey retorted with a knowing wink. ”Besides, it’s keeping a foot in the past, which is the opposite of what Raph said you are supposed to be doing.”

“Are you a toddler, doing whatever Mommy Raphael tells you to do?” Leo snapped. Being pressured and things changing too fast always made him lose it. However, he saw he had hit a nerve when he saw Mikey’s hurt expression.

“Fuck you. You know nothing about me,” Mikey bit back before visibly calming himself. “Though I guess that couldn’t be helped,” he muttered, running a hand nervously through his blond, curly hair. “Let’s have a drink and introduce each of us properly,” he suggested. “And then, if you want to leave I won’t prevent you doing so. I’ll tell Raph you made an effort. If you go see that therapist of his, and commit to some social activities, and look like things are going well, then maybe…”

Mikey shrugged and walked to the living room, turning the light on in each room. The living room was bright with a high ceiling and a wall of windows, the furniture was clearly high end, but white like the walls, giving the whole place a very clean feel.

“I hate the darkness,” he explained and he leaned over the sofa to put some music on. “And the silence,” he added loudly and the sound of bedsheets being tossed was heard from the bedroom, as well as a plate falling to the floor.

“I need Bourbon. What do you want? A Bourbon? Sure!” Mikey exclaimed, not giving a damn about Leo’s opinion.

But who was giving a shit about it, Leo mused darkly.

“I worked in a bar, ten years ago,” Mikey told him as he poured. “I’m still a pretty good bartender.”

He turned quickly to gave Leo the drink and Leo took it absentmindedly, thinking about Mikey’s offer to tell Raph he had made an effort. Mikey looked nervous and it wasn’t the usual vibe he gave off, and Leo was always picking up other emotions like a sponge. Their awkward situation of being two guys forced to get along to the point of being lovers, in order to please the one they both loved, jumped up in Leo’s face.

“I’m already committed to a social activity. Well... kind of. I had decided to start doing martial arts again,” he explained stiffly, looking at the ice cube in his bourbon, trying to make conversation. “Today was my first classes.” He felt encouraged, seeing Mikey nodding, as the sound of muttered curses from the bedroom reached them. “My Sensei told me I did well.”

Leo felt like he was a child, excited to have got a gold star from the teacher and he suddenly stopped talking, feeling awkward and finishing his glass in one gulp.

“What the fuck is this about?” Donnie shouted, startling both of them.

The lawyer was still naked with a rim of dry chocolate icing around the lips. He was leaning on the frame of the door, and putting on his fake eyeglasses. He looked straight at Mikey, not having seen Leo yet. But when he saw him, he blushed so hard, putting both of his hand over his cock to hide it, that Leo hid his sneer behind his hand.

“My love, let me explain,” Don stammered. ”This is not what you think!” he exclaimed in a very cliché and theatrical manner.

Mikey snorted and poured Leo a second drink.

“The hell it isn’t?” he muttered. “You rode my ass all afternoon! How could you forget? I’m hurt!” he declared, with a faked pained expression before returning to his jaded countenance. “I hope you're better at talking shit in a courthouse because I’m not a bit impressed by the quality of your speech right now!”

Don was so confused and panicked that Leo felt bad for him.

“It’s okay, Donnie. I don’t mind. I’m even glad for you, if you had a great time,” he added gently.

“Anyway, why are you playing at surprised?” Mikey asked Don, annoyance back on his face while looking thoughtfully at his glass. “I told you Raph was giving his blessing for you to get a shot with his precious lover. You knew he was coming over if I could find him. You even assured me Leo would be at the club.”

How Mikey’s mood had turned sour so quickly, stunned Leo. Did he have a bipolar disorder?

“Leo is not mad at you. You only had sex with me for science,” Mikey sneered. “For practice, so to have a less clumsy technique. He gets that.”

Leo better understood why Mikey looked angry. Whether it was Raph or Donnie, he was only the second choice. And then, he had to be nice to Leo, to please Raphael. Having sex with him must not tempt the cook a bit, but still, he was ready to do so, out of affection for his friend the producer. Did Mikey love Raph more than him? And what about Don? He didn’t like the cook but still had sex with him in the hopes of pleasing Leo. Thinking about it, both of them seemed even more desperate than him. This idea made him even more uneasy and he cut Don off in the middle of his pathetic, spluttered apologies.

“I’m only here to have a late drink. Nothing more,” he stated. “I don’t know what happened in Raphael’s mind but I’m not some kind of prostitute to have sex at his command. I might love him but I won’t have a threesome because he demanded it.”

A silence settled between the three men until Mikey broke it.

“How about you cover your naked ass and have a drink with us, Donnie? But after you shake the bedsheets to remove all the damn chocolate crumbs you got in my fucking bed, of course!” he growled.

Donnie flushed hard, probably ashamed at getting scolded in front of the reporter.

“It’s your fault!” he snapped to the cook.

“My fault?” Mikey repeated, dumbfounded. “How is this supposed to be my fault?”

“Your bed was so damn comfy and your cake so delicious! I wasn’t able to choose!” Don whined loudly.

“And so, you grew greedy and decided to have both at the same time. I wonder if that's the silliest or the cutest thing I’ve ever heard,” Mikey said with a sigh, while running his hand down his face. “I should have told Raph no. I’m sure you are even more high maintenance than Kitty!”

“Who is Kitty?” Don asked.

But Leo clamped his hand over Mikey’s mouth. It was out of the question that someone else would call him by the hated pet name.

“It doesn’t matter. Go get dressed and clean up your mess,” Leo answered before drinking his second glass in one gulp too. “I have more important matters to tell you about.”

Donnie narrowed his eyes.

“Are you coming from the spa again or something? You look very refreshed, almost glowing. If I wasn’t already madly in love with you, I would fall again,” he declared.

Leo rolled his eyes. Donnie was so dense sometimes. Mikey had been the one giving the lawyer sex and he was praising Leo’s face. What was with everybody making comments about his face today, anyway?

“No. You know where I was. Leonidas,“ Leo hissed, hoping Donnie would get the hint.

“You actually did it? You got hired?” Donnie shouted, his arms above his head like he was at the stadium and his favorite team just having scored. “Now we can settle the plan! First, we need to give you a mini camera and a mic,” he exclaimed, hitting with his fist the palm of his other hand. Then he started pacing, as pumped at Napoleon before Austerlitz, unaware of his dick also moving with each step. Mikey will give me money and I will also be VIP guest and so, I will be able to…”

“Woah! Mikey isn’t giving shit if he isn’t part of whatever it is,” the cook interrupted. “What the fuck are you talking about?” he asked. “What about this club is so scary or shocking that Raph has his panties in a twist? I mean, besides the too soft celery in the Bloody Mary, I mean?”

“It’s him!” Don yelled, jumping on both of them and grabbing both men by their arms, shaking them. “It’s him, Leo! Since you’re too much of a cherry boy for that! Mikey can be our bait!”

Mikey disengaged himself, looking serious.

“I’m not giving my body to serve another purpose again,” he snapped angrily. “Explain to me what this is about before I kick both of your asses out my place, whatever Raph said.”

Leo ran his hand through his short black hair with a sigh. Mikey didn’t look at all like the kind of guy who would be able to keep a secret, but now, thanks to Donnie, he couldn’t back down.

“You know the evening I caught Raph and you kissing?” he started to explain and when he saw Mikey about to interrupt him he hurried to continue. “Whatever you were doing or why doesn’t matter anymore, but you were right and I was, indeed, hidden in the alley. But your conversation wasn’t the only one I eavesdropped on that time.”

He told Mikey about what he had witnessed, having the full attention of the cook. When he was done telling him what he knew about Leonidas, Wolfe’s victims and the Foot, Mikey was livid.

“Those motherfuckers! I won’t give them a penny from my pocket anymore! I will make my own gay club and call it Xerxes to spit them!” Mikey said in a very grandiloquent manner.

Leo saw the approval and admiration in Donnie’s eyes. Leo was mostly impressed that Mikey was knowledgeable enough to know who Xerxes was but he was also relieved to have a new ally. He was also glad Donnie had a new friend to cling to. 

Both of them were now acting like best buddies when Mikey was snarling in the attorney's face a few days ago and Donnie calling him a sore loser. Now that Mikey had fed Donnie, he was also Mikey's responsibility. The poor cook didn't think that a lobster and a chocolate cake was enough to bribe Don's eternal affection. Leo wondered if Mikey could have foreseen it, he would have acted differently.

“Raph doesn’t share our opinion. He is very determined to make me drop this case, which is beyond my understanding. The Raph I knew was thirsty for justice,” Leo said with passion. “You understand now why I got hired there, even if Raphael forbade me from doing so. I couldn’t let this happen!”

“Indeed,” Mikey said stroking his chin.

His face looked deadly serious and Leo knew it was the real Michael he had in from of him, not the flirty, flashy cook, faking cheerfulness. This Mikey was one he could get along with.

“I guess he knows it’s pretty risky for you and he loves you so much that he is scared something could go wrong. I can’t blame him. You’re not my boyfriend and still, I will now be worried knowing you are at that place by yourself.”

“I agreed with Mikey,” Don said. “You’re too precious for me to let you go there alone. You need back up. I’m going to hack their system. If can get my hands on a computer, and be alone for 20 minutes, I’m sure as hell to get incriminating info. But, Leo alone can’t hold back the wolves.”

Mikey nodded in agreement.

“I can help too. Before going into rehab, I was at that place every damn night. I met Raph there. I know the regulars of the place, the drugs dealers and I’ve even slept with some of the staff. Nobody would be suspicious of me since I have the reputation of being an air-headed bitch,” he concluded with a derisive sneer.

How Mikey and Donnie were willing to go so far to help Leo to have this scoop and stop this human trafficking stirred Leo, but he needed to calm them down a bit.

“Before that, I need to know more about what is going on and who this famous boss is. I’m not even sure I still have a foot in the door since I left without permission from the manager,” Leo told them. “I know that the dancers are more or less prostitutes but…”

“What about that guy?” Mikey asked. “You know, the one who interfered between us? The really hot dude. He seemed very fond of you. I would have snatched him for myself if I wasn’t on duty.”

“Oh? Usagi? He’s only another dancer, newly hired,” Leo replied, dismissing how hurt Donnie looked.

Mikey frowned, pouring himself another drink.

“Well, like I said, he seemed very interested for a guy who just met you. But I guess cherry boys are the new trend,” he finished with a pout, folding his arms, his drink still in hand. “But maybe you should get close to him. He seems clever. He could inform for you or even be able to defend you in case it goes wrong. If you look like you’re interested in him, it would make you dancing there more credible because, let me be frank, you have the sex appeal of this ice cube,” Mikey said, raising his glass. “And anybody who lands their eyes on you will find you stand out and be suspicious. But, have hope. Train you, I will, young padawan,” Mikey mocked. “The force is strong with this one.”

Leo rolled his eyes. He knew he wasn’t sexy but he restrained himself from snapping back that for an ice cube, he was still loved by Raph and Donnie. The lawyer must felt Leo’s sarcastic mood because he interfered.

“I suggest that we trust Leo for now. Whatever you say, Mikey, he did get hired by himself. Let’s go there for a few nights to give him some confidence and wait for him to get used to the place. Hurrying it would make it blow up in our faces. Patience is a virtue I have mastered. Let’s wait and see. Maybe we can even get Raph’s help when he has calmed down.”

Mikey shook his head.

“I don’t think so. He looked very reticent when I talked to him. He was very firm about having Leo dropping it and keeping him out of trouble. Now that I think about it, he would be mad at me for encouraging this,” he said.

Leo’s breath caught in his throat. Mikey would back down.

”But on the other hand,” Mikey went on, “I can’t let young boys be sold.”

The cook was tightening his fist and Leo guessed that indeed, Mikey had suffered a lot in his past. He remembered what Raph had told him about Mikey being abused.

“We need to leave Raph out of this,” Mikey insisted. “I’m not very eager to lie to him. But like I said, he was very serious about Leo not returning at Leonidas. When it’s over and Leo gives him his scoop, he will probably sulk at all of us for at least three weeks, but I think it’s worth it!”

They continued to talk with enthusiasm and resolve about what their plan could be and Leo felt his chest swell with happiness. Raph had been right about one thing. Don and Mikey could be very close friends for him. Looking at them, eager to stop crime, he felt like he was with his little brothers. Indeed, both were younger than him and if they were meddling in this, it was his doing.

“I agree with Donnie. We can’t get this case resolved in just one day. I need to observe and earn the trust of my coworkers and the manager. It could take a while. The manager seems to dislike me. I wonder why he even hired me to begin with,” Leo exclaimed.

“You have a cute face and a nice ass, don’t look further than that,” Mikey declared. ”By the way, is sex on the schedule? If so, I will take a shower.”

How Mikey could speaking about sex in such a carefree manner was beyond Leo.

“I’m not ready to have sex with anyone than Raphael,” he replied. “But feel free to have fun.”

Mikey and Don looked at each other in silence.

“I have work to do,” Don said, slowly.

“Well, I have bedsheet to wash,” Mikey replied in the same neutral voice before turning back to the reporter. The ambiance had of sudden had turned odd. ”Anyway, like I told you, Leo, there’s no emergency. But maybe you can record a video for Raph with my phone. To show him that you didn’t commit suicide like he had been afraid of all day. I will show you which will be your room if you want to sleep or live here, in the future.”

He followed Mikey to a white room, which was wider than the one he’d had at April’s but without any decoration, except basic furniture: a queen-size bed, a nightstand, and a bookshelf. Wooden blinds were hanging in the large window, and Leo could tell that the room would be sunny in the day time.

“You have your own bathroom there, if you need it,” Mikey said, gesturing to a door. “There’s no bath, but there is a shower. It probably looks cold and empty, but I just moved in. Of course, you are free to add some color or whatever you want in here.”

“That’s very generous of you,” Leo said, feeling how sincere Mikey was about Leo feeling at home. “I’m still living at April’s and I won’t move before talking to her and hearing her real thoughts about it. But, if she does indeed find I’m in her way, I might take you up on your offer to stay here until I find my own place.”

For Leo, it was a compromise that he could make. If April told him that he wasn’t in her way, he could stay there and well, if Raph was right, he could live here for a short period of time, to show his former boss he was ready to change his independent ways and divorce his pride to please him.

“Besides, if you are coming here often, we can talk about Raph. I know him very well. I mean, I know things about him that he probably hasn’t told you because he is so concerned about you still looking up at him.”

It’s sounded like cheap blackmail, but it was indeed true that Mikey knew sides of Raph that he still didn’t know about. But something in Mikey’s eyes was pleading. Did the cook hate loneliness to that degree?

“Here’s my phone. Just tell him the truth but without too much detail. Don’t talk about Leonidas, so you don’t have to lie to him. Put emphasis on how you are doing well in karate or whatever you do, and about how you are sleeping here tonight and that we’re getting along together. Tell him you’re not ready to have sex with other people and that you’re not sure a day will come when you are, but that you will see his doctor to help you with your issues,” Mikey suggested. “I think he would be satisfied with that and assured that you’re not going to try to cut your vein open or something. I leave you to deal with him. Maybe you can try undressing and spicing up your message to him a little. He has been so worried about you. Meanwhile, I’m going to go make that wacko clean up his mess.”

Nervous, Leo took the phone handed to him and pressed the application icon. He watched Raph’s video again, now noticing how Raph’s eyes were red-rimmed and how he had a pained expression, barely keeping a poker face. Leo’s heart ached at seeing how much Raphael seemed to be suffering and to have break-up despite his own desires, for Leo’s sake.

The urge to leave Mikey’s apartment and join Raph was strong, but he made the decision to at least try to restrain himself enough to show how he was ready to change his reckless habits.

Biting his lip with anxiety, he started recording.

“Hi, Raph… it’s me…” he started before facepalming. Of course, it was him. Raph could see him. At that moment, an icon warned him that Raphael Payne was active and so, the producer was watching his video in real time. It didn’t help him to calm down.

“Well, I’m at Mikey’s and…” He wondered what he could say next. He felt he needed to be clear about his sexual life first. “I came to this place for you but I can’t actually do it. I mean randomly having sex with someone,” he added, hoping to be convincing. “I will see your therapist, You’re right, I need help and I should have listened to you before things went downhill. Anyway, I got a good feeling about him at the ball last week…” Leo ran a hand through his now short hair, missing his longer, messier locks, which he could play with to cope with his nervousness. “And, about social activities, I’m doing ninjutsu right now, with an old but respected Sensei. You know I did judo and karate, right?”

Leo continued to talk about his past achievements in martial arts for a few minutes. He knew it was only a silly, nervous chat that he was doing to avoid the real matter. It wasn't what Raph wanted to hear.

“I regret running away again, even if is too late to say that,” he exclaimed. “I was jealous and overreacted, I guess…”

Leo’s voice became strained. He had no idea what to say next. The fact that Raph was listening was making it worse, tenfold.

“I love you but I agree I have too many issues to be in a relationship. I will work on it.” He felt self-conscious again, talking like it was something easy to fix, like the plumbing in an apartment. “I can’t have sex with people I’m not in love with, but about all your other asks, I will do my best.”

Leo was reminded of what Mikey had told him about undressing and, nervously, he pulled Mikey’s coral shirt over his head.

“There no person I want to be with, besides you,” he said, now bare-chested and, stressed out about the behavior to take, he pinched his own nipple. “I don’t need to try it with other people. You’re the one I want,” he said with a flinch, barely restraining a moan. How could pinching his nipple go straight to his groin like that? “I will work on myself to deserve you and…”

Mikey was right. Leo had no idea about him to be sensual or enticing. Indeed, he would need some pointers to not blow his cover. But for now, his scoop was far from his mind.

Raphael was at home, probably alone and he had said he would stay celibate and wait for Leo. Maybe the producer was sincere but what if he got seduced by someone? Leo knew better than anyone that you couldn't control who you fell in love. To be sure to stay in Raphael's mind, he needed to send some ‘distractions’ here and there.

He angled the cell phone toward the ground to show himself clumsily unzipping his pants.

“Raph…” he whispered, pulling his cock from his pants, pumping it slowly, hoping to be appealing.

He knew how Raph loved artistic photos and maybe the producer would keep the video in his phone and watch it in his office, jerking off to Leo’s video. But he’d never done such thing before and wondered if he didn’t seem more ridiculous than sexy with his attempt to be seductive. No, he needed to show self-confidence, since it was one of his issues, which was bothering Raph.

“I want to show you how much I trust you…” he said. Indeed after the picture fiasco, it was very daring for Leo to send intimate images of him to the same guy. “I’m thinking about you and….”

Suddenly, a groan reached his ears. For a brief moment, he thought that he could hear Raphael with the application, but when he heard a second groan, he understood it was coming from another room in the apartment. Flushed, he remembered that Mikey and Donnie were there and considering the noise, Mikey had a different way ‘to clean’ than Leo thought.

A very audible moan sounded. Mikey’s voice was easily recognizable and even Raph must have heard it.

Leo didn’t think about Donnie’s claim at all. He had always known the lawyer wasn’t seriously in love, but he was wondering what he was supposed to do? Were they doing it on purpose, hoping to entice Leo to join them? If so, it was a very bad strategy more likely to scare him off.

But the idea that they were having sex and he could hear them, and that Raph could see he was listening made his cheeks burn. It was too kinky for him and he didn’t want Raph to mistake him for a pervert. But what he could do? Yell at them to pipe down? He didn’t want to walk on them or even rain on their parade. Besides, he now recalled he was the one who had told them ‘to have fun’ but Leo didn't think they would seriously take up the offer or be so noisy. But now he couldn’t focus on his little strip-tease or even on a mere conversation. The mood was spoiled.

Damn Mikey, he cursed mentally. This guy was a cock-block.

“I’ll call you back,” he said hurriedly before hitting the stop button.

Still blushing, Leo had the irrelevant thought that he had left his cellphone at Leonidas in his coat. Having more urgent matters, like covering the indecent noise coming from the other side of the wall, Leo chose a playlist on Mikey’s phone, which looked like the kind of music that played in the club, and put the volume at the maximum.

Laying on the bed, his eyes closed, he tried to not let his thoughts drift to sex or Raph and thought about some choreography for his fake job. But pole dancing wasn’t his forte and he decided that like Mikey had suggested, he would ask Usagi’s advice. The man didn’t look mean and he seemed experienced, in addition to appearing to want to befriend him.

A cry reached his ears and he put his pillow over his head to muffle the sound of Mikey’s climax.

He hoped that April wasn’t going to agree to him moving because there was no way he was staying in a place where people have public sex like in a kind of Woodstock festival. Raph would understand. Mikey could be more friendly than he thought, but it was too much for someone as introverted as he was. He would just come over a few times a week, eat Mikey’s food and play board games with Donnie to satisfy his ex-lover and also, plan with them how to discover what was really going on at Leonidas and put an end at it.

Hiding it from Raph would be hard and he was suddenly almost grateful the producer didn’t want to see him for a while. He had until Valentine’s to find out about this Scoop And by then, he would have done so great that Raph would forgive him for his trickery. Mikey had said so and the cook seemed to know Raphael much more than Leo. Mikey had promised to talk to him about Raph and Leo was looking forward to it.

Everything would be fine, he thought before falling asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for my friend from Venezuela who has a really hard time. By the way, I wrote an original story. In fact, it looks like any of my tmnt AU, but without the same names.


	20. The black cat

 

 

A delicious smell woke Leo and he stirred blissfully. But when he opened an eye, he sat upright in the bed. He didn't recognize where he was and it took him a moment to put together his memories from the night before.

He was at the famous cook, Michael Morrison’s apartment. He was there because he got tipsy and had been coaxed into following Mikey to his car, where he had watched a video from Raphael, blackmailing him into staying at Mikey’s place in order to see him again.

Now that his mind was clear, he found the situation even more nonsensical. He might love Raph, he could badly want to be an item with him, there were limits to what you could ask of someone.

Even if Mikey wasn’t as bad as he seemed and had promised his support in the Foot case, Leo couldn’t get along with him to the point of living with him on a daily basis, even less be his lover, as Raphael had suggested. Maybe Leo was an old-fashioned man but, for him, sex was meaningful and he couldn’t just have it with the first man he encountered, no matter how hot he looked.

Suddenly the memory of the video he had sent to Raphael crossed his mind. It was on Mikey’s phone and he didn’t want the cook to see what he had done. He knew Mikey had probably seen kinkier things in his life than an aborted jerk-off session, but for Leo, it was a big deal.

He looked for the phone but it didn’t seem to be in his room anymore. The reporter was still glancing around, wondering if he had dreamed that part, when the door to the room opened.

“Hey, Sleeping Beauty! It’s time to get up,” Mikey announced with incredible energy for a guy who had probably gone to bed very late.

Blushing, Leo remembered the moans he had heard in that exact voice. Mikey knew Leo had heard him but still he was acting shamelessly.

“I made some crêpes with apple and Calvados. Maybe you can talk that Romeo of yours into having some and then going to sleep!.”

Leo blinked, not understanding why he would have to convince Don, who was basically a walking hungry stomach, to have some fancy breakfast. But he did know he was feeling uneasy. April would be wondering where he was. He needed to leave right now and head back home.

But then, he realized what Mikey just told him.

“What do you mean by going to sleep? What time it’s is? I don’t have my cell phone and yours…” Leo didn’t finish, feeling his cheeks burning under the mocking glance of the cook.

“Yeah, such a pity you didn’t finish your little video. I was hoping it would turn you on. Well, that and I can’t resist a naked, available body for too long because I’m always horny,” Mikey added, with self-derision. “It would have been better if you had joined us instead of stopping recording. Poor Raph, who you probably left high and dry with a raging hard-on, having to beat off only with his imagination. Even I got a boner watching it. Don’t worry, I took care of it,” he said pointing to his groin.

Leo tossed away the bedsheet, ashamed and mad that Mikey had dared to look at the video he recorded for Raph. He knew the cook was probably only teasing him, pretending to have jerked off over it, but he couldn’t help but be incensed.

“That was a private conversation!” he hissed. “Not means for your own entertainment! Besides, Raph isn’t like you, all lewd! When I think of you guys having sex, knowing I was in the room next to you! It’s disgusting and sick!”

Mikey folded his arms, now serious.

“You know nothing about Raph’s sexual fantasies, do you? I have been his sexual partner more than you, and I can assure you he’s got a very kinky side that I’m still not sure a vanilla guy like you could feed.”

Leo bit his lip, trying to not show how these words, thrown blatantly at him, hurt. He had known the first time he saw him in high school that Raph was in a different league.

“Besides, how will you deal with Leonidas’ staff and customers? They have sex all over the private rooms and well, almost everywhere! How can you pretend to be an employee there when just some moaning threw you off your game? The boss will fire you and you will never have the opportunity to get the info you need, ” Mikey continued, almost lecturing him, but Leo had to admit that the cook was at least partially right. “You need to be able to deal with this kind of stuff better. Raph sent you to me for this. If you don’t want to have actual sex, I don’t really mind, but you have to act way more relaxed about it. You got traumatized, I get it. I have been as well, but I guess when the trauma last years, it affects you differently. I’m maybe not coping with it so well but I think I can actually help you to feel better if you’ll give me the opportunity to try.”

Mikey stretched out his hand and Leo after a quick hesitation, shook it.

Raph had told him about Mikey being abused and he heard in Mikey’s sometimes blunt words, more of a desire to shake it off for Leo’s own sake.

“And next time, use your own phone to record sexy videos if you don't want me to watch them. Now, come on, before breakfast gets cold, and try to reason with this impossible nutcase. He’s been working on our case since you passed out.”

Mikey handed him a marine-blue bathrobe.

“I made some lattes too, but try to keep your mug for you. It’s actually past nine am. I fell asleep around one-thirty, but when I woke up at seven, am that screwball was still planning in the living room, with four cans of energy drink next to him.”

Leo put on the bathrobe, frowning.

“Planning what? He hadn't slept at all?”

“This infiltration of Leonidas,” Mikey said, rolling his eyes. “I reminded him that he had been the one saying last night that it was too early and you weren't ready, but…” Mikey shrugged. “The guy is a weirdo. I can't deal with weirdos.”

Leo kept his witty reply about how when Don had his dick in Mikey's ass he had looked to be dealing with him pretty well, to himself.

He wondered what Donnie had planned so far and he left the room, following Mikey. But even if he was glad Donnie was that motivated to help him, he didn't want it at the expense of Don's health. Besides, it was true, it was too soon. Like Mikey had demonstrated very well, Leo wasn't ready to earn his boss’ trust.

In the living room, Don was surrounded by sheets of paper, engrossed with his laptop, with trashed cans around him.

“Donnie, don't look so close at your screen. It's bad for your eyesight. Come have breakfast with us.”

Leo realized when the words left his mouth that he had been trapped into staying and having breakfast, even if his first intention had been to leave as soon as possible.

The attorney, looked at Leo, tearing his fake eyeglasses away from his face. He pinched his nose with a sigh and looked at the reporter again, his features showing how exhausted he was.

“Leo… I’m sorry. I won't do it again.”

Leo remained confused, thinking Don meant about his sleepless night.

“I'm not your mother,” he replied gently. “But please, come to have breakfast with us. Mikey made some tasty crêpes. You will love them and you can talk to me about what you have been thinking about.”

Leo was feeling like he was baiting a little animal with food, but it wasn't too far from reality.

But then, Don blew his mind.

“I won't eat sweet things again until I get your scoop for you, so you’ll forgive me. And I won't sleep on a mattress again until we catch the Foot,” the lawyer stated, very seriously. “Being spoiled by luxury and lust has made a sinner of me! I need to walk a path of redemption for you.”

Leo didn't have any idea what Don was thinking he did wrong, to need to ask Leo's forgiveness. But Leo knew better than to try to understand Donnie. He looked at Mikey to get some support from him but the cook made a dismissive gesture.

“I did the cooking. I’ll leave the nursing to you,” he replied to Leo, walking toward the kitchen.

Leo had no choice but to reason with the lawyer.

“I forgive you, Donnie. You’re not a sinner and you have no redemption to make. You’re a sweet, loyal, and generous person. Now, let’s eat. I’m hungry.”

“Don’t you dare call me loyal. Please, slap me, like I deserve!” Don sobbed loudly.

In fact, food was very far from Leo’s mind and he didn’t feel very patient to bear Donnie’s senseless drama. He had to return home as soon as possible to tell April he was alright. He didn’t know his friend’s phone number, used to having it in the memory of his phone. He also had to return to Leonidas to get his phone back, but he would have to wait for the opening. Anyway, he didn’t have any choice but to return there anyway, because as foolish as he might look, he was working there now, when he could not even listen to people having sex.

Mikey was right and Leo was too prudish to be an effective spy. Thinking of that he suddenly got what Donnie meant. Don must have realized that Leo had heard him having sex with Mikey and he felt ashamed of it, since, according to the lawyer he was in a relationship with the reporter. Leo decided that the best thing he could do was to pretend that nothing happened.

“Mikey put a lot of love into making breakfast,” he told Donnie with a kind smile. “And I was looking forward to hearing your plan. Please, Donnie, we’ve never shared such a good breakfast and I need to know what your brain has thought about.”

With the eagerness of a convict walking toward his end, Donnie walked to the table, sighing a lot. He let himself drop into the nearest chair and he sighed again, looking greedily at the food on the plate in front of him.

He stretched his hand to take the mug of latte but Leo prevented him from doing so, gently putting his hand over Don’s own.

“Don’t drink coffee. You need to sleep. You’ve worked enough. Mikey will give you orange juice,” Leo told him softly and he looked up at Mikey, who was pouring a glass for the attorney but Donnie snatched his hand away.

“Don’t touch me! Don’t talk to me in your sweet voice! I’m an unfaithful bastard!” Don wailed, hitting the table. “I deserve for you to stab me in the eye with this fork!”

Don made a move as though to take the fork. Leo couldn’t believe Don would be crazy enough to actually do it, but he decided to not wait to find out, and Leo removed it quickly, glancing with concern to Mikey, who remained expressionless. Don followed his glance and decided to beg the forgiveness of another person.

“And you, Mikey, I used your body to satisfied my selfish horniness, when my heart was already taken, like you were a mere whore. Spit in my orange juice,” Don exclaimed, tears running down his face and waving his arms theatrically. “I deserve it! I’m an asshole!”

In front of such a stirring display of self-condemnation, Leo was almost tempted to stand and clap his hands like in a theater. That was the problem with Donnie, always keeping you on the edge, wondering if he could feel that strongly or if he could have a histrionic personality disorder. He looked again to the cook, to see what Mikey was thinking and if to his opinion Don was genuinely upset.

But still keeping a straight face, Mikey spit in the glass of juice and offered the glass to the attorney, in front of a shocked Leo.

The reporter took the glass away and walked with furious strides to the sink, where he poured away the juice.

“But he asked for it!” Mikey protested.

“Are you a child?” Leo retorted angrily. “Don’t listen to what Donnie says. He is upset.” He spoke the word ‘upset’ with emphasis, hoping Mikey would catch the draft and understand that he was actually abusing a helpless person.

Mikey raised an eyeridge.

“Why is he upset? Yesterday this guy ate his best meal since forever for free! He slept in my comfy bed, after having made a mess he didn’t even clean-up!” At this, Mikey seemed incensed, now speaking harsher. “Then he had sex with me and I know this jerk enjoyed it a lot! My lower back still hurts! But am I the one complaining?” he spat, now riled up. “And now this asshole make the face of a man having being violated like I was disgusting! I know I’m cute! Both Leonidas and studio 6 are full of people wanting to fuck me!” he roared. “And what about you, cherry-boy? My best friend is mad at me and he forced me to befriend you! I go out of my way and tried to do so. I advised you about how to win him, even if I would have preferred keeping Raph for myself, but the first thing you did this morning was to bitch at me, when I woke up to make you breakfast, you ungrateful motherfuckers!”

The cook was shaking with anger and it was obvious that he was barely restraining himself from throwing his latte at the wall.

In front of the furious display, Leo stayed silent, understanding very well that Mikey was probably the most upset there. Well, at least the cook had better reasons than Don to be and was expressing his feelings in a more sensible way in Leo’s opinion. He missed Raph even more at the moment. There was something soothing about the producer. He guessed Mikey was missing him as well and Leo felt pity. Indeed, Mikey was the one rejected there, by both Raphael and Donnie. The blond-haired man probably didn’t care about the lawyer, but still, Donnie had been insulting.

Suddenly, he realized that in the past years, he had always been with people who were mentally stable. Even if April was upset about not being married yet, she was a strong and sensible woman. It was the first time that Leo was with people who seemed to be as broken or troubled as he was.

Had Raph done it on purpose? How was Leo supposed to deal with them? He was probably the oldest of the bunch and he felt a sense of responsibility taking him. Inspiration hit him and he knew what he had to do.

“You see? Sexual relationships have no place between friends or roommates. It only complicates matters. Even Raph can make mistakes, you know? I suggest we stay friends, without benefits, and partners in Leonidas’ case.”

“No! I disagree,” both Mikey and Donnie exclaimed, before sharing a flushed look.

Leo wondered again why he was there, standing in Mikey’s kitchen, trying to reason with them.

“Well, do as you wish. It's not my business,” he muttered. Even if he wanted to help them, Leo knew he wasn’t enough of an example mental balance to scold them. “Mikey, thank you for the breakfast but my friend April will be worried about me…”

“I called the studio. It’s Friday and your friend is working. I told her you were here and fine etc. Just eat breakfast and maybe I will show you Raph’s reply.”

Leo looked up, his heart racing. Raphael had seen his video and maybe sent him one. He missed him so much and even just seeing his face and hearing his voice would give him fuel for the day to come. Leo stretched his hand out for Mikey’s phone, but the cook gave him a teasing smile.

“You and Donnie have to eat breakfast first. Then we will talk about your job at Leonidas to avoid you getting raped, or worse, fired,” Mikey said sarcastically.

It was pure blackmail but it was effective. Leo dropped into the nearest chair, aware he was pouting and still obeying like a child, but he was too lost to have a fight over Mikey’s phone.

“Good boy,” Mikey murmured with a smug smirk. “You’re such an uke. It’s a popular genre among Leonidas customers, but you should appear a little bit more… reachable, if you know what I mean.”

Leo frowned but took a mouthful of his crêpe to force himself to be patient. It was delicious and Mikey’s face lightened, reading the appreciation on Leo’s features. But Donnie was still playing his Gandhi act and Leo felt bad for the cook and annoyed for himself. Don’s display of regret might be cute, but he should not have any regret to begin with. They were not boyfriends and Leo wondered what he could possibly do to get that to sink into Donnie’s brain.

“Please, Don. Eat. You have no reason to starve yourself. I don’t mind that you had sex with Mikey. I would just have preferred if you would be more quiet about it. Well, you weren’t the one moaning so loudly,” he added, ogling Mikey. “But anyway, Raph has decided we should have an open, threesome relationship, so, I can’t be jealous...” Leo said, shrugging with obvious mockery. It wasn’t something he was envisaging but any means to dedramatize the situation for Donnie was good, even dark humor.

“It’s exactly that,” Mikey agreed, to the reporter’s dismay. “The three of us are friends with benefits, and roommates. Not only because Raph has demanded it but because it’s actually a very good idea.”

Mikey took a bite of his crêpe and with a delighted grin, he continued his explanations.

“Like Raph said, I have no money issues at all. My food is free since it comes from the grocery chain I have a contract with it, so both of you eating here won’t make a difference, and even without you here, I will still be paying for this three-bedroom apartment. I love partying and having guests, but maybe it’s time for me to have more stable friends, well according to Raph. Anyway, this is not a life-long contract. This is only for a few months. Living here, Don will have the time to pay off some of his debts and Leo, Raph is hoping you will find a new, fulfilling job and get therapy. Of course, in reality, it gives you the time to find out more about the Foot, but you can’t tell the truth to Raphael. He really doesn’t want you working on the case. I still don’t get quite why, but he is very firm on this point, even more than the therapy or the meds.”

Mikey stopped himself, to chew another bite, and for a moment the only noise audible was Donnie licking his plate clean. Leo barely restrained a sneer when the lawyer made the loveliest puppy-eyes ever at the cook to get a refill. Mikey didn’t comment when giving it to him, but he patted Donnie’s brown hair with gentleness.

“One of my weakness is that I don’t have a schedule, besides going into the studio twice a week to record my shows for the week. When I’m not busy somewhere, I usually fill the void with… whatever I can get my hands on,” he said.

The reporter knew Mikey meant either drugs or promiscuity.

“I was thinking about it this morning and, despite this asshole,” he said, motioning to Donnie, who lowered his head like a dog who had wet the carpet and waiting to be kicked, “I was actually glad to have to show off my culinary skills. I don’t make breakfast for my quick flings, if you want to know. In fact, after sex, people don’t stay around too long. If you are here, I will not have to keep myself busy, you know. I will be able to just have a drink, chat, and watch the tv, like normal people do.”

Leo listened to Mikey with consideration. He knew first hand that opening up to strangers was very hard.

“I don't want to badmouth your friend, Leo, but she was relieved when I told her that maybe you would consider moving in with me. She likes you, you’re a dear friend to her, but she just got a new boyfriend and needs to move on in her life. Don’t you think so?”

Indeed, it was a mental speech Leo had often with himself, though he wouldn’t admit it.

“Raph told me Dr. Hamato could see you from two-thirty to four-thirty pm, every Tuesday and Friday. You told me you have karate classes or something like that, didn’t you? When is it?”

“Every day, from six to nine pm,“ Leo replied, in a way happy to be sure to be busy a few hours a day. “Then I work at Leonidas, from Wednesday to Sunday.”

“You’re sure a busy cookie,” Mikey sneered. “But I would be satisfied if you sleep and have breakfast and lunch here each day, that's it. Anyway, we will see each other at Leonidas. I won’t leave you alone in this. But brace yourself, you will get a taste of my own therapy from ten to noon, five days a week. In exchange, I’ll give you weekly, ten hours of my time, to do whatever you please.”

It was fair and the fairness sold Leo on it, when he should have complained about being bossed around.

“What about Donnie?” he asked, more concerned about the lawyer than Donnie was about himself and Donnie gave him a stirred look, like Leo being worried for him was something he didn’t even deserve.

“I have my own deal with him, don’t worry.”

Leo waited for explanations that didn’t come and he didn’t demand answers. He wasn’t Donnie’s mother and even if he wasn’t sure to understand Mikey, he was sure that he would treat Don correctly.

They finished having breakfast and Mikey offered to let Leo chose something from his own wardrobe, until he can go home. Indeed Leo didn't even have his own keys, having left them with his cellphone at Leonidas.

He could go to the studio and see April at her desk, to get her keys, go home, take two suitcases and come back, but it’s meant maybe meeting Raphael. At this idea, Leo felt warmth creeping in him. But the producer might be mad because he was disobeying him directly. Therefore, it could bring a public argument that his former boss probably wanted to avoid.

“I had breakfast. Now I want to see Raph’s reply,” he demanded.

With a sly smile, Mikey pulled his cellphone out of his pocket, handing it to Leo.

Anxious, the reporter clicked on the beach ball app icon and he swallowed heavily when he saw Raph’s tired face. The producer was in bed, his glasses on and he could see the neckline on a white t-shirt and also a book on the bedside table where Mikey had left his watch. Since his glasses were on, Leo guessed the producer had probably been reading in bed before Leo’s video call.

The video was short.

 _“Use your damn phone for this next time, Leo. Mikey is a perv!”_ he said, with a weird strangled voice.

That was all, and Leo was pale with disappointment, thinking about how short the video was and how angry Raph had sounded, when Leo had opened his soul to him, confessing how deeply he loved Raph and going as far as to almost jerk off on video.

He felt a hand patting his shoulder.

“Don’t make such a face,” Mikey said. “Look at the time the video was sent. “You see, Mikey said, pressing ‘play’ again. “It was around ten minutes after you finished yours. The tissue box on the bedside table wasn’t there for nothing,” he added playfully. “He had been too turned on by your teasing and had to bring himself to completion, all alone…” Mikey sing-songed in Leo’s ear. “If he was so done with you, he wouldn’t act this way, wanting to keep your sexy video for himself alone. He doesn’t mind sharing you if it can bring you pleasure, but he is too possessive to share all of you, what you give to him.”

Leo narrowed his eyes to watch closer. Raph was still slightly flushed and indeed, next to the book was a tissue box. Then, Leo’s heart missed a beat.

“Can we have a close-up on it?” he asked, frowning.

“No. Why are you asking? You want to see if there some of it in his hair?” Mikey joked.

Leo paused the video, all business, his reporter senses awoken, his eyes zooming in on the red book. He was almost sure of what the book was. It wasn't something you looked at before sleeping without a serious reason. It was a yearbook and he could bet that it was the one from their prep school, and within it, Raph’s picture and all those of all Leo’s aggressors.

Why was Raph looking at this book on a Thursday night almost fifteen years later, just before sleeping? All his doubts from the last weeks flooded Leo’s mind and he stayed eerily silent, pondering for several long moments.

“Did Raph tell you what he was doing in Virginia, a few weeks ago?” he eventually asked.

Mikey shrugged, obviously confused by the reporter question.

“It was a business trip and his father died, I think,” Mikey said. “Raph might have daddy issues, but he wasn’t so mad as to not attended his burial, I guess.”

Indeed, Raph had told him the same version, Leo thought, his mind racing. And Raph’s father really had died. He was over 65-years-old, so it wasn’t that surprising. But what about all the events following this trip? When he had called his aunt, she hadn’t told him about seeing someone Leo could have known, and he hadn’t dared to bring up the matter.

Again, the question taunted him. Had Raph had something to do with all the public shaming his past aggressors had suffered? Maybe April knew. He already asked her but maybe Leo hadn’t insisted enough. Because if Raph had something to do with it… Leo needed to tell him to stop.

“Can you call the station for me? I want to talk to April,” he said. “I want to be sure she knows I’m alright and I want to know her real opinion about me moving.”

Mikey didn’t question it but Leo could feel Donnie’s heavy look on him. The lawyer was generally acting like such a nutcase that the reporter usually forgot about how much of a genius Donnie was under his eccentricities. He wasn’t fooled by Leo’s attempt to sidetrack them and would wonder what was the link between Raph’s short video, that Leo wanted a close-up on, and his Virginia trip. The attorney must remember how this trip had made Leo wonder a lot at the time and he was probably putting together a theory.

It was funny, he told himself, trying to calm himself by having these kinds of philosophical thoughts, Don looked like the retarded one, with his fake eyeglasses and his weirdness, while Mikey was fitting so well in society, attracting respect and envy, when obviously he wasn’t the sharpest tool in the box. He could call Leo a virgin and knew a well about Raph and Leonidas, but he was mostly a hedonist, not wanting to think too much. If Mikey wanted to help them, he could only be a bait, nothing more.

_“April O’Neil speaking.”_

“Hi April, it’s me, Leo.”

_“Oh, Leo, how are you doing? Mr. Morrison told me you were staying at his place, and even thinking about moving.”_

Leo didn’t answer right away, studying April’s voice. There was a hint of excitement in her voice and Leo stomached the truth. Even if April liked him and cared for him as an older sister would, she was eager at the idea of him moving away. Even if he had almost agreed with Mikey about moving in with them, it still hurt him.

_“I think it could be a good idea, Leo. I think it would be better for you to live with people like you.”_

Leo frowned. Did April mean unstable people?

 _“You know, gays,”_ she said.

A deep blush crept onto Leo’s face. Even if April didn’t mean any harm and he knew it was nothing to be ashamed of, he felt hurt again. April probably found the idea of Leo being gay comforting since it could explain Leo’s lack of sexual desire for her, but he hated having a label on him when he had even figured things out for himself. He knew he was in love with Raph and yes, he found some men attractive, but it didn’t mean Leo should stay only with people calling them self gay.

 _“I don’t mean you should only see them now,”_ she added, like she was reading his mind. _“I want us to stay close friends. What about we have still lunches together, once or twice a week?_ ”

Leo felt a pinch of betrayal. Mikey wasn’t exaggerating. April seemed to be glad he left, offering him lunches with her like she was doing him a favor. But she was the one asking him to move in with her, to begin with, like a few weeks ago!

“Well, if I was that much of a bother to you, you should have left me in Arlington,” he hissed. “I never once asked to move in with you! You were the one suggesting it because you told me you had money issues!”

Suddenly, he remembered Raph’s accusation that April only loved him for the money he should have from his supposed father. It was insane and Leo knew it was. Nobody could fake friendship that much and for so long. 98% of the time, April was only patience and sweetness for him. But he couldn’t help himself.

“I guess you were supposing I had a lot of savings. Of course, a billionaire to be is a good roommate,” he said spitefully.

 _“You were complaining non-stop that people were mean to you because of your father and about wanting to get away from him, where he has less influence,”_ April answered, her voice clipped. _“I saw you with your wrist sliced and you after you almost overdosed by swallowing too many pills, and I was afraid you’d try it again, to get away. So what I was supposed to do since I was enough stupid to care about you, you jerk?”_

By her voice, Leo could tell April was thoughtfully angry, which had almost never happened and Leo felt bad, like a son who had been ungrateful to his mother.

 _“I think you are too deep in your self-pity party to properly see what’s around you, Leo,”_ she said, sobbing. _“I still care for you but I don’t think I can do much for you at this point. Mr.Payne is caring for you. I don’t know what had happened between you and why he fired you, but I agree with him. You have to grown-up out from under my wings, Leo. Mr. Morrison seems to have a head on his shoulders. Listen to him and Mr.Payne.’_

Leo bit his tongue, still remembering how Mikey had spat in Don’s juice like a spiteful kid and how he had acted like a brat at the ball. But April was a girl easily convinced by looks.

“I will pick up my belongings tomorrow. I don’t have my keys, right now,” Leo said coldly.

“ _Casey is there. You can go now. I will warn him you’re coming over,”_ April replied in the same icy tone.

Leo’s heart broke, even if he was the one responsible for the end of a more than a decade of friendship. He murmured a goodbye and hung up, feeling the stare of the two men on him.

“What?” he snapped. He hated that he had witnesses, when he was feeling so raw and upset.

“You were cold,” Don pointed out. “That isn’t like you!”

“You don’t even know me!” Leo growled. “How the fuck are you supposed to know who the real me is?”

Don eyes were wide and frightened eyes, and tears weren't even out before Leo wanted to slap himself for taking it out on Donnie.

“I knew it, you are mad at me,” he sobbed, but before Don could slide deeper in self-misery, Mikey placed himself between them like a human shield.

“My step-father rented me to pay for his and my mom’s drugs,” he blurted out. “She knew about it and even encouraged him to do it. It took me four years to escape them and I managed it by whoring myself to older men.”

What remained of Leo’s anger dropped flat at this and he froze. Raphael had told him about it, but to hear it aloud was another matter.

“We have all a troubled past that we bear as a burden,” Mikey continued. “I understand your anger and that you feel what happened to you is unfair. But don’t let this define you. I can tell you have great qualities for Raph to love you so much and for this friend to have been so protective of you, so far, but people deserve their own life too. You have talent, a brain, and also a big heart. You want to stop this human trafficking whatever it takes and it shows you have courage and honor. You are loyal to your friends and try your best to be kind to everybody, but sometimes there’s like a big, dark cloud swallowing you whole and blinding your judgment,” the cook explained seriously.

Leo felt on the verge of tears. So many good words, from the man he had taken for a rival not too long ago, moved him.

“Your struggling makes the people caring about you suffer. Just think about how Raph had been affected seeing you attempting to end your life or believing you did. It's killing him to see how much you don’t care for yourself when he cares so much. It’s the same for April,” he said. “Your friend can have a break from this burden she helped you so far with. She has nothing to do with your pain and she would see you again with much more eagerness if you actually got better without her. Make her proud and heal your pain on your own, with Donnie and my help. Look at him,” he said, turning to the lawyer, stroking his messy brown hair. “Just listening to his nonsense lowers my anxiety tenfold,” he said with a touched smile. “And I’m a not a therapist. Well, I didn’t even finish high school, nor have I had a stable relationship in my life, but I’m sure I can bring you something, as you can for me. For Donnie, he isn’t high maintenance. I just have to feed him and if you were to stand there, he would be blissful,” he concluded with a hint of sarcasm.

“You’re right,” Leo said, wiping his tears. “I’m a grown-up man and should act like it.”

“Grown-up man is bullshit,” Mikey said gently, handing him a box of tissues. “You are allowed to cry and eat ice cream until you throw up. Just don’t always bring the same friend with you, for years. I’m willing to take a ride with you,” he stated, opening his arms like an embrace. “Don is willing. The doctor Hamato is willing. Then, when you will feel better, you will have made peace with April and after that, Raph will be there, in the end. He has his own issues to settle until then.”

Leo nodded, feeling suddenly drained.

“You’re right and I thank you for all your kindness, but I’m not sure…” he was about to tell him he wasn’t sure he wanted to live with them, but he was too weak right now to have this discussion again. “I will take a cab and go fetch my belonging from April’s and maybe check for a storage unit,” he said, running a hand through his short hair.

“No sense in that, we will take my car,” Mikey declared. “If you feel emotional, we will be there. Casey might be a good guy but if his girl called him crying and he knows about you causing Raph’s stroke, he could give you some attitude. I can’t blame him, but I won’t leave you there and neither will Donnie. I will distract him, while Donnie helps you.”

That was decided and so Leo found himself in his former apartment, once again packing his luggage. Mikey had been right that Casey didn’t seem pleased to see him, but true to his word, Mikey kept him distracted. Donnie still seemed to be beating himself up and remained moodily silent as they gathered up Leo’s things.

Meanwhile, he remembered the money he got from his mother. With it, he could buy his own apartment with a single room and live quietly. Mikey and Raph thought that Leo had no other solution, having no job, but that wasn’t true. But Leo guessed that money issues weren’t Raph biggest concern about him. Raphael didn’t want Leo alone because he was probably afraid he would kill himself if he got too depressed.

They returned to Mikey’s and Mikey prepared them lunch, a salad with pecan nuts, apple, bacon, and homemade maple syrup dressing with half a grilled cheese on the side.

“So we won’t see you until tonight at Leonidas, right?” Mikey asked after the meal. “You’ve got your appointment with the therapist at two-thirty, in less than one hour. And after that, you have that martial arts class, right? And just after, you will go to Leonidas? We need to settle the plan. Have you any idea how it works at that place?”

Leo recalled what Usagi told him.

“There are a few categories of the staff there,” Mikey started to explain, “but except for maybe the DJ, the bouncer, and the bartender, every other employee could be rented,” he explained seriously. “Nobody is forced to, but they would keep and treat employees who make them more green better, you know? VIP customers can also get private moments with other customers in the VIP salon on the main floor. But the employees have sex for money on the first floor, for it to be less apparent. I’ve never been there, because I don’t need to pay to get some,” he said with a salacious wink.

Leo remembered the time he had caught Raph with another man in one of these VIP salons. At least, it was less awful than if he had paid for sex.

“But the fact is there’s a second floor as well, but I have no idea what happens there. And I know for sure there a basement too. Once, I was drunk and mistook a door for the one for a private salon, but it was locked and a bouncer appeared, telling me it was the basement door. There are a lot of bouncers there whose jobs seem to be to just watch where people can go. Maybe it’s normal the basement door being watched and locked and maybe there nothing more there than a wine cave or storage, but still…” Mikey trailed off. “What I’m sure is, if you want to know what is in the basement, in the boss office, or on the second floor, you need to be at least the employee of the month for November and December. I don't think the manager is the kind to give his trust so easily and the other staff member won’t tell their boss’ secrets to a wannabe dancer. You need to make money and well, I can help you with that.”

Leo frowned, not sure of what Mikey meant and almost afraid it might mean what he thought.

“Tonight, I will flirt with you, buy you one drink or two, and well, rent you. Don’t worry, I have no intention of raping you! I’m an uke,” he declared, pointing at himself. “I will be with Donnie and we will act like we want to spice up our evening. It’s a common thing but less easy to find in the crowd, it would justify me going out of my way and renting a room on the first floor. I have no idea of the price, but I can rent you for two or three hours. I’m sure they have cameras in the rooms, to be sure to not get fooled or for security, but I don’t think they have microphones. You will dance for us and try to be enticing the best you can. You have a handsome face and a great body but you have cherry boy written all over you!” Mikey insisted. “It’s not a bad thing in real life, but this place is not real life and it could blow your cover or get you fired, if they judge not to fit in with the place. In the room, I will be able to correct you perhaps and advise you, but you will have to be cooperative. If your first clients are us, you will be less awkward with other customers. Anyway, they wouldn’t ask that much from you in your first week.”

Leo nodded stiffly, suddenly nervous. What Mikey had proposed was common sense. Indeed, if his first time was with people he knew, he would be less scared and clumsy.

“Have you a preference for the color of your room? We can paint one wall only to make it more personal and bring a touch of color” he asked out of the blue. “Don and I could do errands while you’re gone and even start painting.”

Leo shrugged, murmuring that he liked the blue, without being more specific. He didn't want Don and Mikey to waste time and money to make him feel more comfortable when he wasn’t sure how it would turn out. Mikey seemed to be a real friend and Donnie was a cute screwball, but what if it didn’t work out? April was his friend for years and she barely let him stay at her place for a month.

“Now, go see Dr. Hamato,” Mikey said, without insisting. “You’ll be late. But before you go, kiss me goodbye.”

Leo looked at him in astonishment, not sure to have understood right.

“Tonight, you'll be surrounded by more lewd things than a mere kiss and don’t forget we will be recorded in the room, like you will be in any room there. The manager and the other employee will watch you, since you're a newbie. New and cute people make a lot of others jealous and they won’t hesitate to snitch on you to the boss if you look too cold or uneasy.”

At this, Leo remembered the aggressive guy who had bit Leo's head off for a red outfit.

“For me, kisses mean a lot, but not like for you. I only kiss my real friends,” the cook concluded.

Mikey looked sincere and his expression was so sweet that Leo went ahead and gave him a quick peck on the lips. At this, Donnie entered his personal space, his eyes shining and Leo understood that the attorney was jealous of Mikey, only wanted to take advantage of this for his own good.

“You, you got enough for today,” Mikey said, dragging Don away. “Stop being greedy, like you will be cut off from affection any time soon,” Mikey sneered. “Leo will be late, because I know you, Dee, you will grab Leo like an octopus and never let him go.”

“It's his damn fault for letting me fall in love with him,” the lawyer protested loudly. “He has to take responsibility!”

“You want responsibility? I”ll give you responsibility! I put you in charge of making me cum,” Mikey said huskily. “Let him go and follow me already!”

It had the effect of a spell on Donnie, who after a late glance to the reporter, followed the cook in his bedroom.

Free of them, Leo ran to his appointment.

\---

He arrived in front of an old but very well maintained building, with flowers at each window, making the severe building looking more cheerful and welcoming. A discreet sign notified him that it was Dr.Hamato’s office and he pressed the bell. A ringing noise was heard and Leo pushed open the now unlocked door.

In the hall with wood walls, decorated with some picture of mount Fuji like at Raph’s office, there was no secretary waiting at a desk and Leo turned to the right, where there was a waiting room and he felt suddenly at ease. The room was lit by pools of warm light. The wooden floors, stone tiling, and an abundance of living plants provided earthly comfort; jewel tones in the walls and furniture made each piece of the room seem special in its own right. Clusters of unusual and interesting objects and books filled the room with a dreamlike sensation of memory.

Leo sat on a leather chair in front of a coffee table with some flyers. He took one with the picture of the old man he had seen at the ball.

‘Dr. Hamato, Individual or couples counseling, and Psychotherapy for challenges such as Anxiety & Social Anxiety, Depression, Bipolar Disorder, Adjustment Struggles, Trauma & PTSD, Grief, Disordered Eating, Addiction, Phobias, Low Self-Esteem, and Anger.’

Leo wondered what could have brought Raphael to ask for help from a therapist, but feeling observed, he put the flyer down.

“Mr. Chanler, I’m very pleased you accepted the invitation,” the doctor said. “Please, come in,” he added, motioning for Leo to follow him into what the reporter supposed was his office. He was surprised to find a room with shoji door, clashing with the more western look of the hall and the waiting room.

“I lived the first forty-five years of my life in Tokyo,” the man said. “There are some things from my country that I don’t want to let go.”

On a slightly elevated floor, there was another low table with a tea set on it and two couches from each side. Leo sat on the one facing the one the doctor had taken a seat on. He was fidgety as he watched the doctor pouring what looked like tea in a little cup. The man offered one to Leo, who accepted it with gratefulness, anything to look busy and be doing something with his hands. Besides, while he was sipping his tea, he wasn't forced to talk and the silence was less awkward.

He thanked the man and took a sip.

He remembered the tea he had taken from another Japanese man. This one didn’t taste the same but it was good anyway. For the first ten minutes, the doctor talked about Tokyo and what he missed from Japan and Leo listened to him politely, but also with real interest.

“But we are not here to talk about the memories of an old man,” he apologized. “I treat Raphael for his anger issues, mostly,” the doctor blurted out like he had read Leo’s mind when he had been wondering why Raphael needed therapy. “We spend much time talking about you, so I don’t need you to talk to me about yourself that much. Why not just drink tea and chat about this common friend of ours?”

Leo hadn’t expected that, sure he would be questioned.

“Don’t you have to stick to confidentiality?” Leo asked with bewilderment. “What Mr.Payne says in therapy must remain confidential, right?”

“Raphael doesn’t mind at all. Since he is judging himself very hard, it’s better if I’m the one talking about him,” the doctor said, taking a cautious sip. “But if you are uncomfortable, I don’t mind. We can talk about something else or we can be silent and just drink tea.”

Leo took a sip, wondering if he should take the offer and just shut up.

“One of our friend‘s problems is that instead of looking at his own issues and facing them, he decides to care for others, postponing his own healing. We were off to a great start, until the unfortunate event where you fled like a Princess at midnight, leaving him crushed with not even a shoe to cherish, since he was even sure you were dead.”

Nervously, Leo took another sip, feeling all of sudden very on edge. He knew he deserved the old man reproaches but it was still hard to take.

“I’m the one who suggested he broke up with you.” the man added quietly.

Shocked, Leo stood upright, dropping the cup.

“How dare you tell me this so lightly?” Leo exclaimed, shaking with anger. “I love him and he told me he loves me too. Our break-up made me almost lose my mind from the pain.”

“Of course, he does, but you’re not ready and he isn’t ready to deal with someone like you,” the therapist stated. “Both of you need to heal separately from each other. When you are both ready, you will be able to start this relationship over with a more solid base. Besides, this break-up made you realize the feelings you have for him, didn’t it?”

Whatever the man was saying, Leo couldn’t stay still and listen to a man who had suggested Raph make this heartbreaking decision.

“If you want to leave, you can,” the doctor said, again with a polite and kind tone. “I’m not your enemy, but I feel I lost your trust and you need to think things over before being able to listen or to open up.”

“Indeed,” Leo spat icily. “Thanks for the tea. I’m off.”

The man nodded again, like he had expected Leo’s reaction.

“I will tell Raphael you attended your appointment, without any further details about our conversation, nor your earlier leave. I suggest you meditate on it. Whatever you decide, I will wait for you twice a week, at the same time,” he told him with a bow.

Out of politeness, Leo bowed quickly before storming off, still mad and upset. He knew he should have waited and asked for the doc reason but like each and every time, he couldn’t control his temper.

He looked down at himself. He was wearing sports pants and running shoes, since he was about to go to his Dojo and then to Leonidas, where he would have probably have to change anyway. He decided to take a quick jog to Chinatown.

\---

“You are early,” Oroku Saki said, looking at Leo, who was kneeling on the floor, dressed in his black kimono.

Indeed, he had arrived thirty minutes early, needing to feel busy so not to feel anguish about having ditched Raph’s therapist so quickly.

“You look even more eager to train than yesterday. It’s perfect since your training will be harder today.”

Leo bowed lower for his Sensei to not see his concerned face. The training of the day before had been the hardest he had ever had, but anyway, he needed to let off some steam.

He trained hard for a long while, until he was about to collapse, only stopping when his Sensei raised his hand.

“You did well, my son,’ Oroku said.

Leo flushed hard, to hear the praise and this title spoken in an appreciative voice.

“My doctor is supposed to be here and want to examine you after a ninety-minute period of physical exercise. I want to be sure you are in good health and that this is not too hard on you. Let's have tea until his arrival.”

Leo followed Oroku obediently, seeing no harm in the request and actually glad to have a break.  
The Japanese man offered him the tea with the same gesture Dr. Hamato had a few hours earlier and he again felt anguish at the idea that maybe the doctor would tell Raph that Leo had dropped his therapy before even fifteen minutes had passed.

“Tell me, my son, what about your father?” Oroku Saki asked.

Leo looked up, wondering what his father had to do with this.

“I’m not on very good terms with him,” Leo replied in a neutral voice, not explaining how far their disagreement went, nor why and not adding that he was probably a bastard from an unknown father anyway.

“It is like with my daughter,” the man said, his face inexpressive like a mask. “But I’m an old man and don’t want to die without nobody to close my eyes.”

Leo nodded with empathy. The man didn’t seem to be all alone, having almost a little court in Chinatown, like an emperor, let alone being on his deathbed, but he could understand his Sensei’s sorrow.

“I had guessed you were bearing a burden similar to mine. I had come to think of a solution for both of us.”

Leo frowned, finishing his cup.

“What is your blood group?”

Leo put down the cup, a little taken aback by the question. He knew enough about Japan to know it wasn’t a random question. There were beliefs about the blood groups influencing personality.

“I’m A,” Leo said.

The Japanese man nodded, serious.

“I was sure you were. Here’s my proposition. I want to adopt you, by the blood-link ceremony. I would be a father to you and you will be my son. I’m not wealthy,” the man explained, desolate. “But I’m respected among my community. Birthright means nothing to us, but after this ceremony, they would treat you like my son and heir, and you would have a family, ready to die for you.”

Leo fidgeted on the tatami. He knew the offer was generous in a way. This poor man had nothing, only owning this Dojo and maybe a few laundromats, but it seemed like he had been fond enough of Leo, at first sight, to give up to him the little he had. In a sense, it was weird and suspicious, but from the other side, it was stirring. His father by name, Chanler Sr., who was a powerful billionaire, had never spoken to Leo in such a passionate way and not one of his employees had ever seemed to feel real respect for him. He had no idea why Oroku Saki was willing to do such an eccentric thing like adopting a thirty old man. Leo guessed it was because he had saved the life of the man and he wasn’t too clumsy in ninjutsu, but the important matter was, Oroku Saki cared for him and not because he was aiming at Leo’s ass or at Leo’s father money. It was pure love and generosity and maybe a fancy from a man at the fall of his life.

“What is this ceremony?” he asked, trying to stay cautious. Sometimes, Leo was growing too passionate, making reckless decisions, like earlier at the therapist’s office. The man might be friendly, Oroku Saki was still a stranger to him.

“My doctor is also a traditional tattoo artist. You will decide on a symbol for you and my blood would be mixed at the ink and so, from there, my blood would be mixed with yours and you will be my son. We will invite a few people and we will drink sake as a symbol of trust and support for each other.”

It wasn’t that bad, Leo mused. He had never been into tattoos, well not on him. But when he had seen the one from Raph, he knew he wanted a matching one.

“Does this tattoo need to be big?” Leo asked, a little nervous. He knew that wanting a tattoo matching that of a man who wasn’t even his official lover at the current time could be seen as crazy.

“No,” Oroku Saki replied with an amused grin. “Only enough for the symbol to be noticeable.”

“Ok, well, alright,” Leo replied, a little nervous because the situation was odd, but he had no idea how to get out of this without being rude. If it could please his Sensei and make him feel less alone, it was only a good thing.

“Today, we will only do the outline and it would be the next part of your training for the day,” Oroku Saki said.

Leo felt almost a fool. He was so predictable that his Sensei was already sure of his answer. Oroku pressed on a button on the table, which that Leo had not noticed yet, and gave a sharp order in Japanese that Leo didn’t have the time to catch, despite knowing the language. He might know Japanese but he wasn’t that fluent enough to understand when the person was talking too fast.

“My doctor is coming. He will check on you and draw the outline. What do you want as symbol?”

“A black cat,” he replied, blushing, thinking of Raph and wanting him there so badly. He could tell the man was surprised by his choice, but Leo was firm on it. It was the cat or nothing. The tattoo was more a link to him than to Oroku Saki. He would show to the producer how far Leo was ready to go to be with him. Maybe it would make up for the therapist incident, he thought, refusing to let his mind linger on the fact that Raphael had never mentioned wanting Leo to have a cat inked in the skin like him, but had pleaded many times for him to get therapy.

”A black cat it will be then,” Oroku Saki agreed, as the shoji door slid open to let Dr.Bishop enter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to vote for your favorite. The Reader's Choice Awards voting period comes to an end March 15.
> 
> General ballot-https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfpPc54xMoFMD5L4YIwv_tOzCtjb5nI50ksL3PJ18VMDIxHGg/viewform
> 
>  
> 
> Mature ballot-https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdnmSkyIraRjJzpdbFnRRWGV1aLI7-40xm5RgSk2vyjuyPItg/viewform


	21. Katana

Leo was again send off in the luxurious Mercedes and his whole trip to Leonidas, he couldn’t shake the strange feeling that had seized him.

The doctor Bishop had been eerily silent, looking Leo over, before doing the tattoo. It had hurt like a bitch and even if it took less than thirty minutes, Leo had barely held back his wail. How Raphael had been able to undergo hours of this kind of session was beyond him. It was indeed true that Leo’s tattoo had been made in a Japanese traditional way, but it didn’t change the fact that the producer must have suffered from the pain of the needle. But who he was kidding, Raphael Payne had always been more manly than him.

Of course, as always, midway he had regretted it. Why was he tying himself to a man he barely knew. Oroku Saki was kind to him, much more than his father in name and also, much more than his biological father, who had abandoned him. Did Leo have such daddy issues that he needed to jump at the first fatherly figure he saw? But now, it was too late, the outline of a cat inked in his flesh.

He had chosen the same place as Raph to have it, but when he saw the image, he had been disappointed. The cat on Leo’s shoulder blade was like on the Japanese traditional prints, not at all like the more Halloween-esque shape of Raph’s. But what could he say? It was his fault, to begin with, for not have been more explicit and now he had to bear on his back the weight of his too quick and harsh decision.

He had to come again in a few days to get the colors and shading, Oroku Saki had said. Then, when it was healed, Leo would be introduced as his son and they would share the sake cups. It was what they had agreed on but Leo could help but feel tricked, in the backseat of the Mercedes.

Oroku Saki told him he wasn’t wealthy, but he was sitting in a $170,000 car, with a driver, as his father could have.

Then, Oroku Saki looked to have a lot of following for a man owning a Dojo and a laundromat.  
Questioning him without being rude seemed impossible and Leo guessed that in the near future they could have a talk, since it’s looked like they were now father and son. Maybe at dinner time, since his Sensei required his presence now at each dinner time, just before training.

Leo bit his lip with annoyance. His whole life was now set to please other people. He had promised to have breakfast and lunch with Mikey, after having slept at his place. Then, twice a week, he was supposed to see Dr.Hamato. He wasn’t sure what he would do with that, but he had still a few days in front of him, to think it over. Then he had to attend dinners and the Dojo, before heading, in the Mercedes, to his fake-job, until around two am.

There was no way he could get a real job to earn money with such a tight schedule, he thought. He knew he was supposed to get money from this estate lawyer if he really needed it.

Leo sighed, leaning his head against the tinted window of the car. He knew he was only filling his head with white noise to avoid letting his mind linger on the real source of his anxiety.

Tonight, he would work for real, if Hun allowed him to after his early departure the night before. The manager seemed to dislike him that much, that Leo wondered a lot what his attitude would be after Leo had acted in such an unprofessional way. The reporter blamed the cook in his mind, but he knew it wasn’t really Mikey’s fault since he hadn’t known Leo’s genuine motives for working there at the time.

Thinking about Mikey was only worsening his stress. He had said he would be there with Donnie. Leo knew they meant him no harm but Mikey had told him about renting Leo and he couldn’t help but be worried about it. What was Mikey intending to do to him? The cook was probably right when he said they would be probably watched on the security camera and so, he would have to act ‘receptive’ and be able to not punch him if his ass was groped.

What he would have to endure to get that scoop!

“We are there, honored son,” the driver said, leaving him in front of the gay club without any show of discomfort, like it wasn’t shameful or anything that the so-called honored son was likely to whore his ass.

Leo closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Everything would be alright. Donnie and Mikey were his friends now and Usagi had been friendly to him so far. Then he would get his phone back and could download the Marco Polo application to have video-chat with Raph. It wasn’,t like having the real Raphael Payne with him but it was much better than nothing at all.

He thought again about the damn therapist who had suggested Raph break-up with him. Why had Raph listened to him? It wasn’t like him to listen to someone else. Raphael was a born leader, giving orders, not following them. So why?

Well, there was no chance he’d get the answer sitting in the Mercedes and so, Leo got out, walking with long strides to the employee door in the back alley.

“Oh, this is you, cutie! Did you miss me, babe?” the lustful bouncer asked.

Leo shivered hard at being undressed by these eyes so shamelessly.

“Damn, you look even cuter and younger than yesterday? How do you manage it? Having beauty-mask with cum?” he chucked and the idea of it made almost Leo gag.

“Stop annoying me with your vulgarity and move out of my way,” Leo spat icily.

“Playing like a little Prince, doncha? Hard to get and all that jazz, but you are only a little bitch,” the man said, leaning over him, with a threatening voice.

Leo paled. This nickname of ‘little prince’ was a way to bully him when he was a kid and it was like Bradford knew it and used on purpose. No, there no way the man knew it, it was only Leo turning paranoid. But he wouldn’t let himself be impressed like when he was a little boy.

“I don’t care what Hun says about the boss. He is busy anyway. I will fuck you until you learn how to respect your elders.”

Before the man could touch him, he twisted his arm, fast as lightning.

“Touch me again and I’ll break each of your fingers,” he said in a low, raspy voice he never had before. “I’m not your plaything!”

“Calm down, I’m sorry,” the bouncer said in a pathetic tone. “What about I give you two hundred bucks? You’re here for the cash, right? What about $200 for a blow job?”

Leo pressed harder, about to snap the guy shoulder. Never he had been able to get a guy like Bradford in so a good hold, and he supposed it was because the caveman was too slow when Leo had reacted so fast. For once, he felt powerful. It was a dizzy feeling.

“How dare you…?”

“What is happening there?” a voice said and Usagi appeared, frowning and Leo release the man.

“Nothing of your concern,” Leo replied. “We had just agreed that from now, he would leave me alone.”

Usagi blinked, looking at the scared face of the man but then a grin split his handsome face.

“I’m glad you settled it by yourself, even if I didn’t mind to step in,” Usagi told him in a soft voice.

Leo passed by him like Usagi was transparent. The man’s whole attitude was putting him on edge and since he didn’t know to which degree Usagi was genuine in his kindness, indifference was the only option he saw available to him. But then he recalled Mikey’s advice and told himself that maybe Usagi deserved a chance and meanwhile, he could get information from him. So, he slowed his step and let Usagi reach him.

“Are you sure you are not underage?” Usagi asked. “The first time I saw you, you looked like 25 years old. Maybe the spotlight was aging you, because, in this light, I would guess you’re barely 20.”

“I'm 30. Want to see my ID?” Leo muttered. He had often comment about looking younger but lately, it was even more often. He knew he should be flattered by it but the fact was that his teens weren't a period he wanted to remember. He felt looking young was like been weak or girly and so he was starting to be annoyed by it.

“Don’t stay alone. There are a lot of people here with bad intentions,” Usagi whispered, insisting. “Let me accompany you.”

“What’s to tell me you are not one of these ill-intentioned people?” Leo countered. “I don’t know .”

“Of course, you don’t, since you refuse to even heard me out one time!” Usagi retorted. “I’m actually looking forward to you getting to know me better.”

The voice had a low, lustful pinch and Leo shivered hard. This man being all seductive with him wasn’t stirring him a bit. Leo’s focus was on his business. Even if Mikey told him he should try to be friends with him, Leo couldn’t bring himself to do so if the guy was always going to be dropping hints like that.

“Here’s something I could tell you about myself. I’m not here to fool around but to make money,” he stated firmly.

Usagi frowned at this and his smile turned upside down.

“This is about your so-called boyfriend the blond guy told me about, isn’t it? He is forcing you to whore yourself to get money? He is your pimp? If that’s so, break-up with him,” the man told him seriously, his eyes shining with indignation. “He is not a man of honor!”

Hearing Raph being called a pimp rubbed Leo the wrong way, even if he knew Usagi was speaking for his sake.

They were now in the employee room. A part was a cloakroom to leave his clothes or his coat. It looked like any employee room. On a counter, there was a coffee machine, a microwave, and also a sink to get tap water. There were two couches and a table with six chairs. A door leads to a private staff bathroom from what Leo could see since the door wasn’t closed. There was also another door, but this one was closed. The other side of the room had a long counter, with a long wall mirror and three stools and it made Leo wonder if there were dancers applying makeup. A whole wall was reserved for the dancers, barmen, and waiters outfits, though there was no curtain to pull to have any privacy while dressing.

Leo sighed, feeling out of place but the important thing was to answer Usagi.

“He is not,” Leo tried to explain, while entering in the employee room, nervously tossing the clothes that were hanging to get to his coat and take his cellphone. Of course, it had no battery anymore and he uttered a sigh of frustration.

“Whatever you say. If he allows you to work here, you should break up with him!” Usagi insisted. “No real man can let his boyfriend be eye candy for other!”

Leo was already nervous about doing his real debuts, he didn’t need Usagi’s curiosity or insistence in the mix. But he couldn’t let Raph’s reputation be tainted. He knew the producer. Indeed, Raph would be pissed to have his lover working in a gay bar and even more, Leonidas. He thought again about how badly it could turn out if Raphael found out about Leo’s disobedience one day.

Then he shook his head, mentally chastising himself. Raph wasn’t his boss anymore. There was no boss in a relationship and anyway, since they weren’t dating for the moment, Leo could do whatever he wanted, for the best of their future, he thought furiously while unbuttoning his white shirt.

“For your information, he doesn’t know I’m working here, because of course, he would be pissed. Things happened and we decided to take a break. He was my boss and so, I decided to not work there anymore, with his consent. To not complicate matter unnecessary, you see?” Leo half-lied. “But my roommate got a boyfriend and threw me out. I’m living at friends of mine, for now, but I need money to get independent.”

There, it wasn’t even a full lie and so easy to remember. Also, it would quench Usagi’s thirst to know more about him. He was now bare-chested, still not feeling like wearing leather or latex, when a finger brushed his shoulder blade.

“What is this bandage for?” Usagi asked again. “Are you hiding a bite mark?”

“I got myself a tattoo,” Leo replied dryly. Why Usagi was so eager to know about every inch of his being? “The bandage is to avoid it getting infected. Are you done with your questions now, detective?”

Usagi stepped back at these words, apologizing for having been too noisy.

“I’m not used to be under the spotlight, that’s all, and I don’t like to talk about myself. It makes me feel uneasy,” Leo continued, to be less harsh but also discourage any further questions.

Usagi apologized again but Leo could tell that something was on his mind.

“I feel bad to tell you this so straightforwardly but I think it’s better if you can brace yourself mentally,” Usagi started to explain. “I arrived forty minutes before you and heard about an… initiation.”

Leo turned toward Usagi, while he was about to put on a very tight black tank-top. The image of a man being scarified crossed his worried mind. Could it be an initiation?

“Hun ask for a ‘sample’. He didn’t ask me because I’m mixed-blood and he said that it’s disgusting. I must confess, I’ve never been so glad to have a Latin-American mother,” he sneered. “But you are cute and well, I got worried for you,” the other dancer explained with honestly. “My gut had been telling me isn’t a place for you and…”

The same loud and obnoxious black man with the red suit appeared, preventing Usagi from finishing his explanation.

“Not you again!” the man exclaimed. “Your newbie ass has nothing to do in my dressing room.”

For a brief moment, Leo was confused about if he was talking to Usagi or himself, but when a long painted nail poked him aggressively, he knew he was the one the comment was aimed at, but Usagi flapped the hand away.

“There are eight official dancers here, twelve waiters in the main room each night, six barmen and ten busboys. Plus a Dj, three bouncers, and six watchmen walking around to see if all is alright in the room upstairs. We have also a janitor and his two helpers,” Usagi counted. “We also have the manager and his right hand, and well, the owner of the place too, but I guess they didn’t count since they dealt with things up in the boss’ office. But everybody else can use the employee room and this includes the dressing room part, so give us a break!”

Both the man and Leo were astonished at the accuracy of Usagi’s statement, but the man was the first to recover.

“He has nothing to do here! He will make all of us look bad!” he insisted.

Leo, however, didn’t care, slowly assembling puzzle pieces together. Suddenly, Usagi was even more suspicious to Leo. How could he know a place so perfectly when he just got hired and why was he concerned by the staff to the point of knowing the name of the watchmen and the number of helpers the janitor had? Usagi got hired less than an hour before him and still, he knew the place as though he owned it. Of course, Leo was pretty sure Usagi wasn’t the boss. The contempt from the manager was too obvious but maybe he was there to ‘test’ the other new employees, to be sure there wasn’t any snitch among them. And then, all his questions for Leo. The reporter should be extra cautious.

“You talk more and more like a detective,” Leo pointed out as he finished dressing, not even acknowledging the other man. He wasn’t there to pick a fight with anybody and was already nervous enough with what he had to do without losing his temper with a guy who hated his guts.

He passed by the guy, without giving him a second thought, in a hurry to get as far from Usagi as possible, so not to feel the intelligent hazelnut eyes upon him.

“Look at me, bitch, when I talk to you!”

But before the hand could grab Leo's hair, the reported swirled on himself with a roundhouse kick and the man was already on the ground, dizzy from the hit, while Usagi was gaping in shock.

“How did you kick him so fast when he was behind your back, before he even touched you?”

Indeed, Leo had acted out of instinct, without thinking about it. Even if he didn't see him, he had known to the marrow of his bones the man was about to grab him and he had been right. Training again in Martial Arts must have sharpened his reflexes.

“I told you. I'm doing ninjutsu,” Leo replied to Usagi, before stretching his hand to help the dancer on his back to stand up. It wasn’t like Leo to be so harsh, in fact, he didn’t even mean to. The man could insult him, he wasn’t from the clay bullies were made. This guy had probably got his share of beating at middle school for his slender body and feminine mimics and so, despite his aggressiveness, Leo was more likely to pity him than kick him. It was like his body reacted by his own.

But the man refused Leo’s help, cursing.

“Don’t touch me, you psycho!” he hissed. “This is not over! You have Baxty’s word! I will tell Hun you hit me! He loves me and doesn’t like you!”

“Stop it!” Usagi roared. “I will tell the manager you provoked him! You’re only jealous because you know since he is newer, younger, and cuter than you, he will steal your usual Alpha male clients! Complaining about him to the manager would only remind Hun how troublesome you are for dead meat!”

Leo brushed the man’s threat aside, as with Usagi’s retort, like it was nothing more than the buzzing from some mosquitos and left the room. They were only a distraction.

He wondered if Mikey and Donnie would already be there and felt his heart racing. What if Mikey took it as an opportunity to try to feel him up to please Raph or even worse Donnie? Mikey could turn cold in ten seconds flat with too straightforward a refusal, but for Donnie, only a taser would be enough for him to free Leo if he landed a hand on him half naked.

In the hall from the employee’s room to the dancefloor, where the music was already playing, Leo was seized by doubt again.

What he was doing here? he thought with a feeling of vertigo. He was doing this investigation for Raph but what had Raph had asked as a condition? For Leo to see a therapist, but he had fled the place after fifteen minutes. Then he had required Leo to never go to Leonidas ever again and yet, he was there. Even worse, he was ready to play pretend at being a whore. The reporter had not really intended to move to Mikey’s. In fact, he only moved his belonging there because of his argument with April and his need to have a little time to figure things out.

About having sex-buddies, Leo refused again, but on this point, he didn’t have any regrets. Whatever Raph pretended, Leo just knew he couldn’t be serious. Maybe the producer had genuinely good intentions. Raphael wanted to show the extent he was ready to go to for Leo in order for him to get better. Maybe for Mikey, who seemed to think sex wasn’t any more of a big deal than biting an apple, the proposition didn’t sound weird as fuck and Donnie had only just gone with the flow of his hormones, but Leo wasn’t like that. He couldn’t have sex without commitment and he knew Raph knew it. Did his former boss only want to test him? Did he only ask this one impossible condition to force Leo to swallow the therapy?

The damn therapy he would have to return to show his own readiness for commitment, he thought with dismay.

Leo had gotten a tattoo as love proof, but Raphael had never asked for that. Therefore, even if Leo meant the tattoo as a link to Raph, it wasn’t the case. It was linking him to a man Leo knew barely anything about and now that the polite and kind Sensei wasn’t there, Leo felt again uneasy. Probably if Raph would have been there he would have smacked Leo for act again without thinking. It was indeed odd how Leo could write very in-depth essays when he was young and he was pretty good at any logic game, but he was a mess every time bad or strong emotions bubbled up inside him.

Maybe it was an error, he told himself. He could have pride and not like to be ordered around by his lover, but the truth was he was doing the opposite of what Raph had asked for. And Raph would know it. Mikey could report that Leo didn’t want to stay with him or that he was isolating himself. Dr. Hamato could report that Leo didn’t attend his appointments. And about his new job… what if before he got the scoop, he met Raph at the club? With his leg, he wasn’t likely to attend the place for the next three weeks or so, but toward Thanksgiving, he would be healed enough to start his nightlife style over. What he would say then?

Going at Leonidas wasn’t the thing really forbidden there, but Raph had been very firm about Leo not involving himself with the Foot Gang, because he seemed positive Leo would get killed. Even if he had managed to get unharmed from there, he wasn’t sure the producer’s excitement about the scoop would outgrow his anger at the fact that Leo had disobeyed.

Leo knew it wasn’t because Raphael was bossy and wanted a submissive lover. What Raph wanted was a Leo alive and mentally stable enough to not make a new suicide attempt.

And still, Leo had been ignoring almost all Raph’s warnings. He had befriended Mikey and accepted to be sheltered there on a temporary period and well, he was committed to a social activity, if Ninjutsu could be called one. He had a new friend, an old man who had decided to adopt him in front of his relatives and employees, but he knew it wasn’t the kind of friend Raph had hoped for him. The producer had probably in mind people like this Casey, who had ripped April’s friendship from Leo in a flex of one bicep. But it was easy for Raphael to say so, since he had always been popular and good to interact with people. He should know Leo was awkward socially and that he could be glad if the Udon noodle guy from the laundromat wanted to befriend him.

Well, there was also the suspicious Usagi, who seemed to like him, but Leo wasn’t about to reciprocate anything before knowing the man better. Besides, he had a feeling Raphael wouldn’t like the fact that another man was protecting him in the same way he would have done if he was there.

Suddenly, Leo craved it. He needed to see Raph and talk to him. He had to explain to him that he went to his appointment and why he ran away. Maybe he could convince Raph to go there with him at least once? This way, the producer would see Leo was serious in his will to heal and be in a relationship with him.

He turned his back sudden to have his phone back. He needed to download the video message app now. Or maybe he could just take a cab and knock at the producer's door and fall in his arms. But while he was daydreaming about hot make-up sex, he bumped in a hard chest.

Hun was now blocking his way and his face showed how pissed he was.

“I heard about you have a pretty good kick,” he sneered. “Who could have guessed the Nutcracker had this in him?”

Leo didn’t care that Baxty had reported him. It was a bad idea from the start. He would explain it to Don and Mikey. But then, what about human trafficking! Yes, it wasn’t only to have a scoop. He needed to stop this but…

“I got news for you. I told the boss we got a cute cherry boy dancing Tchaikovsky. He said it would be a great new attraction in this sinner place…”

Leo was about to tell him that he had already decided to resign, but then he saw a silver glimpse and he instinctively took a defensive position.

“Calm down, boy, it’s only twin swords, but not to kill you,” he explained but with such a threatening expression that Leo could tell it wouldn't have bothered Hun that much. “Boss wants to know if you could dance with them.”

The odd request took Leo aback.

“Take them,” Hun insisted, but with a sour mood. “This is your scenic outfit. The Boss wants you to have them on you, all the time. Who knows which horny guy would want to grope you? With this you can slice a hand!” he exclaimed before sliding them back in their sheath.

Leo frowned but took the swords anyway, too dumbfounded.

“But you can’t possibly want me to hurt a customer?” Leo asked. “And why me? I’ve never met your boss. Did I?”

“There’s no customer for you,” Hun muttered. “The boss has seen you dancing from the security cameras. You have too much class for lap dances and he doesn’t want to lower your value so soon. You should be the product men pay only to watch from twelve feet away. So, this is your job. You have only one show to do each night at 11:00 pm. Then you can do whatever the fuck you want, except for drugs or sex with customers or staff.”

The last part brought a smirk to the man’s face and Leo wondered if Hun though Leo wanted to have sex with a staff member or to get high and was now pissed off he couldn’t do it. Hun was bad at judging character, then. In fact, Leo was the relieved one. He wouldn’t have to give a 'sample’ to him like Usagi was so concerned about.

“You just have to continue playing a hard to get, Princess, but with deadly weapons as a bonus. But you don’t even know yet how much of a lucky bitch you are.”

Leo was done been called names by a man he had such contempt for and he was about to tell him to shove the swords up his yakuza ass.

“You will be pay like a star is for your performance,” Hun continued and like every time it was about money, Leo’s interest dropped. Damn, he didn’t even call back this estate lawyer. So there was no way that some green would make Leo jump if this boss wanted him to jump. “The boss said $1000 by night you want to work. You dance with the swords at 11:00 and then, you are free to suck your lover’s dick or whatever rocks your boat.”

It was indeed a huge amount for a presence of fewer than twenty minutes at work and it didn’t even make any sense, but the more he thought about it, the less Leo wanted to stay. His hand tightened around the handle of the sword. If he was armed, the risks for him to get attacked was lower and also, dancing on a stage with swords, like it was a martial arts presentation wasn’t as shaming, but this money was the Foot’s and Raph would be pissed. Raph would maybe not even accept a report about the Foot at channel 6.

“I even have a name for you, I mean an artist name. Katana,” the manager told him with again, a mocking grin.

Leo could tell why. It was a DC female character and Kitana, almost the same name, was another female character. It was only to humiliate Leo even more, like when he had called him Nutcracker, Princess, Bitch and etc.

Anyway, whatever the name, Leo was again to tell Hun he was flattered but not interested, when someone from the staff yelled.

“Hun! It’s this big shot from TV and movies, Wolfe. He wants to rent a room. I told him you didn’t want to see his face on the second floor since he was caught on the television and the staff complained he was too rough…”

“This son of a bitch! Let me deal with it! If he wants to get some, he needs to pay twice,” Hun pestered while Leo’s mind raced.

Ok, Raph didn’t want him to get involved in the Foot and said he wasn’t interested in any scandal related to them, but Wolfe was different! It was Raph’s crusade to get that asshole in jail and so, for this he was more likely to forgive him. Then, he could also get evidence for Donnie! Moreover, then without any of Leo’s help, maybe the cops could get from Wolfe to the Foot by themselves.

He looked at the sword again. The leather from the sheath was warm and smooth in his hands. To get something about Wolfe, Leo could give it a try. Only for a few nights.


	22. Toxic

Indeed from his place in the shadows, Leo could recognize Wolfe. He had seen him on so many shameful pictures, with a big grin plastered on his face, while he was humiliating and molesting younger victims.

His hand clenched with more force on the sword handle, with silent rage. How he hated this man, not only because he was so in osmosis with Raph that he needed to feel the same. Leo despited Wolfe because he was a bully through and through, getting off on people’s cries. He still remembered very well his interview with the poor victims. This guy was a scum asshole and Leo even without Raph in the deal, would feel the thrill to take him down. But a thought came to him. If Wolfe had seen his tv report, he would be likely to recognize him. Leo might have gotten a more fashionable haircut, but his face hadn’t changed.

And what about if he didn’t fit with Wolfe ‘s tastes? People could tell Leo non-stop that he looked young, he was still thirty and all Wolfe’s victims were below twenty-two at the time he abused them.

He heard the striking laugh of Baxty. Maybe he could shot two birds with one stone. The other dancer seemed determined to give him a hard time. Leo was already not having it easy. He needed allies, if he wanted to know the secret of the place. Baxty was probably dancing at Leonidas for years. To befriend him could be useful. Why not bond over some makeup lessons?

Leo had heard all his life about how sissy he looked with his delicate features. It was the reason he had tried to build some muscles doing martial arts after his father made him ditch his dance classes. Even when it had become trendy for men to wear pink shirts, he had always been careful to never chose any pastel color. His lack of eagerness to get dolled-up for his interview was for the same reason. So, of course, makeup wasn't his expertise field, but with one look at Baxty, it was obvious it was his. If he asked him with humility to coax him, perhaps the other dancer would accept.

And for once, Leo would use his girly face to reach his goal.

He still had time before his presentation, but he wanted to approach Wolfe before. He suddenly remembered Donnie and Mikey. What if they meddle in this? And what if Wolfe saw Donnie? He wasn't sure if Wolfe would recognize him but Leo was sure as hell Wolfe would recognize the lawyer working for the ones suing him. Moreover, Don wasn’t a guy you could forget easily. He stood out in a crowd with his fake eyeglasses, his purple suit, his curse spoken in a too loud voice and his pocket full of food reserve. Leo needed to call them to tell Donnie that it was better if he didn’t come. Anyway, maybe Don would want to prevent him from doing so. The lawyer knew Wolfe as a dangerous man. He had heard as well the witness testimony. Mikey didn’t know and wouldn’t care.

He returned to the staff room to call Donnie and at the same time, apologize to Baxty, in order to get this makeover. If it didn’t work with him, well too bad, Leo would manage to do it by himself. He had already seen his mother and April use make-up, it wasn’t rocket science.

Thankfully, the staff room was now empty. Usagi wasn’t there, neither was any other dancers than the one he wanted to see. As he had guessed, Baxty was very attentive to his physical appearance. In front of the wide mirror, the black dancer was busy trying to cover the fact he had cried by applying eye makeup again and Leo felt remorses. Did he have kicked him so hard, he wondered. Recalling the kick, indeed he had and the reporter wondered what caused him to snap like that. Impulsiveness was a flaw he knew he had, but no aggressiveness. He wasn’t even revengeful. When Raph had offered him retaliation to his former bullies, he had refused and these guys had been much more mean to him. It was still mysterious what was happening to them and Leo thought again how it couldn’t only karma doing its duty. Raph had something to do with it, he was almost positive about it. The only little doubt he kept about it was how Raphael could have so much leverage even in Virginia, when he had left this state ten years ago with bitter memories from it. Raph could be a good Tv news producer and make money, but he didn’t have the influence and prestige of a moghul like Leo’s father had. Those men weren’t wannabe suckers either. They should have been out of a New-Yorker producer’s reach. Anyway, it wasn’t the time to reflect on this. Only Raph knew and the producer was determined to not see Leo before a while. What Leo needed to focus on was how to make Raph change his mind. The best way to achieve that was to trap Wolfe, he was sure of it. Since Wolfe looked like he had a part in the Foot shenanigans, Leo could maybe even catch both of them and then, have the report of the decade for Raph in addition to stopping these crimes. Raph would agree to start their relationship again and Leo’s career would then be assured and without any help from his father.

Wolfe was the key to stopping all Leo’s current miseries and to do that he needed to make Baxty an ally.

“I’m very sorry,” Leo said. “I didn’t mean to hurt you. It was more a reflex.”

Baxty didn’t turn his head but looked up into the mirror, to glare at him.

“Whatever I felt isn’t your business,” the dancer in red latex spat. “This has nothing to do with you.”

Leo took a cautious step forward, like Baxty was a wounded animal.

“If you say so, but I wanted to tell you I’m not here to be your rival. I won’t steal any of your customers,” the reporter explained. “In fact, I don’t think I will hang out around there for too long. I’m only interested in one person and, if I can get close to him, I will leave. If you help me with this client, I can even leave this place faster,” Leo declared with honesty.

Baxty narrowed his eyes.

“Customer you said? Are you not interested in Hun?” the dancer asked with suspicion.

How could someone could be interested in a rude, macho brute like Hun? Leo’s expression must have been very eloquent because Baxty’s level of aggressiveness lowered a little, even if he wasn’t convinced yet.

“Which one?” he asked. “Maybe I’m also interested in keeping this client.”

Leo held back his glee. It wasn’t sure yet. What if Wolfe was a prey the other dancer wanted to keep for himself?

“His name is Wolfe,” he replied and by the way the black man’s features froze in horror, Leo knew it wasn’t the case. Baxty won’t touch this client with a barge pole even if the producer was a wealthy bastard. That showed how Wolfe deserved his asshole reputation.

“I don’t know what you want from this man, but he is a nut too hard for you to break. If you want a one-night with him, you can have it but for that, you should have sex-appeal.” By the way Baxty’s nose wrinkle, Leo understood that according to him, Leo has no a tiny bit of sex-appeal. “If you want more from him and hope to get harmed by it you need either to be as rotten as him or…”

Baxty trailed off and Leo could easily read the hesitation on the dancer’s face. Baxty was torn between warning him away from Wolfe or getting rid of a rival.

“He is rough,” he finally said. “I’ve never been with him but I know for sure he has borderline fantasies and weird tastes. He is too tough a cookie for a vanilla guy like you, you should lower your standard,”he sneered.

The last sentence was meant to be an insult, but Leo felt stirred. Baxty wasn’t a bad guy if he tried to make him change his mind.

“As you said, I’m maybe not enough alluring for the place,” Leo conceded. “And I don’t know any of Wolfe’s tastes. Maybe you can help me with that. What can I do to please him better?”

The other dancer stayed speechless a moment and Leo could almost see the wheels turning in his mind. Baxty was obviously wondering if Leo wasn’t making fun of him.

“Alright,” he replied slowly. “I know he got a preference for dark-haired guys looking young with a nice ass and a cute face. You already have that, but what are those sword strapped on your back? If you look too manly or strong enough to fight back, it will turn him off. He only like the uke type.”

Indeed, it was a piece of good advice and Leo admitted Baxty was right. The problem was that he couldn’t get rid of the katana. Hun had been very firm on this point, beyond Leo’s understanding.

“I have to keep them. They want me to dance with it.” Leo said. “The boss's order, not my idea.”

Even if it was weird in Leo’s opinion, Baxty didn’t seem taken aback by the boss’demand.

“Well, we have to make you look more delicate,” he stated. “Maybe the gap between a doll’s cute face and the intimidating sword would get him off.”

The dancer lined up eagerly all his makeup and Leo grinned, hoping they would be done before Usagi arrive. He didn’t know what that guy’s deal was, but he could guess that if Usagi was aware of Wolfe’s reputation, he would try to prevent him from getting close to the producer.

“Close your eyes,” Baxty demanded and Leo had no choice but to trust the other dancer. He hoped Baxty wouldn’t make him look ridiculous and his mind lingered about what Raph would think if he could see him while Baxty was explaining about how white pencil in the corner of the eye could make one look more fresh. Would Raph tease Leo about it or would he be turned on seeing his lover dolled up? Leo missed him so much and he sighed, feeling the soft touch of the makeup brush on his face. He longed for Raphael’s caress and with his mind full of his former lover, he completely forgot to call Donnie.

***

Leo had lost track of time when Baxty allowed him to look at his image into the mirror. At first, Leo was startled. The other man had covered his face, chest, and arm with a shiny, silvered powder.

“Look at you! It’s perfect. With the spotlight on you, you will be glistening like the edge of your sword. Also, it enhances the muscle’s definition. I used smokey kohl velour to trace a line along the lash line,” he explained. “It gives instant intensity to your gaze, making your eyes stand out. They look wider because I used the white crayon inside. It highlights the inner line of your lower eyelid. I completed your eye makeup with my long-time favorite mascara. The curve of the brush and precise bristle placement guarantee an amplified lash effect and curve the lashes for an intensely dramatic gaze. I put some extreme hold CC primer. It will last even if you sweat bullets. And for the final touch, some lip lacquer. This one has a sheer color, but it’s enough to make them kissable. You need to look desirable, not only handsome. Classic beauty is a waste without the attitude!”

In Leo’s opinion, he looked more like he was playing the female lead in lady Butterfly. But even if Leo found it over the top, Baxty looked so pleased with himself that he didn’t share his thoughts about it. He just hoped he wasn’t too made up to suit Wolfe’s taste.

“You really seems knowledgeable about makeup? Have you ever thought about making a carer of it instead of dancing?” Leo asked. “I bet you can find a good place in a TV Station as a make-up assistant.”

Indeed, if thanks to Baxty ‘s help he managed to trap Wolfe and get back Raph’s love, Leo would make sure to get the other man hired at Channel six.

“I can’t,” the dancer said, now cleaning again his tools and brush. “To get hired you need to have some degree from a beauty-school. And I have none. I dropped out of school in the 8th grade. I wasn't bad at school,” he insisted. “In fact, I was pretty good in science, but well, it became rather complicated for me in middle school to hide my true self. Let’s say Leonidas is more my scene”

By his bitter tone, Leo could guess what Baxty story was. It was similar to his own. They were different and so, good victims to bully. At least, Leo got his father’s name and money a while to ‘protect’ him. It has been enough to not get hurt until the photos scandal. That had been too exciting for Leo’s bullies to let him live down. Empathy flooded him and he gently squeezed Baxty’s hand.

“I’m sure it’s not too late and you will find a way to reach your dream,” Leo said. “A good future without Leonidas. How long have you been dancing here?”

“Almost five years. I joined this place the moment I turned twenty-one. This place might look shady, but they are very firm that all their front staff must be legal.”

“What do you mean?” Leo asked with maybe too much earnestly because Baxty’s face closed.

“If you want to attract Wolfe’s attention on you, you should be more than enticing. This place is crowded with handsome men. You need to stand out. Before approaching him, make sure you made all the crow crazy with desire to hold you down. For that, your show must be flawless. You are already lucky. Dancing with swords is unusual, but if you are clumsy with them, you’re dead meat!”

Leo didn’t need Baxty to know that if he made a fool of himself on the stage, it was game over. Hun would kick his sorry ass out before he could even get off the stage. Thinking about it only raised his stress level.

“It’s already past ten and it’s my dance presentation soon, just before yours,” Baxty declared. “Watch my show and then, come stretch here. You need to warm up your muscles ten minutes before dancing. You’re a runner, right? I can tell by your calves. You can do a similar routine and stretch your legs, back and arms, “ he advised. “Now, leave me alone. I have to get ready. Have a drink at the bar and look mysterious. If you look too easy your first time, it’ll lower your value. This job is all about appearances” he said.

Leo could retort that almost every job was about appearances, but he decided against it, to let Baxty think he had spoken with deep wisdom.

“Which song did you chose? You need a very good one, with great light effects. The music choice is as important as the dance itself.”

Leo stared. Indeed, he had no idea. What he was supposed to choose? What song could he possibly dance with swords to?

“I haven’t chosen one,” he replied miserably. “Is it too late?”

Baxty looked at him like he just entered a church with a cap hat.

“How could you have practice your show if you don't know the song, yet?” the other dancer scolded. “Find one right fucking now or ask Xever! Maybe he knows!”

Leo bit his lip, now overwhelmed by a bad feeling. The DJs obeyed Hun’s orders, and this one didn’t make his contempt for Leo a mystery. What if he chose a crooner song, or some Spice Girls old school song to embarrass him?

On the main dance floor, the crowd was already dense. Leo felt their stares on him, probably because of his layers of shimmering dust. Leo walked as quickly as he could to the DJ's table. Xever acted as if he had not noticed Leo's arrival, his headphones on his ears, staring at his computer.

Leo had to touch him on the shoulder twice before the man acknowledged him.

He didn’t even speak to Leo verbally and only questioned him with the eyes. "I would like to know if I have to pick a song now or one had already been chosen for me?" Leo shouted, to make himself heard despite the loud music.

“One had been chosen for you,” Xever replied, without even a glance, too busy.

“Which one?” Leo asked, hoping it was one he already knows. Baxty was starting his dance performance in a few minutes and Leo had to be on the stage twenty minutes after the end of it. It left him a half-hour to imagine a choreography in his mind and stretch as the other dancer had suggested him.

“Not your business,” the other answered matter-factly and Leo became livid. It was obvious that Hun was behind that. Whatever was his reason, the man wanted to be sure of Leo’s shameful failure. How he could get ready and do a good performance without knowing the song?

Without shaming himself by begging to know and ask again, Leo turned his back and quickly walked away, bumping into people whose features he couldn’t make out., his vision blurred by barely held back tears. He hid in a corner, as he did in his teens, looking for a place safe from the daily-life jungle where the strong were eating the weakest alive just for pleasure. He jumped nervously when a hand land on his shoulder.

“You look upset and it’s a shame because you are too gorgeous to be sad,” Usagi told him, in a deep voice. “What had happened?”

The gaze of the mixed-blood dancer was full of genuine concern and in his distress, Leo told him. He could be suspicious of him, at least Usagi was trying to be kind, whatever his reason to be so was.

“It’s unfair and unacceptable,” Usagi commented, frowning. “They let me pick up my song when I did my performance, thirty minutes ago.”

So it was the reason Usagi wasn’t in the lounge earlier. The man was busy performing and for a brief moment, Leo regretted he missed Usagi’s dance performance. This man was giving off so much self-confidence about his skill that it probably would have helped Leo.

“You are a little to blame here, you should have chosen it this morning and practiced at home,” Usagi lectured. “You should tell the DJ your choice the moment you landed a foot in the place. But since it couldn’t be helped now, tell me which one you want and I will talk to them,” he insisted.

“It’s useless. They seem determined to make me look ridiculous,” Leo replied with a sad smile. Usagi was speaking common sense and his offer to help was honest. “Don’t get yourself in trouble taking my side. They would hate you, too. Besides, you will play into Hun's game if you treat me like a damsel in distress. You know what he thinks of me.”

“This is the point,” Usagi asked. “You are a new employee, very promising. I could get why another dancer would hate you out of jealousy, but the manager has no reason for doing so.”

“He is unhappy that the boss insisted he hires me. Hun thinks I’m not a good fit for this club and in a way, he is right,” Leo said bitterly.

“Don’t say that!” Usagi exclaimed. “If you are admitting it yourself, everybody would be in right to think the same,” he scolded. “But I don’t think this is Hun’s reason. He isn’t the kind of underling to risk his position by displeasing his boss, especially if his boss is the one who insisted you were hired,” Usagi exclaimed with energy. “The owner of this place is far too busy to deal with stripper’s interview, but he wanted you there and like this Baxter, Hun looks like he hates you because he is afraid you will take his place. What I wonder is what the boss had seen in you that made him believe you can work with them.”

“We already had this kind of discussion,” Leo retorted, slightly annoyed. Usagi was doing a lot of thinking for a stripper and the reporter felt like each time the other man approached him, Usagi was doing so with a goal in mind. But Leo was too concerned about his performance to try again to convince Usagi he didn’t know himself why he got hired. “And for your information, Baxty and I made a peace treaty. Who do you think covered me in glitter?”he said, showing off with self-mockery.

Usagi didn’t look like he found the excess of make-up ridiculous, more like he admired the look and it was enough to make a self-conscious Leo froze. But Usagi’s expression changed.

“What are these swords strapped on your back?” Usagi wondered, after another look at Leo and an attempt to pull Leo’s back toward him.

“It’s my scenic outfit,” Leo answered, his voice clipped, while Baxty was making his entry. Usagi’s stare was now making him feel uncomfortable. He needed to focus on his incoming performance. Befriending Baxty and Usagi would be pointless if he got fired. “Don’t ask, because I don’t know,” he warned.

“Can we go backstage? I want to have a look at them. I’m a sucker for blades, mostly katanas. I have a beautiful one hanging in my living room. It was my father’s.” Usagi urged, trying to reach them. “Just by the handle, I can see those are genuine, ancient ones, forged by a master in the Edo period.”

“Maybe later” Leo replied, moving aside to be not at reach, carefully watching the moves of the dancer on the stage. From his place, he could see Wolfe. The producer didn’t look interested at all by Baxty’s performance and Leo wondered if he had done well to put his trust on the other dancer. But maybe that was because the black dancer was doing the same kind of performance many other dancers did and a long-time client like Wolfe would be jaded about it. “I know nothing about pole dance and striptease and I’m very short on time to learn.”

“Promise me,” Usagi said."If I manage to get the song title for your performance, you have to let me have a close look at your katanas.”

“Alright” Leo yielded, still studying Baxty’s dance. The dancer was giving a great show but Leo felt no desire at all boil in him, even in the most erotic part. Other guys weren’t doing it. Baxty could show his ass on the stage and Leo felt nothing, but just a look from Raph would make Leo melt.

The performance was ending when Usagi’s voice whispered in his ear.

“Toxic.”

“What? Leo asked. He realized he had been too caught in his train of thought for the last few minutes to watch the ending. “What is toxic?”

“That’s the title. Your song is Toxic by Britney Spears,” Usagi repeated. “Xever told me after I threatened him.”

Leo didn’t know this song but he knew it was probably meant as another insult. But what was more concerning him was about how easily Usagi had the information, when he shouldn’t even be involved. It raised up questions again about who was Usagi.

“Go backstage and listen to it,” Usagi suggested. “You need to figure out your first movement sequence.”

“And stretch,” Leo muttered, trying to remember if perhaps he knew the song, but pop music wasn’t his jam. “Thank you. See you later,” he said absentmindedly returning to the employee room.

It was there, in the middle of the video clip that suddenly, he remembered.

He hadn’t called Donnie to tell him to not come. He looked at the time with anguish. It was 10:50 and Mikey and Donnie were probably already inside the club or at the front door. The music was so loud that he won’t hear his cellphone rang if it wasn’t on vibrate mode. Feverishly, he typed a short message about Donnie needing to be careful because of Wolfe’s presence, hoping that would do it. At the moment, he pressed ‘send’, Hun popped his head in the room.

“This is your debut, my Highness,” he snarled. “I’m sorry, the Duke of Wellington couldn’t make it, but I’m positive another lord will ask you for a dance”

Usually, Leo would have just left the bully pleased with himself but this time, it was for Raph and it was enough motivation for Leo to stand up against Hun. Anyway, Usagi had almost convinced him that Leo was protected by the mysterious boss of the place. If Hun was expecting a Leo in dismay, because he didn’t have the time to practice well, he would be very disappointed.

“I’m ready,” Leo dropped with his most aristocratic tone. If Hun wanted so badly a Princess, Leo would serve him right. It wasn’t hard for him to mimic what he had seen in the high society around the world all his youth. Indeed, Leo had waltzed with many rich heirs, something Hun could never do.

With a bold step, he walked his path through the crowd until he reached the stage. Xever was talking into his mic, probably introducing him, but Leo heard his voice, like he was underwater. Anyway, whatever lies they told about him didn’t matter. The important thing was to reach his goal. He glanced at Wolfe. He would dance to seduce him, like he would dance to seduce Raph.

At the moment he climbed on the stage, his eyes landed on a man doing his best to catch Leo’s attention. Donnie was moving his both arms like a student knowing the answer and wanted to be picked up by the teacher. Leo held back a facepalm to not mess up his make-up. Mikey was next to him, but more discreet. He was obviously trying to make Don understand he needed to show more self-restraint, but it was a lesson that the genius didn’t get, yet.

Showing Mikey that he wasn’t that clumsy, to prove he deserved Raph’s interest was another source of motivation. Mikey could have been more friendly to him, he was done seeing pity in his eyes and calling him a helpless cherry boy.

But Leo needed to focus and he blocked from his mind any other image. Like Usagi had told him, he had thought about the first dance move sequence, but not farther. He would improvise, according to his feelings. He just needed to keep moving, whatever the move was. It wasn’t like there are rules for pole dancing. He just needed to keep in mind it was for Raph; it was his only chance to make Raphael fall for him, again. He had to empty his mind about anything else.

The lighting changed and Leo let the beat of the music time his movements as he twisted years of martial art training into an erotic display. He climbed the pole as effortlessly as he scaled a roof, but instead of leaping, he slowly writhed and spun back downwards, his legs tracing the paths of kata into the air so the audience could admire the play of his muscles. He could imagine Raph gasp as he actually drew one of his swords merely to spin it around his body, the flash of the metal like neon outlining his insouciant pose. The music didn’t matter, in fact, he didn’t hear it. The only thing he could hear was Raph’s husky voice daring him to drew the second katana still strapped on his back and with a smirk, Leo did it, swirling both deadly weapon as easily and gracefully as if it was a cheerleader’s baton, picturing Raph’s burning gaze on him.

Out of instinct, he made a finishing move in synch with the end of the song and he bowed. It was only when he straightened himself hearing the clapping that he began to get conscious again from his surroundings. He could only see the people closest to the stage, like Mikey and Donnie. They were all gaping in amazement, clapping their hand and Leo realized he was having a standing ovation.

His eyes searched for Wolfe, but he couldn’t see him. Hee did see Hun’s pissed off face. Had he been that good, he wondered, while sheathing back his katanas. It couldn’t be, Leo wasn’t even used to sword handling. He guessed it should be because it was an unusual display in a club and he got down of the stage unimpressed by his success. He wasn’t fired; Hun couldn’t do that, not today, at least, after what seemed like a flawless performance.

People were surrounding him, touching him, offering him a drink, but Leo didn’t give them a glance. He was on a mission and he walked to the place he last saw Wolfe. But someone spun him around.

“What was that?” Mikey asked, astonished. “Are you a former member from frigging Cirque du Soleil?”

Leo shrugged and he caught Wolfe’s stare on him. From the distance, he couldn’t read the producer’s expression but if even Mikey was impressed, he should have been good.

"We will talk about it later," Leo replied, watching the producer. What would be the best strategy to approach him, he wondered. Wolfe was a man in his fifties, with a belly and about to get bald. Why Leo would ignore everyone else to get to him? It didn’t make sense and would be suspicious. He had to wait for the producer approaching him first.

"Who gave you those oversized steak knives?" Mikey asked again. "Were you the damn bodyguard of a South American dictator before coming here?"

Mikey was looking almost upset and Leo guessed it was because the cook had underestimated him. To show his worth to both Mikey and Hun was very satisfying, but it wasn’t his main goal.  
To be sure only Mikey could hear him, he leaned toward the cook.

“Wolfe is there,” he murmured. “You know, the man Raphael is fighting so hard to put in jail.” Mikey’s eyes opened wide in recognition of the name. “He seems to meddle with the Foot’s human trafficking! I need to get closer of him. If I can find incriminating evidence regarding Foot and Wolfe …”

Mikey snatched his wrist, squeezing his hand with force and he dragged him in a quieter zone.

“Don’t get near this man,” he hissed through clenched teeth. He is dangerous! I slept with this guy to get a push in my career. My ass hole needed damn stitching after that!”

This time it was Leo who was looking at Mikey with astonishment and also, disgust. How someone could sleep with such an awful guy only for his career.

“Don’t look at me like I was dog shit!” Mikey snapped in a low voice. “I didn’t have a rich father to help me out! You are about to do the same to get this scoop!”

“This is not for my career,” Leo protested. What the fuck did he need to do for people to stop talking about his father? “I do it out of love!”

“I’m sure as fuck Raph never asked you to get fucked by the worst damn pervert in the city!” Mikey growled. “Quite the opposite, he would be mad, if he knew! It’s already bad enough you are working here and trying to do such a risky undercover mission! And now that I think about it, I’m the one in charge of you and I tell you to drop it. Find a less dangerous way to get to know about the Foot! if something bad happened to you, Raph would blame me!”

“If Raph is so worried about me, he should be here,” Leo snapped back angrily. “I never asked for a damn guardian, to begin with! Do you see me with the sword? I’m not a helpless little girl! Besides Don would agree with me! Where he is?” Leo asked looking around him.

“Probably emptying the liquid soap container from the restroom to fill the empty bottle he brought from my place or filling his pocket with free condoms!”Mikey exclaimed with exasperation. “Don’t try to sidetrack me with this nutcase! You need to listen to me…”

Mikey was spun around by a muscular arm and surprised at first and then annoyed, Leo realized it was Usagi

“You again!” Usagi told Mikey. “I don’t know who you are, but Leo seems to not be at ease when you are around. Please, leave him alone.”

Mikey narrowed his eyes. For someone trying to control Leo, the cook didn’t appreciate when he was treated the same.

“He is my friend’s boyfriend…”Mikey retorted. “I advise you to stay away from him. This is not your business.”

“And where is this supposed boyfriend?” Usagi snarled. “I would like to have a little chat with him!”

Mikey was like choking with indignation and Leo could relate. Who the fuck did Usagi think he was? He wondered what Raph’s reaction would be if he could magically appear? Leo could imagine them nose to nose and Raph blowing the smoke of his cigar in his face. Was Raph smoking again or was he still trying to stop, he wondered, his heart aching in his chest at the thought. With his heart condition, he should not and Leo just wanted to be there in Raph’s living room with him sitting on his lap watching a late show on tv.. It would be so better than a standing ovation by a bunch of strangers.

“I’m his boyfriend!” a voice exclaimed and Leo’s sense came back to reality recognizing Donnie’s voice. What was this doofus saying? Usagi didn’t expect that, looking bewildered by Donnie's look and behavior.

“You?” he asked with disbelieving eyes, looking from Don’s funky mismatched socks to his fake eyeglasses. Obviously, he hadn’t imagined Leo’s lover looking that way.

Don circled his waist and Leo stayed stiff, wondering what Donnie’s deal was and if he should play the game. Maybe Mikey and he agreed on this beforehand. They talked about Leo not liking to be touched and they figured in order for Leo to not look too awkward or stand out too much in Leonidas, Donnie would be the touchy one, since Leo wasn’t as nervous with him.

But looking again at Mikey’s face, he could tell it wasn’t planned.

“You weren’t acting like his boyfriend when you were busy fucking my brains out in the shower! We even arrived here late because we needed to stop the car for me to have a better angle to suck you off!”he barked, visibly upset.

Leo blinked and carefully disengaged from Donnie, expecting an over-dramatic reaction from the lawyer.

“This is not what you think!” Don started again. “I can think better with my balls empty and I ate too much of Mikey’s food and well, I was about to fall asleep and needed a little kick to stay awake, you know?’ he laboriously explained. “It’s actually Mikey’s fault because he doesn’t let me drink Red Bull anymore!”

“Fuck you!” Mikey shouted with indignation. “It’s because six-daily is a health hazard! It's even spelled out on the can if you were able to read, you fucking idiot!”

“I’m a frigging Yale student! I can read! You are the one misinformed about caffeine’s effect!” Don loudly protested and people who had been looking at Leo with lust were now stepping away.

“Stop acting as if having a degree sets you apart from the rest of humanity! You can overdose with it like anybody else!”Mikey yelled louder. “Like you are horny like everybody else and craving to shove your dick in any hole you can get! If my food is the problem, you can starve from now, you dirty cheater!”

This was the cheapest shot Mikey could give and Don opened his hazelnut eyes with distress.

“Leo! Do you see how a meanie he is!” he exclaimed. “But you are probably angry too with me,” he said, since Leo was silent. “I admit, I’m a carnal man,” he whined loudly. “Punish me!”

“I promised to show you my sword,” Leo said aloud, climbing to Usagi’s arm to get away, before the attorney falls on his knees and slap his own face. Without him there, maybe Don would pipe down. It could turn bad if Wolfe noticed him. Anyway, he knew better than to meddle in a fight between these two.

Usagi caught his drift and dragged Leo away. The reporter didn’t protest when the other man climbed upstairs and showed him to an empty room. Leo looked around him. It was a bedroom, he could tell by the red bed with canopy but the place gave more the vibe of an opium smokehouse.

“I don’t know who this guy is, but I’m sure he couldn’t be your boyfriend,” Usagi stated straightforward, but in a very low voice. Whatever this guy is, ditch him and take me as your lover,” Usagi urged, locking eyes with him. “I will treat you right!”

Leo stared at the man. Usagi looked serious but the reporter knew that even if Usagi was sincere, his feelings could not run deep. It was only physical attraction perhaps. When he was watching Raph playing football in their teen days, it was physical attraction. But, after they meet at the photography event, Leo had learned to appreciate more aspects of his crush, like his passion for justice and his ideals. What Usagi was feeling couldn’t be the same. Only a cheap version.

“I love him,” he replied. “I’ve been in love with him for more than fifteen years. We might be at odds for the moment, but I can’t imagine myself with anyone else. He asked me to have other experiences, but it’s impossible for me. If you and I have sex, I will think of him all along,” Leo confessed with even more honesty than needed. “Besides,” he added, remembering it,” the boss had declared I wasn’t allowed to have sex with the staff or customers.”

Now that he thought about it, it was a bummer. How he could get close to Wolfe if so? Of course, he wouldn’t have sex with the old producer, but he needed him to think they could in order to get close to him. But then, maybe Hun would mistake it and fired him?

In front of him, Usagi didn’t seem upset by his refusal, on the contrary.

“Why? They would deprive themselves of the money you can make them earn? I got hired at the same time and didn’t get any restriction.”

There, he knew Usagi’s so-called interest wasn’t that serious. It was like Leo was a mystery that he needed to solve to get off.

“If this is all what you need to tell me, I wonder why you dragged me there,” Leo hissed. “Whatever, I promised to show you the swords, so take a look if you want and then, leave me alone. I have to work.” Indeed, he needed to watch Wolfe.

Usagi took the sword and looked closely at them.

“XVII century. On the market, these swords would be worth more than twenty thousand each. Why would they gave such expensive swords to you, the newbie? The manager hates you without you doing anything to deserve it and the boss protects you without any explanation. But, I must admit, I’m a swordsman, and I don’t think I can handle katanas more surely than you have. You were very impressive. Your Sensei must be very good or you were naturally insanely gifted,” he commented with a thoughtful tone.

Suddenly, they heard a voice and out of instinct both of them shut their mouth.

It was Hun and he was speaking Japanese with another man.  
“The boss needs new boys, but he said that our actual batch is worthless. His lunatic doc convinced him that it would work better if they had the same blood group. One of the last batches had a disease and the boss could have my head for that. We need to give them a health check-up. He wants them younger too. Nothing over sixteen.”

At this, Leo felt sick and he glanced naturally at the man with him. Usagi was so pale that Leo understood the other dancer understood Japanese. But Usagi had claimed the opposite when he was hired.

They waited a moment, until the footsteps faded and Leo looked at Usagi seriously.

“You’re from the police?”Leo murmured, sure of himself. “You are a cop on an undercover mission. This is why you are so informed but still curious.”

Usagi didn’t answer but put a finger on his lip to shush him.

“Don’t worry,” Leo whispered, taking the hand in his. Now that Usagi’s behavior had an explanation, he felt relieved. “I’m the person the least likely to betray you. I’m...on a mission as well.”


	23. A hand job

They waited a moment until they seemed to be alone.

“Let’s go back downstairs,” Usagi said. “Our absence will be noticed, and if we get caught together on the second floor, we will both get in trouble. Since they decided you can`t take private clients, you have no reason at all to be on this floor.”

Leo nodded silently. Usagi was right, and he suddenly realized that the rule he hadn’t cared about at first had become a huge obstacle to getting closer to Wolfe.

"I have another performance soon, and another one before closing, but you were only on the schedule once. I asked about it, and they said you were off for the night after your performance," Usagi murmured. "We can talk after my shift, if you hang around, or if you need to leave can we talk tomorrow on the day shift? I really need to talk with you outside of the club."

Leo nodded. Indeed, now that Usagi's strange insistence had been validated, the invitation didn't rub him the wrong way like the other ones had. Leo even looked forward to it. The other dancer might have juicy information.

Usagi's face brightened. He pulled out his cellphone from the back pocket of his black jeans to take Leo's number.

They swapped their contact info, and carefully sneaked back downstairs.

"I may stay here a while," Leo spoke directly into Usagi's ear to drown out the music. "I have some observation to do, and I need to get closer to a specific customer. That one," he said, pointing discreetly toward the producer direction.

Usagi grabbed Leo's hand tightly.

"Don't." Usagi's concern was evident. "That guy is a huge, dangerous asshole."

"I know," Leo said with smile. Having an accomplice again warmed his heart. "But I can handle it."

"Yeah. Ninjutsu," Usagi said, his voice clipped. "Let's talk about it later. I need to get ready for my next performance."

Usagi's face twisted with annoyance at the sight of something behind Leo, and the reporter spun his head around.

Don was a few feet away, obviously having attempted to reach out to Leo, but he had been prevented by Mikey`s quick interception. Noticing that Leo had seen them, Don shouted words that Leo didn't catch over the deafening dance rhythm. Mikey looked mad, and Leo's heart ached for the TV cook. Mikey seemed jealous of Donnie's interest in Leo, and was probably even more incensed to see that Leo did so little to provoke him. Don was a sweet guy who could bring some genuine happiness to Mikey, if he just could forget about Leo already. The cook could give much more to the lawyer than Leo could - like a free heart, for example.

Usagi dragged Leo into the employees-only room by his free hand.

"Those are your roommates you told about, right?" Usagi asked. "Are you sure you want to stay there? You`re in the crossfire of a lover`s quarrel."

"How do you know Donnie isn't my lover," Leo wondered, while he removed some of the layers of makeup Baxty had put on him. They were alone, the other dancers busily flirting to sell lap dances. Leo didn’t know yet how to engage with Wolfe, whatever he had boasted to Usagi. He planned to observe from afar before attacking. For that, he didn’t need to look like a Chinese doll.

Usagi sneered.

"Your expression was gooey with pity and kindness," he replied. "There was no fire in your eyes like when you talk about that ex-boyfriend of yours."

The word ‘former' still stung, but Usagi was right about Mikey and Don. They needed to settle things between themselves, without Leo’s presence muddying the waters. He should sleep at a hotel for a night or two. From the start, he had suspected it was a bad idea. If the lawyer and the cook hooked up, Leo would be in the way, anyway. Raph probably hadn’t thought about that possibility. Again, Leo remembered the estate his mother had left him. Even if Leo wasn’t eager to touch money from a father he never knew, the cash would help him to find his own way. A simple studio apartment in Chinatown would do.

“While you figure out what to do, you can come to my place for tonight,” Usagi suggested, reading Leo’s mind. “Don’t worry, I have a futon-couch I can sleep on. My intentions are pure. I only want to help you out and talk.”

The policeman’s face was serious, all business, but Leo hesitated. Usagi was still a stranger.

Hun's huge hand landed on Usagi’s shoulder out of nowhere.

“You, get dressed already,” he spat contemptuously into Usagi`s face. “Your dance is up next.”

Usagi didn’t show any pleasure at being barked at and bossed around. With an expressionless face, he walked to the back of the staff room to grab some clothes.

“And you,” Hun growled to Leo. “Come to my office.”

Leo followed Hun, his mind racing. Did Hun know they went upstairs? Did he find out about Usagi’s, or his, real purpose at Leonidas? Leo`s chest tightened when he realized he was now in the same office where he had seen the young man being tortured. The same window where Leo had watched the awful scene was right in front of him. How had Hun not seen him spying? Maybe he had, and he had lured Leo there to get rid of a bothersome witness. Leo braced himself for anything, while Hun sat behind his desk with a displeased face.

“I told you to not get too close with the staff!” Hun snapped, hitting the wooden desk with a tightly clenched fist. “This mixed-blood asshole looks like he had targeted your ass the moment he saw you!” Hun put on a show of anger, but underneath there was a hint of genuine anxiety. “I won’t get my ass kicked because you’re thirsty for some cock!”

That wasn’t at all what Leo had expected, after getting ready to see a gun aimed at his head instead of being scolded about a conversation with another dancer and being accused of being horny. Suddenly, some of Usagi’s remarks about Leo’s different treatment came back to his mind.

“When I will get to meet this boss who is so caught up with me? If I do, I can tell him this had nothing to do with you and that you take good care of me,” Leo sneered, his eyes shining with anger. On the one hand, Hun was trying to wreck his performance, but on the other, he wanted to follow the boss` orders. Why did this boss have specific orders concerning Leo? They had never even met in person! It had made Usagi curious as hell, and Leo could understand why.

Hun flushed with anger, probably at the thickly laid irony in Leo’s answer.

“You’re a smug little bitch, aren`t you? You think you can strut your fine ass in here and take my place?”

Leo, frowned, studying as best he could the character in front of him. Hun was obviously envious. Like Usagi had said, Baxty’s jealousy might be legit, but Hun had no reason to fear about his employment. Leo had no intention to dirty his hands by running this shady club.

“I don’t want your job,” Leo dropped, maybe more icily than was called for. Leonardo had always had a problem with authority. Even with Raph, when he was his boss, Leo had been very cold at the beginning. People often thought was because Leo had been born with a silver spoon in his mouth, but the reporter knew wealth had nothing to do with it. It was only the instinctive response from someone who didn`t want to be a victim anymore. “I’m satisfied being the Princess of the club.”

Leo had learned very long ago that using the same insult at himself that others used against him was a good way to get less attention from his bullies. Maybe being that arrogant with his superior wasn’t a very smart move, but the reporter couldn’t help himself. The memory of being distraught about the song was still too vivid.

Hun felt the jab and narrowed his eyes.

“Enjoy your reign. The boss will come back to his senses soon enough about you. I’m sure of it.” Hun grinned cruelly. “Or maybe you will run away and leave your glass slipper on the stage.”

This was a threat, and Leo squared his jaw, considering what Raph would do in this situation. Probably just punch the guy, Leo supposed, but he couldn’t do that. He would get fired, and then he would never get to expose Wolfe. But now, he had an ally in the place, in addition to Mikey and Donnie. The Chef could be a great Leonidas client, but he couldn’t get backstage like Usagi could. He needed to talk to the cop - even if he didn't know for sure if Usagi was from the police or something else. The other dancer didn’t confirm anything. Leo needed to talk to him as soon as possible in order to join forces, since Hun seemed to have decided to give Leo the hardest time that he could.

“What are you waiting for? Scram!” Hun hissed. “I’m done with you, and your pathetic show is over.”

Hun’s demeanor was very aggressive, but Leo wasn’t afraid. Hun was scared, and that was the reason this violent display. The realization made Leo feel more powerful than before. He knew for sure his performance hadn’t been ‘pathetic’, but Hun’s rude behavior was annoying and Leo decided to push back a little to get the upper hand. Hun was like every bully. They live from the fear they provoke. Without this fear, they turn back into an average Joe.

“I will certainly tell the boss to keep his precious swords since I’m too pathetic to make them shine during the good song I was given,” Leo said idly. “I’m off.”

Without a glance behind him, Leo stalked out of the office, certain that Hun would be livid. It wasn’t often that Leo ended up the top dog after a fight and it thrilled him to the core. If Raph could have seen that, he would have been proud of him, Leo said to himself. He was still in the high and he decided to show Hun even more how unimpressed he was by his threats. Instead of going home, he would order a drink and watch Usagi’s performance - which was about to start.  
  
A swirling jet of smoke announced the impending arrival of the next dancer. Tonight, there were fewer people on the dance floor and more customers were seated to enjoy the show. Leo managed to get a seated place next to the stage and he waved over the waiter. Leo ordered a virgin strawberry daiquiri and he fidgeted on his chair, not believing he had stood his ground against Hun and was now going to watch a man strip so close up. This it was for work, Leo told himself. He was looking forward to watch the policeman`s dance because it would be useful for his own purposes. Usagi looked like a guy who worked hard to prepare his cover for his mission. Leo still remembered when he had danced with Usagi for his interview. Usagi’s technique was flawless. He must have studied and trained to be taken seriously as a professional stripper. Seeing Usagi`s audition might help Leo with his choreography the next day. Now that Leo thought about it, he had been incredibly lucky today. Every work day, it would be the same. Now that Hun had shown his intention clearly, it was easy to guess that Leo would never know his song beforehand and that probably even more cheap pranks would be pulled on him.

He was kicked out of his reverie when Usagi appeared on the stage at the same moment as the first notes of a Latino song. He was wearing a hat, a white shirt enhancing his nice body, and some very thin jeans folded to his mid-calf. Usagi`s toothy grin made him look more playful than slutty. Usagi looked like he was genuinely enjoying the dance, happy to be there, and Leo frowned confusedly. What if Usagi wasn’t a cop, and like a big dummy, he had fallen into a trap by admitting he was on a mission in well? Leo didn’t give him too much information but he still regretted again his impulsivity.

On the stage, Usagi removed his shirt and with a swift move, he threw it behind him cleanly onto a hook fixed to the wall, showing off a perfect, chiseled chest and abs. A weird, warm feeling crept into Leo at this view and he straightened in his chair, holding his legs like they were about to get spread. He wasn’t excited by this show, no he wasn’t. It couldn’t be, because he loved Raph, and also Usagi had only shown up his upper body, pretty much similar to Leo’s. Both of them were about the same build, Usagi maybe weighed twenty pounds more than him and taller by two inches and a half. Nothing validated a reaction from Leo.

Something must have shown on his face, because, from the stage Usagi winked at him. Leo blushed hard, hoping it wasn’t visible in the dark crowd and cursing his curiosity allowing him to stay to watch the show. He finished his drink in a single gulp, not regretting it was a virgin drink. He was debating whether it would be rude to Usagi if he stood up during the performance and walk away. After all, he had Usagi’s number to call him the next day, and he had to go to Mikey’s to go grab his belongings, and then pick a hotel to sleep for the night. He certainly had better things to do than risking getting hard from a striptease.

On the stage, Usagi was clad in red boxer shorts, and the bump in his boxers was obvious since he faced the place where Leo sat. How could he be hard, Leo wondered. He didn’t have a precise memory from his own performance but he was pretty positive he hadn’t been hard. Maybe Usagi was an exhibitionist, and that was one of the reasons that he had accepted this mission (if he was an undercover cop like Leo thought he was).

Usagi was lowering the band of his red underwear, showing off the lines of his groin and some black hair. Leo’s uneasiness grew, and it seemed to him that Usagi was grinning harder, putting more eagerness in his dance. To put an end to his struggle, Leo chose to look away from the stage, like a coward, until the music would stop. He stared fixedly at his glass, when some red fabric landed on his table. Leo looked up out of instinct, and he meet the teasing eyes of their owner. The dance was now over, and people were clapping their hand, some standing up, but a flushed Leo stayed sit and still, refusing to look either at Usagi or the underwear on his table.

“He was sexy, wasn't he?” a familiar voice asked behind him. “Do you think I can put that dance in the spank bank?”

Donnie was about to grab the boxers, but Leo slapped his hand away, ashamed that Don had maybe watched him and noticed his consternation.  
  
“Oh, so you want to keep them for yourself?” Donnie asked again. “You are so greedy! You get to have the dancer for yourself, you can let me have his goddamn undies! I can jerk off with them and then wear them. It's been a while since I put on underwear. I’m used to walking around commando. I mean why buy stuff that people don’t even see? It’s nonsense,” Don yelled to overcome Xever's voice. “But this is free stuff so it's not the same! And, hey, maybe you will get excited to see me in those like you were for him!”

Leo gasped, before denying very fiercely to have been.

“Damn, you didn’t see your face! You were all hot and bothered. If you had a t-shirt with the words ‘Do me’ on, it would have been the same,” Don mocked.

Suddenly Leo, despite his brain being shocked by shame, noticed that Donnie wasn’t putting on his jealous boyfriend act.

“Where is Mikey?” he asked, to sidetrack the lawyer and also curious about what had occurred between them.

Leo saw Donnie’s face twisted with pain.

“With some guy,” he replied quietly. Leo only heard him because there was a moment of near silence in the club. “He said that, since I was busy being your horny poodle, and since you looked like you have the hots for another dude instead of focusing on the so-called mission, he would try to entertain himself the way he usually does.”

Leo bit his lip, annoyed by the idea that Mikey thought he was interested in Usagi, and that he might report to Raph that Leo was cheating. Raphael could have given his green light for Leo to have sex with the entire city, it still wasn’t something he wanted to do. What was more important was that Mikey wasn’t the only one having been given a responsibility. Leo had the duty to watch over Mikey as well. Drug addiction and promiscuity were much more serious business than his own mental issues, in Leo’s book. Don couldn’t have meant to do it, but Leo suspected he had deeply upset Mikey and the cook was still in a fragile state of mind, after having been rejected by Raph and just out of rehab.

“We need to find him,” Leo said, grabbing Don’s arm. “But we must be careful. Wolfe is in the audience and he should not see us together. It would blow my cover!”

“That pedophile asshole is here?” Don bellowed at the top of his lungs, when a hand landing on his shoulder startled the attorney.

“I only want my boxers back,” Usagi said calmly, butt naked, and while Donnie stared shamelessly, Leo was busy looking away as best he could, his cheeks burning. “Let’s introduce ourselves officially. My name is Usagi, and I work here, for the moment. I just met Leo but I hope he already considers me a friend since I care for him, ” Usagi told in a very formal manner for someone with his dick visible. “I know isn’t true that you are Leo’s boyfriend. So, who are you?”

“I’m his friend,” Don answered more honestly that Leo thought he would. For once, Don was accepting their boundaries. “We met through a common friend, a job relation of mine. I’m actually an attorney and my name is Don Smith,” he said, pulling out a business card after shaking Usagi`s hand very politely. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m not used to having many friends, and I also care for Leo. So please, let’s get along.”

It was then that Leo realized that since Don was behaving himself and not cursing, the lawyer was probably dead drunk.

“This common friend is Leo’s past lover?” Usagi asked, after having studied Don’s card with the sharp eyes of a detective.

“Indeed. Raphael has many friends and acquaintances,” Don explained. “He was the past lover of our other friend, too. You know, the really cute blond guy I was with earlier? You can't have missed such a handsome guy,” Donnie insisted. “He has such gorgeous eyes and a nice ass. You remember him? Well, I met him the same way, because Raph was his sex buddy before meeting Leo again. What can I say? He is a sucker for hotties like them.”

Leo mentally cursed about how Don was making Raph look like a player in front of Usagi, in his eagerness to talk about Mikey. Yes, Raph had been like that, but Leo also knew about the serious and romantic side of the producer that Raph had only showed to him. The other dancer was thinking something along these lines, because he looked stiff.

“Well, I guess I’m more like you than this Raph guy since I don’t have that many ...acquaintances.”

“We need to find Mikey,” Leo stated. “Come with me, Donnie.”

“Would you wait for the end of my shift and sleep over at my place?”Usagi asked him, with a soft squeeze on Leo’s bicep. “We have a lot to talk about.”

Leo disengaged himself firmly but without rudeness.

“I will call you tomorrow,” he replied. “For now, I need to find our friend. He is just out of rehab and we don’t want him to relapse.”

“I see.” Usagi was wrinkling his nose. Leo supposed that a cop like him would be disgusted with people like Mikey. Leo could understand that, but it made him think about how Usagi didn’t know Leo and might be disgusted the same way about Leo’s mental illness. “Well, good luck with that. I will wait for your call tomorrow,” Usagi said before leaving.

When Usagi was nowhere to be seen, Leo could finally snap.

“How could you have been such a jerk to Mikey and leave him alone in such a sinful place,” Leo hissed through clenched teeth. “Then, you talked about Mikey and me like we were Raph’s sluts.” More he thought about it, the more Leo was incensed. All the held-back stress of the day was bubbling out of him in an ugly way. “Anyway, I will scold you at home,” Leo concluded seeing Donnie’s desolate puppy eyes. “My workday is over and I can return home. Let’s find Mikey! I will deal with Wolfe another day. Where he was when you split?”

Don didn’t try to argue, and led Leo to the last place he saw Mikey, on the dance floor. Leo scanned the place, dismissing the lustful winks and comments about himself from the people around them. Of course, the cook wasn’t there anymore, Leo told himself. A bad feeling was overwhelming him. They needed to find Mikey quickly. He started to walk with nervous strides, bumping into people without apologizing, dragging Donnie forcefully behind him. He didn’t care if Wolfe saw him with Don anymore. Mikey's safety was an emergency. Raph had entrusted Leo with his care.

“What did he tell you when you saw him last? What did you argue about?” Leo snapped, trying to control the panic that was about to flood him. “How long since then?”

“We didn’t argue that much,” Don replied mournfully, and Leo didn’t even have to look at him to know it was bullshit. “I already told you what he said. He looked pissed and he told me he needed to blow off some steam.”

“He is probably interested in you, you big dummy!” Leo snarled, spinning around to lock eyes with the lawyer. “But you are so caught up in your illusion of being in love with me that you might miss a real opportunity for happiness! You might have gone to Yale but you are so DENSE!” he yelled, a part of him very pleased by Don’s gaping face. “Now he is upset and jealous and will maybe relapse because you flirt with me any chance you get, without caring for whatever feelings Mikey could have! You slept with him! Be more considerate! He might actually be serious about you!”

Where would a guy like Mikey be in Leonidas, Leo wondered again, without caring about Don’s shock. He didn’t know Mikey very well, or the kind of person that the cook was, but Leo guessed that the most convenient place to get privacy either for a quickie or to use drugs was in the restroom or the private salon. Just like the one Raph was in when Leo caught him receiving a blow-job.

Leo barged into the restroom first, still dragging Donnie. In addition to the nine urinals on the wall, there were nine closed stalls wide enough to have two people inside. It was a great spot where Mikey could either have a fix or suck a dick. A guy could die from an overdose there and nobody would know until the janitor cleans the restroom at 4:00 am.

“Mikey! Mikey!” Leo called, on the verge of hysteria. If something bad happened, Raph would never forgive him, and Leo wouldn’t forgive himself either. He knocked hard on a few doors, not giving a damn about protests from the people he bothered.

One of the closed doors was still shut despite Leo’s knocks, and not getting an answer drove Leo grew crazy. He barely had a thought about how Raph and Mikey might have felt the same fear when they thought he had jumped from the roof. He gave a powerful kick to the door, which snapped open. As Leo had though, Mikey was there, sitting on the lap of a stranger who was sitting on the toilet - or maybe collapsed was a more accurate word about Mikey`s position. The reason why he hadn’t answered Leo`s shouts was evident. The cook’s eyes were only open to slits, his breath labored, while the huge guy who was squeezing his throat thrusted into him.

“Mikey!” Leo cried again.

“What the fuck do you want?” the other guy grunted and this late reaction proved that this guy was probably intoxicated too.

“He is overdosing!”Don yelled and Leo attention snapped to Mikey. “He needs to breathe, and he needs an ambulance!”

Leo pulled on Mikey, but the other guy didn’t want to let him go, shameless at being walked in on in such indecency, mumbling about why they couldn’t fuck alone.

“He is overdosing,” Leo snapped. “This guy is a lawyer. Get in our way, and if things go wrong I will be sure your senseless ass dies in jail.”

“He didn’t take that much, he'll be fine,” the guy retorted stubbornly, clinging to an unconscious Mikey. ”This guy is a TV star. There's no way you will give him bad publicity, am I right?”

The blackmail was too much to bear, and with a roar, Leo seized the katana behind him. The next thing he knew, in the blink of an eye, blood splattered the stall while the guy was yelled his head off and waved the stump of this arm.

“You cut off my goddamn hand, you psycho bastard!” the guy shouted and Leo looked down, astonished. Indeed, on the toilet floor was a hand cut to the wrist in a puddle of blood. Don stared at him with disbelieving eyes, Mikey`s head on his lap, while five people called an ambulance at the same time.

“Call the cops! Call the manager!" someone yelled, and the mention of Hun put Leo’s brain in gear. He was certainly fired, but that wasn’t his main concern. Leo had just sliced a hand off, and his knees buckled when he saw that he was still holding the sword in hand, its edge tainted with blood. The same blood that was everywhere. There was no mistake. Leo was the one who had done it. He just sliced someone's hand off, without any hesitation, after only one warning, he told himself, still in shock. What if the guy died? It would make Leo a murderer. Everybody had seen him, and could tell he was the one having lost it so badly. Raph would read Leo’s name in the news and he would be definitely done with him. Raph was right when he told Leo that he needed therapy. Leo was so insane that he needed more serious help than that. He deserved to be locked up. He dropped the handle of the katana. It fell the tiles with a clashing sound. Raph would never look at him with love again.

Hun was there a few moments later while everybody around was still stammering explanations.

“I will take care of it, the ambulance is on its way.” Hun's voice sounded more threatening than comforting. “Everybody out of the restroom.”

It was an unnecessary request. Everybody was in a hurry to leave a place that the cops were about to invade. They were soon alone in the restroom, but the rumor had spread to the dance floor and the bar. People were all leaving the club as fast as if a bomb alert had occurred. Leo realized that Don had brought Mikey with him at some point, when Leo was too out of it to notice.

"Hapa. Bring this reckless idiot out of here," Hun barked. “The boss will have all of our heads if the Princess runs in trouble. Look at him, he can`t walk,” Hun commented with hatred and disgust.

A warm hand seized Leo's, pulling on it gently.

"Come with me," Usagi whispered in his ear, picking up the sword and sliding it back into its sheath. Just the sound of it made a shiver ran through Leo. “Your friend is alright. I will take you home and take care of you.”

Leo shook his head, his live hand still clutching the severed hand. He couldn’t walk, he couldn’t live. He had just mutilated someone. The guy was now unconscious, he bet, but he couldn’t see for certain because the guy had been carried away. If he died, it would be the second death on Leo’s conscience after Riviera.

He was lifted from the ground by strong arms, and he felt Usagi’s heart pounding in his hard muscular chest against his ear. Leo didn’t even try to fight back.

It was only after Usagi bucked Leo’s safety belt and pressed his lips onto his that Leo came back to reality. He used the gasp of surprise from Leo to insert his tongue.

“Don’t kiss me!” Leo snapped, shoving him away. ”I told you, I love someone else.”

“It was to snap you out of it,” Usagi explained seriously. Leo remembered that Raph had told him something similar when Leo had learned about Riviera’s suicide. “I was worried.”

“Don’t be worried for me, be worried about that guy. Did you see what a monster I am? I almost cut his damn arm off!” Leo cried. “If he survives his wound, he will be handicapped for life. He will suffer his entire life in the aftermath of my moment of temper!”

Usagi kissed him again, and Leo pulled away with force.

“What are you doing? I told you to not kiss me!” he hissed.

“I will kiss you every time you beat yourself up,” Usagi explained. “Now calm down, tiger, and listen to me…”

“Let me out. I will give myself up!” Leo shouted, losing it. Tiger reminded him of the nickname Raph had given him, and the idea of how disgusted Raph would be at his actions made Leo want to at least not look like a coward. Suddenly, he remembered something else. “Wait! You are a detective from the NYPD, right? Drive me to the nearest station. I will explain I didn’t mean it, but I will take responsibility. I need to be taken care of to not harm anybody else. I didn’t even warn the guy! I asked him once to leave Mikey alone and...”

“Okay, fine,” Usagi yielded, his voice clipped. “Just don’t yell anymore. You're giving me a headache.”

Now that Usagi had agreed to give him over to the police, Leo was quiet, breathing hard. He only glanced at the man in the driver`s seat. Usagi looked stiff and concerned, and Leo thought how traumatizing it must be to sit next to a neurotic like him. Usagi must be cured by now of any desire, despite his kisses. They were now crossing the bridge, and Leo closed his eyes. How much he wished to be with Raph right now, to heard his comforting voice and feel his hands brushing his hair. Leo let out a whimper.

After a moment of silence, Usagi spoke.

“Your friend, this Mikey, you saved his life. When I pulled you out of here, I saw the paramedics on him. He was conscious, and I heard one of them telling your friend the attorney that ten minutes later he would have been dead. You did that. You saved him. You didn’t have the time to argue with this guy. He was geeked up. He was much bigger than you and was choking your friend. He could have done worse to him, and to you, if you have taken your time making a decision. I admit it was a harsh one,” Usagi said softly, seeing that Leo was about to retort. “But in this case, it was the best action that you could have taken. I heard the witnesses. You gave him a clear warning, and he held onto your friend, refusing to let him go. People were shocked by the blood, but I bet they consider you as a hero. You know doctors can reattach hands these days. Yes, he will suffer some kind of aftermath, but maybe this guy will reconsider his life choices.”

“I’m sure as hell not a hero,” Leo stammered. “And the newspapers and the police will have a different opinion than yours.”

“And I’m sure nothing will appear in the newspaper about tonight,” Usagi said. “I know this guy used your friend's TV status as blackmail, but on one point, he was right. Pushing this story further would only harm your friends reputation. If the rumor spread about him having overdosed in a gay club while having sex in the restroom, his career is over for sure.”

Mikey's show, Leo thought. The cook had been so worried about losing it while he was in rehab. If there something Mikey cared about, it was his job. It was probably the most positive thing in Mikey’s entire life. He would be greatly upset and fall into drugs even more if he lost it.

“And I’m not a policeman - well, not exactly,” Usagi said. “I can’t tell you, because I swore an oath to not even tell my own mother, but I’m a good guy. To be honest, I was worried you were meddling with the yakuza group running this club, but after seeing you fainting and beat yourself up for a hand, I know you aren’t.”

“Me? A yakuza?” Leo asked, stunned that someone could imagine such a weird thing about him. “Because I told you some old man gave me a free spot in his ninjutsu dojo? I just saved that man's life, because someone attempted to stab him. He gives me free lessons as a thank you. I accepted because I didn’t know how to refuse.”

“Well, sometimes you're the world champion of saying no,” Usagi sneered. “Anyway, I promised you I won’t make any moves on you, so don’t worry. You have to know my interest is now genuine. I mean, at first I found you attractive but I was also curious about who you were. For my mission, you see. Now, I want to do it for my own reasons, but like I promised, I will bring you to my home to talk about the Foot, not to court you.”

“You know them?” Leo asked first before realizing. “Aren`t you giving me up to the police?”

Usagi stopped his car in front of an old building.

“I can if you insist, but it will only make more people know about what happened. It would not undo what you did, and at the moment they try to arrest you, I will get you out of jail with one call. Save me, Mikey and yourself the trouble and just follow me,” Usagi said. “You will take a shower, I will give you something to drink, I will prepare you a bed and we will talk tomorrow. I know you are in love with someone else”, Usagi explained with a grimace. “For now,” he added, showing that if he was ready to hold back, he wasn’t giving up. “Anyway, I don’t think you want to go back to your friend's house so soon after this and you won't want to be alone. You need to relax. Tomorrow, we will exchange information about what we know to both succeed in both our goals. You never told me,” Usagi frowned, suddenly realizing. “Who are you and why are you trying to fake being a stripper in such a shady and dangerous place?”

“I’m a reporter,” Leo said with a sigh, not having the strength to hide it, or to lie, or to argue that if Usagi didn’t tell him, he wouldn’t either. “I want a scoop.”

Usagi just stared speechless thirty seconds, obviously not having seen this answer coming.

“You’re crazy,” he finally answered, but with a hint of admiration.

Leo scoffed and turned his face to the door.

 

 

 


End file.
